The Discovery of DT Castiel Novak
by Winchestersister1313
Summary: DT Castiel Novak has been assigned the case of the Winchester Family 3 siblings, they ran a garage restoring old cars, 3 night clubs and their little brother was the family lawyer. Castiel thinks it will be simple to slide in and find dirt on them, little does he know there' not much to find, he meets the oldest Dean Winchester and he is smitten. Castiel is conflicted and knows he


**Chapter one**

The Winchester family business was complicated it wasn't legal what they did but the cops were constantly trying to get something in them and couldn't get anything, everything they did that was illegal was buried deep in the family business the oldest Dean Winchester tall muscular,green eyes light brown hair playboy ran the family garage they restored old classics for the wealthy and privileged, his twin sister Artemiswas stunning same green eyes as Dean, and light brown hair ran their clubs three to be exact they couldn't find anything their either she ran a tight ship, and the youngest Sam or Sammy the giant of the three stood at 6'4 hazel eyes and brown hair was their attorney made sure they stayed out of jail no matter what.

Detective Castiel Novak tall, ocean blue eyes raven hair that's always messy no matter how much he combs it, scruff on his jaw, rose through the ranks of his police academy faster than anyone else the youngest to make detective in a decade was assigned the Winchesters and there illegal activities,

"So they what are they trafficking guns, drugs?' Castiel asked when he was handed the assignment

"Among other things, murder extortion, black mail the sister has at least one sex club we know about but the location changes weekly we also know the sister dabbles in black magic as well as the brothers" Hendreckson said, captian of organized crime and the occult magic divison has been trying to get something anything on the Winchesters for the last six years

Castiel flipped through the case file stopping on a picture of the twins

"How close are they?" Castiel asked

"Insperatable" the captain respond

"So no chance of flipping either one?"

"Never, family is the most important thing to a Winchester"

"Don't let that pretty face fool you their father was ex-USMC taught his kids everything he learned in basic and then some, the sister is vicious and a witch, we know she has killed at least two men"

"Why can't we get her?"

"The youngest Winchester Sam, sharp highest LSATS in his class 174, the kids a genius keeps getting her off, he can find any loophole in the legal system and we can arrest her for being a witch, there's is a fundraiser tonight out at one of their clubs. I want you to go see if you can get anything on them"

"Yes, sir" Castiel responded and left the office.

**Winchester House**

"Dean!" Artemis yelled walking into the house

"Sis" he said smiling at her

"You are coming tonight right? I need you there'

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, I know how hard you have worked putting all this together" he said

"Good the car will be here at seven so we can get to the club and set up" she yelled heading up the stairs to her bedroom

"I know Artemis you are always telling me" Dean yelled after her.

The three Winchesters own a fourteen room mansion they didn't see the point in living apart after all they were in business together since their father died six years ago, their mom died in a house fire when the twins were four they made a name for themselves as small time thieves before moving up in the ranks and becoming one of the better known crime families but they helped the community gave back like tonight Artemis was having a fundraiser for LGBTQ plus youth community, she never understood how someone could stop loving their child because of sexual orientation and no other reason, they were opening a homeless shelter for battered people, the community was always up in arms when one of them was arrested for anything the community didn't care about the other stuff is was what they were doing to help that they cared about.

Castiel headed home to get ready to go to the event, the thing about the Winchester's was the events they threw were pay what you could everyone was invited and it made the wealthy come out in droves as well as the rest of the community, Artemis spends her days helping the community especially the youth and elderly.

Castiel didn't see anything wrong with what they were doing yeah the guns and drug and murder werent great but all their buisness were above board they paid taxes all of their taxes gave away their moneyto charities but Castiel was a good cop and was going to do his job. The place was packed when Castiel pulled up "Huntress" was the name of the club Castiel smiled at the name seem fitting, he showed his ID to the bouncer who gave him a wrist band and let him inside, he felt under dressed in a simple blazer and slacks he headed to the bar for a drink,

Dean, Artemis and Sammy were in the VIP box when Castiel showed up, Artemis waved her waitress Meg over to ask about him, Meg was Aretmis' second in command if she wasn't their everyone went to Meg, feisty brown hair, brown eyes bark and bite, not afraid to get her hands dirty kind of girl,

"Who is that?' she asked pointing Meg looked where Artemis was pointing,

"DT. Castiel Novak he has been assigned your case" Meg said "I would have told you sooner but I just found out about fifteen minutes ago"

"That's ok, bring him over"

Meg nodded

"Sis is that a good idea?' Dean asked

"I think it's an excellent idea, his cute brother I wanna see him up close" she said

"As your lawyer I'm advising against this, but as your brother I say go for it" Sam said waving the other waitress over for a drink

"Hands off Sammy, she's no piece of meat" Artemis scolded when Sam touched the waitress on her side

"Sorry sis" he blushed looking up at Ruby, she was under Meg also brown hair and brown eyes, not afraid to play rough when she need too

"Hey just not here, we have a image"

"Sorry" Ruby said

"It's ok Ruby, if want brother go for it after work" she said with a smile, Ruby blushed and walked away to bring more drinks

"The boss wants to meet you" Meg yelled at Cas over the music

"Who's the boss?" Castiel asked

"Like you don't know, follow me" Meg said

Castiel followed Meg up to the VIP section of the club, that was a the section Artemis reserved for special parties that didn't care how much money they spent

Meg brought Castiel to their table, he was intimidated to say the least the little brother Castiel remembered him from his picture, was tall sitting down and was even taller when he stood

"Sam Winchester" he said holding out his hand

"Castiel Novak," he said shaking Sam's hand

"Dean and Artemis" Sam said introducing his siblings they smiled matching flirty smiles

"Champagne?" Dean asked pointing to the waitress walking up with a tray of glasses

"Thank you" Castiel said taking a glass

"Have a seat" Sam said sitting, Castiel took the seat next to him across from Artemis and Dean

"So Detective what brings you by?' Artemis asked

"I heard what this fundraiser was for wanted to contribute" Castiel said it was weird the music wasn't loud in their section they could hear each other but there were no walls or windows

"And now the real reason?' she said raising an eyebrow

"Artemis has a skill, she can tell when people are lying" Sam said smiling

"I really admire what you do for the community especially the youth, I was kicked out when I came out to my dad" Castiel said trying to find some way to get them to let him stay and talk more so why not tell them his story, Dean was looking at him trying to figure out if he was telling the truth

"I'm sorry that happened" Artemis said "I'll never understand" she reached across and touched his hand

"Well Detective I think you found Arties weakness a good sob story" Dean said setting his glass down on the table

"It's not a story, my dad big team preacher man couldn't handle having a gay son went against everything he belived in, I ended up in some pretty bad places before finding my way to the acadamy" Castiel couldn't belive he was being so talkitive he was no light weight when it came to drinking he bearly had a glass but this was insane it was like he drank a bunch of shots

Dean smiled "sis dabbles in magic, it's a truth spell harmless" he said

'I don't understand why we can't just leave you alone, I mean murder is bad and guns and drugs but ya know the rest not so bad" Castiel continued to say his voice was gravally like water being dragged over rocks

"What did you do to him?' Sam asked worried

'He must be sensitive, it will wear off" Artemis said looking at Sam

"It better," he said walking away

"Is that how you do it, get away with everything magic? It's not an uncommon thing anymore" Castiel asked

"No there's nothing to get away with" Dean said

"All above board" Artemis said Castiel laughed

"I am drunk, can I have more? I like this feeling"

"Pace yourself we have all night" Dean said, he turned and whispered in his sisters ear she nodded

"Have some water, you'll feel better" she said handing him the bottle

"You're both beautiful, ya know that" he slurred and laughed, they smiled

"He is a lightweight' Artemis said

"no , your magic is strong" Dean said sounding a bit worried

"He'll be ok the water will help, make him drink it all of it, I have to go give a speech" she said walking to Meg whispering to her and heading to the stage.

"Sorry Atrie gets a little overprotective sometimes she just wants to make sure you weren't going to ruin her night" Dean said holding the bottle of water to Castiel's mouth

"It's ok, I don't have any siblings it's just me and wouldn't ruin this it's for the kids" he said taking a drink

"That taste good"

"That's a good thing, what does it taste like?"

'Honey and tea my favorite kind actually, but it's not" Castiel said taking the clear bottle of water

"Like Sammy said Atremis has a talent"

"What's your talent Dean?'

"I have many" he said with a smile.

Castiel woke up in his bed head pounding, or was that someone pounding on his door either way the light was too bright, his head hurt and his stomach was rolling,

"Cas, Cas I know you are in there open the fucking door" his partener yelled

"Calm down Hannah" Castiel said opening the door

Hannah Milton, auburn hair blue eyes tall take control kind of woman barged in when Cas opened the door,

"What the hell happened to you?' she asked too loudly

"Do you have to shout?' he asked heading to the kitchen to make coffee

"You were supposed to come back to the station when you were done with the Winchesters"

"The Winchesters? I never saw them" he said trying to piece together why his head hurt and he felt like he had the mother of all hangovers

"You went to the fundraiser" she said looking at him

"no, I didn't! What fundraiser " he said with a laugh

"You don't remember?'

"Uh I came home got changed out of my work clothes , ate dinner, watch some documentaries on honey bees and the next thing I know you were pounding on the door"

"I really wanna know how she does this, every cop we send in never remembers" Hannah said shaking her head

**Winchester house**

"Please tell you wiped him?' Sam asked walking into Artemis' room

"Of course I did, but I think Dean may have like him" she said

"He will get over it, he always does" Sam said

"No Sammy this was different I felt it"

"Reintroduce them, I looked into him he story was true all of it" Sam said handing her the file she opened it and shook her head, Dean walked in looking a little worse for wear

"The spell worked he doesn't remember anything" Dean said

"I'm sorry Dean" Artemis said

"It's ok, he's a cop he would never understand"

"But he's not antimagic' she said

"That truth spell was too strong it made him sick maybe next time don't use "spill your guts"" Dean said

"I know I sent some stuff to help him, hell be ok Dean I promise" she said looking up at her brother

"I like him Atrie"

"I know and we will get him on our side the right way no more magic"

Dean looked at her "Ok a little magic" she said smiling

'Come on breakfast is ready".

They headed down to breakfast Ruby was trying to sneak out before anyone saw her

"Join us for breakfast, there is no walk of shame in this house" Artemis said walking into the dinning room Ruby blushed and joined Sam, they all sat down at the table

"What is that?" Dean asked looking at the card in front of Artemis

"Castiel James Novak born August 20th

organ donor

lives in a shitty apartment not too far from here" she said

'You have his ID that all you had to say" Dean said pouring Coffee for the both of them and then handed it to Sam

She smiled at him he rolled his eyes,

"I think you should take it to him today" she said smiling at her brother

"What did you do to it?" Sam asked

"It may or may not restore his memory from last night" she said

"Rowean stopped by the club before you got there dropped off he herbs and things, she says thank you too" Ruby said

"I love her, she was so amazing and smart" Artemis said thinking about her tutor

"Also Meg needs the night off she so I am covering for her so now we are short" Ruby added

"What's wrong with Meg? And I can cover the bar"

"Nothing guy problems most likely, her and that one guy what was his name Balthazar have been pretty hot and heavy lately" Ruby said taking a bite of her beagle

"I'll talk to her, How's your mom? She need anything? She getting to the doctors ok?' Artemis asked

"Yeah she Hi, and hope you stop by and bring the cookies she said" Ruby laughed

"I will send her more" Artemis smiled.

**Police Station**

Castiel got dressed and headed to the station with Hannah to talk to the captain about what had happened last night, when they got there, there was a basket of goodies on Castiel's desk,

"Whos it from?" Hannah asked

"Doesn't say but it looks good and smells amazing" Castiel said his stomach grumbled maybe a cookie wouldn't hurt, he took one out and took a bite

"Oh my god" he said "this is the best cookie I have ever eaten in my life" he handed one to Hannah

"Holy shit, there's no note?'

"Ah here it is"

_Hope you are feeling better enjoy the tea and cookies, we hope to see you again soon_

_Artemis_

"It's from the Winchesters" Hannah said

"So I did meet them"

"Artemis is an interesting name do we know the significance?'Castiel asked

"We were born on the hunters mood, Atremis was born the exact same time the moon peaked in the sky, Artemis is the goddess of the moon our dad was also a hunter he thought it was perfect for her" Dean said flashing a flirty smile at Castiel

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked

"Oh Artie wanted me to return this you left it at the club" Dean said holding up the ID

"I didn't even know it was gone" Castiel said grabbing for it Dean held it up

"I will not play this game" he said looking into Dean's eyes, Dean handed him the ID

"Later Detective" he said walking making sure Castiel got a good view of his ass.

"No ones going to stop him?" Castiel asked

"We don't have anything to stop him on, what for returning your ID?" Hannah said

"That's what you were supposed to do" Hendrickson said

"I'm sorry sir but I don't even remember meeting him" Castiel said offering him a cookie,

"How the hell does she do it?" He mused

"Anyways we got a line of the sex club tonight it's called "huntress moon" she really plays up her name" Hannah said

"Let's not lose it this time, Novak see if you can get an invitation" Hendrickson said walking

"How?" There was a small piece of paper with Dean number written on it was on the back of his ID Castiel smiled a bit, and shook his head.

Dean made his way back to the car where his sister was waiting

"How long?"

"Should take too long, did he eat the cookies?"

"Yeah He was eating them when I walked in"

"Good than it shouldn't take too long"

, "they are planning on raiding the club tonight" Dean said

"I'm aware but there's nothing illegal about BDSM clubs so I'll let them this time and there have egg on their face like they always do"

"Can we invite Castiel?" Dean asked

"If you want to, I don't care! you know I just want you to be happy and if it's the Detective then so be it but I will not have endanger our family" she said

"No Artie I wouldn't either you know that, I just wanna know him there something about him I don't know what it is," Dean said

"I get it".

Castiel was distracted all day at his desk,

"Novak you got a letter" the officer said handing it to him Castiel flipped it in his hand looking at it

_You are cordially invited to the BDSM club_

"_Huntress Moon"_

_6pm -2am _

_Please dress accordingly_

"Dam Novak got a secret admirer or something" the officer san handing him a box

"I don't know" Castiel said taking the box and opening it there was a black suit and very nice and expensive black suit along with a masquerade mask for him to wear

_Show this card to the bouncer he'll show where you are supposed to go- A_

"They must like you" Hannah said pulling the jacket out of the box "it's your size, i bet it fits perfect"

Hendrickson whistled "that suits more than I make in a three months"

"I can't take this" Castiel said looking at him

"They want you to go, so go and bring something back this time" he said Castiel sighed and dialed Dean's number

"I take it you got the suit?" Dean said

"I can't take this" Castiel said

"You can and you will it's Artemis way of apologizing for last night let her, she won't let it go if you don't"

Castiel looked around and went into an empty room to talk to Dean

"I've never been to BDSM club" Castiel said "I don't even know what goes on there"

Dean laughed, "I told her you might get the wrong idea but she wants you there"

"Dean I... the basket was enough"

"Not for my sister, she feels bad about last night she wants to make it up to you please say you'll come and even if you don't keep the suit you'll need it"

"I'll be there"

"Awesome I'll send a car to get you" Dean said hanging up.

Castiel took a deep breath and exited the room

"So hot date" Hannah teased

"I guess I'm going" he said "I've never been to a BDSM club"

Hannah looked at him "Neither have I but I'm sure we can find someone who had been" she said. Castiel was nervous what if he did something to offend someone what if someone hurt him, they wouldn't let that happen would they? So many things were going through Castiel's mind at this point he decided to look into the permits,

"Jeez is there anything she didn't think of?" he said looking through all her permits and licenses for her clubs

"No the brother does it all for her" Hannah said "I mean they are so clean they make everyone else look bad"

"This is insane why are we even looking into them?" Castiel asked

"Murder not enough for you,?" Hendreckson asked

"That's not what I mean the clubs why are we looking in to them?" Castiel asked

"They have to be dirty, underage something" Hannah said

"Doubt the underage thing, a couple of girls showed up fake IDS Artemis took 'em dropped them in an envelope left them behind the bar"

"I thought you didn't remember anything"

"It's kind of coming back to me a little" he said confused

"What else do you remember?"

"A really tall guy, I think that was Sam"

"Yeah guys like 6'4"

"Umm talking about the fundraiser, she gave and amazing speech about helping the community and youth and how her own childhood was a big influence in what she does now"

Hannah nodded "you like her or the brother" she said

"I just I mean I get it, I will do my job bring them in if there is something to bring them in on but I just don't see anything wrong with helping the community" Castiel said

"Cas you ok?" Hannah asked

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking" he said "let's go eat" he said

**Chapter 2**

Artemis has things done for a reason everyone safe, everyone comfortable and when one person screws up so help them,

"Good job you know get to clean all the equipment when people are done," she said to the employee

"Miss please anything else" he said

Artemis looked at him, he sighed and nodded headed off to one of the rooms

"If I find out you used a room again before we open I will fire you" she yelled "disgusting, everything is supposed to be clean brand new" she was yelling walking down the halls of the club

"Hey sis calm down" Dean said grabbing her "what happened?'

"I just caught to employees fucking on the equipment" she said

"Before you opened?'

"Yeah, guess who gets to clean it and not play now so now I'm down a sub" she said slumping against the wall

"Come on" Dean said taking her hand

"Dean I don't have time, it needs to be perfect"

"Artie looked at me, you need to breath" he said "I'll go talk to them you go to your office"

She just looked at him a walked off she was pissed Dean headed down to the room where the employees were,

"Are you trying to kill her?' he asked

"We didn't think first"

"Clearly, your going to make it up to her by finding a sub to replace you"

"Yes, sir"

"Alfie next time think with the upstairs brain"

"Yes, sir, I have a friend"

"Good bring them tonight and be early so Artemis can give the rundown"

"Yes, sir" Alfie said going about cleaning the equipment.

Dean headed to Artemis' office she was yelling,

"Your fucking fired" she yelled the girl ran out of the office crying

"Artemis!" Dean scolded

"She's stealing booze and money"

"What the hell is going on lately?"

"I don't know now I have to hire two new waitress" she said flopping in her chair

"Doesn't Ruby have friends?"

"Yeah they all work for me, I need new blood Dean" she said

Dean stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders "let's go eat, let Ruby take care of this it's her job right she's under you"

"Yeah but she's with Sam I gave her the afternoon off, he needs to let off steam"

"Come on call Meg tell her if she doesn't get her ass here to work you'll fire her"

"She knows I won't fire her"

"Call her she needs the money double it all this stress isn't good for you"

"Excuse me miss" Alfie said

"Yes"

"I have a friend Kevin who is willing to work tonight"

"Thank you Alfie" Artemis said smiling

"Your welcome miss" he said leaving the office

"Come on I'm hungry sis please" Dean said

"Oh my god fine!" she said dialing Meg tell her she would pay double her normal wage if she came in now it worked.

Castiel and Hannah went to the local diner for lunch best burgers in the city was what they were known for,

"So I know a guy who is into BDSM and he tell's me Artemis' club is the best in the city all up to code, everyone is 21 and up that works and is allowed in all though some look a lot younger, everything is new protection is provided if you do want to have sex everything is serlized and if she doesn't like it she'll have it done again" Hannah said looking at the menue

"That's good to know, I still and nervous"

"You don't have to play you know?" Artemis said from behind him

"That's good to know" he said

"Relax detective" she said sitting down at a booth with Dean he smiled and nodded at Cas

"This is why you wanted to go lunch" Artemis asked

"Yeah lame I know but I just,"

"No I get it I do Dean it's not lame"

"Bacon cheeseburgers, fries and milkshakes?"

"You know us so well" Artemis said smiling the waitress went to put the order in

Dean looked over at Castiel he was staring at him,

"You gonna play tonight?"

"I don't know yet" he answered

"I can reserve a room for you two, a light one nothing too weird or terrifying"

"It's ok sis, I think I'll wait to show him my kinks, what about you? it's been a while"

"I don't have time I have to work the bar tonight, as much as I would love to I just can't" she sighed

Artemis and Dean were both switches enjoyed Domming and Subbing depending on their moods, but on nights she had to work she took on the role as DM or Dungeon Master answering any questions anyone might have or playing with those she wanted,

"I need another DM, do you think Sam will do it?'

"Nah I'll get Benny, he was asking the other day if you needed anyone"

"I love Benny he is the best DM, thanks Dean"

"I don't know why you just don't come to me, I'm here for you"

"I know but you have the garage and the other stuff and I just don't wanna bother you"

"You aren't bothering me this is mine too, you know I love the clubs"

"I was thinking of opening a day spot for the brunch crowd you know keep it like momsas and quiche"

"I think you would make a killing" Dean said as the waitress set their food down in front of the Artemis' phone went off

"What's wrong?'

"They are raiding now are fucking kidding me" she said

"Let's get it to go" Dean said

"I'm sorry sweetheart can we get this to go"

"They bothering you again?'

"You know it they always think it's underage' Artemis said shaking her head

"I got you guys"

Dean walked over to Castiel and Hannah

"Did you know?' he asked

"Know what?' Castiel asked confused

"The day raid on the club?'

"No I had no idea that was going to happen" Castiel said looking at Hannah

"What I was I supposed to tell you so you could tell him?' Hannah said

Dean walked away Artemis looked at Hannah and shook her head

"Did she just threatened me?'

"No Hannah she just mad, gonna set back opening" Castiel said

Hannah nodded

"Lets go" she said getting up "hey that guy I know is dropping by the station to give you a heads up for tonight"

"Sounds good".

**Huntress Moon BDSM Club**

Artemis was fuming when they pulled up to the club,

"What are you looking for now?" she asked taking the warrant

"How many times to I have to tell you guys that I don't not and would not use children that disgusting" she yelled

"Calm down" Sam said taking the paper and hand her the box of food she left in the car

"Go to your office get the employee files" Sam said reading over the warnet

She nodded and headed to her office, one thing they were organized everything had its place she kept the file cabinets locked for employee safety

"Ma'am I need you to open this" the officer said

"Anything for you sugar" she said smiling sweetly at him walking over to the cabinet and opening it, the officer smiled at her,

"You ever wanna play give me a call" Artemis said handing him a card, Sam was standing in the doorway watching his sister and shaking his head,

"They should be done soon Dean is making sure they don't contaminate anything you need for tonight" Sam said the officer was staring at Artemis she looked up at him

"You're done" she said smiling he nodded and walked out.

Sam shook his head

"He's not going to remember is he?'

"He never does" she said laughing "god I'm starving" she said sitting down at her desk Dean came walking back in with his food and sat across from her

"I'll go make sure they aren't coming back, Ruby waitressing tonight right"

"Ye, and we are packed" Artemis said smiling

"I'm proud of you sis, you run these clubs like it's nothing I don't know how you do it"

"I don't think of it as work, I enjoy it" she said smiling "remind her all waitresses are Bunnies tonight"

"Changing it up tonight?' Sam asked

"Yeah we made new signs hopefully people read them" Artemis said

"Miss the cops are all gone" Alfie said

"Thank you Alfie, are you being a good boy now?'

"Yes, Miss" he said with a blush

"Good, bring your friend early and are they up to date because if not I don't want him"

"We go together Miss, makes me feel better" Alfie said

"Make sure he brings what he needs"

"Yes, Miss" he said leaving

"Ok I'm off to take care of the cops and than get ready"

"Hey are you Domming tonight, i need one more I'll pay you little brother" Artemis said sweetly

"Yes that was the plan, but I wanted to play with Ruby"

"I know but I need her, maybe she can play with you after"

"Thanks sis".

"You spoil him"

"And you sweet brother spoil me, and I spoil you and the circle goes round and round"

Dean smiled at her she laughed "we need to do this more have lunch"

"Sis we have almost all our meals together"

"I know but this is different I feel like we get to talk about us and not just business"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go I need to start getting ready"

"Let me know and I'll reserve a room even if the two of you just wanna talk"

"I will, I was thinking leather tonight" Dean mused

"Funny you should say that I was gonna wear that leather dress I got with the bunny tail and ears" she said smiling

"We could match tonight" Dean said smiling and leaving.

**Police station**

Hannah's friend Nick was big into the BDSM scene and loved going to Artemis' clubs not because she was clean but because she learned by being in it and taking on both roles stepping out of her comfort zone to learn all about it and make it a safe place for people to explore their sexuality free of judgement,

"Ok I get but as far as like the sex goes" Castiel said

"You don't have to in fact Artemis is admit about constant checking in there are bouncers outside each door in case people get to rough, it happens, she will 86 you and you won't remember her or the club no matter what" Nick said

Castiel must of still looked worried

"Ok so think of it like a normal bar, get a drink, people aren't going to be fucking at the bar, she has it set up so the scene rooms are sperate the girl runs a tight ship" he said

"I'm feeling a little better about this"

"I'll be there" he said

"I didn't know you were going" Hannah said

"Of course I'm going the "the Huntress Moon" is her most rooms biggest club she does there's fifty different rooms for all levels of experience, low to high sitting rooms watching rooms, you name it, she had thought of it and every year it's better" he said excitedly,

Castiel nodded "Novak you better get going" Hendrickson yelled at him

"Thank you" Castiel said to Nick

"Anytime like I said I'll be there, also there will be people with DM on there sleve they will answer any questions you have her brothers usually do it but i don't know about tonight"

Castiel nodded grabbed the box and goodie basket off his dek and head to his car, there was a man standing outside with a sign it had his name on it

"I'm Castiel" he said

"Welcome sir, I'm here to drive you around for the night" he said

"Oh I have my car I was just going to go home"

"I can follow and then take you to the club"

"Uh ok" Castiel said looking confused "I thought you weren't coming until later"

"I just do as I am told sir" he said, Castiel went to his car placed his stuff inside got in a started his car it wouldn't turn over, "are you kidding me?' Cas said hitting the steering wheel**, **he grabbed his stuff and went to the driver

"My car won't start" Castiel said

"I am more than happy to drive you, please" he said opening the door for Castiel.

**Chapter 3**

Artemis was in her office when Kevin and Afie showed up to fill out the paperwork,

"Miss?" Alfie asked

"Hello Alfie" she said with a smile, "who is this?'

"I'm Kevin" he said a slender, brown hair brown eyed asian boy Artemis raised an eyebrow Aflie hit his friend in the arm

"Miss Kevin Miss" he corrected

"That's better, have you subbed before?"

"A few times, Miss"

"And Alfie explained everything, did you bring what you needed?'

"Yes, Miss" he said handing her everything

"Good you just turned 21?'

"Yes, miss I emailed you my latest test results"

"Thank you, you are the first to actually bring it the day I ask" she said opening her laptop

"Ok so do you have a preference? Most of my employees are bisexual or straight we do have a few gay employees but I need to know to keep you safe" Artemis said

"I prefer both, miss" he said blushing

"As far as kinks?"

"Anything goes except watersports and scat play I can't get behind that, Miss"

"I don't like it either and I don't allow it in the club, some people get up set say I'm kink shaming I'm not if you wanna do it, do it in your own home it's too had to clean" she said with a smile

"I need you to fill this out, I also need you to lock up your phone while working tonight we have a strict no phone rule for patrons and employees"

"Yes, miss" he said taking the papers Artemis handed him

"Be as honest has possible, please this is for your safe, no see these but me and my brothers"

"Thank you, Miss I was worried" Kevin said

"All that information is private, emergency contacts are important if you don't have any other than Alfie you can put me down, I'm on a lot of them people don't want their families to know what they do"

"Thank you, Miss"

"Ok, so you know about the color chart if you wanna wear an armband show anything specific you are into or wanna try tonight,"

"Yes, miss" Kevin said

'Good boy, I have to go Alfie you are to make sure he gets ready"

"Yes, miss, um it there a pet playroom tonight?'

"Of course there is, you have proven yourself by bringing a new sub for me such a good boy, you can play only in that room"

"Thank you, Miss" Alfie said smiling

"I did get a new puppy mask if you wanna try it out tonight"

"Thank you Miss" Alfie said

"Be good boys for me, Meg will be here soon and Ruby too, Benny is DM let him in please"

"Yes, Miss" Alfie said

"You're such a good boy Alfie' she said petting his head giving him a reward he leaned into her touch

"How's that guy you were seeing what was his name?"

"Oh umm he dumped me" Alfie said with a sniff

"That explains earlier, you should have told me" she said

"It's ok Miss," Alfie said keeping his eyes down

"Ok I gotta go, I'll see you later, Oh and Kevin there are showers if you wanna wash up"

"Thank you Miss".

Castiel was in the back of the car

"It's just up here" he said to the driver

"I know, sir, Miss has given me the address" the driver said

"Miss?'

"Miss Artemis, we all call her Miss"

"I thought Dean sent the car?"

"Oh Mister did, but Miss made the final adjustments" the driver said pulling up to Castiel's apartment complex, he got out and opened the door for Castiel

"Did you wanna come up?'

"No thank you, I'll wait right here" the driver said

"I won't be too long" Castiel said heading up.

Castiel took a deep breath and leaned against the door once it was closed, how the hell did they know the car wasn't going to start maybe it was just a coincidence it could happen Dean said he was sending a car for him, Castiel shook the thoughts from his mind and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

The suit fit better than anything Castiel own it was perfect like it was tailor made for him slim fit, Castiel was impressed looking in his full length mirror, he grabbed the card that he was supposed to show the bouncer, and the mask it was soft leather and molded perfect to Castiel's face he took another deep breath before leaving his apartment everything was going to be fine.

"Looking sharp Detective" he neighbor said

"Thank you" Castiel said locking his door and heading down the stairs back to the car

"Ready, sir?' the driver asked

"As I am ever going to be" he said getting into the car.

**Winchester House**

Artemis was running around the house like a crazy lady looking for her bunny tail

"I found it" Dean yelled

"Where was it?'

"In your playroom" he said raising and eyebrow

"Oh I forgot about that, he was terrible sub" she said smiling

"You need to take better care of your things" Dean said make her turn so he could attach her tail to her dress

"Why bunnies tonight?" he asked

"We always do kittens and bunnies are fun they are quick and smart and hard to catch," she said

"You look beautiful"

"Not to bad yourself" she said smiling at him

"Wheres Sam?' Dean asked

"I'm right here" he said something down the stairs

"Looks like we all had the same idea" Atremis said,

Both Sam and Dean were wearing fitted leather suit jacket and pants with a leather vest and cotton white button up shirt underneath, Artemis was wearing a fitted tube leather dress with bunny ears, tails and collar, they all headed out the door.

They pulled up to the club there was already a line forming of people waiting to get in, the boys headed inside while Artemis talked to everyone who was waiting in line she like to let them know their business was appreciated.

Atremis headed inside to finish setting up and go over ground rules for the staff,

"Hello everyone"

"Hello Miss" they replied

"Alright all of you have done this before, some of you have not don't this before and that ok we all gotta start somewhere, Benny, myself and Sam are DM tonight if you can't answer a question direct them to one of us we will answer it that's what we are here for, if for any reason you are uncomfortable with anyone please tell someone, you can No, please say No if you don't like something, if you are wearing and arm band please make sure it is on the right arm we don't want a repeat of last week please, memory spells are tricky guys and reserved for the real assholes ok?'

"Yes Miss" they replied

'Also there is no heavy drinking while you are working, if Myself, Sam or Dean catch you hammered we will send you home and you will not get paid you can't consent if you are drunk, remember there are hidden buzzers in the rooms to alert security to anyone getting too rough with you or if you safeword and they don't stop please use the button you will not be ashamed or get in trouble your safety is more important to us than money"

"Yes, miss"

"And last but not least please have fun".

Everyone went about their jobs or headed to the rooms they were assigned to get ready for opening, Sam headed to find Ruby, Dean was pacing the bar while Artemis chopped lemons for drinks

"What wrong?' she asked Dean

"Just worried that we might scare Castiel off"

"I doubt it, he may discover something about himself here"

"What did you see? When you touched him?"

"I'm not going to tell you, but you'll like it" she said smiling Dean relaxed a bit

"I'm starting to retract the leather"

"It is warm in here, can you find Benny and ask him to check the air for me before we open I don't want it too hot in here"

"Of course, take my mind off stuff".

"Alfie?" Artemis called to him

"Yes, miss"

"Sweet boy are you sure you are ok work tonight?"

"Yes, miss and if I'm not, I will tell you"

'This why you are my favorite" she said with a smile she told them all that and they all knew but she paid special attention to Alfie he was kicked out of his home at fourteen lived on the streets, prostituted himself before Artemis found him at a homeless shelter and brought him home

"Miss, will play with me tonight not sex just comfort?" he asked

"Of course but not till later"

"Thank you Miss, um the petplay room I need to get out of me"

"Yes"

He smiled wide and ran off to finish his job.

"You spoil that boy" Meg said loading bottles on the shelf

"I know, that guy dumped him he just needs comfort"

"I know, you're and amazing boss Artemis not many care too much about their employees, even the low ones" Meg said

"If I want happy customers, I need happy employees I want people to come to work speaking of why were you going to ditch tonight?'

"Balthazar had this whole romantic dinner planned and I don't know if I'm ready for that"

"Take it slow, I could give you a spell shows his true intentions?"

"No sometimes I feel like that's cheating, I don't know, booze is stocked"

"Thank you".

Castiel was a nervous wreck in the backseat he kept running his hand through his hair

"It will be ok Sir, Miss will take good care of you" the driver said

"That's not what I'm worried about" Castiel said

"Ah it's Dean" the driver said

Castiel nodded and looked out the window, Dean was beautiful and charming he had meet him three times and was terrified the first time he made a fool out of himself and threw up not able to handle simple champagne or was it the truth spell? Who knows? All Castiel knew was that he did not want a repeat of that night, the memories were slowly trickling back into his brain, he remembered getting to the club meeting the siblings and talking with Dean it was pleasant to talk to he listened and respond when necessary and those green eyes Castiel could get lost in them, he had a crush a bad crush on Dean Winchester.

The driver pulled up to the front of the club the line was long Castiel took a deep breath and got out when the driver opened the door,

"Show the bouncer your card" the driver reminded him

"Thank you, um do I tip you?'

"No sir, miss took care of everything," he said with a smile,

Castiel walked up to the bouncer and showed him the card Artemis had put in the box with the suit, the bouncer smiled

"Right this way" he said showing Castiel in,

The place was huge bigger on the inside than it looked the bouncer lead Castiel through a maze of rooms all the doors were open some people where inside still setting up or sitting on the bed, Castiel stayed close to the bouncer when they got to the bar Dean, Sam and Artemis were there talking

"Miss you guest is here"

"Thank you" she said

"Hello Detective" she said with a smile "you might wanna put that mask on"

"Oh sorry I wasn't really sure how it worked" he said looking at it

"It just sticks to your face" Dean said taking it from him and placing it over his face

"It won't fall off"

"It's not supposed too, I pay good money for those" Artemis said

"Do you want a drink?' Dean asked

"Um I don't know"

"They aren't spelled this time, I am sorry about that I can get a little enthusiastic with my magic"

"Than yeah I'll have a drink" castiel said Dean smiled and headed behind the bar

"That card will get you into any of our clubs just show it' Sam said

"Thank you, um can I ask why?'

'We like you" Artemis said smiling,

"Miss we are ready to open" he bouncer said

"Awesome, everyone ready?"

"Yes, Miss"

"Open the doors," she said.

"Come sit with me" Dean said to Castiel while everyone else went to work Artemis behind the bar and Sam mingling among the patrons, Dean lead him to a corner table private so they could talk,

"You made her happy" Dean said smiling

"I um I wasn't really sure what to expect my partner has a friend who comes here every week, he told me about it what to expect and not to expect"

"And?"

"No what i expected" Castiel said with a small smile

"Artie has rules for a reason, everyone safety is more important than money to her"

'That's good to know" he phone went off everyone looked at him

"There's a no phone policy, keeps people safe" Dean said taking his phone and headed to the bar he handed it to Artemis who shook her head and placed ii in it's own lockbox gave Dean a number to give to Castiel so he could get it back before he leaves

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Castiel said when Dean sat back down

"That's ok, he should have checked you" Dean said taking a sip of his drink

"Why do you call her Artie? She had a beautiful name"

"I couldn't say it when we were little it came out as Artie mess so dad told me to just call he Artie and it stuck"

Castiel laughed picturing a very little Dean trying to say his sisters name

"That's cute, does she have a nickname for you?'

"She calls me brother mostly, and Sam's little brother"

"She keeps it simple"

"So you have no siblings, any family?'

"I have family, they just don't talk to me" Castiel said looking at his drink

"I'm sorry" Dean said softly

"It's their loss not mine, they don't wanna know me that's fine"

"I could imagine my life without Atrie or Sam" Dean said

"You are lucky, I have seen people with siblings that hate each other" Castiel said

"I think it's the way we grew up, dad dragging us all over the boot camp style" Dean said shaking his head

"Did you wanna look around? I could show you around" Dean asked

"Yeah I'm kind of curious" Castiel said "hey I have a question why is it when we are at a table or the section at the club the other night we don't have to yell at each other?'

"Artemis wants people to be able to talk to each other, it's a sound barrier spell you can still hear the music the volume is lower" Dean said

"Wow, she is talented" Castiel said Dean nodded he took Castiel's hand and lead him down the hall.

Dean held Castiel's hand as they walked down the hall a lot of the doors that were open when Castiel first walked in were now closed,

"Closed door means they are in use" Dean explained Castiel nodded made sense there was one room that caught Castiel's eye there was a blue light coming from it he stopped in front of it

"Wanna go in?' Dean asked Castiel blushed and turned his head

"There's no shame here" Dean said smiling leading him into the room Castiel looked around there was blue light coming from the ceiling, a bench, an X, canes and floggers on the wall, cuffs, straps rope, handcuffs, maskes two cages big enough for a grown mad to fit in and a few other things Castiel didn't know what they were or for,

"This is one of the more advanced rooms" Dean said leaving the door open

"I can see that, are you or do you" Castiel asked gesturing around the room

"I have been known too" Dean said flashing a flirty smile Castiel looked worried

"Relax it starts with trust, you work your way into it"

Castiel nodded and headed out the door Dean took his hand again Castiel smiled, his hands were rough and calloused from working on cars Castiel wanted to know what they would feel like on his body, Castiel stopped in front of another room and looked

"Pet play, sis will be here later if you wanna know" Dean said

"Like to watch?'

"She has and employee, he is very special they have a non-sexual Dom/Sub relationship" Dean explained

"Oh than yeah I would love to know more if they wouldn't mind" Castiel said Dean smiled

"Are a dom or sub?" Castiel asked

"I'm a switch" Dean said Castiel looked confused

"I like to do both but some days I prefer being a sub giving control to another person helps me relax" Dean said

"How do you know?'

"Know what?'

"Which do you prefer?" Castiel asked

"You try both, I started domming and wanted to know what it was like to sub so I started and found out I like both" Dean said stopping in front of a door, this room looked like a bedroom there was a large king size bed, the walls and decor where red and black there were two stands with whips and canes, a red couch, on the walls were more things Dean lead Castiel inside and shut the door,

"Um Dean I…"

"Don't worry I would ask first, I just um I…." Dean stepped up to Castiel he was inches from his face

There was a knock on the door

"Son of a bitch" Dean said stepping away from Cas

"Hey, oh sorry I didn't"

"What do you want Sam?" Dean asked annoyed

"Artemis is going to dance, I thought you guys might wanna watch" he said

"Wouldn't miss it, Come on Castiel" Dean said holding out his hand

What the hell just happened? Dean was going to kiss him right? He didn't imagine that did he?

They headed back down to where the bar was into the room next to it there was a stage set up much like a strip club,

"You are going to watch your sister strip?' Castiel asked sitting down next to Dean at the stage

"It's not like that, she beautiful especially when she dances, i don't wanna have sex with my sister but I can apperciate her beauty"

Castiel nodded he never thought of it like that he had a lot to learn about the WInchesters.

The music started Aerosmith's Crazy everyone stopped and looked at the stage, Artemis stepped out in and old flannel, white tank top, denim cut offs with fishnets underneath very fitting for when the song came out, she moved slowly and sensually it was hypnotic watching her sway and slowly remove the first layer of clothes, she had confidence it oozed from her Castiel couldn't take his eyes away, she used the pole like it was nothing she winked at him and crawled towards him, she took his breath away dropping her shirt in his lap, Castiel was gay he had never actually been turned on by a woman but in this momnet he was hard as a rock,

"Beautiful, isn't she" Dean whispered in his ear Castiel nodded he couldn't trust his voice, Dean was right next to him, he was so close the both of them beautiful and those eyes, it was like he was under a spell, his nerve endings were on fire we could feel everything the cotton of his shirt was soft, the leather of the mask on his face, the smell of Dean, spice and vanilla whiskey, it was all too much too many sensations and not enough all at the same time he looked around the room they were all transfixed on Artemis and she removed the last of her clothing and the song ended taking everyone out of the trance.

Dean was still next to him watching him Castiel's breathing had picked up

'What was that?'

"Her siren song, come on let's go over here" Dean said leading him down the hall to a basic room with just a bed and night stand a simple basic room Dean lead him to the bed and sat him down

"No Dean what was that?'

Dean smiled "it must have been dull, simple get the crowd started spell" he said

"Can she tone it down?'

"Here drink" Dean had handing him a bottle of water

"It was beautiful" Castiel said

"See" Dean said smiling sitting next to him on the bed

"I um, I…. " Castiel said looking at Dean,

'What?' Dean asked looking at him he was so close Castiel could smell the whiskey on his breath, the light way his breath touched Castiel's lips, the way the vanilla scent was light and sweet but not overpowering, he wanted to know what it would be like to feel those pillow soft lips on his, he wanted to know more than anything else in the world at that moment what it would be like to kiss Dean Winchester.

Dean reached up and took the mast of Castiel's face and smiled

"That's better" he said Castiel turned his head

"Why do you do that?' Dean asked

"I'm not used to compliments" he said

"That's a shame, if you were mine I would compliment you everyday" Dean said

If he were Dean's? He wanted to be Dean's, he very much wanted to be Dean's and for Dean to be his but he was a cop assigned to their case he was supposed to be gathering evidence not being seduced,

"I have to go" Castiel said standing and running from the room leaving a very confused Dean standing in the room.

**Chapter 4**

Dean was stunned standing there in the room what the hell just happened? He thought everything was going fine,

"There you are?' Artemis said "brother?'

"Yeah" Dean said turning

"Where's Castiel?'

"He ran out, like actually ran" Dean said sitting back down

Atremis sat down next to him

"What happened?'

"I don't know, I mean he was really turned on and I thought we were about to kiss and then he just ran out"

"Brother I'm sorry, maybe he just got scared?'

'Maybe, beautiful dance by the way"

"Thanks, people weren't moving like they normally do we need to get things going"

"I could tell"

"Take him his phone tomorrow, he forgot it"

'Come on I wanna play" Dean said

"Alfie wants to play, will you play with him that guy he was seeing dumped him, I told him I would but the bar is getting busy"

"I would love to" Dean said heading down to the pet playroom.

Alfie was already in the room when Dean walked in Alfie smiled at him

"I thought Miss was coming" Alfie said

"She asked me to play with you the bar is busy, do mind? I need to let off a little steam" Dean said

"No sir, I would love for you to play with me" Alfie said handing Dean the puppy mask

"Safeword?'

"Hot Dog"

Dean smiled

"And when you are done?'

"Three taps on you left arm"

"Good boy" Dean said "did you want sex? Or is it just playing like a puppy?'

"Just puppy play sir"

"Ok good to go?'

'Yes, sir thank you"

Dean smiled the kid was so sweet, Dean placed the mask over Alfies face it amazed Dean how Artemis got the masks to fit everyone perfectly he snapped the collar into place and Alfie dropped to all fours and barked

"Wanna play ball?'

He barked again, Dean threw the ball and he went and got it bought it back

"Such a good boy"

Alfie growled

"Sorry such a good girl" Dean corrected and continued playing with her,

Castiel ran out to the car the driver opened the door for him,

"Done already sir?' he asked

"Yes, can you take me to the station please"

"Of course sir" he said.

They rode in silence the rest of the way to the station Castiel didn't even bother telling him which one they knew already, the driver got out and opened the door for him

"You don't have to wait, I'll be here a while"

"Very good sir, my number is on the card Miss gave you call if you need me" he said getting back into the car and driving off

"What the hell there no…" Castiel said pulling out the card and phone number appeared at the bottom he shook his head and headed into the station.

Castiel headed into the station wolf whistles and catcalls greeted him

"Very funny" he said "captain around?'

"Yeah his in his office" Adam the officer at the desk said

Castiel headed to the office

"We been trying to call you" Hannah said "Find andything, kids running around, sex in unsafe envorment , unprotected sex, anything"

"They took my phone a strict no filming or photography, so they lock your phone up, there's nothing there, no one is underage, she's got so many rules on top of rules" Castiel said sitting down in the chair across from the captain

"Are you ok?' Hannah asked

"I don't know" Castiel said rubbing his safe

"What happened?'

"She's got this power and it oozes from her, and his got those fucking green eyes and beautiful face, I mean I have seen some pretty people I have been around witches but these two, they are leauge of their own" Castiel said shaking his head

"So nothing?' Hannah asked

"No Hannah nothing everything in the club it perfectly legal and free of judgement" he said shaking his head "I'm going home" he said standing

"Get some rest, come in later tomorrow we can talk about a different aporch" Captain said

"Yes, sir" Castiel said leaving.

Castiel went to his car and got in might as well see if it will turn over, it started

"Is this some sort of joke?' Castiel asked out loud and put the car into drive, he pulled up to the apartment complex slightly wondering where Dean lived, he shook his head no thinking about Dean like that he had a job to do. Castiel parked and made his way up to his apartment and unlocked the door, he needed and shower and drink and a goodnight sleep to rid himself of whatever this feeling was he was feeling right now this guilt of not wanting to go after the Winchester they were not bad people, they took care of the community, the youth, the elderly Castiel was conflicted beyond belief,

He stripped and climbed into the hot shower let his worries wash away down the drain with the water, he was kicking himself for not kissing Dean when he had the chance, what if Dean never wanted to talk to him again after he spazzed out and ran away he ran away all the way out of the club like some kind of crazy man, he shook his head and washed up, got out wrapped a towel around himself and looked in the mirror he couldn't get them out of his head Atremis dancing, Dean's smell the sublet hints of spice and vanilla

"Pull it together Novak" he said to himself, leaving the bathroom, he remembered he forgot his phone at the club whatever he'll get a new one in the morning he put on his most comfortable clothes and laid down, his stomach growled he sighed and got up might as well eat it was only 10:30pm he went to the kitchen the basket of goodies that Atremis had sent him was still sitting in the counter, he took out what was in there loose leaf tea the kind he like how did she know he didn't tell them, more cookies he liked them took one out and ate it he pulled out a TV dinner from the freezer and popped it in the microwave while he munched on the cookies.

**The Club**

Dean put Alfie to bed boy wore himself out playing with Dean he was hardly able to tap Dean to let him know he was done playing before he fell asleep Artemis came in looking for them,

"He's such a sweet boy" she said smiling at him

"He wore himself out playing" Dean said

"Did he feel better?" Atremis asked setting a bottle water and some cookies on the table next to Alfie

"I hope so" Dean said turning the light off

"Kevin keep an eye on Alfie please" Atremis asked

"Yes, Miss" kevin said going into the room with his friend

"I feel bad leaving him what if something happens?" Dean says

"Dean you can stay with him, I thought you might want a drink with me before I leave"

"I would like that, and I'll come back and stay with the kids" Dean said with a smile they headed to the bar Artemis grabbed the whiskey and two glasses they sat down at the table,

"Talk to me" She said

"I don't know Aretie, I just.. I thought he" Dean took a sip of whiskey she took a deep breath

"Dean he does, he's just scared he's never had someone like you and it terrifies him"

"I'm not scary"

"Dean you are scary but a good scary Fierce When you love and when you play there's no one like you"

"You have to say that you're my sister"

"Shut up, you deserve this I know you don't believe me but you do"

Dean shook his head "I don't know"

"Take him his phone tomorrow tell him there's no rush to jump in, take your time to get to know him take him some decent food" she said stare into the liquid in the glass, and then shook it

"Just show him he deserves it too, everyone deserves love Dean sometime we just have to show them" she said finishing her drink and leaving.

Dean finished his drink and headed down the hall back to Alfie make sure he was taken care of for the night, Dean stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed with Kevin and Alfie.

**Castiel's Apartment**

Castiel was woken yet again by Hannah banging on his door, doesn't she have anything better to do? He rolled out of bed and went to the door,

"Why didn't you answer the phone?" She asked

"Because I don't have my phone I forgot it at the club" He said annoyed

"Oh well we can get you a new one, so I was thinking that maybe you could infiltrate the Winchester, like be apart of the family date the brother or the sister or both I don't really care" Hannah said watching Castiel put the water on for his tea

"How would that work?" he asked

"You cozy up to them maybe find some dirt so we can take them down" she said Castiel nodded

"It will take a while they aren't just gonna spill the beans at the family dinner on the first night and what if they don't wanna see me? I did run out of the club last night" Castiel said

"Yes, but they might be you sleep with one of them, work your way back in come up with some story" she said taking a cookie

"That's not going to work I'll have to be honest, Artemis can tell when people are lying"

"So you'll do it, you'll get as close as you need to?" Hannah asked

"Yeah Hannah I'll do it but I really don't think we are going to find anything, I think we should be focusing on a different family" he said fixing his tea "is this fresh honey" he asked turning the jar over in his hands

"They have an apiary, Artemis is all about saving the bees and locally grown and supplied things" Hannah said "did you read up on them?"

"Not really, I thought it would be easier just to get to know them" he said taking a sip of his tea,

"Well get dress let's go to the station" Hannah said

"You know I supposed to sleep in" he said walking to his room to get changed

"Yeah this is more important than your beauty sleep.

**Winchester House**

Dean made his way into the dining room for breakfast Artemis was there reading a file,

"Whatcha doing?"

"Reading about a possible new waitress" she said not looking up "how was Alfie this morning?'

"Better happy, said he would see you tonight he needs to work"

"Somethings going with him, I wish he would tell him like since moved out he doesn't talk to me anymore" she said finally looking up

Dean sat down with his coffee and breakfast

"He's a kid, he'll talk to you he always does"

"No Sam?'

"He and Ruby went back to her place after the club last night"

Dean shook his head

"I think they are cute together"

"Yeah very cute, anyways I was going by the station to bring Castiel his phone later, do you wanna come?"

"I can't I gotta hire two new waitress, the dj has food poisoning so I need to find a replacement last minute that's going to work with the whole eighties hair metal theme I have planned for tonight, I would love to but I can't," she said opening the next file

"What?' he asked watching her read

"This girl Charlie Bardbury cuz that's not made up, IT graduated MIT why does she wanna be a waitress, hmm I'm gonna call her and find out"

"One to go" Dean said eating bacon

"What did you think of Kevin?' artemis asked flipping through the files

"Sis eat, you haven't touched anything on your plate" she took a piece of bacon and took a bite

"What did you think of him?"

"Good for business, he seemed good no complaints from anyone he was with, I say keep him" Dean said

"Good cuz I like him, what about this girl Jo Harvell mom owned a roadhouse before it burned down, why is that name familiar?"

"Not Ellen and Jo?' Dean asked

"Uhh doesn't say but I'm calling because if it is I wanna help her they helped us when we were kids"

"Definitely sis, I'm going to shower and go see Castiel"

"Good luck, Love you"

"Love you too" he said heading up the stairs,

Dean showered and dressed in a pair of black jeans, a long sleeve grey henley and his motorcycle boots he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded grabbed Castiel's phone and headed out the door, he decided to take his prized '67 chevy impala his dad gave him before he passed away, he took a deep breath and started the car he was trying to figure out what he was going to say to Castiel, ran out on him not the other way around, maybe he didn't like him and got freaked out and that's why he ran? Dean pulled up to the station turned the car off took a deep breath and walked inside

"Castiel here?" Dean asked the officer at the desk

"Yeah I'll get him" he said the kid came back with Castiel who looked a little pale,

"Returning your phone, you forgot it" Dean said handing it to him

"Thank you Dean, Can I talk to you?' Castiel asked

"Yeah man I'd like that but I gotta get to garage a clients picking up a car but I'm free later" Dean said

"Yeah later's better I'll text you" Castiel said Dean stepped forward for a second turned and left.

Castiel took a deep breath, he headed back to his desk, he fucked up he knew it, he phone chimed

**DEAN- I really do have a client, but come by the club tonight Artie has a booth for us and it's 80's hair metal theme so dress up**

**CASTIEL- I would love to come by, I don't have anything 80's hair metal themed I don't even know what that means**

**DEAN- Don't worry I send you something :)**

Castiel headed back to his desk he couldn't help but smile, so Dean wasn't mad at him none of them were they didn't revoke his card,

"What are you smiling about?' Hannah asked grumpy

"I am meeting Dean later" he said

"So he's not mad?'

"Guess not, do you know anything about 80's hair metal?'

"How are you so out of the loop?"

"What?'

Hannah walked away laughing Castiel called after her

"What Hannah tell me?'

"It's Guns' n Roses, Motley Crue and Aerosmith, LA Guns, RATT, Poison, none of those ring a bell?"

"I know like two of those"

"Your gonna need to catch up on your music if your gonna hang out with the Winchester it's all mullet rock and hair metal and classic rock with those two and you will be hanging out with the both of them, they are best friends" Hannah said

"Ok shouldn't be too hard, I mean I like learning new things," Castiel said

Hannah started laughing again, "you are such a dork Cas" she said walking away"

"Thanks Hannah" he yelled shaking his head looking up the best of Classic Rock on his computer

**The Huntress Night Club**

Atremis had called both Charlie and Jo for interviews glad to see they both showed up very different styles,

Jo blonde hair, brown eyes had more of tom boy look with tight jeans and a tank top, she seemed friendly she looked around at everything

Charlie redhead, big smile a little nervous looking had on jeans and star wars t-shirt with a hoodie Atremis smiled they weren't going to change their style that was a good thing,

"Hello Ladies, I'm Artemis" she said walking to them

"I'm Charlie, it's really nice to meet you I've heard so much about you" she said Artemis smiled

"I'm Jo, It's nice to meet you"

"I believe we have met, your moms Ellen right?'

"Uh yeah how did you know that?'

"Because we used to best friend when we were little, it's so good to see you again" Artemis said

"Wait I thought Artemis was just like a stage name or a business name, you actually Artemis Winchester?" Jo asked

'In the flesh, how's your mom?

Charlie looked at the a looked a little deferated

"Don't worry Charlie I'm hiring both of you, I just wanna talk I have some papers you guys need to fill out but I do wanna know you have a background in IT why be a waitress?'

"I need a job and I got fired from my last IT job" she said looking down

"For what?' Atremis asked with a smile

"I may have hacked into the company server and donated some of their money to different charities" she said not looking at Artemis

Artemis and Jo started laughing

"Seriously?'

"The guy was dick, all hands with the female employees"

"It's fine, I don't care, you didn't take it for yourself but I think I have a dual job for you if you don't mind, I do need waitress' but I also need an IT person the security cameras have been on the fritz and I'll pay double the normal pay both of you actually because I need you to work tonight"

"Really your gonna hire me?' Charlie said bouncing

"Yeah I like you, follow me to the office I need these papers filled out legal purposes, Sam would kill me if I didn't do it" Artemis said heading down the hall to her office.

**Winchester Garage**

Dean was happy Castiel had agreed to meet him at the club tonight he wasn't even mad when Garth dropped a whole pan of oil from and oil change,

"Dean I'm so sorry" he said

"It ok just clean it up, and pay attention next time" Dean said

"Thanks man" Garth said.

Dean shook his head his phone ran it was Benny,

"Benny what's up?'

"Does your sister need anything for tonight?'

"Do you need a job?'

"Yeah I mean the club once a week she pays nicely but I need more,"

" call her I know she hired two new waitress' today she might have something for you on top of the weekly thing"

"Thank brotha, I got this thing and well I need the money"

"Just talk to her she'll find you something"

"Alright I'll call her" Benny said hanging up, Dean shook his head and went online to find an outfit for Castiel for tonight.

Dean was in his office when the client showed to pick up his car,

"You Winchester?'

"Yes, that's me" Dean replied

"Bobby Singer"

"Oh Mr. Singer she's done, beautiful car" Dean said standing grabbing the key and leading the man to where the finish cars were

"This is better than I would have hoped for, you got a real talent boy"

"Thank you Mr. Signer" Dean said beaming with pride

"I got a few more need fixing, I'll send them up to you" he said handing Dean the final check and taking the keys

"Thanks Mr. Signer, hope you enjoy her"

He nodded got in and drove off.

Dean called Artemis to let her know that Castiel was coming tonight,

"Oh good, I'm happy for you Dean"

"Yeah um"

"It's different tonight last was about sex not is about having fun I know his senitive to the magic" she said

'Thanks sis" he said hanging up

**Police station**

"Novak another package" the desk officer said

"Oh whos?' Castiel smiled he knew who it was from he opened the box pulled out and old Guns N Rose t-shirt, a pair of black leather pants, a studded belt and a few other accessories for tonight

"She does love her themes doesn't she?' Hannah said

"Hannah jealousy does not look good on you" Castiel said putting everything back in the box

"I'm not jealous I'm worried"

"What about?'

"You just meet them, they sent you a gift basket, and suit that cost more than we make in 6 months, along with a custom made leather mask you have all access to their clubs, they just sent you more stuff"

"Milton this is for you" Adam said setting a basket down on her desk

_We didn't wanna leave you out_

_-Artemis_

Hannah looked at the basket if was filled with goodies and coffees and all kinds of fresh fruit,

"Wow" Hannah said taking the stuff out

"See they care about you too" Castiel said

"Yeah I don't know, but I'm not gonna say no to free food" Hannah said smiling.

Castiel headed home to get ready for tonight He was nervous about talking to Dean, he did run out on the guy no explanation no nothing, he looked in the mirror he needed to be honest he was scared sure he had, had boyfriends and even was going to marry one guy but this feeling was different very different, he wanted Dean, he wanted to be with Dean talk to him, wake up next to him "woah Novak" he said out loud he need to pull in the reins on that shit, this was supposed to be a job he was not going to catch feelings besides he was the one that always ended up hurt eating a tube of ice cream while crying watching about bees.

Castiel was amazed they always got his size right he was with Michael for four years and still got his shirt size wrong, he smiled feeling good he never thought leather pants could be comfortable but here he was stretching and moving just fine there was a knock at his door,

"Good evening Sir" the driver said

"Oh I didn't know that you were picking me up"

"Miss sent me sir"

"Well I'm almost ready I just gotta put my shoes on" Castiel said

"Oh sir, Mister wanted me to give you these" the driver said handing him a box

"Let me guess shoes?' Castiel said opening the box a brand new pair of motorcycle boots black custom leather Castiel sat down on the couch and put them on they fit perfect

"Ready sir, Miss expects us early" the drive said

"Oh yeah of course sorry" Castiel said sheepishly grabbing his stuff off the side table.

"Where are you off to detective?" his neighbor asked

"Work thing" he said following the driver

"Well have fun" she said smiling after him.

The driver opened the car door for Castiel he got in feel a little better this time about being driven around then the last time he relaxed a bit in the back seat,

"Um what do I call you?' Castiel asked

"Miss calls me Uncle but you can call me Ray" he said

"Why does she call you Uncle?"

"I think it's comfort mostly she think of me as an uncle" he said

"That's nice"

"No have any uncles or family?"

"Not really my father kicked me out when I was a kid"

"I'm sorry to hear that, family is important to Miss and the Misters, if they like you they treat you like family" he said

"That's good to know" Castiel said looking out the window, everyone had been kind to him they were a family and he was supposed to go in and break it up, maybe he didn't have to report anything?

They pulled up to the club there was a line wrapped around the block already and it wasn't even six o'clock yet Castiel headed to the bouncer and showed him his card

"Follow me" he said Castiel followed the bouncer inside no one was inside yet but employees they were looking at him and whispering to each other

"Where Miss?' the bouncer asked

"I'm her office, want me to get her?'

"Nah" he said walking down the hall Castiel wasn't sure if he was supposed to follow

"Come on, it's not good to keep Miss waiting" he said Castile followed he had experienced Artemis' magic he was good on feeling it when she was mad.

"Miss" the bouncer said

"Yes?"

"The detective is here"

"Well let him in I wanna talk to him" she said the bouncer backed out of the way and let Castiel in

"Hey" he said

"Hello Detective" she said

"You know you can call me by my name?"

"Yeah but I like calling you detective, are you ok?"

"Um yeah I'm ok, I got a little freaked out last"

"That's what I thought" Artemis said " Dean's not mad at you, just worried that he may have scared you off, I know the club can be intense and I didn't help which I apologize for"

"No that had nothing to do with it, just I don't…."

"It's ok you don't have to tell me, I'm just the sister but remember you hurt my brother and I know a spell that will melt your dick off" she said smiling at him

"Your serious" Castiel said looking worried

"Leave him alone" Dean said from the doorway

"Go I have stuff to do" Artemis said waving them off, Castiel got up and followed Dean back down the hall

"She was kidding right?"

"No dude she wasn't kidding she actually knows a spell to make your dick melt" Dean said with very serious face

Castiel went ghost white

"I'm fucking with you, she says that to all the guys I'm intrested in" Dean said laughing

"You're a jerk" Castiel said laughing

"You should have seen your face, it was princeless" Dean said Castiel shook his head.

Dean took his hand and lead him to a booth with a reserved card on it

"This is ours for the night" Dean said smiling

"Dean I want to apologise for running out last night"

"Hey it's ok, I understand"

"No Dean it's not ok, I feel horrible I just ran and I got, Artemis she's… and than you"

Dean took Castiel's hand

"It's was a lot, I get it"

"I have never questioned my sexuality, I know what I like and who I like but Atremis she…"

"She does that sometimes, she's fluid when she dances it's amazing sometimes" Dean said

"That's one word for it" Castiel said huffin a laugh

"How about we start over?' Dean said

"I would like that" Castiel said smiling

"Well it is nice to meet you, I'm Dean"

"Castiel" he said smiling.

Artemis watched them from the hall happy here brother was getting along with the detective,

"What are you up to?' Sam asked

"Nothing to worry about Little brother" she said smiling

"You gonna dance tonight?'

"I was thinking about it depends, did you bring it?'

"Of course" he said handing her the bag

"This should help him, hopefully" she said walking back to her office

"What is that?' Sam asked sitting across from her

"His super sensitive to magic, I don't know why it affects him more than everyone else a small amount should tone down the effects of the magic" Artemis said measuring it

"You did a number on him last night, it was fun to watch" Sam said

"Sammy be nice, Dean likes him" Artemis said

"I plan on being nice, I just think it's funny" Sam said Artemis looked at him

"Where Ruby?'

"Getting ready"

"Good" Artemis said

"Were ready Miss" Benny said

"Thanks Benny, hey do you wanna stay on permanent as a bouncer and than whatever I need you for the other club?'

"Artemis really you do that for me?'

"Yes I would because you are the best" she said smiling

Benny left to go open the door for the night.

Artemis and Sam headed out to the floor, to their booth Dean and Castiel were deep in conversation when they walked up,

"Hey sis" Dean said

"Hello brother, detective" she said

"Call me Cas please" he said

"This is for you" Atremis said dropping the heb in his drink

"Is this drugs? I'm a cop" he said

"Relax I'm not drugging you, it's to help tone down the effects of the magic" she said

"Thank you" he said smiling

"I gotta go do my thing I'll be back Cas enjoy yourself your not a cop tonight" Artemis said walking away,

Castiel watched walk away

"How do guys not flock to her?' Cas asked

"They do, she's just picky" Sam said

Cas nodded

"Want another drink?' Dean asked

"Yes, please" Cas said

Dean waved Meg over and ordered more drinks, she smiled and walked away.

Artemis mingled around trying to talk to everyone she made her way back to the booth and three hours later

"Does it seem dull in here?' she asked Dean smiling

"A little give it more time, about an hour" Dean said smiling putting his arm over Cas' shoulder

"Cherry pie" she said

"Cherry pie" Dean said smiling

"Guys it is too early" Sam said

"It's never too early"

"Meg Cherry Pie" Artemis yelled

"Sammy set Cas up for us," Dean said

"What's Cherry Pie?' Cas asked "like the dessert?'

They started laughing Dean and Artemis headed to the stage while Sam had Cas follow him.

"Sam I don't understand what's going on" Cas said

"You'll enjoy it, trust me if you thought Artemis was hot dancing wait till you see both of them" Sam said making Cas sit in a chair in front of the stage everyone backed up leaving him all alone he looked for Sam who gave him the thumbs up, Cas looked back at the stage,

"Dirty, Rotten, filthy Stinking" the crowd yelled making Cas jump

The song started Dean and Artemis the spot light hit them, it was like Cas was the only person in the room he was laser focused watching them dance, they moved in sync like they were one, making their way to Cas. It was different than last night dance this was arousing but not as bad as the night before Dean winked at him sat in his lap wrapped and ram around his neck when he got to him and started grinding against him, god he was beautiful, Cas blushed nothing like this had ever happened to him he was getting a lap dance in the middle of the club by the guy he likes and it was amazing, he smelled like cherry pie in fact the whole room smelled like cherry pie, Dean in front of him Artemis behind him he didn't know where to look, both worked their way back up the stage as the song ended.

"Holy shit" Cas said they sat back down at the booth Cas watched the crowded pick up everyone started dancing more and order more drinks

Sam laughed "told you, their magic works better together"

"That was wait the song was called cherry pie" Cas said

"Yeah it's one of Dean favorites and he love cherry pie the dessert" Sam said

Artemis and Dean walked up and sat down

"You ok?' Dean asked

"Yeah actually it wasn't that bad"

Artemis Clapped excited "I'm glad it worked, let me know if you need more" she said smiling

"Another one?' Sam asked

"You know Meg, Ruby and I will later" she said smiling

Sam miled

"I'm gonna go check on stuff, have fun" Artemis said

"Me too" Sam said following his sister.

"That was fucking hot" Cas said

"Thank you" Dean said

"You guys do that often?'

"Artie loves to dance, and like I told you it's her siren song dancing"

"I don't think it's just her Dean" Cas said looking at him

"Your right it's not but she has more fun with it" Dean said

"I wouldn't mind watching you do that again" Cas said leaning close to Dean

"Really?' Dean said with a flirty smile

"Yes" Cas said close to Dean's mouth, he could feel his breath, hot and smelled like whiskey, the smell of Cherry pie still lingering on him Dean closed the gap between them it was soft and not rushed, he lips were soft against Cas' it was a gentle kiss a Cas' lips moved perfect with Dean's he brushed his bottom lip with his tongue Dean opened his mouth just enough for Cas to explore, it was like the world stopped or slowed nothing was there but them the two of them kissing enjoying each other, Dean tasted like whiskey it was better than Cas even imaged, Dean slowed the kiss down to soft pecks before pulling away all together breathing heavy he leaned his forehead against Cas', and smiled.

"That was amazing" Cas said

Dean nodded and smiled

"Do you wanna dance?' Dean asked

"Yeah I would love to" Cas said sliding out of the booth.

**Chapter 5**

Dean's not a violent man, his not now having said that there are a few reasons he would get violent and one green eyed beauty is one for the main reasons for Dean to through a punch, the guy wouldn't leave Artemis alone and not that she can't handle her own Dean knew that but she was his sister and everyone knows you don't fuck with the Winchesters.

"Can I help you?' Dean asked the guy

"Mind your business" the guy said

"I think it is my business, youre fucking with my sister" Dean said grabbing his arm motion for Benny to come get the guy

"If she doesn't wanna be bothered than she should dance like a tramp"

That was it Dean punched him, the guy threw a punch at him and connected and everything spiraled from there Cas was grabbed by Sam and lead into the back with Artemis to keep them safe with the rest of the staff

"Should we call the police?' Cas asked

"They will be here soon" Artemis said looking at her watch

"What the hell happened?' Meg asked

"Dick wad wouldnt leave me alone I was trying to get Benny, but he was helping someone and Dean noticed I don't know what the guy said but Dean punched him and than is spiraled, Dean is cleaning this whole place tomorrow I don't care how long it takes him! thank god we are closed!" Atremis yelled flopping down in her chair.

"Cops are here" Benny said "Artemis I am so sorry I didn't notice that guy messing with you"

"It's ok Benny, it's not just on you, you aren't my only bouncer" she said smiling

"Shit" he said leaving he knew that smile she was pissed

"Let's go find Dean" Artemis said to Cas, he nodded and followed her everyone else stayed put

"Miss" Aflie said

"Oh sweet Alfie are you alright?'' she asked

"Yes, are you?' he asked

"Yes, I'm ok thank you for asking" she said leaving the room.

Atremis and Cas found Dean talking to a cop they knew he nodded and walked away,

"Are you ok?" Dean asked Cas

"Yeah I'm ok, Sam ushered us in the back"

"Artie I'm so sorry" Dean said trying to hug her

"No, you're cleaning this place tomorrow" she said walking away a light bulb burst

"She's pissed, I'll give her a chance to cool off before I talk to her" Dean said looking at Cas

"What happened?' Cas asked

"He called her a tramp" Dean said Cas nodded he would have punched the guy too,

"You wanna go home?" Dean asked

"What time is it?'

" almost 2 we are closed anyways I'll come back later to clean up"

"Yeah I'm ready should we say bye?"

"No she's pissed best just stay clear when she's like that" Dean said Cas nodded waved to Sam who was watching them, he waved back and followed Dean to the car our front.

"Is Miss alright?' the driver asked

"She perfectly fine, pissed but fine" Dean said letting Cas get into the car first and sliding in after him the drive closed the door behind them

"Dean you don't have to come all the way home with me" Cas sad

"I know I don't have to, I want to" Dean said smiling Cas turned his head and rubbed the back of his neck, Dean looked at him

"What?' Cas asked feeling very self conscious

"Nothing your just really handsome that's all" Dean said staring at him

"Yeah this coming from sex on a stick there's not one of you all of you are gorgeous" Cas said

"But we aren't talking about me we are talking about you, you'd look so pretty tied up for me" Dean said scooting closer to him Cas' breath hitched he didn't know what to say "or you could tie me up and have your way with me I'd be good for you" he said leaning closer to Cas right next to his mouth

"What do you think Cas?" he could feel Dean's lips brush his when he talked

"You're home" Dean said pulling away

"Do you want to come up"

"No tonight I gotta get back make sure my sister hasn't curse the staff"

Cas nodded and got out of the car

"Night Cas" Dean said as the driver shut the door they waited until they couldn't see Cas anymore before they pulled away.

**The club**

"What do I pay you for?' Artemis yelled at the bouncers there were ten of them,

"We are sorry miss"

"Cole the only reason I hired you is because of your military background, I don't want an apology" she yelled

"Sis stop yelling, I'm sure they all have a very, very good reason for not being around when you needed one of them" Sam said using every bit of his height while talking

"No sir we do not" Cole said

"Walking around if you are not assigned to the door! how hard is that?"

"We will do better" Cole said

"Leave come get your checks tomorrow" she said

"Yes, Miss" they said leaving.

Sam and Aretmis headed to their car to leave for the night,

"Art you gotta calm down" Sam said looking at the street lights

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe he would punch someone in the club" she yelled the light burst

"Sis, look at me," he said in his commanding voice

She looked up "you need to calm down, now" he said helping her breath through she started crying "oh sis when was the last time someone took care of you" he said picking her up and put her in the car.

Dean got back to the house the sametime Artemis and Sam did, Sam was carrying Artemis inside

"What happened?'

"I don't know it's weird she just dropped, it wasn't a dom drop or a sub drop" Sam said taking her up to her room

"It's was a magic drop, she used too much tonight" Dean said sighing "I was so caught up I didn't notice the signs that guy fucking with her, she could have signaled any one she has a spell for that excat reason, oh sis why didn't you say anything" Dean said as Sam laid her in her bed Dean covered her with her blanket

"I'll stay with her" Dean said

"Are you sure? I can stay it's fine"

"Nah Sammy it's a twin thing, my magic will help her" Dean said climbing next to her

"Call me if she get worse"

"I will" Dean said as Sam left.

**Castiel's apartment**

Cas couldn't breath what the hell was that? That was intense the most intense things Cas has ever experanced in his life normally it's all teeth and tounges and fucking that's it but this is intimacy a longing that Cas had, to be just near Dean it was like all his worries washed away when he was with him, Cas shook his head got undressed and laid down, he was horny thinking about his kiss with Dean and than whatever that was in the car, he wanted to tie up Cas or have Cas tie him up, Cas reached under the covers

"Jeez' he breathed out as he grabbed hold of his cock and stroked gently enjoying the images of Dean grinding up against him his pants not hiding anything he was hung, Cas could tell Fuck! He wanted to know what that felt like in him, he stroked fast to the images playing in his head, he came hard the hardest he had ever cum in a really long time it knocked the wind out of him, he laid there breathing hard trying to recover he started laughing, he tried to get up his legs were like jelly but he managed to get to the bathroom and wash up.

Cas' phone woke him up it was Hannah

"What do you want?" he asked

"Are you planning on coming to work?'

"What time is it?'

"It's nine" she said

"Hannah i got in at 3, I'll be in later"

"Cas I'm at your door"

"Of course you are at my door" he said hanging up the phone and heading to the door he opened it

"Don't you need to get to the station?'' Cas asked heading to the kitchen

"No I don't, I wanted to make sure you were ok, I heard what happened a fight broke out?" Hannah said

"It was the guy's fault he called Atremis a tramp to Dean's face" Cas said trying to decide between coffee or tea this morning he decided on coffee

"Wow that's some ball's to say to anyone's brother" Hannah said "hey you got anymore of those cookies?'

He looked around and handed her the tin

"I really wanna know how she does this, it can't just be magic" Hannah said

"Maybe she just really talented Hannah" Cas said

"The girl runs three night clubs, one of which is a BDSM club, she's an accomplished witch, she knows spells we've never even seen do you know her tutor and mentor is Rowean Mcleod?' Hannah said

"You sound like you have a crush" Cas said

"I don't, I just like to be through" she said

"You have a crush" Cas said

"Ok maybe, she's just…"

"Amazing, beautiful, confidante?' Cas offered pouring coffee for the both of them

Hannah nodded

"Have you ever talk to her I'm mean I'm new here, so I had no idea but you've been on the case for a while"

"I was the first she wiped my memory, I don't remember meeting her but I did" she said

"Oh shit" Cas said "like my first night, they didn't give you your memories back?"

"Nope I have no clue what happened that night, I don't get a bad feeling or anything I just wanna know" she said

"I'm sorry I didn't know" he said

"They like you so that a bonus I guess"

"I don't know I guess, they are tiring me out I don't think I do another night out I need sleep" Cas said drinking his coffee

"Well they are closed on wednesdays, and holidays and they don't work on their birthdays especially the twins they take it very seriously and Artemis has the biggest baddest BDSM party at their club" hannah said

"You know she doesn't actually move the club" Cas said

"What?'

"It's in one place, it's a spell she uses, she gets tired of the raids looking for kids, which she thinks it one of the most disgusting things you can do, she just makes you think you've lost it, it's always in the same spot" Cas said

He could at least offer that he asked Dean about it, Dean started laughing when he told Cas the three of them cooked up the spell after the very first raid when the police broke a bunch of stuff and they happen to successfully sue and win the police department for destruction of property because they have security cameras on when they aren't open and had on tape all the things the police did.

"Well shit, she really doesn't?'

"No and she's offended that anyone would think that, that's why all the clubs are 21 and up and she won't employe anyone under 21"

"We need something else, there's got to be something they rose through the ranks they started at the bottom, super low level look outs before they made their way up, they never let Sam help either, they got him into college paid for it along with scholarships and what nots but I mean they were low and than Dean opened the garage and Aretmis had here clubs and Sams working some big law firm it's weird and not just magic"

"Ambition" Cas said finishing his coffee

"I still says it stinks, get dressed we need to head in the captain just texted me"

Cas shook his head and went and got dressed.

**Winchester House**

Artemis was not in bed when Dean woke up "Edge of Seventeen" by Stevie Nicks was blasting through the house that was never a good sign, Dean got up and found Sam in the hall looking very confused

"Where is she?' Sam asked

"I have no idea" Dean said shouting over the music

"Why Stevie Nicks? Sam asked

"I don't know I think she just connect's" Dean said

Sam sighed his sister was weird sometimes

"Atremis" Sam yelled

The song switched to "Rhiannon"

"Son of a bitch" Dean yelled running through the house she was still in her drop and they need to find her.

They finally found she swaying to the music in the ballroom they never really use she was crying, she continued swaying even when the song ended and kicked back on again

"Artie?" Dean asked softly because that what she needed

"How come I can't find someone?' she asked it broke Dean's heart when she got like this she just wanted to be loved, even Sam hated when she was like this,

"Oh sis, you will I know it" Dean said hugging her, she was sobbing

"Come on let me take care of you, and then I'll go clean the club" he said picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and held tight Sam kissed the top of her head as Dean walked by Dean looked at Sam

"I'll go do payroll, I'll let Meg and Ruby know what's going on" he said Dean nodded and headed back up the stairs.

Dean laid Atremis on her bed grabbed her fluffiest blanket, her favorite stuffed animal a BDSM teddy bear Dean got her one year for their birthday, a bottle of juice from her mini fridge, he turned her tv on found a movie turned it on and sat next to her, she sniffed

"I'm sorry" she said softly

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he said opening the juice and handing it to her, she took it

"I don't know why I'm so sad today" she said

"It's ok sis, I think it was too much magic normally you take a break and you haven't in a few weeks when was the last time you subbed?"

"I don't know" she said taking another sip of juice

"You know you need it, just like I know I need it, Benny would be more than happy to play with you" Dean said

"I know I just been busy with everything and forget sometimes"

"Alright I'll keep a better eye on you, Sam said you made the street light explode last night"

"I didn't mean to" she said snuggling close

"I'm sorry I upset you last night, I shouldn't have punched that guy"

"No but thank you for sticking up for me, and taking care of me" she said

"I love you, you're my sister it's you me and Sam always" Dean said

"You finally kiss Cas?" she asked

"Yeah and it was amazing" he said smiling and then sighed

"you'll find someone I know it, you just have really high standards that's all" Dean said

'Yeah I guess that's not a bad thing" she said laying her head in Dean's lap he played with her hair until she fell asleep, he got up called Benny to come over and watch her while he went to the club to clean up and take care of things for Artemis.

"Hey brotha she ok?" Benny asked walking in her room

"No man you know how she is, shed work herself to death if we left her, so she is not allowed to leave that bed unless it's to go to the bathroom or some sort of real emergency" Dean said

"So she needs to rest" Benny said

"Yes"

"I can do that, soft dom role today"

"Yes, that's what she needs"

"Go get out of here I know what I'm doing" Benny said sitting on the bed next to Atremis she was still asleep but rolled into Benny when he laid down next to her.

Dean headed to club not super comfortable leaving Atremis but he knew Benny would take good care of her, when he got there Alfie and Kevin we cleaning

"Hey thanks guys" Dean said

"Welcome, sir. Is Miss ok?" Alfie asked

"Yeah you know Artie she works too hard and doesn't play hard enough, she is worried about you thinks you are hiding something"

Alfie looked at Kevin and sighed

"That guy is, he umm he squeezing me for money" Alfie said

"Next time you see him let him know I wanna talk to him" Dean said the bottles behind the bar broke they both jump

"Yes, sir" Alfie said moving to clean up something else

Dean headed down the hall to see Sam

"Hey" Dean said

"How's Art?'

"Ok I have Benny with her she was asleep when I left" Dean said sitting down

"We need to keep a closer eye on her, since Hannah it she just seem"

"I know what you mean, she broke her heart and than she had to wipe all those memories"

"I couldn't imagine" Dean said shaking his head

"She'll find someone new until them we will bring her what she needs" Sam said finishing up what he was doing

"she sent Hannah a gift basket the other day" Sam said

"I know, all her favorites you Atries sentimental, I'm go clean make sure this place is spotless for when she comes back" Dean said

"See ya later"

**Police Station**

Cas and Hannah went to the captains office to talk to him,

"What did you learn?' he asked

"The BDSM club stays put, it's a spell but nothing important like where they hid the bodies" Cas said

"That's good to know though, next raid we will find something" he said

"Captain there nothing at the clubs, what about the garage?' Hannah said

"No we raided that one too" he said

"Maybe we are just barking up the wrong tree" Cas said rubbing his face

"Maybe" the captain said sitting back in his chair

"What about Sam?" he said

"What about him?' Hannah asked

"Anything"

"Squeaky clean, not even a parking ticket" Hannah said

"Dammit" the Captain yelled

"Keep at it, find me something" he said pointing at Cas

"Yes, sir" he said they both left the office.

Cas sat down at his desk his phone chimed

**DEAN- Good morning!**

**CAS- Good morning Dean!**

**DEAN- sorry about the fight, I don't like people talking about Atrie like that"**

**Cas- I understand, I was just worried that's all **

**DEAN- Do you wanna go to dinner on friday, and then go to the club?**

**CAS- I would love to**

**DEAN- Awesome see you friday**

**CAS- see you friday**

Cas was smiling at his phone

"Let me guess you have a date with Dean?' Hannah said

"Yes, on friday a dinner date" he said smiling, "don't worry Hannah you'll find someone"

"Sometimes I feel like in cursed to be alone"

**Winchester house**

"Serves you right" Atremis said looking into her cup watching Hannah and Cas talking

"What are you doing?' Benny asked

"Keeping tabs" she said

"You are supposed to be resting"

'Sorry" she said Benny looked at her

"She broke my heart"

"I know, I was there to help pick up the pieces, but that seems a bit harsh even for you"

Atremis sighed "I'm hungry" she said

"And I will bring you food in bed" Benny said picking up the phone on the wall

"Hey no more magic"

"I'm watching Dean, he happy" she said smiling

Benny looked at her

"You know I can't help it, that's easy I can do with anything you know that"

"Stop spying on people, now what do you wanna watch?'

"I don't care" she said

"Don't get bratty on me"

"I really don't care put on whatever" she said Benny sighed and picked a movie.

**The Club**

Dean, Kevin and Aflie mad the place spotless even cleaner than when they started Dean replaced all the light bulbs Atremis broke while pissed,

"Sir?' Alfie asked

"Yes, Alfie" Dean answered

"I didn't tell you or Miss, cuz I was embarrassed he found out I worked for Miss and he started out nice and now I don't know how to get away from him," he said

"I'm upset you didn't tell us, but don't worry he bother you anymore"

Dean phone rang

"Who won't bother him?' Atremis asked

"Dammit sis you are supposed to be resting not spying on us," Dean said looking at Alfie who looked scared

"Tell him to stop worrying I still love him and he will be punished later for not telling me"

Dean relayed the message "yes, miss" Alfie said walking away

"How are you?" Dean asked

"Better, still a little sad but better the club looks good thank you"

"You are welcome, you broke all the light bulbs"

"Sorry thank you for fixing them"

"Anything for you, hey I have a date on friday with Cas"

"I'll set up the car, where are you taking him?'

"I'll text you the details"

"Are you coming home?'

"No I gotta go to the garage, pay my employees"

"I forgot will you bring Benny his check please"

"Yep see you later"

"Love you".

**Chapter 6**

**Friday night**

"Dean relax" Atremis said walking into Dean's room

"I don't know why I am so nervous" he said looking in the mirror

"Cuz you looovvveee him" she said tease

"Shut up! I don't love him, I just really like him" Dean said

"I know, you always forget how connected we are, why do you think I gave him back his memories?'

"You did that for me?"

"Of course I did that for you, I want you to be happy"

"Thanks sis, I'll see you later we may swing by the club"

" Ok it's formal tonight, Have fun and be safe," she said.

**Castiel's Apartment**

Cas paced his apartment waiting for Dean to pick him up he had been ready for an hour not the greatest at patients Dean had texted him asking him to wear his suit, So cas was even more nervous about going to a fancy restaurant with Dean he didn't go to formal restaurants he couldn't afford the formal restaurants, there was finally a knock on the door.

Cas opened the door it was Ray the driver

"Good evening Sir,"

"Hello I thought Dean was coming"

"Mister will meet you at the restaurant he had something come up" he said

"Oh ok, I'm ready" Cas said grabbing all his stuff and following the driver out.

Castiel got in the car there was single peach rose sitting on the seat

"Appreciation and Gratitude" Ray said

"I'm sorry" Cas said

"The rose the meaning, Mister appreciates you patients with him"

"Oh" Cas said smiling and smelling the flower

"He must really like you," Ray said

'What makes you say that?'

"He doesn't give flowers,"

"Ever?"

"Not really his thing, his more of a man of action"

'Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you should know what you are getting into that's all"

"And what I am getting into?'

"Betrayal is a hard thing to come back from"

"What that's supposed to mean?' Cas asked getting a bit offended

"You're partner was the first and the last to betray Miss she still hasn't gotten over it, ah here we are sir" he said pulling over

"Wait, what are you talking about?'

The driver didn't answer just opened the door for Cas

"Tell them your with Dean" was all he said before getting back into the car and driving off.

Cas stood there for a second Hannah and Atremis were together? What the hell was going on?' Cas shook his head he would worry about that later or ask Dean about it, he headed into the restaurant, the hostess looked him up and down

"Can I help you?" she asked with a little too much attitude

"Um Hi, I'm with Dean Winchester" he said

"Oh" she said seeming a bit nicer and dropping the attitude "follow me" she said with a little bounce in her step she lead him to the back a private room

"Mr. Winchester had sent ahead the order would you like your wine now or would like to wait?"

"I'll wait for Dean to get here thank you"

"Very well sir" she said leaving.

Cas sat down at the table and looked around it was an oder restaurant beautiful, gold trim fancy like something out of a movie cloth napkins and cloth tablecloth, the wine glasses were trimmed in gold, even the silverware look expensive Cas was lost in his thoughts when Dean came in

"I am so sorry I had to go to the garage mix up with some parts" Dean said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek

"It's ok I haven't been here long" Cas said smiling at him, the waitress came back with a bottle of wine and poured it in Dean glass first he tasted it

"Perfect thank you" Dean said setting the glass down she poured some in Cas' glass and left

"I hope you don't mind I already ordered up some steaks and stuff" Dean said

"It's a good thing I eat red meat" Cas said smiling

"You are teasing me?' Dean asked

"Yeah I'm teasing you, so you always order for your dates or am I just special?'

"I usually do but if you don't want me too that's fine I don't have to" Dean said

"It's fine Dean" Cas said sitting down at the table Dean looked at him

"You like to be in control" Dean said as a statement not a question

"Yes, I do in most things that way I know what's going to happen" Cas said

Dean smiled

"You can't predict the future" Dean said

"Atremis can"

Dean laughed "Artie's special even her predictions are off"

"I don't know why I'm so nervous" Cas said

"I'm too" Dean said taking his hand

They sat in silence for a bit Cas couldn't keep it in he had to know

"Can I ask something?"

"Shoot"

"It's about Artemis and Hannah"

"Nope, we are not talking about that! How do you even know about that?" Dean asked annoyed

"Um Ray mentioned something about betrayal and how Atremis still isn't over it"

"Son of bitch should of kept his mouth shut!" Dean said "I'm not mad at you, he shouldn't have said anything he's not supposed to say anything"

"Dean I'm not trying to upset you, I was just…"

"Cas it's not your fault, Artemis will kill me and resurrect me and kill me again if I bring this up"

"How she gonna know if you tell me?'

"She keeps tabs, she can look into anything and see what she wants"

"That's handy"

"Yeah and annoying" Dean said

"Ok we don't have to talk about, it's fine" Cas said soothing the situation Dean sighed "she's going to fucking kill me"

"Ok you have to understand we didn't know Hannah was a cop, she came into the club like you did, Atrie she fell hard and I mean hard I had never seen my sister so happy, they were together for two years" Dean took a deep breath "Artie she planned this huge proposal for Hannah I mean the whole nine it was amazing the night she asked and Hannah told her who she really ways and that she was gathering evidence to put us away that she never actually love Atrie and it was all a game for Hannah it was cruel, so cruel she even laughed when Artie started crying"

"Oh god Dean I don't know what to say"

"Don't tell Atremis you know, she's lost the love of her life"

"I won't say anything I promise, but she sent her a gift basket?'

"Their anniversary is coming up, Atrie sentimental"

Cas nodded and smiled

"Enough about that we have food coming, tell me what is your favorite?'

"Um truth I'm happy with a burger and fries" Cas said

"My favorite too" Dean said as the waitress dropped off the appetizers,

"These are amazing I don't normally eat rabbit food but Artie made me try 'em on night and well" Dean said holding the stuffed mushroom to Cas' mouth, he took a bite

"Holy mother that's good" Cas said chewing

"I know now drink some wine" he said

"Did your sister so this?' Cas asked

"Maybe I wanted to impress you I don't know shit about wine or pairing I told her what I wanted" Dean admitted

"I do have on more question it about Hannah and maybe you can answer it"

"Go ahead"

"The other day this song came on and I don't know the name of it something about doves and ooo the singer had a raspy voice"

"Stevie Nicks, Edge of Seventeen it was their song what happened?'

"She got upset and then turned it off"

"Damm somethings you can erase" Dean said shaking his head

"So you think she may of actually loved her, Hannah I mean"

"yeah Cas I think she did and I think she felt guilty and to deal with it she lied"

Cas nodded "that sucks" he said suddenly feeling really bad about the potion the department had put him in they did it before to Artemis and it backfires

"I'm supposed to spie on you" Cas said and then covered his mouth

"What the fuck Cas?' Dean yelled

"I'm sorry, they asked but i don't want to I don't wanna do this and I didn't think I would actually like you and than that kiss and the dance and I'm sorry I could keep it from you" he said

Dean looked at him "typical" he said leaving

"Dean please" Cas said grabbing his arm

"Bills paid enjoy the food" Dean said walking out.

Cas stood there he just fucked up big time, the waitress came back in

"Would you like me too bring your food?'

"Um yeah sure shouldnt waste it" Cas said sitting back down.

**The Club**

Dean was pissed how the fuck culd this happen? If Atremis did something? Dean walked in Artemis was talking to a patron she spotted Dean and excused herself,

"What happened?'

"Did you do something and intention spell another truth spell?'

"No I told I you I wouldn't and I haven't I didn't even spie" she said

"Come on" he said pulling her along to their booth Dean sat down on one side Artemis on the other

"He's supposed to spie on us" Dean said pounding on the table

"He told you?'

"Yeah he just blurted it out"

'Ok at least he told you" she said crossing her arms

"I'm sorry I have no one else"

"I know it's ok, I'm just…. Talk to him Dean, he told you and not at some super romantic proposal you told you on a date" she said

"You're right, I'm I need a drink" Dean said waving Meg over

"Whiskey?' she asked

"Bring the bottle" Atremis said

"Two glass?'

"You know it" she said Meg nodded and walked away.

"What are we going to do?' Dean asked

"What do you want to do?' Atremis asked pour the drinks

"I don't fucking know, I'm pissed right now" his glass broke

"You ok?' she asked taking his hand

"Yeah" he said

"There's no glass" she said waving her hand over his

"That's so handy" he said smiling she slid her glass to him

"Don't break this one" she smiled

"Dean I handled it wrong the hole she who shall not be named thing, but talk to him he likes you like a lot" she said

"Yeah" Dean said pouring more whiskey

"Is there anything I can do for you?'

"Yeah you can dance" he said

"What song?'

"Your gonna hate me"

"What song?'

"Dreams by"

" I know who it's by, Anything for you" she said heading to the stage,

Dean sat in the chair set up in front now to most people this would be weird but there's nothing sexual about the twins relationship, they are open and non judgemental of each other Sam too, but when Atremis danced the world stopped for who she was focused on and that's what Dean need the world to stop for three minutes, the song started the staff looked around they knew what the band meant meant for Atremis, Alfie went to Dean

"Sir?'

"She ok this is for me" he said

"Ok" Alfie said stepping away

The dance was beautiful and perfect for the song, she moved like water calming and relaxing what Dean needed, she had on her flowy dress and shawl looking like she stepped out of Stevie Nicks video she dropped the shawl around Dean letting him soak in the calming scent of jasmine and lavender she smiled at him knowing he was relaxing, when she was done he headed back to their booth.

"Better?' she asked sitting down

"Yeah sorry that was kind of a buzz kill" he said

"No look" she said pointing to the floor people were dancing and ordering drinks

"Thank you, I'll talk to him"

"Hey make him wait a couple of days, I know he didn't keep it from you but it's still fucked up" Atremis said

"You right".

Cas tried calling Dean when he got home, nothing he tried texting him nothing,

"Shit" he said throwing his phone on the bed, he changed out of his clothes and put on his pjs he sat down on the couch and turned on a documentary about honey bees he need to come up with some way to get Dean to talk to him so could explain that he was actually going to tell the department anything of use just bull shit stuff like that thing about the club, Cas made a cup of tea and sat back down and shook his head, he was fucked.

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks Cas had not hear a peep from any of the Winchesters the captain was pissed he had given away their plan but told him he understood it was a lot of pressure but he got suspended for two days, he tried calling Dean again he left several voicemails apologizing for ruining their date and he hoped they could still talk about what happened even if Dean didn't wanna be friends anymore, he just wanted to talk to him hear his voice,

"Novak you got a letter" Adam said handing it to him

"So they still like you" Hannah said

"Now I'm scared" he said looking at the invitation

"Don't be your still in for some reason" she said

"What's up with you?' Cas asked

"I don't know I just always get kind of sad around this time of year like I'm missing something or someone like it's important" Hannah said

"I'm sorry" Cas said

"It's not your fault it's stupid" she said sitting down

"Milton" Adam said placing a giant gift basket on Hannah's desk

"What is this?" she said

_Hope this cheers you up_

_-A_

Hannah smiled a genuine smile

"Whos it from?'

"Artemis" she said with a small smile

"How does she do it? She always knows"

"I have know idea" Cas said.

That was true Cas knew so much more about Hannah how she was the love of Artemis' life and clearly Artemis was the love of hannahs, Artemis still cared about Hannah's well being sending her gift baskets to cheer her up.

**Winchester house**

"Why is always Fleetwood Mac?' Sam yelled

"It was their thing Sam, leave her alone you know what day it is" Dean yelled

"Yeah the day that bitch broke her heart"

Dean shook his head as "gypsy" played through the house

"Does she have to blast it through the house?' Ruby asked

"She sad Ruby, it what she does" Dean said "it could be worse"

"Your right" she yelled following them to the ballroom.

Artemis was dancing around the ballroom it was the one thing that made her feel better that she could do alone,

"She is fucking beautiful" Ruby said the boy nodded in agreement

"That bitch" Ruby said leaving the room she was still pissed about the whole thing like everyone else

"Artie" Dean yelled

"Oh hey sorry I didn't realize it was so loud" she said smiling

"You ok sis?' Sam asked

"I will be tonight is going to be so much fun" she said "oh I sent Cas an invite for friday you've made him suffer enough" she went back to dancing

"I wish you wouldn't have done that" Dean said

"Too bad, you need to talk to him, you yelled at Alfie" she said

"She's right Dean" Sam said

"You too?"

"Sorry man, sometimes she's right" he said with a shrug

"Go check on Ruby she was upset" Artemis said to Sam

"Why do you always kick me out?' Sam asked

"Because we are older" she said

"We aren't kids, this affects me too" Sam said

"I know little brother but right now your girlfriend needs you, look" she said showing him Ruby crying in the cup

"Fine only because she is upset" he said leaving.

Dean looked at her

"What?'

"You shouldn't have done that"

"Come Dean you wanna end up like me pinning for someone I can never have?"

"Artie you can have her if you really wanted to" Dean said

"Dean that kind of betrayal you don't get over, he told you before it got to serious, before you fell in love and asked him to marry you" she said with a sniff

"Come here" he said hugging her 'there's nothing wrong with guarding your heart"

"I just wish you could have asked me first"

"I'm sorry, I just thought if I gave you a push"

"its ok I know you mean well, I'll talk to him before friday"

"Make it quick it's wednesday" she said

Dean laughed "you like him?'

"I like him for you dearest brother, and he has some sort of dorky, sexy thing about him"

"You just like that he had blue eyes"

"You know I'm a sucker for blue eyes"

"You should talk to her"

"Dean I took her memories for a reason, if she did love me than she doesn't need to know what she did"

"You staying here?'

"Yeah it's making me feel better"

"Alright don't wear yourself out" Dean said kissing her forehead and leaving Artemis to work through her stuff.

Dean headed to his room he guessed he could text Cas, he did miss him and he was more on edge than normal,

**DEAN- Artie told me she sent you an invitation for Friday**

**CAS-Hello Dean, yes she did thank her for me**

**DEAN- you are coming?**

**CAS- If you want me there?**

Dean just looked at his phone of course he wanted Cas there he want to run back into the restaurant and tell it was fine that he was supposed to spy on them he wouldn't find anything anyways, he wanted to tie him up and fuck him till he could walk straight the next day

**DEAN- I wouldn't mind if you came**

**CAS- see you friday**

**DEAN- I'll send the car**

Dean headed down to the kitchen and past the ballroom Artemis was still in there only "Crying" was playing now, she wasn't as upset now,

"Sissy come eat" Dean yelled she looked up

"What do you want?' she asked running to him

"Mmm can you reserve a room for me and Cas"

She smiled at him "just gonna jump?'

"Fuck yeah, nothing crazy, maybe just some ropes or cuffs"

"Yeah I can do that for you," she said following him to the kitchen he spun her as they walked in,

"I'm starving" Atremis said.

**The Club**

They were in the VIP section hanging out when Meg came running in all out of breath,

"What's wrong?'

"She's here?'

"What? Artemis asked

"The bouncer let her in"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me" Sam said "I'll get her out"

"No" Artemis said "tell the DJ Crying and set her up"

"Art are you sure?' Sam asked

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Are you?" Dean asked

"Like 72 percent" she said walking away.

"This is so bad" Sam said

"Yeah but the song is fitting lyricly anyway" Dean said.

"Detective have a seat" Meg said ushering Hannah to the chair set up for dances

"Oh no I can't, I just umm"

"Artemis insists" Meg said

"Oh um she's?'

"Yes, now sit" Meg said

Hannah sat down, the crowded backed up, the spotlight turned on Hannah the guitar blasted, and Artemis came out, Hannah was mesmerized, Atremis moved like she was water dancing only for Hannah, portray all the lyrics perfectly, grinding against her during the guitar break hannah couldn't look away from her if she wanted too, she spun away too quickly for Hannah's liking she wanted to be near her, touch her, smell her sweet vanilla and cinnamon, and then it was over,

"Come along Detective, Sam would like to speak with you" Ruby said

Hannah looked up at her and nodded Ruby handed her a bottle of water

"It will help" she said

"What was that?'

"Artemis"

"What did she do to me?'

"The same thing she does to everyone" Ruby said taking Hannah to Sam.

Sam stood up when Ruby bought Hannah to their table Atremis wasn't back yet,

"Can we help you Detective?' Sam asked make sure he stood at his full height

"I'm not here as a cop" she said

"Than what are you here as?'

"I just um well it's hard to explain" she said "I need to see Artemis, this is stupid I'm sorry I'm gonna go" Hannah ran off

"Ok that was weird" Dean said looking at Sam

"Yeah it was" Sam said

"Is she gone?" Artemis asked peeking around the corner

"Yeah she's gone" Dean said "so you think part of her remembers? Like some deep down part?'

"It's possible memory spells are tricky, I hope it hurts" Atremis said

"Calm sis, I just replaced all the bulbs" Dean said

"I know I need to let her go" Artemis said looking in her glass

"None of that" Sam said taking it "Now grab Meg and Ruby and go dance".

**Castiel's Apartment**

There was a knock on the door around 3 in the morning Cas rolled out of bed, if this was hannah he was going to be pissed he opened the door gun drawn,

"Dean what are you doing here?'

Dean didn't say anything he grabbed Cas and smashed his lips to his it surprised Cas he managed to shut the door and place his gun on the table before returning the kiss he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, ran his fingers through his hair, he could feel Dean place his hands on his waist and pull him closer Cas moaned a bit feeling Dean slid his hand up his shirt, Dean reached down and pulled Cas' leg up a bit Cas took the hit and jumped into Dean's arm, Dean pushed him against the wall holding Cas there.

Fuck this was hot and Cas was not complaining, Dean broke the kiss and moved across Cas' jaw and down his neck,

"Dean I'm sorry"

"Shut up" Dean said kissing Cas' mouth again

"Bedroom?' Dean asked

"That way" Cas said pointing Dean picked him up with ease and headed to the bedroom he dropped Cas on the bed only breaking the kiss the pull off his shirt and than Cas', Cas didn't know what to do he wanted this more than anything Dean kissed down his neck Dean subtle scraped Cas' neck he liked the way it felt,he continued down kissing his chest he flicked on nipple with his tongue and go the response he was looking for Cas moaned and bit his lip Dean smiled and continued his assault on Cas' nipples, the sensation was too much he could cum just from this,

"Dean I…"

Dean smiled at him and moved his way down stopped when he got to the top of his pants, he looked up at Cas with lust blown green eyes Cas nodded and bit his lip not trusting any word to come out. Dean smiled and pulled Cas pants off, Cas sighed when Dean touched his cock Dean groaned and took his pants off, Cas was not wrong Dean was huge long and thick the biggest Cas had ever seen.

Dean flipped Cas over with ease and rubbed his ass cheeks

"So pretty" he said smacking Cas' ass making him jump it felt weird it stung but not Dean did it again and then rubbed where he smacked soothing it

"I wanna punish you for lying to me for so long" Dean said kneeling behind Cas

"How?" Cas moaned out

"Spanking works nicely some people get off on it" Dean said rubbing Cas' ass making him moan, Dean leaned over Cas' back

"You want me to spank you Cas?"

"Please" Cas said surprised by his answer but her wasn't going to take it back Dean groaned kissed his way down Cas' back,

Dean moved Cas were he wanted him

"If it's too much just tell me to stop"

"Ok" Dean kissed him and smacked his ass, it stung made Cas yelp Dean smiled and rubbed where he hit, hit again on the opposite cheek keeping up the motion, Cas was so hard his cock hard he had never been so turned on in his life he couldn't help it, it felt so good Dean whispering praises telling him he was doing such a good job and how proud he was,

"Dean I'm going to…." he came hard, blacked out he was pretty sure

"Cas you ok?" Dean asked "hey open those pretty eyes for me. There they are" Dean was smiling

"I'm sorry I couldn't"

"It's fine you were perfect baby so perfect for me" he said kissing him

"Dean your still" Cas said noticing Dean was still hard

"Are you up for more?'

"Yes" Cas said

"Good where the lube?"

"Draw" Cas said pointing Dean got up and opened the draw pulling out the lube and a hot pink dildo he raised an eyebrow

"It's been a while, don't judge not all of us have a sister that runs a sex club" he said

"I'm not judging" dean said lay next to Cas kissing him Cas turned more towards Dean needing to touch him he heard the pop of the top and one of Dean's fingers rubbing around his hole he moaned it was soft and sensuale not rushed he slowly pushed his finger in making Cas maon into Dean's mouth, he slowly worked his finger in and out taking his time, Cas had never had anything like this, Cas whined when Dean removed his finger

"Relax baby I got you" he said kissing Cas turning him so his head was on the pillows, he pushed his legs open added more lube to his fingers and slid it back in Cas breathed out it felt amazing Dean knew what he was doing he added another finger, it had been a long time Cas' cock getting hard again Dean added a third finger and tweaked Cas' nipple making him hard

"Interesting" Dean said smiling removing his fingers, he rubbed himself up he leaned down and kissed Cas, Cas could feel the head of Dean's cock pressing against his hole Dean looked at him he nodded Dean pushed past the ring of muscles and it hurt like he was being ripped in half but in a good way

"Of fuck Dean, so full"

Dean growled slid out and bit and than back in making Cas whine he did it a few more times before he was seated all the way in he waited for Cas to adjust before he started moving

"Dean move please move"

"Ok baby" he said setting a slow pace, kissing Cas, Cas was overwhelmed this was different

"Dean fast please" he said

"I'm not going to last long" he said

"That's ok neither am I"

Dean flipped him over without pulling out Cas yelped in surprise

"I wanna be rough"

"That's fine" Cas said looking over his shoulder Dean smiled and pulled almost all the way out slamming back in making Cas move forward he did it again nailing Cas in the prostate each time making him cry our Dean's name, he was a whimpering mess as he approached his second release of the night, Dean was snapping his hips pounding into Cas

"Dean I'm…"

"That's is baby cum for me"

That's all it took to make Cas cum again, his ass clamped around Dean he stuttered and came inside Cas, he leaned over and kissed Cas on the shoulder before pulling out, Cas laid face down on the bed he couldn't move he didn't care that he was covered in cum and lube,

"I'll be right back" Dean said leaving the room coming back with a warm wash cloth he whipped Cas off, held a glass of water to his mouth

"Drink: Dean said Cas shook his head

"You need to drink and then we can sleep" Dean said

"Ok" Cas said taking the water and drinking it, Dean climbed on the other side of Cas pulled the blankets down made sure Cas was under them wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him close.

"You were so good" Dean said kissing his hair, Cas smiled and fell asleep.

Cas woke up the next morning the bed was empty he did dream that did? Dean was here right? The way his ass felt made it very real it was sore but a good sore he smiled at the memory, he could smell coffee he got out of bed found his clothes made his way to the kitchen Dean was standing there cooking,

"Morning" Dean said smiling

"Hello Dean" Cas said

"There coffee and I hate to do this but I gotta go, here is your breakfast make sure you eat all of it Hannah came by i sent her away so you might wanna call her and have a good day" Dean said kissing him

"Thank you" Cas said as the door closed.

**Winchester House**

"Where the hell have you been?" Atremis yelled at Dean "I've been worried sick about you"

"I'm sorry" Dean said smiling he opened his arms, she made a face but hugged him

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to see Cas?'

"Last second thing really" Dean said

"How was it?"

"Fucking amazing, Come on I'll tell you in your room" Dean said running up the stairs Artemis right behind him,

"Atrie he is perfect" Dean said flopping on her bed

"Yeah what happened?'

"He let me spank him"

"And.." she said

"He came so hard he blacked out for a second, and I think he is in to a little bit of pain"

"Just your type, I'm so happy for you" she said smiling

"What are you guys talking about?'

"Dean and Cas finally had sex"

"That's gross, I didn't need to know that" Sam said "I'm going to work"

"Bye Sammy love you"

"Love you too" he said

Dean sighed

"I pegged him for a dom" she said

"He might be into to both like us, I enjoyed the spanking"

"Friday is going to be so much fun for you," she said

"I know I can't wait."

**Chapter 8**

**Friday Night**

"I think I did something stupid" Artemis said walking into Dean's room

"What did you do?"

"I invited Hannah" she said covering her face, Dean shook his head

"Sis you gotta let her go"

"I can't, I don't even know if she's going to show"

"She broke your heart, and laughed in your face sis she doesn't deserve a second chance" Dean said "come here" he said pulling her to the bed and making her sit

"Why did you really invite her?'

"I don't know I just the other night I forgot how much she, never mind it's stupid" Atremis said get up and walking out she walked past Sam not saying anything

"What happened?" Sam asked

"She Invited Hannah"

"Why?'

"Because she loves her, as much as Atrie likes to pretend she's heartless, she not"

"I know but can't it be someone else and not the woman that destroyed her heart"

"Just keep and eye on her tonight, I'll be busy" Dean said putting his jacket on

Sam nodded "I always watch her Dean".

**Castiel's Apartment**

"She's sent me an Invitation" Hannah said walking into Cas apartment

"Ok are you coming?'

"I don't have anything to wear, why did she send me this?'

"Maybe so you don't feel left out" Cas offered

"I don't know, you look good"

"Thank you, I have gotten more use out of the suit than I thought that I would,

A knock came at the door,

"Hello Ray" Cas said

"Good evening Sir, Ah Miss Hannah isn't it good to see you will you be joining us this evening?"

"Um i don't have anything to wear"

"No worried Miss sent this" he said holding a box out to her

"Of course she did" Hannah said with a smile, taking the box

"Can I use your room?'

Cas nodded and smiled at Ray they waited for Hannah to change

"She thought of everything" hannah said walking back out

"Wow you look amazing" Cas said

Atremis had sent a black evening dress, with heels and accessories along with a lace masquerade mask

"Do you know how this works?"

"It's just sticks to you face" Cas said putting it on for her Hannah smiled

"We don't wanna be late" Ray said

"Oh yeah" Cas said following everyone out the door.

**The Club**

"I'm stupid, stupid" Artemis was mumbling walking to her office

"Artemis, what is up with you? You broke the light again" Meg said annoyed

"I'm sorry, I did something stupid" she said

"What you do?"

"Invited Hannah"

"Are you stupid?" Meg yelled

"I know I don't even know why I did it?'

"Did what?' Ruby asked bringing in more light bulbs

"Our best friend Invited Hannah"

"What the fuck Art?" Ruby yelled

"I know"

"I take it you all know?' Dean asked walking in taking the light bulbs from Ruby

"Seriously have you forgotten what she did to you?" Meg yelled

"No I haven't forgotten, I just…. I love her and I can't just stop" Atremis said they all looked at her that was the first time since the breakup Atremis admitted she still loved Hannah "and I know that shouldn't after what she did but I just In my heart I know it was real no matter what she said"

"Oh Art I'm sorry" Ruby said hugging her "tonight it about the darker things so my witchy friend what song?"

"Living Dead Girl" Artemis said with a smirk.

**The Car**

Hannah biting her nails

"Relax everything will be ok" Cas sisd

"Why did she invite me? She doesn't even like me"

"She's complicated" Cas said "she just plays things close to her chest that's all"

"I don't even know what i did to her, her brothers and the whole staff acted like I destroyed her or something" she said

Cas didn't say anything even though it was exactly what Hannah did destroyed Artemis' heart,

"Just relax" Cas said he was excited to see Dean they had texted after Dean ran out the morning after they had sex promising to make it up to him and he really did have to get to the garage, they pulled up to the club the line was long and wrapped around the building, Ray opend the door to let them out

"Sir your mask" he reminded Cas "oh and Miss Hannah this is for you" he said handing Hannah the same card that Cas had

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me" he said getting back into the car and driving off,

"He is so creepy"

'Tell me about it" Cas said heading to the door the bouncer looked at Hannah and scoffed at her "follow me" he said ,

"See" she said

Cas shook his head he was trying to figure out why Atremis' invited Hannah, guess they would find out the bouncer lead them to the bar area,

"This place is huge" Hannah said looking around

"What are you doing here?" Alfie asked

"I was invited"

"You shouldn't have come"

"Alfie, sweetboy don't you have something to do?'

"Yes, Miss" he said walking away glaring at Hannah

"Sorry about him his just protective, drinks?" Atremis asked

"Yes, is Dean around?'

"Yeah sorry he would be here but I broke some lights earlier him and Sam are fixing them" she said sheepishly

Cas smiled "stressed?"

"A little, tonights covers the more extreme side of BDSM and it's always more stressful I worry about the staff and people playing, things getting to rough" she said pouring the drinks, Hannah watched her make the drinks Atremis handed it to them

"Thanks" Cas said

"Why did you invite me?" Hannah asked

"Thought you might wanna see I dont employee children for yourself" Atremis said crossing her arms

"Atrie Alfies upset he wants you" Dean said walking into the room she sighed and went to find Alfie

"He's..

"I know where" she snapped, Dean smiled at Cas who smiled back.

Dean walked to him gave him kiss a soft sweet kiss,

"Hello Detective" he said looking at Hannah placing an arm around Cas waist

"Hello Dean"

"Ah I'm sir while you are in this club" he said Hannah looked at him

"Rules are for a reason" he said

"Hello sir" she said

"That's better" Dean said smiling

"Where's your mask?" Cas asked

"Oh Artie, Sammy and I have matching ones it's a spell they will appear soon" Dean said smiling

"Really why did she invite me, I don't wanna be here if…"

"Hannah relax, Atremis has a reason for everything she does she'll tell you when she's ready" Dean said

"Where's Miss?" Benny asked

"Taking care of Alfie why?" Sam asked

"That asshole he's been seeing is outside demanding he be let in early" Benny said

"Does he have a card?" Dean asked

"No"

"Than he doesn't get let in early" Atremis said

"I'm sorry Miss, I'll send him away" Alfie said

"No sweet boy, he needs to learn his place and beating on you is not it"

"Benny, give him this" She said handing him a tablet "relax it's not drugs, just an expansion of the mind"

"That's what drugs are" Hannah said

"Oh sweet girl, you have so much to learn"

Benny left to deal with the guy, Alfie headed to his room to get ready for opening Dean, Sam and Atremis has masks appear on their faces, all black with feathers almost like crows, Benny came back and let her know the guy backed off and they were ready to open.

"Artemis please I don't wanna be here if I'm stepping on toes' Hannah said

"I'm Miss if you address me and stop worrying I want you here and that's all that matters"

"Ok I just.."

"Stop drinks are on the house for you tonight, enjoy yourself watch a show" Artemis said smiling Hannah relaxed a bit and went to the bar, as Artemis made her way around the room talking to people.

"Dean what are we doing tonight?" Cas asked

"We are going to watch the show, and then if you want Atrie reserved a room for us" Dean whispered Cas looked at him

"Nothing crazy" Dean smiled Cas nodded he was nervous and excited Dean and Cas sat down and watched people trickle in it amazed Cas watching Artemis how she was so comfortable talking to people and mingling, Cas couldn't do it he had a hard time talking to victims families, let alone every night talk to people

"What are you thinking about?" Dean whispered in his ear

"Truth, your sister she's amazing I couldn't do it, talk to people the way she does, get up and dance in front of everyone like that, nope not for me"

"You would you dance for me?" Dean asked Cas looked at him a blushed

"No, no way" he said laughing

"Why not? Just the two of us" Dean said Cas laughed hard

"I couldn't dance if my life depended on it" Cas said

"I'm sure you could Atrie could cook something up to help" Dean said leaning closer to him, Cas breathe hitched Dean always managed to take his breath away Dean kissed righted behind his ear, Sam came up to the table

"Sorry that guy, that Alfie is seeing, Where Atremis?' Sam asked

"Around you know our sister mingling doing her thing" Dean said smiling

"What is she going to do about him?'

"I don't you have to ask her but I'm pretty sure it will be hot and I'm not gonna miss it" Dean said smiling Sam shook his head and sat down

"I wish she would tell us what she has planned we care about him too"

"I know but he's her sub, she'll handle it" Dean said

"I'm so confused what happened?" Cas asked as Artemis walked up dropping something in Cas' drink he looked at her

"You gonna need it, don't worry I gave it to hannah too" she said smiling.

Cas took a sip it tasted like cookies

"How do you do that? I have been around witches and you by far are the most talented" Cas said

"Thank you Cas, I had an amazing mentor" she said "and to answer your question about Alfie well he's a sweet boy a little too trusting sometime, I'm his Dom but we don't have sex so his free to find one he does have sex with he meet this guy, he sweet to begin with but what people don't understand about being a Dom the sub has all the control it's what they want he started controlling Alfie like controlling him telling him who he could hang out with, who he couldn't hang out with, Alfrie showed up to work with a black eye last week, that's a no no I my book bursies on your ass from a spanking or whipping is one thing this asshole punch him in the face because because he said no, so I have my own brand of justice for him" she said

"Why did you guys tell me I would have arrested him?" Cas said

"Because sometimes in our world it's not seen as abuse because we like it sometimes" Atremis said

"That's bullshit" Cas said

"We know, it's why I take memories" she said "I know how it sounds but we don't always get justice"

"I wanna know where the bitch is"

"Right on cue" Atremis said smiling

"Can I help you?' she asked

"You Artemis"

"That would be me" she said with a sweet smile

"You the one keeping ALfie from me?'

"As his dom I can do I please with him"

"Well I am his boyfriend and he does what I say" he said

"What is your name? Boy" she said standing, walking up to him, Cas hand never seen Artemis Dom side he always say the hostess the sister, the dance was different she was a different person you eyes changed color deep forest green

The guy stood tall "Andy" he said

"Well Andy follow me" she said she looked at Meg who nodded and smiled

"Come on this going to be good" Dean said his eyes the same shade of green as Artemis' Cas didn't know what the hell was going on Hannah looked at him he waved her to follow, she scurried next to him

"What's going on?' she whispered

"I don't know" Cas said they sat down at the stage the guy Andy was sat in a lone chair and the front of the stage much like at the other club

"Sir, what's going on?" Hannah asked

"That guy hurt Alfie"

"The blonde kid?'"

Dean nodded

"Oh shit" Hannah said through her research on the family she knew they cared about their friends and employees about there were three thay were topped ranked and Alfie was one of them even though he didn't seem like he would be, everyone took a seat with their drinks in hand chatting excited to see what Artemis was going to do to this guy and he was clueless,

The song started Artemis came out dress as a zombie it amazed Cas at how fast she changed, this was different than the normal dance she does tot get the crowd going she was focused all that confidence and dominance rolled off of her, Cas could taste the power rolling off of her as she danced, Andy was all smiled as she danced in front of him not knowing what she was actually doing "Dripping with sin" was a fitting line Cas looked at Dean he was watching him lust blown eyes and the song wasn't even over yet, Cas nodded fuck he hated how hard he got watching Aretmis dance but like Dean said it's her siren song that's what it was supposed to do,

"Where are you going?'

"I'm here for reasons Hannah, I'm not a cop tonight" Cas said following Dean.

Dean lead Cas in to the red room they had stopped in the first time Cas was at the club he looked at Dean ,

"Artemis" was all he said Cas nodded and smiled

"You didn't tell her did you about ya know?" Cas asked

"Yeah but you have to understand she'll never shame you or say anything and I don't have a lot of friends" Dean said Cas looked mortified

"I'm sorry I was excited and I know it's weird she's my sister but you know Atrie shed never embarrass you about what you like if you want I can tell you something she really likes" Dean said all of sudden feeling really bad

"That was a private thing, I'm still figuring it out"

"I didn't think of it like that" Dean said rubbing his face which was really weird because he had a mask on

"It's fine Dean I get you guys are close but I'm not like that I don't share all my sexual activities with people" Cas said

"Ok" Dean said stepping close to him he paced his hands on Cas' face and pulled him in for a kiss, a hot passionate kiss Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, Dean dropped his hands to Cas waist pulling him close, Cas pulled away

"Dean I.."

"Sh I'll take care of you" he said unbuttoning Cas' shirt.

Cas was so hard it almost hurt his cock pressing against his pants

"Dean I thought the herb was supposed to help with this"

"Are you do we need to stop?' Dean asked kissing down Cas' chest

"No I'm just.. It's like the first time" he breathed out when Dean got to the top of his pants

"She laid it on a bit thick this time, I'll take care of you do worry" Dean said undoing the button on Cas pants

"Take your shoes off" Dean said standing back up

"Can I use the paddle?" Dean asked Cas looked at him jeez fuck that was hot he nodded

"You need to use your word, we are working our way up"

"Yes, sir you can paddle me" Cas said looking innocent

"Fucking christ Cas" Dean breathed out "get undressed"

Cas quickly complied and waited for Dean to tell him what to do,

"Are you comfortable on the bench or do you want to do this on the bed?" Dean asked Cas looked at the bench it looks comfortable,

"Can we try the bench?" Cas asked feeling self conscious about asking

"Of course baby this is bout your pleasure more than anything" Dean said Cas nodded

"Just don't pee on me or poop on me" Cas said

"Cas first and foremost not into that and second it's not allowed in the club"

"Oh thank god" Cas said, letting out a sigh of relief

"We will go over kink and stuff when we get more comfortable but for now spanking can be done anytime" Dean said leading Cas to the spanking bench, he was cushioned Cas knelt on it and looked at the straps

"Only if you want to" Dean said

"I think I'm good right now" Cas said

"Ok again if you want me to stop just say stop"

"Yes, sir" Cas said looking at him

"Fuck you are so fucking hot" Dean said kissing him running his finger through his hair and pulling a bit making Cas groan.

Dean slid his hand down Cas side down to his ass, and rubbed he groaned himself

"So pretty for me" he swung the paddle hitting Cas making him grunt it was heavy and unexpected but he didn't not like it Dean rubbed where he hit much like the first night and continued paddling Cas, it hurt it was different than with Dean's hand, he was heavy and made Cas move forward every hit

"So good baby, Are you ok?'

"Yes, sir more please" Cas said with his eyes closed he was enjoying this feeling this warmth and pain and the feeling of the bench rubbing against his cock, Dean continued and continued to praise Cas which made Cas feel amazing like he was the most important person in the world at that moment

"Mm Dean I…" Cas came hard again it was amazing

"Sucha good boy" Dean said Cas didn't move he could hear fabric being removed from behind him, than he felt a cold lubed finger rub against his hole he moaned

"That's baby let me hear you" Dean said as he added another finger working them in and out of Cas faster than the other night but not less amazing, Cas was panting and moaning his cock hard again, Dean lined himself up, sliding in all the way this time not stopping Cas was full, he had never felt to full he arched his back Dean growled slid out and snapped his hips forward, Cas cried out it felt so good, this right here was Cas' new favorite place with Dean buried inside of him Dean set a brutal pace hit Cas' prostate with each thrust it was amazing and overwhelming Cas came for a second time Dean not too far behind, groaning and breathing heavy he slid out of Cas

"Beautiful, all nice and red for me" he said rubbing Cas ass, he picked Cas up and carried him across the room there was a small bathroom in the room Dean got a washcloth and cleaned Cas up and than himself Cas let him he was too floaty and tired to protest all he wanted to do was lay down Dean picked up back up and carried him to the bed,

"Eat" Dean said handing him a cookie Cas took a bite "the whole thing and the water" Cas drank that too he laid down Dean next to him he curled into Dean

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked

"Floaty" Cas said giggling Dean chuckled and kiss the top of his head

"Good sleep".

Hannah was sitting in the bar area alone

"You shouldnt be alone"

"I'm not" she said

"I'm Aron" he said a short brown hair, brown eyes guy

"Hannah" she said

"Have you been here, um have you ever?"

"No, this is my first time" she said Meg laughed

"What can I get you?' she asked

"I'll have a whiskey and coke" he said

"I'm still good" Hannah said Meg walked away to get the drink

"What about you? You been here before Hannah asked?"

"um no but I have been to The Huntress and that club is amazing two locations this one is invite only I guess to keep the weirdos out" he said

"No one here is a weirdo" Meg said

"I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry that came out wrong" Aron said Meg shook her head and walked away

"So do you know anything about the owner?"

"What do you wanna know?'

"Is that her real name?"

"Yes, My dad gave it to me, you do know who Artemis is right?' Artemis asked

"Uh no I don't" he said

"She is the Greek goddess of the Wild hunt, the moon and chasity, she had a twin brother Apollo god of the hunt, The Sun and music and healing, oh and truth"

"So why isn't Dean names Apollo?' Aron asked

"Because we were born at night, I was born the same second the moon peeked in the sky, our Dad was a hunter he hunted deer he thought it was symbolic to name me Artemis, but I like it, it's different" she said

"That's really cool I had no idea people put that much thought into a name" he said

"Some people do for some names Sam and Dean are named after our grandparents" she added

He nodded

"Hannah are you doing alright?" Artemis asked

"Yes, Miss" she said Aron looked at her,

"You'll learn so what do you want tonight Aron?" Artemis asked

"I don't really know" he said

"Let find you someone" she said smiling holding out her hand to him he took it and followed her.

Artemis made her way back to Hannah after dropping Aron off with one of her regulars,

"Where's that guy? Andy for whatever?" Hannah asked

"Tied up to an X waiting for me" she said

"What if something happens?" Hannah asked Artemis took her glass

"Look" she said showing him perfectly fine tied up

"Thats is so cool" Hannah said smiling at her

"Yeah but I should get back, have fun Hannah find someone to play with" Artemis said

"What if I wanna play with you?" she asked, "Oh my god I don't know why I said that I'm so sorry"

"It's ok I do that to people, maybe next time" she said

"Wait you like girls?"

"Yeah and guys" she said Hannah nodded and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Meg asked grabbing Artemis by the arm

"Working what are you doing?"

"Checking on my friend Art I love you, you know that but she no good"

"I can handle myself" she said storming off breaking a bottle in the process

"At least it wasn't a light bulb" Sam said

"Or full bottle that's always annoying" Ruby said picking up the glass

"Um I'm going to take off, tell Miss thank you" Hannah said

"Let me call the car for you, you are drunk" Sam said

"It's fine" she said

"No it's not, and he's here anyways" Sam said

"Lead the Way" Hannah said following Sam out of the club.

**Chapter 9**

Every six months Alistair Smith comes and collects his debt, Artemis pays it to keep everyone safe the cops were after the Winchesters but it was the Smith crime family they should be going after, they were known for torturing their victims before killing them and no one was worse than Alistair, Piccosso with a razor blade he creeped her out big time a little magic to keep the community safe was no big exchanged for their safety.

"Artemis!" Dean yelled

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," she said

"I could see that, I wish you didn't have to do this"

"You and me both you know he smells like blood and ash, it's weird"

"What are you going to do for him this time?"

"I found this verison of Rebel Yell it haunting and creepy and fucking perfect I was going to go with Manson or William Control but this is so much better"

"Cool" Dean said "Billy Idol cover"

"Shut up, just wait till you hear now go I need to get the logistics of it down it has to be perfect"

"Sis you are always perfect you know that" he said

"Shut up" she said

"Hey I'm bring Cas tonight he needs to let off some steam maybe you can dance for him"

"I'll think about it now go" she said pushing him out of the room.

Dean shook his head and headed to his room, it had been six months since him and Cas got together they were doing great happy Dean was learning Cas and Cas was learning Dean like, Cas really loves Bee and was excited to go with Artemis to her apiary to check on her bees and fruit and veggies, he likes baths, he would rather stay home and read or watch documentaries than go out but likes going to the club with Dean preferably the BDSM one but they drag him out to "Huntress" on the weekends but that's what the weekends are for if Cas didn't have to work they still hadn't talked about their kinks too much Dean was waiting for Cas to bring it up but he was itching to sub so he may bring it up himself to Cas.

**The Club**

Artemis was pacing the VIP section she was nervous Alistair normally came alone he was bringing his son Lucifer that couldn't be a good thing, Dean came in with Cas

"Artie you gotta relax" Dean said

"That easily for you, your not about to get some of your magic siphoned" she said

"What?" Cas asked

"Nothing" Artemis and Dean said

"I'll give you some of mine when you are done I don't use it like you do"

"No it will replenish, he's bringing his son"

"Oh shit" Dean said sitting down

"Take Cas downstairs and stay out of the way" she said pushing them both.

Cas followed Dean to the booth reserved for them downstairs it was the worst in the house that's why they took it,

"Dean what is going on?'

"Your department is sniffing up the wrong tree you want someone go after Alistair, his bad, very bad"

"Why is Artemis so scared?"

"They have an agreement to keep everyone safe, it's not legal prese" Dean said

"Just tell me" Cas said

"She gives him some of her magic but you have to understand it the only reason he doesn't cross into our territory, she can take it back any second it's a clause in their contract" Dean said

"But I don't understand why give it to him?"

"He threatened the whole family"

"The three of you?'

"No Cas the whole family Alfie, Meg, Ruby, Benny, Cole everyone not just us the whole community everything she loves he would crush it and leave her alone"

"Well shit I'd do it too" Cas said

"Shit" Dean said spotting Alistair and his son walking in "stay, do not go under for any reason talk to them"

"Ok I'll stay here" Cas said.

Dean made his way over to Alistair and his son,

"Good Evening Alistair" Dean said

"Hello Dean" he said in a creepy nasally voice that Dean often wondered how it inspired fear

"This is my son Lucifer"

"Hello Lucifer, if you both will follow me Artemis is waiting"

"I want her to dance first, see my son doesn't believe how beautiful she is when she dances only has eyes for his Abbadon"

"Alright well if you follow me, I'll get another chair and we can get started" Dean said leading than to the front of the stage

"He doesn't believe you sister can make a man cum without touching them, just by dancing, I keep telling him" he said with a sigh

"It's a talent" Dean said waving for another chair Benny bought it over, set in down and practically ran away

"We will see, she can't be that good" Lucifer said

"Please tell you sister this dance is for my son but the magic is for me"

"Yes, sir" Dean said going to get Artemis.

Dean ran up the stairs

"He wants you to dance for his son but the magic it for him"

"Ok well that changes things what does he look like?"

"Uh, I don't know blonde, pale blue eyes tall kind of intimidating"

"Ok Mason it is, similar dance, I love you" she said running down the stairs.

The spot light came on as Dean made his way to Sam and the song started "Kill4Me" Marilyn Mason Dean would never fully understand his sister taste in music, the crowd started clapping along to the beat Artemis moved like she was walking on air, it was perfect so unbelievably prefect she moved like no one was watching, Dean saw Lucifer shift in his seat and adjust himself Artemis noticed to Dean saw a small smirk on her face, she dropped in his lap he went to touch her Alistair stopped him the room smelled like gunpowder, she got up and moved away as the song stopped Lucifer looked down and crossed his legs, Artemis placed her hand on Alistair's shoulder he placed his hand over hers for about one minute before letting go, Artemis took a deep breath before she said anything,

"Hello Alistair, it's a pleasure to see you again" she said with a smile

"Hello my dear, you get better every time, my son Lucifer"

"Hello" she said to him

"Nice to meet you" he said

"Bathrooms are down the hall," she said he stood up and walked uncomfortably to the bathroom

"My apologise an unfortunate side effect," she said

"It's alright my dear, he shouldn't have doubted you" he said

"Please stay for some drinks on the house," she said

"You are too kind Artemis" "Didn't your name sake curse a man for spying on her while bathing?'

"Yes and I cursed the woman who broke my heart I'm not that nice Alistair"

"I'm proud of you"

"Yeah not a Deer but close enough" she said with a shrug

"Unfortunately we can't stay but in six moths i'll be back"

"Is everything alright? We didn't...," she said,

"No My dear you were perfect as always holding up you end of our deal, I have a subrainate to deal with" he said getting a sick smile across his face

"Well maybe next time you can stay?"

"Yes my dear, you know how it is being boss it never ends"

"Very true"

Once Lucifer was back from the bathroom they left.

Dean, Sam and Cas were sitting together at their booth Artemis slumped in the booth next to Sam he pulled her in for a hug,

"I can give you some of mine?" Sam offered

"I'm ok Sammy thank you"

"You're not ok, you're pale" he said

"He just creeps me out that's all"

"You made his son cream his pants" Dean laughed

Artemis started laughing,

"You can do that?' Cas asked

"I can make a female orgasim just by dancing to" she said

"Wait are you serious?"

"I have to focus on one person in particular but I can make the whole room cum if I wanted to"

Cas looked at her

"I bet I could make you cum" she said raising an eyebrow

"Doubt it I don't like women" Cas said stubbornly

"You shouldn't of said that" Sam said smiling

"Is that a challenge? Boy?" she said Cas looked at Dean

"You started it with her, I don't care you know us, sex is fluid nothing to be a ashamed of" Dean said

Cas blushed and looked at Sam who laughed and smirked

"What?'

"Ok this is going to sound weird but when we were younger I didn't believe them I mean she's my sister I'm not sexually attracted to her, right?"

"Yeah that makes since"

Artemis chuckled

"Well let's just say I should have listened"

"So you wanna find out?" Artemis challenged

"Yeah I do" Cas said

"Dean, you take care of him when I'm done" she said

Dean shook his head as Artemis left, Sammy was laughing so hard he was crying

"It's not going to happen" Cas said

Dean pulled Cas out of the booth and set him in the chair, everyone backed up Cas got a bit nervous now that he was sitting there all alone

"Black Magic Woman" by Santana started the staff were all laughing like they were in on the joke, Cas was really starting to regret this,

The guitar rippled beautifully through the club as Artemis moved, yeah he was regretting this she had never focused fully on just Cas and he could feel the blood slowly rushing to his cock as she danced to just the guitar she smiled at him, he sighed, he was regretted this he tried focusing on the lyrics he had never heard this song and laughed when it got to the chorus "Black magic woman" was so fitting right now, she moved Cas could see the magic around her purple and pink swirling just as beautifully at she was , fuck he was hard and than she touched his face it was light he almost imaged it he was done at the last note hit, the room cheered.

Cas couldn't breath he sat there Dean came over

"Hey you ok he asked?"

"No" Cas said looking at Dean

"There's a first time for everything" Artemis said handing him a water bottle and some cookies

"What's with the cookies not that I don't enjoy them"  
Artemis walked away

"She can't tell you all her secrets Cas," Dean said helping him to the bathroom.

Sam found Artemis passed on in the back hall,

"Dammit sis" he said putting his hand on her head trying to give her some of his magic it wasn't working Alfie came walking back

"GO get Dean now!" Sam said he nodded and headed back out Dean and Cas came running down the hall

"What happened?'

"I don't know, she not taking Dean" Sam said sounding worried

"Let me try" Dean said cradling Artemis in his arms, there was a tenderness that Cas had never seen not that Dean wasn't but this was different

"Come sis, Come on please" Dean said

"Sam?" Cas asked looking at him

"It's the siphon and than that little display of dominance she did you it's not your fault so don't worry, magic has a price and sometimes it wears her out" Sam said Artemis took a deep breath and looked up very confused

Dean pulled her into a hug "don't you fucking do that again" he said rocking her

"What?" she asked

"You died for a second, Dean bought you back" Sam said

"Oh Dean I'm sorry" she said holding on to him

"Sametime"

"Sametime" .

Dean took Artemis home Cas tagged along not really wanting to go home he was worried about Artemis,

"Dean I didn't know you could do that" Cas said

"I can't with others just Artemis, just like she her dance doesn't work on me like the full effect I'm mean i get hard but she can't ya know" he said looking at her sleep in his lap

"You really love her"

"She's my sister" Dean said

"Sam said magic has a price, what's you price?"

"I don't know" he said

"The gods love Artemis she makes sure to leave offerings and sacrifices for them I don't do it to often I might have to"

"Gods aren't real"

"That's what you think".

**Winchester house**

"Did you fucking know about this?" Artemis yelled bursting into Dean's room

"Good morning to you too" Dean said sitting up rubbing his eyes Cas rolled over

"Did you?' she asked again

"About what Atrie?'

"Sam bound my magic"

"He did what now?'

"It for your own good" Sam said walking in "Art you died for a minute now I know our god's love but that scared me, so no more magic just until you replenish I promise I'll un bid you"

"I'm going hunting" she said

"For?" Cas asked

"Deer of course, I need to thank Artemis" she said "Dean you need one for Apollo" there was a warning tone to the way she said it

"I know, I'll play him a song" Dean said "is breakfast ready?'

"Yes, come on" Sam and Artemis left,

"You guys really just walk in, I'm kind of happy I don't have siblings just busting in yelling at me in the morning" Cas said getting out of the bed

"Sorry" Dean said pulling him back into the bed kissing him

"Today Dean" Artemis said out of nowhere

"I hate when you do that" Dean yelled.

Dean and Cas made their way don't stair to the dining room, filled up their plates and sat down,

"Cas you ever been hunting?" Atremis asked

"Uh No" he said

"Do you wanna come?'

"Do I have to kill anything?"

"Not if you don't want to" she said

"Like with guns?"

"No I use a bow, honour of my goddess"

"That you a badass with it" Sam said

"Not really but if you want to you are more than welcome to come"

"I have to get to the station this morning, but next time" Cas said giving Dean a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

**The Station**

"I heard Alistair was at the club last night" Hannah said as Cas sat down

"Yeah and they are afraid of him" Cas said

"Everyone is afraid of him"

"Why aren't we going after him? We know what they do The Winchesters just want everyone safe" Cas said

"Because we can't get anything to sick" Hannah said

"Of course"

"Is he really creepy?'

"Yeah and so is his son"

"Wait Lucifer was there?'

"Yeah I guess he wanted to see Artemis dance, and well she made him ya know"

"Wait she can do that?'

"Yeah and it doesn matter sexual orientation either" Cas said bitterly remembering what happened

"Wait did you challenge her?'

Cas nodded and rubbed his face

"And.."

"I'm comfortable talking about this with you'

"You get to have all the fun Novak ocme give me something" Hannah said

"I don't… I just and she's so… I don't even know" Cas said

"What song was it?'

"Black Magic Woman"

Hannah started laughing "so fitting".

**The woods**

The great thing about living where they lived was that could go hunting anytime they wanted, Artemis made her way alone into the wood to her alter, laid out incense, tiny cakes with moons on them, animal shaped cookies, wine and a fresh deer meat she had just killed,

"Beloved goddess I offer this to you as a thank you for your love and protection" Artemis said

"Sweet girl, you know I will always protect you"

"Artemis?"

"Yes, dear you may look at me, it's been a while"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok you are my favorite"

"Thank you for your offering" she said holding her arms open Artemis ran to her

"Why are you crying?' the goddess asked

"I have missed you"

"I'm always with you, you know this"

"I'm sorry it's been so long work modern times" she said with a laugh

"I forgive you, make sure your brother thanks mine"

"Always"

"Run along".

Artemis always forgot how calming it was to speak goddess, she was more relaxed as she entered the house,

"Good hunt" Sam asked

'Yeah really good where Dean?'

"At Apollos alter"

"Good".

Dean was at Apollos alter laying out his offerings, incense cakes Artemis makes special for the alters nine in total with little suns on them, and some wine he set up his guitar and offered off a prayer to the god and started playing "Simple Man" by Lynder Skynard,

"You and your sister always leave the best cakes"

"Thank you" Dean said keeping his head down

"No thank you, I have seen a healing like that in a long time, Dean my boy I give you these gifts for a reason use them"

"I feel like cheating sometimes"

"It's not it's a divine gift, now as your god I say use it my sister and I will always keep your family safe you are our favorites after all" the god said disappearing. Dean sighed and relaxed and headed back to the house smiling he loved talking to the god some times he answered sometimes he didn't but it was still nice.

Back at the house Dean found his sister in the dining room

"What up sis?"

"Did you talk to him?'

'Yes, did you talk to her?'

"Yes, I feel better"

"Me too" Dean said sitting down,

"So about last night with Cas'

"He was fine with it a little embarrassed but ok with it" Dean said grabbing some chips

"Wanna go to lunch?'

"I'm dying for a burger"

"Me too wanna see if Sam wants to come?'

"He is off doing his own offering"

Dean nodded while they prayed to the twins Sam prayed to Athena the goddess of battle strategy and wisdom,

"Better leave him to it" Artemis said standing they headed out the door.

**Chapter 10**

After two weeks Sam finally unbound Artemis' magic after she put a small amount of ipecac in his food one night when he was supposed to go on a date with Ruby,

"Bind my magic again and I'll curse you with a limp dick" she said walking away

"Art you was for your own good"

"I'm serious"

Sam looked at her

"Leave him alone" Dean said "I would have done it too"

"Whatever leave my magic alone, I have that workshop I'm doing tomorrow at the club for Dom/sub relationships Cas is invited if he wants to come it's at three" Artemis said

"I told him, he is still really shy about it"

"Have you talked to him about your needs?" she asked

"I'm leaving" Sam siadn

"Are you coming?'

"No I got to work, not all of us get to have Artemis" Sam said leaving the room

"No I haven't you know you're the only one I talk to like this"

"Dean you gotta tell him, you need to bottom"

"I know but he's so fucking sexy and love the way he..

"I get it I don't but don't forget about your needs those are just as important as his"

"I know, thank sis"

"Anytime, I should start charging for this shit" she said.

Artemis headed to her club to work on some paperwork and other stuff at the second location "the Hunter" she spends less time this one but still checks in and keeps and eye on things,

"When was the last time the bar was cleaned?" she asked looking around

"I'm sorry Miss" Amy said

"Amy I'm paying you to clean and everyone else that works here, is there something going on?'

"They think you don't like us at this club," she said

"That's not true trust me you'd know, call everyone in and if can't make it get them on speaker phone"

"Yes, Miss" Amy said nodding and going to the phone

About an hour later everyone showed up,

"Hello everyone?"

"Hello, Miss" they said

"So it has come to my attention that some of you think I don't like you, is that true?'

No one answered, Artemis raised an eyebrow

'So the answer is yes, if you don't wanna be here you don't have to stay but do you remember you all signed a legally binding non compete for a year, so whoever does not wanna be here bring me your letter of resignation and I'll give you a nice severance" she said

"You are never here"

"What's your name?" she asked

"Tim"

"Well Timothy did you ever think that might be a good thing, I don't need to be here, but the state of this place I should be" she said, "and you will address me as Miss"

"Sorry Miss" Tim said

"So none of you wanna leave?" Artemis asked everyone shook their heads

"Who is working tonight?'

They raised their hands "awesome you get to help clean before we open, because this place is gross" she said

"I'll be my office if you guys need me I have a few things to do in there and I'll come help you guys clean" Artemis said walking to her office.

"Miss the Detective is here to see you" Amy said

"Which one?'

"It's me" Hannah said

"It's fine" Artemis said

Amy gave Hannah a look before leaving

"Have a seat detective, how can I help you?"

"I needed to talk to you"

"About?'

"I just can't shake this feeling that I did something to you and I don't know what it was and I know deep down it was horrible" Hannah said not looking at Artemis,

"Hannah I take memories for a reason, I took yours for a reason and we don't need to open that can of worms" Artemis said

"I just wanna know what I can do to make it up to you" Hannah said with tears in her eyes

"There isn't anything you can do"

"I'm sorry for whatever it was, I'm sure I had a good reason"

"You can leave" Artemis said the light burst making Hannah jump

"GO!" she yelled

Hannah jumped and left.

"How long?" Dean asked

"The last hour" Amy said

"Has she let anyone cum yet?"

"Nope, she just keeps dancing"

"What happened?"

"Hannah happened, and she broke a bunch of light bulbs, she just came out here turned on "Welcome to the jungle" and started dancing " Amy said

"And the guys?" Dean said pointing to ten guys lined up in front of Artemis

"Each one stoppped cleaning to watch her it's punishment for being distracted"

Dean laughed "our other staff is used to it, she needs to come here more"

"I know we miss her"

"I'll talk to her" Dean said walking to where Artemis was dancing, the poor guys Dean need to stop this but it was entertaining to watch her dance, the song ended

"Atrie enough" Dean said before the song started again

"Fine, you were all good boys, now I want this place spotless before opening" she said they all stood up shaking their heads,

"Come dance with me" she said

"That's enough, come in your office" Dean said

"You're no fun" she said with a pout

"I know" he sid pulling her along.

Once in her office Dean shut the door and pulled her into a hug,

"I'm fine" she said

"No you are not, what happened?"

"Hannah stopped by to talk to me, said she could shake the feeling she did something but she was sure she had a good reason" Artemis said making her laptop explode "dammit"

Dean shook his head "there's never a good reason to break someone's heart"

"No there isn't" she said

"Come on, come clean that makes you feel better"

"I'm scared to see the bathrooms" she said following Dean out.

The place was so clean you could eat off the floor by the time they were done, they came back that night,

"There's no fucking way man, she can't do that"

"Matt I'm telling you she can make you cream your pants just by dancing"

"No fucking way,"

Dean was watching Artemis watching the guys

"What are they talking about?"

"Me, and my dancing," she said with a wicked smile

"Have fun Cas is here"

"You have fun, you can use my office if you want he can bend you over my desk" she said he shook his head.

Ae she comes"

"How's it going tonight?"

"Great, I have a question"

"Shoot"

"Can you really ya know just by dancing?

"Ya know what?'

"Make a guy ya know"

"We are all grown ups you can say it" she said stepping into his personal space all dom display "I want you to say it"

"Um" he swallowed "ma, ma, make a guy cum"

"Yes, would you like to see if I can make you cum" Artemis asked sliding a finger across his jaw

"I don't believe you"

"Pick a song any song" she said

"Simple Man"

"Have a seat big boy" she said heading to the dj.

Dean shook his head and greeted Cas with a smile

"Hey babe what's going on?' Cas asked

"Some idiot challenged Atrie"

"Oh no, like I did?"

"Yeah this should be good open" Dean said feed Cas some of the magic dapining herb

They walked to their table and sat down order a couple of drink getting ready to watch the show,

The song started always hypnotizing in the way she moved the crowd stopped and watched as she made her way down the walk way, the guy sat up straighter as she moved closer in cutoffs and a tank top, it was slow and sensual pleasing to the senses, not like anything Cas had seen her due it was beautiful, not overly sexual not that her dances were they played with the senses, the way she made the air around you smell, cigars and hay, the way she lightly touched you barely there like you imagined it, the way the colors of her magic danced around her blues and greens tonight, the sound of the music like it was playing just for you in your head, the guy never stood a chance he looked down, she wasn't even done and he came, Artemis noticed she always did but she kept going until the song ended, the guy shook his head.

Artemis headed to the table to see Cas

"Cas you made it,"

" I'm glad I did"

"How the fuck did you do that" they guy asked grabbing her arm

"I suggest you let go of me" she said showing her power

"How?'

"It's a goddess given gift" she said

"Bullshit. Something in the drinks right?'

"It is not my fault you blow your load in the middle of the club you challenged me, I won"

"You're a bitch"

Dean stood up Artemis put her hand up

"No sweetheart I'm a witch" she said kissing him drawing any memory of her, of the club out of him, "never come back or you won't know who you are".

The guy left dazed followed by his friends who were all 86ed from the club.

They sat and talked Amy came up to the table

"You up for another dance?'

"Always for who?'

"They don't believe they wanna bet" Amy said pointing to the group of guys not to far from the table

"All of them or just one?"

"All of them"

Artemis looked at Dean

"I say go for it," he said with a smile

"I don't wanna miss this" Cas said full gummy smile and laughing

"I'll talk to them" she said getting up and heading over.

Dean looked at Cas and smiled leaned in and kissed him

"Mm later you and I" Dean said

"Promise?"

"Oh I promise" Dean said laughing,

"How many people don't believe?' Cas said nodding to Artemis

"Everyone until they see it or experience it" Dean said Cas nodded and leaned against Dean he wrapped his arms around him and settled in for the show.

"Hello gentlemen" Artemis said

"Are you Artemis?" one guy asked

"Yes that me"

"I'm Tony, that's Chris, and Roger"

"Nice to meet you all how can I help you?' she asked

"We uh were wondering if it was true you can make a guy cum just by dancing for him?" Tony asked

Artemis smiled "would you like to find out?"

"Hell ya" tony said

"What about the rest of you?" she asked

"What the hell?' they both said

"Oh pick a song"

"Communication break down" Tony said

Artemis smiled, "If you'll follow Amy please".

Dean perked up when the song started it wasn't often she danced to Zeppelin but when she did it was amazing, she only had two minutes hell she could make them cum in thirty second if she really wanted to but she was having fun, Cas noticed the change in Dean he was nodding along to the song they watch Artemis dance, one guy came about fifty second into the song, the next didn't last much longer and the last few seconds before the song ended, they shook their heads as she walked away Artemis was laughing,

"Come on" Dean said pushing Cas out of the booth

"Where are we going?' he asked as Dean dragged him down the hall into Artemis' office, Dean shut the door and pressed Cas against it kissing him hard, mouths pressed together pulling at each others clothes

"Cas I want you fuck me please" Dean said

"Yes, I'll fuck you" Cas said Dean moad when Cas grabbed his ass they made their way over to the desk

"She keeps lube in here somewhere" Dean said rifling through the draw finally finding it Cas took it, Dean took his pants off and dropped them to his ankles, Cas lubed up his fingers turned Dean around sliding a finger down his crack making Dean moan

"Fuck Cas" he said as Cas pushed his finger in slowly moving it in and out

"Fuck Cas come on add another one"

"I don't wanna hurt you" he said kiss the side on Dean's head

"I like it" Dean said

"You do?'

"Yeah Cas come on please I'm so fucking horny"

"Ok baby" Cas said lubing his cock up and pressing it to Dean's hole pushing in

"Oh fuck yes!" Dean yelled as Cas bottomed out Cas slid out and slammed back in, Dean laid his chest to the desk taking everything Cas was giving him as he slammed into Dean

"Oh fuck Dean you feel so good"

"Cas…. please harder"

Cas didn't need to be told twice he started moving faster slamming harder into Dean making him moan louder, swearing more

"Fuck I'm close" Cas said

"Touch me" Dean said

Cas reached about and grabbed Dean's cock and stroked in time with his thrusts

"Oh shit" Dean yelled before he came, Cas slammed into him a few more times before cumming himself, he leaned over Dean kissed behind his ear

"That was amazing" Dean said smiling

"Yeah it was can we do it again?"

"Yeah we can" Dean said sitting up after Cas pulled out

"She has wipes somewhere around here" Dean looked around a few minutes before find them, they cleaned up before leaving the office.

They made their way back to their table Artemis was sitting there alone,

"Hey Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she said drinking her drink

"You wanna tell me?" Dean asked

"Not really"

"Does this have to do with she who shall not be named?"

"maybe"

"Who?' Cas asked

"I know you know, it's ok you were bound to find out," she said

"I'm sorry she did that you" Cas said

"Is what it is" she said pouring herself another drink

"Artie come on, you gotta move on sis"

"I know ok I know I just and then today I'm having a hard time moving on" she said laying her head on the table,

"Are you coming tomorrow?' she asked looking at Cas

"Too what?' he asked

"The workshop at the club"

"Oh um I'm not sure"

"It will be fun, it's informative and you don't have to do anything"

"Yeah I'll come if I can" Cas said

"Awesome" she said smiling at him,

"I'm gonna go dance" she said getting up and moving to the dance floor.

"Dean is she going to be ok?'

"Her trust was broken, I don't know" Dean said pouring himself a drink

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Cas asked

"That's nice of you to ask but I don't think so" Dean said looking up watch Artemis spin around the room by herself.

After the club closed they headed home Cas went with them he hated being alone at his apartment now he wanted to be near Dean,

"Can I.." Artemis started "nevermind"

"No what?' Dean asked

"I was gonna asked if I could stay with you guys, I don't wanna be alone" Dean looked at Cas

"Like in the bed?' Cas asked

she nodded

"I don't see why not" he said she smiled

"Thanks Cas, I'm gonna go change I'll meet you in your room" she said running up the stairs

Dean smiled at him "I know it's weird but she's a bit child like sometimes and needs comfort"

"Dean it's fine I don't mind"

"She gonna wanna sleep in the middle, when we were kids and dad would drag us around in the motel rooms she would sleep between Sam and I"

"I really don't mind at all" Cas answered

"I some people I've been with the freaked out thinking we were having sex or something like that" Dean said opening the door

"Dean I know you guys aren't like that"

Artemis came running in, she was in a nightgown with her blanket and teddy bear, "can I sleep in the middle?" she asked

"Yes, you can sleep in the middle" Dean said as she tried to climb in his bed it high up off the ground and she was short

"Help" she said Cas picked her up and set her on the bed

"Thanks Cas" she said getting under the covers Cas got on the other side of her

"You can cuddle me if you want, I like it," she said softly

"Ok" Cas said smiling at her she was falling asleep, Dean climbed next to her and wrapped his arms around her he reached for Cas and pulled him so Artemis was sandwich between them she sighed contently and rubbed her face on Dean he kissed the top of her head and then kissed Cas

"Night" she mumbled.

When Dean woke up Cas and Artemis were still asleep wrapped around each other Dean smiled no one else he had ever been with understood the nature of their relationship like Cas did and he was happy Cas understood, he got out of bed careful not wake them up and headed down to the dining room, Sam was in there

"Hey have you seen Art she wasn't in her room"

"Yeah she's in mine, she didn't wanna be alone" Dean said

"Cas in there?" sam asked

"Yeah and his fine with it in fact they are up there cuddling right now"

"Wow I think you might have a keeper, I'm going to work tell Art I will be at the workshop a little late"

"Well do" Dean said pouring coffee,

"I really wish your sister was more chaste"

"Goddess" Dean said keeping his head down

"You can look up, but she is my most devoted and I do love her but her heart is so broken" the goddess said

"I don't, I can't heal that can I?'

"No my dear boy, emotions are hard and your her love is deep like a river I just came to check on her"

"Is there anything you can do for her?"

"No, it will take time but until then we hold her close and help her heal, that boy the one named after the angel he is good for her and you keep him close"

"Yes, goddess" Dean said he was alone, he headed back up stairs to check on Cas and Artemis, they were awake talking

"Thank Cas for not thinking we are weird" she said

"You guys are weird but I get the comfort thing I do, I have spent so much time alone, I never noticed how much I like being around another person" he said

"I'm sorry you were alone I couldn't imagine not having Dean or Sammy in my life" she said Cas nodded

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"I'm cuddling with your boyfriend who is an amazing cuddler by the way" she said smiling at Dean

"I am aware," he said "food ready and Sam will be late"

"Of course he will be" she said rolling away from Cas

"Who will be there?'Cas asked

"As far as staff?"

Cas nodded

"Benny he only Doms and he super nice and the patrons love him, Alfie of course he's a sub sub, Meg she doms, me cuz I'm a switch I wanted another sub but no one could make it" she said getting out of the bed

"I'll give you your boyfriend back" she said smiling

"Oh thank you, let's go eat" Dean said cas got out of bed to find his pants

"Here sweats" Dean said throwing him a pair

"I need to bring some clothes over"

"Or you could just move in we got plenty of rooms if you want your own" Artemis said they looked at her, "what?" she said

"We haven't.."

"Sorry ignore me I need coffee" she said running off

"I'm sorry she does that" Dean said

"It's ok, but i wouldn't mind moving in I hate my apartment and being away from you"

"Let's do it".

Cas went with Artemis to the workshop to learn about this lifestyle she was excited he was coming most of Dean's relationships they didn't really like her so they stay away,

"Benny here yet?" Artemis asked Meg

"Yeah is around" Meg said

"What's wrong?'

"Nothing, guy stuff it's stupid"

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you, hey Cas will you go find Benny and see if he needs help since you are here early you can help set up"

"Sounds like a plan" Cas said heading off to find Benny.

The club was packed by the time they started more people than they thought were going to come sometimes the workshops don't always get the response Artemis hoped for because people weren't comfortable talking about their kinks.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for coming! I'm Artemis and I'm a switch"

"I'm Meg and I'm a dom"

"Alfie, sub"

"Benny Dom"

They all introduced themselves, and Artemis got started

"I like to do these workshops so people have a safe and nonjudgmental place to talk about their likes and dislikes and maybe learn some new things," she said, "Who is new to this lifestyle?" she asked

A few people raised their hands

"Do you happen to know what prefer?" she asked

"I like being a Dom I like being in control" the guy said

"Ok what's your name?"

"Mike"

"Ok mike what's rule number one of being a Dom?" Artemis asked

"I'm in control" he said

"And that is where people get the wrong idea, trust comes before submission" she said

"But I like telling people what to do"

"And that's all fine and good but are rules"

Mike sighed

"Do you have a sub?"

"Not at the moment"

"Alfie my sweetboy what's our first rule?"

"Trust and communication, Miss"

"Good boy, and why is trust important?"

No one answered

"This is the first time we have done this that no one has answered," Benny said

"Go for it Benny"

"Trust is important because I need you to know that if you don't like something and say stop I will stop safeword or not because let's face it people forget when they panic," he said

"Communication: I need you to tell me if you don't like something or I will tell you I'm not comfortable with something or if you like something and you want it done more" Artemis said

"Benny I think i'm going to have you work with Mike today maybe show him a few things"

"Yes, Miss" Benny said

"Now did you notice Benny called me Miss do you know why?'

"Because you like it" Mike said

"That is one reason but it's also a respect thing I am his work Dominante, just like Meg out ranks him too, he refers to her at Miss while we are work there are all different types of reletionships it's not just about sex and if that's what you think this isn't for you" she said

"Were are going to be separated into groups, Male and Female doms go with Benny and Meg, subs and switches with Alfie and I" Artemis said the room split up and went into different rooms.

They talked about all the different aspects of the relationships and how everyone's needs are important not just the doms and nor just the subs,

"I know as a switch I sometimes forget my own need to sub, I'm in charge of everything else in my life lucky I have two amazing brothers who remind me," Artemis said

"I have a question?"

"What is your name?"

"Kelly"

"Go ahead Kelly"

"As a switch, how do you keep your needs in check?'

"Well first I have Alfie for my dom needs and well I had someone but anyways um I find a dom, sometimes we forget I know someone who tends to put there persons need before his own and sometimes one needs a reminder" Artemis said.

Once the workshop was over people seemed more informed and more willing to try new things,

"That guy had no business doing this" Benny said

"Well can't control people" Artemis said

"Can I ask you something?" Cas asked

"Of course you know that"

"Alone?"

"I'll go make myself busy" Benny said walking away

"Where you talking about Dean?"

"No" she said

"Yes, you were"

"Ok yes but only because he won't tell himself"

"So am I.."

"No Cas he reallylikes you and the sex is amazing aprently he just needs to bottom occationally and he forgets that"

"So he wouldn't mind?"

"No dude he's a switch hell enjoy it trust me"

Cas nodded giving him a few ideas".

Dean made his way to Cas' apartment Cas wanted to talk, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing,

"Hey" Cas said opening the door

"hey " Dean said giving him a kiss

"Beer?'

"Please I had a long day, I swear some people this guy drops his car off it's mess rust has eaten out the floorboards like half the car, I think it was parked at the coast for a while, it's going to be a total restore take like 6-7 months wants it done sooner" Dean said taking the beer and shaking his head

"I don't know anything about cars but that doesn't sound like something that can be done that quick"

"No it can't, so what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well truth your needs"

"What did Artie tell you?'

"Nothing Dean I pieced it together myself don't get mad at her"

"I was going to talk to you" Dean said rubbing his face "I'm not the best at talking I mean I can with Artie she different"

"Dean you gotta tell me" Cas said Dean looked at him grabbed his face and kissed him

"I would rather show you" Dean should pushing Cas towards the bed room.

Dean kisses Cas all the way to the room pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him, "your so pretty" Cas said touching his face Dean blushed he hated when people called him pretty but when Cas said it, it didn't feel weird, he smiled and kissed him again breaking the kiss to take off their shirts, Dean kissed down Cas neck making him sigh he loved this feeling Dean kissing him, but Cas knew Dean wanted something else he pushed Dean over and climbed on top of him, kissing down Dean's neck he sighed, down his chest

"What do you want Dean?" Cas asked playing with the top of Dean's pants,

"You, I want you"

"How do you want me?" he asked kissing along the top of Dean's jeans rubbing his face over Dean's clothed cock

"I want you to ride me" he said Cas groaned he could that he got up took his pants off and Dean's, Dean smiled up at him while Cas got the lube, he leaned down and kissed Dean and smiled lubing up his fingers working himself open while Dean watches

"Fuck Cas you look so pretty like that" Dean said reaching down to touch himslef

"No touching" Cas said

"Yes, sir" Dean said smirking, Cas pushed Dean so he was laying back on the bed he straddled him he grabbed Dean's cock and lined himself up, and sank down

"Oh Dean" he cried out Dean grunted out some swears and a oh cas, Cas started grinding in small circles, he liked this being on top of Dean being in control of the pace and Dean didn't seem to mind, he started pouncing faster

"Oh shit" Dean said "that's it baby, faster"

Cas moved faster bouncing up and down,

"Dean I'm close" he said reaching for his cock Dean batted his hand away grabbing it himself and jerking Cas in time, it didn't take long from them both to cum,

"That was amazing" Cas said laying on top of Dean

"Yeah it was, can we talk about kinks now?'

"Yeah baby after we shower" Cas said getting off Dean and heading to the bathroom.

**Chapter 11 **

**Discussing kinks**

After their shower Dean and Cas sat down in the living room to talk about their needs in the bedroom,

"Dean I wish you would have told me soonerwhat you needed", Cas said

"I know, I'm not the best at talking" Dean said sighing "why do you think I tell Artie everything?'

"Ok so first what should we talk about? I trust you and I trust that you will listen to me" Cas said

"I trust you too" Dean said smiling,

Dean had a list on his phone that he read down and Cas wrote down what he was willing to try, what he knew he liked and what was on the hard no list,

"Alright so Impact play is a definite yes" Dean said with a smile

"Yes" Cas said blushing

"Hey so for Samhain Artie opens "Huntress Moon" for a halloween Ball and there's like public floggings and stuff some people have sex in public but that's it's own room and you have to pay extra for that, but um I like the flogging" Dean said

"You like to be spanked and hit?"

"Well I don't like to just be hit Cas there's a way to it, but yeah I'm a sadist and a masochist I enjoy both"

"I always thought that sadist were like extreme like beat the crap out of people"

"Well I don't know maybe but I think at that point it's called something else and that person might wanna seek help, but I enjoy inflicting a certain amount of pain nothing more than you can handle"

"I wanna try other things what was the paddle you used at the club?"

"That was a leather covered one"

"I like that one but I wanna try more"

"We can do that all you have to do is ask, my sister runs a sex club nothing is really taboo to us"

"How did she get into it?' Cas asked

"Meg and her have been besties since high school, they were a couple for a while back in high school Meg got her into it and she told me about it and than Sam found out and now we own a sex club"

"And they are still friends?'

"Oh yeah best friends, sisters they broke up each other it was cute neither one of them wanted to say anything but once Artie did MEg was relieved they laugh about it now"

"How about being tied up?" Dean asked

"I'd be willing to try it and tie you up"

"God your perfect" Dean said

"Clearly Anal is fine, and oral" Cas said Dean nodded

"Cum eating?" Cas asked

"I'm not against it" Dean said smirking, Cas blushed a deep dark red and turned his head

"Really?" Dean said

"Yeah I think it's hot both ways, I enjoy it" he said

Dean nodded

"Let's see no pee or poop"

"Nope"

"How about lingerie? Like panties and stuff like that" Dean asked

"On you or me?"

"Either both"

"What do you like?'

"I enjoy wearing them"

"Ok I have never tried it, by last boyfriend was a bit boring"

"That's ok, we are working are way up, I think that's good for now" Dean said smiling.

**Winchester House**

Artemis, Meg and Ruby were having a girls night when Dean got home,

"Did you have fun?" Artemis asked as he walked by her room

"Yes, and we aren't talking about he asked me not to"

"That kinky?" Meg asked

Dean shook his head as the girls giggled

"How drunk are you?"

"Mmm three bottles of wine" Ruby said smiling

"Art was going to whip up some food for us" Meg said

"Why do I always have to cook when we do this"

"Because you are amazing"

"We are ordering pizza and we can sit in the kitchen and eat it we can have the pizza place send the cutest boy or girl doesnt matter and we can play with them I really need to get laid" Artemis said

"When was the last time you got some?" Ruby asked

"I don't know, I've been busy" she said

"You gotta take care of yourself" Meg said

"I know" she said with a sigh.

They ordered a pizza, sent instructions to send their cutest delivery person and end of shift was fine, about an hour later the doorbell rang the girls ran to the door laughing, Artemis opened the door

"What are you doing here?'' she asked

"Delivering you pizza" he said

"Is this some sex thing you and Dean have going on? because if it's is can you leave my food out of it"

"I don't know who Dean is and Can you sign this?' he said handing Artemis the receipt Meg and Ruby were staring that the delivery guy

"Um ok Jimmy" she said, shaking her head

"Ok I really don't know what's going on so I'm going to go" he said

"Wait you don't know who I am?'

"No I don't should I?'

"No it's fine I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" she said

"Night" he said Artemis shut the door,

"What the fuck was that?' Meg asked

"I don't know, Ruby will you go get Dean and don't say anything"

"Yeah that was fucking weird" she said heading upstairs

"Where's that receipt?" Artemis said digging in her pockets "it just says Jimmy S. hmm"

"Why is your friend being weird?" Dean asked

"Is Cas 100 percent sure he's an only child?"

"I think that's something he would know"

"Than why did we just meet his twin?"

"Bullshit"

"Not bullshit, look" she said showing him what just happened in a bowl of water

"Well shit, I really don't think he knows"

"I don't either"

"Do we tell him? I mean ya know I'd wanna know" ruby said

"I don't know, maybe we should talk to Sam first" Artemis said

"Yeah we should"

"I'm gonna go to the pizza in the morning and do some snooping you guys in"

"Hell ya I'm in" Meg said

"I have to go to''Hunter `` remember''

"Oh fuck that's right, thank for doning that by the way they need a ton help all of a sudden, Charlie willl be there too work on the cameras someone keeps turning them off and than I'm sending Jo over because I think she would fit better and she has that take no shit attitude"

"Ok is there anything I should focus on" Ruby asked

"Yeah the cleaning I made a cleaning schedule for the club because they don't know how" Artemis said

"I can do all of that" Ruby said eating the pizza

"Thank you both of you I know put a lot on you and you guys always come through" Artemis said

"I'm going upstairs" Dean said grabbing some pizza

"We love you and your like the best boss I have ever had" Ruby said

"I'm so glad you joined us," she said

"I am too"

"I wanna dance" Artemis said

"Than let's dance"Meg said running after her.

Dean and Sam found the girls passed on in the ball room in a pile of arms and legs,

"ladies?" Dean said

"MM what?"

"You gotta get up, breakfast is ready"

"Mm carry me" Artemis said holding up a limp arm

"You are too much" Dean said picking her up

"You spoil her" Sam said

"I know" Dean said Carry Artemis to the dining room while everyone else followed behind, Dean dropped her in a chair

"Ow that hurt my butt" she said reaching for the coffee

'Why did we drink so much?' Meg complained

"Mm seemed like a good idea at the time" Ruby said eating bacon.

Ruby headed to the club to help with the things that needed fixing for Artemis while her and Meg investigated the mystery that was the pizza guy that looked like Cas.

Meg and Artemis got to the pizza place when they opened a local place family run,

"Oh my god, you're Artemis Winchester" the guy behind the counter said

"Yes I am and you are?'

"I'm, uh I'm Al" he said and older gentleman

"Hi, Al we are here because last night I think we may have frightened one of your delivery people and I wanted to apologize, we were really drunk"

"That's ok um who was it?"

"Jimmy S, and I wanted to send him something and well I wasn't sure if I could send it here I didn't want to get him in trouble" she said smiling

"James Shurley he's new just moved here, he didn't do anything did he?'

"No I'm afraid it was me and like is said just wanted to say sorry"

"He will be in, in about fifteen minutes if you wanna wait pizza on the house"

"That's kind of you, I think we will stay" she said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry I'm late the bus was late my car would start and I was trying to call and my phones not working now" Jimmy said running into the restaurant

"You need to be on time" Al said

"I know I'm so sorry" he said going behind the counter

"You have guests" AL said pointing to Artemis and Meg

"Be nice to her she's a Winchester" Al warned

"Can I help you guys?" Jimmy asked walking over to Artemis and Meg

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was for last night and we were drunk, i'm sorry if we freaked you out and I wanted to invite you to my club" she said handing him a card, he took it and looked at it,

"Uh thanks clubs not really my seen, your names is Artemis?'

"Yes"

"Cool"

"Well we gotta go, just show it to the bouncer and he'll let you in no waiting and hold on to it it will get you in anytime," she said

"Thanks, but you don't have to it's ok I get you were drunk"

"I know I don't have to, I want to and I don't do anything I don't want to" she said walking out Meg right behind her.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Meg asked as they got into the car

"Yeah I do because Dean are going to tell Cas he has a brother, I would want someone to tell me" she said starting the car her phone rang.

"Hello, yes this is she?'

"Really, that's awesome when? next week ok sounds good we will see you than thank you so much" she said hanging up the phone

"We made number one in the top fifty BDSM clubs in the city," she said

"Are you serious?"

"I'm fuck serious there's an award ceramony and everthing and it's on the news free promtion" Artemis said calling Dean.

Police Station

Cas was talking to Hannah when the captain walked up

"We are dropping the case we can't get anything on them"

"I really don't think there is anything to get Captain" Cas said

"You are probably right, on to the next case there was a body found down by the dumps seems occult style"

"We are on it" Hannah said they grabbed their stuff and headed out.

"Hey had Artemis said anything about me?' Hannah asked she hadn't seen her since the day at the club

"No, she doesn't talk about you Hannah why?"

"I don't know I feel like I owe her the world's biggest apology and I don't know why and I don't know how to make it up to her and I can't shake this feeling that I broke her heart" Hannah said looking out the window as Cas pulled out of the station,

"Have you tried to talk to her again?" Cas asked

"No what am I going to say, I'm sorry I hurt you I don't remember but I'm super sorry please forgive me" she said

"Good point, I don't know what to tell you because I don't know anything but try talking to her to see if she'll let you in" Cas said

Hannah nodded.

Half an hour later they pulled up to dump all the uniform officers looked sick,

"What's going on?' Cas asked

``I hope you have a strong stomach" the cop said

Cas and Hannah went to look at the body it had been flayed all the skin removed it looked like it was all done in one piece

"Jeez" Cas said covering it back up

"Alistair?' Hannah said

"Looks like, but there's nothing right no fibers no useable anything" Hannah said

"Not yet" the tech said

"Keep looking" Cas said they headed back to the car, to the station to get started it was going to be a long night.

"**Huntress"**

Artemis was in her office when Dean walked in

"Hello brother"

"Hey sis, I'm so proud of you" he said smiling

"In the city" she said smiling

"I know you work hard, you deserve to be number one"

"Hey so I think we should tell Cas about Jimmy"

"I think you are right, but I don't know how to tell him about Jimmy" Dean said

"Well Invited Jimmy to the club I gave him a card"

"Ok well if he shows he shows and we can go from there"

Artemis nodded, "what?" Dean asked

"It's weird that's all" she said

"I kind of feel bad for Cas his whole life he thought he was alone and he had a twin"

"Yeah I don't know what I would do without you or Sammy"

"Are we gonna eat?"

"Yes, let's go".

They met Sammy at the diner he was reading a case file,'

"Hey what did you find out?' Dean aked

"Not a whole lot actually, same birthday as Cas clearly from Pontiac, Illinois adopted but the records are sealed and I don't have a good enough reason to unseal them" Sam said

"The usual?' the waitress asked

"Yes please" Dean said

"I think we should tell Cas,"

"We are going to but I want some info to give him" Artemis said

"Hey congratulation by the way" Sam said smiling

"Thank you" she said

"The ceremony it next week outside the club, I have been thinking about opening it up twice a week getting some new members and what not"

"I think that's a good idea" Dean said the waitress set the food down,

"I put your order in when I saw Sam" she said

"Thanks" they said she walked away.

"He comes from a devout family, church every sunday"

"I couldn't imagine talking to Artemis in side a building that would be weird" Artemis said

Dean and Sam nodded in agreement.

"When should we tell him?' Artemis asked as Dean drove her back to the club

"I don't know, he caught a new case so his busy now" he said pulling up to the club Hannah was outside

"What the fuck is she doing here?' Artemis said

"Let's find out" Dean said shutting the car off.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked

"I came to tell you where are dropping the case against you"

"Oh really it's about fucking time" Artemis said opening the club door

"Artie I gotta get back"

"I'll see you at home," she said

He nodded and headed back to the car,

"Artemis please" Hannah said

"There is nothing on the planet you can do so stop"

"I'm so sorry for whatever it is I did"

"you … nevermind just go you have no business here and we are closed" Artemis said heading inside.

Artemis sighed and sank into her chair,

"Art you ok?" Meg asked

"No I need a distraction"

" we haven't in a long time but if you need me all you gotta do is ask I'm here whatever you need"

"that's sweet of you but that's not what I need maybe it is what i need a really good orgasm"

"I think that is what you need and you have more than a few people willing" Meg said

"Mmm fine who?"

"Benny is one, me, Kevin mentioned he wanted to play with you but you scare a little"

"I love you, but I think I need Benny"

"I think you need Benny to and you need your playroom, go home I'll call him and let him know what you need"

"Meg you such a good friend really thank you"

"Artie I love you I want you healthy" Meg said

"Ok I'm going".

Artemis headed home Benny was waiting outside smiling, she smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Benny asked cuddling Artemis in bed

"Much better, sir thank you" she said still floaty in subspace,

"Hey" Dean said softly not to disturb his sister

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing just checking on her she did answer her phone" Dean said

"She's good" Benny said kissing the top of her head,

"I'm sleepy" she said

"Ok sweetheart I'm gonna go talk to Dean"

She was out, Benny chuckled and walked with Dean to the hall,

"She finally took some time for herself?' Dean asked

"Yeah she was bratty too, I think she just needed a good spanking and some love that's all" Benny said

"She does enjoy a good spanking, thank you for taking care of her"

"Anytime you know that, I'm gonna get back to her you know how sensitive she is she tends to drop"

"Yeah, let me know if she does, there's a new batch of cookies in the kitchen and she keeps waters in there"

"I know she told me already" .

That night they headed to the club Artemis in a better mood she's been in, in a while Dean was happy she finally took time for herself to relax,

"You seem better" Sam said

"I have some fun with Benny earlier"

"Well it's about damn time" Sam said

"Yeah I know,"

"Miss, Jim

"I better go say hi!" she said getting up Sam and Dean stayed where they is down at the bar" Meg said

This was not Jimmy's scene Artemis could tell he looked scared and worried he jumped when she touched him

"You ok?'

"Not really, this is not me" he said

"What is you?'

"At home reading" he said sipping his soda Artemis smiled

"I'm glad you came, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, really um I question for you, I heard some people talking"

"Anything?"

"Can you really ya know by dancing?'

"Ya know what?"

"Um well make a…" he turned beet red and swallowed

"Do you wanna find out?" she asked

"I'm uh that's not, that's not possible you need stimulation"

"Do you wanna find out? If I lose drinks are on the house"

"Have you ever lost?'

"No" she said ,

"I still don't believe you"

"Ruby set him up, pick a song"

"With arms wide open"

"Pick a better song, never mind I'll pick it" she said walking away, Ruby lead Jimmy to the chair,

"What is going on?"

"You'll find out" Ruby said walking away,

"Cream" by Prince & the New Power Generation started, Jimmy looked up as the spot light came on she was beautiful dancing sensually towards him, he had never seen anything like this, the music was the right amount of loud like it was playing his head, he watched as colors swirled around her, pink and red, she lightly touched , Jimmy had never been touched like this he never even knew this was a thing it wasn't sexual it was sensual playing with his senses, too many and not enough the cotton of his shirt too soft and too rough, it smelled like cinder, how was she doing this he couldn't look away from her she smiled at him she was beautiful with her bright green eyes, he wanted more, he was done when she brushed his lips lightly with her fingers, he jumped up and ran out.

Artemis stood there that had never happened before, people get embarrassed but they have never run out of the club, she looked up at Dean who shrugged she headed back up to him,

"That was weird, you think his ok"

"He didn't pay" Meg said

"It's ok, not a big deal" she said "do you have his address?"

"Yeah sis but I just, maybe leave him alone"

"No, now I feel bad I did know he was virgin"

"How do you know that?" Meg asked

"It's one of our gifts" Dean said Meg nodded and headed back down to the bar.

"Sis what are you gonna do?" Dean asked

"I'm gonna send him a basket" she said

Dean and Sam nodded.

_That was the worst and best thing that had ever happened to Jimmy he was so confused he shouldn't feel like this he enjoyed it, enjoyed watching her dance, enjoyed her touching him she wasn't his girlfriend or his wife he shouldn't think like it, this is not how he was raised he went to a den of iniquity and wanted more he never wanted anything more in his life, he made it home finally after an extremely uncomfortable bus ride, Jimmy sighed as he entered his apartment he was greeted by his cat,_

"_hey checkers" he said she meowed at him, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower he would have the throw those underwear out. This was wrong he thought he wanted to see Artemis again, he thought about her while he washed he was getting hard, he shouldn't be thinking like this he was a good boy, a devote boy, but she was, she was magical._

The next morning Artemis made her way to Jimmy's apartment she was going to apologise in person she did feel bad but in truth she didn't even use that much of her magic, she made him a basket of fresh baked goods, honey, and so fruit and veggies from her garden, she knocked on his door hoping that she didn't miss him,

"Oh" he said opening the door

"I wanted to say sorry again, well I'm a jerk" she said

"Come in" Jimmy said opening the door

"I made this for you, it's my I'm sorry basket all the fruits, veggies are from my garden and so is the honey, and I didn't know if you were a coffee or tea guy so I uh put both" she said setting the basket on the counter

"Thanks, I'm gonna miss the bus"

"I can drive you to work" she said

"That's ok thanks for the basket" he said avoiding her eyes,

"Jimmy I didn't know, if I did I wouldn't of" she stepped close to him

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You'll find out, do you want a ride or not?" she asked he sighed he did wanna be near her "I'll take the ride" he said

"Hey you have a kitty" Attemis said smiling

"I wouldn't …" he said as she picked up the cat and snuggled it

"You know don't you" she said petting the cat and setting it back down

"She doesn't like people"

"She likes me" Artemis aid heading to the door, Jimmy followed.

Jimmy look at Artemis SUV,

"Jeez I've never been in anything this nice"

"This is my everyday car, you should my weekend one" she said smiling

"Seriously?" jimmy said

"You really have no idea who I am?"

"I am new to town, only been here about a month" Jimmy said

"I'm Artemis Winchester, I run three night clubs with my brothers, we have a restoration garage my twin runs and my youngest brother is the family lawyer," she said

"Wait your not like the mob are you?"

She shrugged

"Oh my goodness, I took a ride from a criminal" he said

"I take offense to that I have never been convicted of anything" she said

"But you have been arrested?'"

"On a bullshit charge" she said

"Ok so what do you want with me I don't have anything" he said

"Jimmy relax, I'm just being nice" she said

"Ok" he said Artemis shook her head

"So tell me about yourself, why did you move here?" she asked

"New start, my ex-girlfriend cheated on me, some much for the good christian girl"

"I believe that what you like the good girls?" she asked

"Umm yes, and well I go to church I haven't found one here yet do you know of any"

"Jimmy I'm a witch I don't go to church,"

"Oh I thought witches they um well I don't know"

"We are covered in all black robes and ate babies?"

"Well maybe not the eating babies part but isn't that like devil worship?"

"No I don't believe in the devil, I worship Artemis and Apollo"

"Those are greek, and ancient myth"

"That's what you think, I pray to who I want" she said trying not to scare him anymore than he already was,

"I um was taught that there was only one god" he said

"To each their own I don't force my religion on anyone "

"I respect that"

"Wait you worship the goddess of chastity?'

"Yeah and?"

"You don't seem very chaste"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean….. just last night"

"I'm not and she doesn't mind" she said Jimmy looked at her

"One of my clubs is a BDSM club," she said he looked at her

"Like whips and stuff"

"Yeah and stuff, we are here," she said, leaning close to him

"Let me know if you need a ride home"

"My car broke down, that's why I had to take the bus"

"I'll have my brother stop by"

Jimmy got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

**CAS Apartment **

Cas was waiting for Artemis and Dean to come over they said they wanted to talk he hoped they hand changed their minds about letting him move in or was Dean breaking up and Artemis was going to take him memories of Dean, there was a knock

"Hey baby" Dena said kissing him

"Hey" he said when Dean pulled away giving Artemis a hug

"So what's up?' Cas asked "do you want a beer?'

"I'm good" Artemis said looking around this was the first time in his apartment

"So we have something to tell you" she said looking at Dean

"Oh"

"It's not a bad thing Cassie don't worry"

"I'm a little worried please don't take my memories" he said

"Why would I do that?" she asked with a laugh, she looked at Dean

"Baby that's not going to happen and we still want you to move in we just have something well here" Dean said handing him the file Sam put together,

"Where, how?' Cas said

"It was really by chance, he delivered a pizza to the house" Dean said

"How long have you known?" Cas asked

"Just a few days we wanted to have answered first" Artemis said

"Ok have you talked to him?'

"Yeah I have Dean hasn't" she said "I may have frightened him a bit"

"What did you do?" Cas asked

"What I always do?'

"You didn't?"

"I didn't know and I bought him a basket today so calm down, his fine sweet and nice and very devout man"

"Sis was just playing with him, you know how she gets when she's had a few" Dean said noticing Cas was still upset that Artemis had done what she had done, he sighed and shook his head

"I have a brother my whole life I never… and now not just a brother but a twin brother" Cas said "thank you guys for tell me"

"You are welcome baby"

"Speak of the devil" she said looking at her phone

"That's him what does he want?' Cas asked

"A ride home from work, his car broke down so his had to take the bus but I dropped him off today, you good I'm go pick him up" she said

"You're such a bleeding heart Are"

"Such up you good?"

"Yes, I'm good"

"Have you told him?'

"No I was going to find out if he knew about you first" she said

"Ok yeah do that" Cas said

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"yeah , I wanna meet him"

"I can do that, Bye love you guys".

Cas looked at the file and sighed

"My whole life I thought I was alone," he said

"I know baby, I'm so sorry"

"I have a brother, what if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks there's something wrong with me?" Cas said "maybe there is something wrong with me?'

"Baby what are you talking about?' Dean asked taking the file from him

"I don't know some of the stuff we do in bed, I just…"

"This is a sub drop baby are you feeling bad about what we are doing?'

CAs nodded

"Baby we are healthy sexual exploritve people and it's ok to be there's nothing weird or wrong about it come on you need to eat, you have any cookies?"

"Yeah she just gave me some more" he said with a sniff " I thought this happened after sex"

"Usually but it can happen anytime that's why I need you to tell me how you are feeling"

"Ok can we cuddle everything is just too much right now"

"Yeah come on" Dean said grabbing everything they needed and headed to the bed room.

**Artemis**

Jimmy was waiting outside when she pulled up he got in the car his shirt was torn and he had a scrape on his face,

"What happened to you?' she asked

"I got mugged" he said

"Buy who?" she asked

"Some kids" he said sighing "I gave them my wallet"

She pulled over to some people on the corner talking

"Hey Miss" the man said

"Hey Carl, my friend here was robbed by some kids you wouldn't happen to know which kids?' she asked

"Oh Miss they didn't know"

"I know and now they will" she said he gave her the name of the kids that were bragging about robbing Jimmy,

"What are you going to do?" he asked

"Just scare them a bit" she said flashing a wicked grin,

The kids were sitting on the porch stoop when she pulled up and got out,

"Oh shit" one of the kids said

"How many times I gotta tell you, no robbing people you need money you ask me" she said

"We are sorry Miss, we didn't know he knew you"

"And this is why we don't rob people give me the wallet"

"We don't..'

"Don't lie to me" she said flashing a bit of her magic

"We are sorry Miss" the kid said handing her the wallet

"Be good boys I'll be by tomorrow, talk to your mama" she said

"Aw Miss not my mom" he said as she got in the car, she tossed Jimmy his waller, he looked at her

"It's good to be the boss," she said with a smile.

"So you got any siblings?" she asked as they drove to Jimmy's house

"Um yeah but he doesn't know about me" Jimmy said looking a bit sad

"why ?"

"I was adopted, my parents were nice, but my birth parents only wanted one child and I'm a twin" he said looking out the window

"What if they wanted to know you? Have you talked to them?" she asked

"I don't know what if he's a jerk and doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"I doubt that"

"How do you know?" he asked as they parked Artemis took a deep breath

"Can I come up?"

"I guess"

They got out of the car Artemis followed Jimmy up to his apartment, Jimmy opened the front door and they walked in the cat greeted them and walked down the small hall,

"Do you want something to drink?" Jimmy asked "I have juice or milk"

"I'm Jimmy thank you, um I don't know how to tell you this but I'm just gonna say it"

"What?'

"Your brother is my brothers boyfriend" she said

"You know my brother?'

"Yeah it why I thought you and Dean, and the stuff I said the other night"

"You need to leave"

"But.. he wants to meet you"

"You told him about me?" Jimmy said angrily, "You had no right"

"I had every right, Cas is a brother to me, of course I'm going to tell him that I meet his twin" she snapped back

"Leave" he said

"When you get over yourself call me and I'll set up so you can meet him" she said leaving slamming the door.

**Chapter 12**

Since it had been announced that the club was getting an award people from both sides were protesting outside of the club, there were the people who believed that people should have a safe place for exploare their sexualilty and there where the people who believed it was all adultery and debauchery going on inside,

"That woman if you even wanna call her that runs a den of sin and incest" the preach yelled, "and she will try and corrupt you all"

"Listen to me brothers and sisters, this so called club is a place of devil worship, she will seduce your husband from you ladies hold on to your man, and men do not let this harlot show you the way of sin, it only leads to one place, we all know damnation is for all those who sin may the almighty strike down those who enter this building may they forever burn in the fiery pits of hell"

People were cheering and nodding along with what the preacher was saying

"Here comes the whore and her minions now"

"Keep sweet talking me, you're me all dewy" Meg said Artemis smirked as she opened the door,

"I can't believe that guy" Meg said

"Bigotry is not a good, shit I got to go back to the car" Artemis said , she walked back out and was it is the face with a bottle, she was stunned she stood there for a minute

"Miss Winchester are you alright" the officer asked who was assigned to watch the protesters his partner had the preacher in cuffs,

"Artemis" he said

"I don't know" she said still stunned

"I call an ambulance, you are bleeding"

"Let's get you inside" he said pulling her into the club

"Art what happened?'

"The preacher threw something" she said still stunned

"I think she's in shock" the officer said

"Ruby call Dean" Meg yelled pressing a rag to Artemis' nose

"Can you heal yourself" she asked,

"No, it doesn't work like that"

The ambulance show up the sametime Dean did they insisted she go in case she had ac uncousion

"I'll follow" Dean said kissing her head she nodded and went with the EMTs.

**Police station**

Cas was talking to Hannah about their case when they heard yelling

"She's whore, an adultarying ,sin inducing whore she deserved what she got" the preacher was yelling, Cas new that voice, he grew up with that voice resonating in his skull, his dad.

"What happened?' Cas asked

"Preacher man outside Miss' club decided to throw a bottle at her, hit her in the face"

"Is she ok?' Cas asked checking his phone he had a text from Dean letting him know what was going on

"Yeah she's as the hospital"

"That filthy whoremonger she deserved it" he yelled Cas took a deep breath

"I got this" he said.

"Hello Zachariah" Cas said

"Castiel, it's been a while" he said Cas took him from the officer, lead him down to the holding cells

"You can't hit people" he said

"She is a harlot, a strumpet"

"And you still can not assault her, you don't know anything about her"

"Aoh and I'm sure you have been to that den of sin, with the other homosexualuas"

Cas shook his head "yeah know she had more compassion and kindness in her pinky than you do in your whole body, you wanna preach God's word but you do nothing but preach hate" Cas said placing his dad in the holding cell and walking away.

Cas gave Dean a call to check on Artemis

"Hey babe is she ok?"

"Yeah shocked more than anything, she's scrappy but this.."

"I'm so sorry, it was my dad"

"Your dad, was the preacher"

"Yeah they just bought him in, I'm so sorry tell Art I'll make it up to her"

"Hey Cas" Artemis said with a stuffy nose

"I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault but I'm ok thank you for checking here's Dean"

"Hey I gotta go they are taking her to xray"

"Ok keep me updated"

"We will" Dean said hanging up.

Hannah came up to him looking worried

"She ok" he said

"Should we go to the hospital"

"Novak" the captain yelled

"Yes, sir" Cas said

"I want you to go take a statement from Artemis, you know them so they will talk to you find out what happened"

"Yes, sir.

Cas and Hannah headed to the hospital he texted Dean letting him know they were coming,

"Hey, she still in x ray" Dean said

"Did she tell you what happened?'

"Yeah, they got there he was preaching they weren't paying attention, she had to go back to the car and when she went back outside she got hit in the face" Dean said with an angry edge to his voice

"I'm so sorry I didn't know he was in town" Cas siad , the nurse came out with Artemis

"Cassie" she yelled

"They gave her drugs, she doesn't take drug so she's really high"

"Hannah" she said

"We need to ask what happened" Cas said

"Your dad hit me in the face," she said

"Ok maybe should do this when you aren't high on painkillers" Cas said, they all followed back to her room,

"You're really pretty, I always forget how pretty you are" artemis said looking at Hannah

"It's time for you to go" Dean said Hannah and Cas nodded

"I'll get her statement later" Cas said giving Dean a quick kiss,

**Winchester House**

The doctor released Artemis she was fine just a broken nose and two black eyes, Dean took her home.

"Artie you ok?'

"Yeah my face hurts me like these" she said shaking the pill bottle

"You gotta wait to take more"

"I know"

"Hey maybe you shouldn't make heart eyes at Hannah if you don't want her to know"

"Shut up"

Dean smiled and pulled up to the house and old hatchback parked in the driveway,

"You expecting anyone?"

"No" she said got put when Dean parked,

Jimmy was standing by the car looking nervous

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Artemis asked

"I saw on the news and I want… you didn't answer your phone" he said looking down

Dean headed inside to let them talk

"Oh I'm ok, broken nose from a preached it's a good day" she said

"You don't have to do that"

"Do what?"

"Act like you are ok"

"I am ok, and your brother will be here soon to take a statement I don't know if this is how you wanna meet"

"I just, I can't… I'm not.."

"Look you got mad and kicked me out, and then I haven't talked to you in a week and you show up being all well you and I just wanna go lay down my face hurts"

"I'm sorry I'll go" he said getting into his car and driving off.

"What did he want?' Dean asked when she walked in

"To see if I was ok" she said walking up the stairs

"That was nice of him" he said following up the stairs

"Super nice"

"What's wrong?'

"Nothing, he got mad because I told Cas about him has answered my phone call or text and just shows up"

"Oh my god, you like him?" Dean said laughing

"No I don't" she said quickly

"Yes you do! You doing that thing you do when you like someone and they do like you back"

"Shut up let me know when Cas gets here" she said flopping on her bed, Dean shook his head and left.

Cas showed up with Hannah about an hour later,

"Ok so what happened?" Cas asked

"I really don't know, I went in and he was just I don't even know he called me a whore, and then I had to go back to the car, than my face was hurting"

"You didn't see who threw it?"

"No, I have no idea," she said

"Ok, well you can press charges if you want" Cas sisd

"I'm not pressing charges"

Artemis you can't let people…"

"I'm not the fact that my face it bruised and I haven't let Dean heal me it's a statement that I was peaceful and he was not" she said

Cas smiled "I get it, show them that you aren't the bad guy"

"Exactly, also I just want people to know it's bad what we do there"

"I know" Cas said hugging her

"Are we done?'

"Yeah" he said

"I'm going to bed".

"Is she ok?' Hannah asked Dean

"I don't know, she got a lot going on in that head of hers" he said sighing

"Can I help with anything?'

"No, you can't" he said

"We are going to go I'm going to let them know your sister is the bigger person, and let my dad out" Cas said

"Ok are you coming to the club tonight?"

"I don't know if we will see" Cas said heading to the door.

**Huntress**

Artemis was in a bit of a mood at the club that night understandable she did get hit in the face that morning but she really didn't feel like putting up with idiots touching her staff,

"There's a strict no touching policy" Artemis reminded the guys

"Aww come on we are just having fun" that was the wrong thing to say

"You are just having fun, rape is fun to you" she said

"Hey wait now that's not…"

"Hands to yourself or i'll 86 you" she said walking away

"Hey wait" he yelled "I'm sorry for what happened today it's bullshit"

"Thanks"

"Umm can you maybe dance for us?"

"What song?"

"Rooster by Alice in chains"

"Have a seat" she said motioning for Cole to bring more chairs there were five of them would be easy.

The song started it was darker, dirty than she normally moved fitting for her mood, but not less graceful the room was transfixed everyone even the staff and they were used to her dancing, but there was something dark, alluring about this dance midnight blue and black swirled around her and she made her way to the cirile, they all sat up straight watching the ring leader swallowed as she focused on him first, he shifted rubbing the front of his pants, she pushed away, moving around as the chorus hit make them all rub themselves, this was angry and aggressive but still playing up the senses, the sight of her moving gracefull paying attention to each guy as she moved one swore and looked down breathing a bit hard, she danced away from him focusing on his friends, making the club smell like sweat, sex and all things dark they popped off one by one by the time the song ened.

Artemis headed up to the VIP section to see Sam and Dean ,Sams face was red and he was breathing heavy, she raised an eyebrow at him

"That was close another minute" he said

"Sorry Sammy"

"I had to prove a point"

"It's ok sis, it happens"

"Are you ok?'

"I don't know what is wrong with me tonight, I'm just feeling the dark I guess" she said

"Than go with it," Sam said "you wanna weigh in on this?" he turned to Dean

"I know what's wrong she just won't admit it to herself"

"I don't like him Dean I don't even know him" she said sighing

"Who?' Sam asked

"Jimmy" Dean said

"I liked it better when you didn't talk so much" she said looking at Dean

"Wait Cas' brother? Really that guy?'

"Shut up Sam" she said glaring at her brothers

"No really do you?" Sam asked

"I don't know" she said softening a bit when he little brother smiled

"He seems too vanilla for you, that's all"

"Whos too vanilla?" Meg asked taking a seat

"It's about time you came up" Aretmis said

"I was having fun, your fucking dance" she said

"Sorry" she's iad

"So whos too vanilla for our Artie?" Meg asked

"Jimmy" Sam said

"Really?" Meg asked "you made him cream his pants in under a minute"

"It's not his fault" Artemis said Dean started laughing

"I was right" he said teasing her

"All of you need to leave me alone besides I scare him, being a boss and all" she said

Sammy stood up

"If his so scared of you why is he downstairs?'

"What?' she asked turning looking "shit"

Meg pushed her

"Go if anything you can pop his cherry" she said

Artemis looked at Dean it was weird Jimmy looked like Cas

"Sis it's fine" he said knowing what she was asking, she nodded and headed down the stairs.

Sam, Dean and Meg huddled together to watch what was going to happen,

"Does she really?" Sam asked

"I think his different and she needs that" Dean said

"She needs something" Meg said .

Jimmy looked around the club trying not to be obvious why he was there

"Can I help you?' Artemis asked

"I, I wanted to say sorry for earlier, I should have just called and left a message but I um I was worried"

"That's really sweet of you but this isn't the worst that's happened to me"

Jimmy took a deep breath and stepped a little closer

"I'm gonna go" he said

"You can stay have a drink with me"

"I don't drink"

"That's ok we have other stuff" she said going behind the bar

"What do you want?" she asked

"Just a soda is fine?"

"Club soda?'

"Yeah"

Artemis poured it for him and slid it across the bar pouring herself a whiskey and walking back around,

"Come on" she said leading him to the downstairs table so they could talk.

"M sorry I was rude when you told me about Casteel"

"It's CASS T-EL and it's ok I understand"

"No I shouldn't of gotten mad you were looking out for Castiel"

Artemis took a sip of her drink and looked out across the floor Cas was standing there staring

"I just wanna meet him"

"Here's your chance" she said pointing, Jimmy looked up and saw the stranger that looked like him staring back

"Um should I?'

"I'll get him" she said standing up and walking to Cas she signed to Dean to come down

"Cassie are you ok?" Artemis asked

'That's him?"

"Yeah I didn't know you were coming and he just showed up"

"It's ok I wanna meet him"

Dean came down and took Cas' hand

"Hey baby" he said softly

"Hey" he said taking a deep breath and following Artemis to the table Jimmy stood up, he looked scared

"Hi" he said

"Hello I'm Castiel"

"Jimmy, it's nice to meet you"

"Same"

"Cas you wanna drink?" Dean asked he nodded

"I'll get the bottle" Artemis said heading to the bar, she made her way back Ruby stopped her, she nodded dropped the bottle at the table,

"I'll be back" she said sighing,

"Wait, what's going on?" Jimmy asked

"You'll find out" she said smiling.

"Closer" by NIN started and Dean quickly gave Cas some herb this was going to be bad, he gave some to Jimmy to he looked at him

"It will help trust me" Cas siad ,

This dance was pure sex and filth even keeping all her clothes on this was pure sex dripping from her, Jimmy swallowed and let out a breath he looked over at Cas and Dean before turning back to Artemis they too were transfixed like they couldn't look away, he was getting hard this was not supposed to happen, she keep moving, free following, graceful like angel he thought she coul be his angel, the song ended,

"Excuse us" Cas said grabbing Dean by the hand and pulling him out of the booth,

Cas dragged Dean down to Aretmis' office slammed him up against the door Dean laughed as Cas undid his pants,

"Someone is eager" Dean smirked as cas pulled him to the desk kissing him and diggin for the lube Artemis kept in the draw Cas broke the kiss turned Dean over and pulled down Dean's pants past his ass, he pulled himself out lubed up and slammed in to Dean with no warning

"Oh jesus, shit" Dean cried out

"You want me to stop?"

"No keep going, fuck keep going" Dean said enjoying this side of Cas, Cas started slamming into him and groaning like something out of a porn,

"You like that?" he asked

"Fuck ya" Dean said moani trying to hold on as Cas slammed into him over and over hit that sweeat spot,

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum"

Cas reached around and started jerking Dean's cock, Dean came hard in Cas' hand, Cas followed licking his hand clean while Dean looked over his shoulder

"That's the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen" Dean said breathing hard, Cas laughed

"Feel better?' Dean asked

"Yeah was I too rough"

"No I liked it a lot"

"Good because I did too now let's go talk to my brother".

Jimmy was still sitting at the booth when they came back both flushed clothes a little rumpled,

"You guys ok?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah we are good" Cas said

"Where my sister?"

"Off talking to people she keep getting called away"

Dean nodded

"So where are you from?' Cas asked

"Illinois" Jimmy said "you?'

"Same but I guess that makes since, have you always known?"

"I found out a few years ago, I wasn't sure then my life has kind of been in the crapper and I just thought maybe it would be nice to have some family or at least a friend" Jimmy said

"I had no idea you were out there I would have looked for you" Cas said

"Maybe we could get lunch sometimes I work over at Pollari's "

"I would like that but for now I just…. this is crazy, my parents never said anything"

"From what I was told they only wanted one of us" Jimmy said

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's ok, not a big deal, my parents were nice for the most part so what?"

"Dads a preacher he got arrested for hitting Artemis today"

"I heard about that I'm glad she's ok"

"Arties tough, that was nothing" Dean said pouring himself another drink, one for Cas

"So this is a weird question but um does she or is she?'

"Seeing anyone?" Cas offered

"Uh yeah" Jimmy said Dean started laughing he was laughing so hard he started to cry

"Did I say something wrong?

"No, Dean's just being rude" Cas said

"Look your a good christian boy right?'

"I try to be"

"She's a witch, she is strong willed, she sexual, she all bad girl, wrapped up in a big heart" Dean said

"I don't think she's that bad"

"Dude she makes guys cum because she thinks it funny trust me you aint making a housewife out of Artie"

"That's not, I'm not even sure, I just…" Jimmy said flustered

"Look I just want you to know who she is, she's really sweet but she'll also kick your ass" Dean said ,

Artemis came running up to the table

"Come dance with me" she said to Dean "please"

"What song?'

"Sorcerer, I need you no one does it right with me"

"I like that one" Dean said smiling

"Please?" she asked again with a little bounce

Dean looked at Cas, Cas smiled "this one is different, it's fun no sex"

"Go show me" Cas said smiling scooting out of the booth so Dean could get out

Artemis took Dean's hand he spun her around her dress changed into a romani looking dress with bells around her waist no shoes not that she normally wore shoes when she danced, she swayed her hips as Dean moved with her, they were beautiful move gracefully it was different Cas could feel it this was meant to get people dancing, Cas looked at Jimmy watching them dance he was focused on Artemis he know the draw Dean had the same one, it was fun watching them Cas wish Dean danced for he was just as graceful as his sister, they smiled at each other and laughed as the song picked up Cas never noticed how much they looked alike until the moment, their magic swirled together Artemis' pink and purple, Dean's red and black people joined them on the floor as the song wound down and ended,

"How does she do that?" Jimmy asked

"I don't know if it's one of her many gifts" Cas said

"It's beautiful"

"I know".

The club closed down Jimmy was still there having a good time talking getting to know Cas they decided to wait on the heavy stuff like family and not know about each other for another day,

"I missed the last bus" Jimmy said looking around

"Just come with us we have plenty of room I can drive you home in the morning besides I'm starving" Artemis said

"Is that ok?" Jimmy asked looking at Dean

"I'm not in charge' Dean said holding his hands up

"Not tonight" Cas said nipping at his jaw Dean growled and lead them all to the car waiting, they snuggled close when they got in the car Jimmy looked away,

"What?" Dean asked

"Nothing" Jimmy said

"Don't tell me you think it's a sin?" Artemis said

"No, I,,,I never been around gay people before"

"Welcome we are normal people" Artemis said

"You're gay"

"I'm bi I like both" she said with a smile

"Me too" Dean said pulling Cas close

"I'm just gay and Daddy didn't like it" Cas slurred

"How much did he drink?" Artemis asked

"I think a little too much" Dean said kissing the top of his head Cas passed out.

They pulled up to the house Dean carried Cas up to their room to lay him down, he came back down to the kitchen

"Hey are there..?'

Artemis handed him a tin of cookies she makes for hangover and waters to help if he threw up

"You are the best" Dean said kissing her cheek

"If you need me, come get me"

"I will" Dean said leaving

"Are you hungry?" she asked Jimmy

"A little" he said looking around "my apartment could fit in here"

"Yeah I know" she said pulling out stuff for sandwiches

"This place is crazy"

"We like it besides Dean and I share a wing Sam has his own and then the rest it for whatever" she said handing him a sandwich

"Thanks" he took a bit "mm this good"

"Thanks, come on time for bed" she said he followed her looking around as they went up the stairs looking at the different things they had on the walls mostly family photos he stopped at one little Dean and Artemis with a blonde woman

"That's our mom, she died when Dean and I were four"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok we got the guy that set the fire, that's all that matters" she said continuing to walk up the stairs

"Do you want your own room?"

"Umm I think that.. Not really" he said

"Good cuz I don't wanna sleep alone" she said opening her door.

The room was huge a giant sleigh bed in the middle of the room high up off the ground there was a stool next to it , the room was a mix between a grown woman and a teenager, expensive art and teddy bears, purples, pinks and animal print,

"Are those whips?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah I like it" she said smiling

"I'm gonna change there's some guys clothes in the bottom draw"

"Thanks"

Jimmy opened the drawer there were some sweats they look a little small but should still work he kicked off his show and pulled his pants off

"I took you more for a tighty whitie guy, not a boxer brief guy"

Jimmy quickly covered himself, she smirked and climbed in bed

"I have seen a penis before" she said

"I believe in modesty" he said

"Ok"

Jimmy laid down on the far edge of the bed

"You can move closer" she said rolling over to face him

"That's not a good idea"

"Why not?"

"I um, it's just not a good idea" he said shifting so he was facing her,

"Jimmy I'm not going to hurt you"

"I know, I just don't, I don't know what this feeling is" he said not looking at her

"I'm sorry, I do that to people when I dance, I can't really help it"

"It ok I just I've never been around a witch before, I'm so confused" he said looking down Artemis reached out but stopped she wasn't sure he wanted to be touched

"Tell me" she said scooting closer to him

"My whole life has been about following God's word, follow the bible marry the good christian girl, make more good christian babies and I try to do that I pray, I go to church I volunteer I don't understand why I can't catch a break" he said with a sniff

"It will be ok, do you need a better job?"

"I was an accountant, and now I deliver pizzas, my ex cheated on me with my best friend a day before the wedding informing me that she was only going to marry me because I had a good job but she just couldn't wait"

"Hey I know what it's like to be betrayed, I'm sorry it sucks"

"That's an understatement" he said with a laugh

"Let's get some sleep, we can talk more later"

Jimmy rolled over on his side he was so hard and she was so close just laying there, he was touch starved even when he had a girlfriend, his parents were not that affectionate and he liked being hugged,

"Artemis" he said softly

"Yes" she mumbled

"Can um will you"

She scooted behind him and wrapped her arms around him, she was soft and warm and smelled like warm vanilla and cinnamon he relaxed and fell asleep.

**Chapter 13- talking in the playroom**

Dean felt like it was time to show Cas the playroom. They were taking things slowly as far as their kinks went, but Dean wanted to try something new with Cas, and hopefully, he would enjoy it. They had many long nights discussing rules, scenes, and everything that went along with this lifestyle because, in truth, it is a lifestyle. They filled out worksheets that Artemis had given to them, so they were in agreement on what was wanted, and what were to never talk about again, for the most part, they were in agreement there were a few in the might try its column. They had been in the room at the club, but this was different this was Dean's personal room, all his desires were in that room he was nervous for the first time in his life to sharing this with someone, typically they would have already been in the playroom, but Dean wanted to make sure Cas was ready.

"Okay, are you ready?" Dean asked

"Yes, I am ready" Cas replied

Dean opened the door to his playroom,

"Go ahead look around you can touch stuff in here, everything is new" Dean said

"I hope so," Cas said wandering around the room the walls were grey with one red accent wall, a four-post bed in the middle with rings on the post, the room was twice the size of Dean's actual bedroom. The floor felt padded beneath Cas' feet he bounced a little,

"It's padded, don't wanna ruin the knees," Dean said smiling,

Cas rolled his eyes and continued to look around, one was lined with floggers, whips, paddles, and belts, next to that was different types of ropes all lined up all different colors. A four drawer dresser Cas opened the top draw plugs, the second draw anal beads, various sizes, leather cuffs, metal cuffs, in the next draw, the bottom had different dildos, Cas looked at Dean,

"What?" Dean asked

"Nothing, just taking it all in that's all," he said

"And this is why we are taking this slow."

"I know I just… part of me just wants to dive in headfirst, and the other part is kind of scared."

"What are you afraid of?"

"That I won't like it and you'll break up with me," Cas said he never actually admitted to himself until that moment that he thought this was deal-breaker,

"Babe this…" Dean said, pointing around "isn't as important as how you feel, this is whatever, I wanna be with you and if it's vanilla than it's vanilla."

Cas sighed and nodded.

"Do you wanna try something? I was thinking the flogger since you enjoyed the paddle so much," Dean said pulling Cas by the waist,

"I think I might enjoy that."

"Okay, first I want you to get undressed, fold your clothes and then knelt by the bed,"

"Yes, sir," Cas replied

"You can talk to me, I want you to check in with me,"

"Yes, sir," Cas replied as he pulled his shirt over his head, "where should I put my clothes, sir?"

"You can put them on the dresser."

Dean watched Cas continue to undress, he was slow about it, he was enjoying watching Cas get undressed. Once finished Cas knelt next to the bed,

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good,"

"I am going to blindfold you, place cuffs on you, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Cas said, sounding a bit more excited about what was going to happen. Dean placed the black, silk blindfold over Cas' eyes,

"Stand," Dean said, holding onto Cas' arm as he stood, "I'm going to move you, right here. Turm"

Cas turned and face the bed, it was a bit disorienting to be blindfolded and told to move, Dean never let go until he had Cas were he wanted him to be. Dean let go of Cas' arm,

"I'll be right back," he said

Cas could hear shuffling behind him and the drawer opening and closing, then Dean was back,

"These are just the cuffs, are you still, okay?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good."

The cuffs were leather, soft again Castiel's skin, Dean attacked the cuffs to one of the rings, so Cas' arms were just above his head,

"Still okay?"

"Yes, sir, it's comfortable," he said pulling a bit on the ring

"Good, I'm going to start."

Cas stood there waiting it was a strange feeling not being able to see, cuffed in place, being at someone else's mercy he liked it a lot more then Cas thought that he would, Cas loved being in control, but this was nice too allowing someone else to take the lead. The flogger came down across his butt, it was hard, he jumped a bit it,

"Still, okay?" Dean asked

"Yes, sir, just unexpected is all," Cas answered

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes, sir."

Dean continued to bring the flogger down, alternating where he was hitting muttering praises to Cas. He was enjoying this a lot more then Cas thought that he would, he was getting turned on, Cas let out a small moan when the flogger came down across his butt again. The strikes stung the more Dean went, he stopped and leaned close to Cas' ear

"Are you okay?'

"Yes, sir, I like it," Cas said smiling

``I'm glad," Dean said removing Cas' blindfold, then the cuffs

"Are we done, sir?" Cas asked moving with Dean

"Yes, we are done, I told you we are taking it slow, come lay down I have some cream Artemis made," Dean said laying Cas face down on the bed so he could rub soothing lotion on his back

"Sir, I'm really horny now," Cas said

"Relax, I'm gonna take care of you," Dean said with a smile.

Huntress

Award Ceremony day had arrived needless to say Artemis was a bit nervous about the whole thing, after the incident with the preacher she was unsure about even doing a public ceremony,

"Art, you will be fine Dean, and I will be there," Sam said

"I know, Sammy, I just think maybe we should just cancel I have a bad feeling that's all."

"If that's what you want, we can cancel."

"Nevermind let's just do it if something happens then something happens," Artemis said

"Alright, let's go over what's going to happen during the ceremony," Sam said.

Two hours later Artemis was standing on the stage in the middle of the park receiving her award, why they wanted to do this in the middle of the day on a Saturday Atremis will never know, but here she was about to receive the award for "Best BDSM Club," in the city,

"Here to receive this award is Ms. Atremis Winchester."

Everyone started clapping Atremis went up on the stage, she began to address the crowd,

"I want to thank everyone who voted for us, it's not easy running a club and making it the best but….."

A shot rang out Sam tackled Artemis to the ground, Dean covered them gun drawn, Sam grabbed his sister and hauled her to the waiting car,

"I'm okay, I think, damn Sammy you have to slam me into the ground so hard?" Artemis said as Dean started to check her over

"sorry, I was trying to protect you" Sam said

"Are you sure you're not hit?" Dean asked

"I'm fine, I swear," she answered, "I told you I had a bad feeling about today."

"This isn't the first time you almost got shot or shot at, and it won't be the last" Sam said answering his phone,

"Yeah, she's fine, I don't know, hey can you see who it was?" Sam asked

"I can try, I need water and a bowl," Artemis said.

They pulled up to the house Cas was waiting outside for them, he looked worried,

"Are you alright?" Cas asked

"I'm fine," Artemis said

"We don't know who tried to shoot you, there was too much chaos everyone running around."

"I understand, I'm gonna go take a shower," Artemis said, leaving the boys to talk.

Artemis headed up to er room while Dean, Cas, and Sammy talked,

"You don't think it was the church people, do you?" Dean asked

"We don't know like I said everyone running around the person got lost in the crowd, Cas answered

"You staying?"

"No, I gotta get back to the station, but had anyone threaten your sister lately?'

"No, not that she had told us anyways," Sam said

Cas nodded, "ask her, it will make it easier to narrow down the suspect pool."

"Yeah Cas but she does kind of piss people off," Dean said

"You don't think just because…" Cas asked

"It wouldn't be the first time, there was one guy who stalked her for a while after," Sam said.

"Can you asked her for me, I'm here as a cop!" Cas said

"Yeah, we will talk to her," Sam said.

Cas took off saying he would be in touch and to check on Artemis, Sam and Dean headed to Artemis's room,

"Hey, you okay?" Dean aked

"I'm fine, pissed, but fine," she said

"Cas wanted to know if anyone had treated you lately," Sam said

"You mean besides all the church people, other than them?"

"Anyone specific?" Sam asked

"I don't know, I try not to listen to it if I did I wouldn't leave the house."

"Sis you gotta tell us these things. If someone is threatening you, they threaten us" Dean said

"I guess that guy Andy, Alfies whatever was bothering me the other day."

"What did he say?"

"He was complaining about ho he can't get hard for anyone else," she said with a half-smile and a shrug

"What did you do to him?' Sam asked

"I may have cursed him to only get hard around horses."

Dean and Sam started laughing

"The guys a dick, but I don't think he was the one shoot at me," she said, "I looked I couldn't see who it was, so I guess we will have to wait and see if someone tries to claim it."

"We will figure it out. Dean said, following Sam out of the room.

Police Station

Cas head back to the station, hopefully, they had something useful by now to help them learn who tried to shoot Atremis.

"Hannah, anything?" Cas asked spotting his partner

"Nothing, no one saw anyone with a gun, but one person did identify an officer" she answered shaking her head ,

"well, that's great,"

"How is she?'

"Fine, but you know Atremis, she'll either shake it off or get pissed and find the person," Cas said,

"you are right."

Winchester House

Artemis was watching TV when Jimmy came into her room,

"What are you doing here?" Atremis asked

"I saw you were shot at, you didn't answer the phone."

"Sorry, I'm avoiding my phone, the only person I texted back was Alfie."

"The little blonde boy, that follows you around," Jimmy said, sounding a bit jealous

"yes, that one. Why are you here? The real reason."

"I missed you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck looking down "I don't have any friends, and I was hoping we could be friends?"

"We are friends, we shared a bed. Why did you think we weren't friends?"

"I thought because we are, well I don't really know now that you asked me," he said with a laugh.

"Jimmy I like hanging out with you, you are fun," Artemis said

"I'm really not that fun,"

"What is it with you and Cas not being able to take a compliment?"

"My parents weren't the greatest as far as affection goes, so compliments weren't really a big thing, I mean they were nice,"

"Our dad wasn't the greatest, our mom died, and he dragged us around town to town trying to find the guy who set the fire."

"Did you find him?"

"Eventually"

"And?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

Jimmy smiled and nodded he understood what she was saying,

"You wanna go out to dinner sometime?" Jimmy asked

"Jimmy, did you just ask me out?" Artemis teased

"not like that, as friends. Unless you want it to be like that then yeah but just friends is fine."

"Relax I'm teasing I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Real? Friday?'

"Sounds good."

**Chapter 14**

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Someone did just try to shoot you on Saturday," Meg said

"I don't know, I can't live the house as much as my brothers would love that" Artemis said leaning back in her chair

"Does this mean you are no longer pinning over Hannah?"

"Shut up, I'm not pinning, I'm just not over her. I know you don't have to tell me, I know it's stupid."

"Art, it's not stupid, you were gonna marry, you don't just get over someone like that. We are just worried about you, that's all."

"I know, thank you, but I'm fine, and it's a non-date anyways just friends, he doesn't have any."

"So you don't like him?"

"I like him, but I don't like him, he's nice, and I wanna be his friend, his Cas' brother what does that say about me if I have a thing for my brother's boyfriend's twin brother?"

"That you have good taste, look it's fine if you do but just be honest with yourself." Meg left Artemis' office.

Artemis sighed and nodded, Meg was right; she needs to move on from Hannah, and she needed to figure out how she felt about Jimmy. She did think about sending him an invitation to the club, but she didn't wanna scare him,

"Fuck it!" she said out loud to herself pulling out her phone to ext Jimmy,

Artemis: Hey, I have a question for you.

Jimmy: go ahead.

Artemis: Would you be weirded out if I invited you to huntress moon after out date?

Jimmy:...

Artemis: not for sex just so you can see what goes on, the Halloween ball is next month, and I wanted to invite you, but I didn't wanna weird you out by asking but never mind it's ok.

Jimmy:,,,, It's ok, I wouldn't mind, you'll stay with me?

Artemis: of course.

Jimmy: then, yes.

Artemis: Awsome! See you, Friday.

Winchester House

Dean and Cas were in Dean's room watching a movie,

"I have a question?" Cas asked

"Shoot," Dean said

"Um the next time we are in the playroom can I be in charge?"

"You wanna be in charge?"

"Well yeah, I think I wanna try it out."

"How about at the club on Samhain, you can be in charge."

"Why do we have to wait? I wanna do it now," Cas said In a whiney tome

"Are you really whining? Do you know what happens to boys who whine?"

"What?"

"They don't get to cum."

"You wouldn't?'

"Keep it up" Dean warned

"But that's not fair," Cas said with a bit of a whine to his voice

Dean rolled on top of Cas and pressed him to the mattress,

"What are you going to do?" Cas asked biting his bottom lip

Dean just smiled, he leaned down and kissed him, moving across his jaw and down his neck, nipping and sucking marks, Cas sighed as Dean moved down, Lifting Cas shirt kissing across his chest playing with each nipple making Cas moan and bucked his hips up a bit, trying to find some friction , Dean smiled a bit, he continued kissing down Cas' chest. Dean stopped at the top of Cas jeans, rolled off and laid down next to Cas,

"what the hell?" Cas asked looking at Dean

"I told you," Dean said with a shrug focusing on the movie

Cas shook his head, he tried to focus on the move, but he was painfully hard, trying to find some friction, some kind of relief,

"None of that" Dean said "you have to wait"

"I don't wanna wait," Cas said

"It will be worth it trust me."

Cas sighed threw his arm over his face, his phone rang

"This is Novak,"

"Yeah I'll be in"

Dean raised an eyebrow,

"Work we got a break in the body found at the dumps, I'll call you later," he said, giving Dean a kiss and heading out.

Dean made his way down to the kitchen Artemis was in there baking with their cook,

"Hye sis" Dean greeted

"Hey, I'm making pies," she said

"Are you stress baking?"

"Maybe,"

"Is this about your date with Jimmy?"

"It's not a date!"

Dean looked at her, "it's not, we are just friends."

"Whatever, I'm not judging now if you were Sam I'd be judging."

"Way to be a dick" Sam said "what's with the stress baking?" he asked, popping a cookie in his mouth.

"It's stupid," Artemis said kneading the pie crust harder than necessary

"Don't take it out on the pie?" Dean said teasing her

"Sis talk to us, what's really going on?" Sam asked

"I don't know, I don't wanna talk feelings," she said

"That's all you make us do," Dean said

"Yes, because you are emotionally constipated, and you Sam are just as bad," Artemis said looking at her brothers

"We aren't talking about ourselves, we are talking about you," Sam said, Dean, nodded, cutting a slice of pie.

Artemis sighed, "I think I feel guilty," she said

"Why?" Dean asked with mouth full pie

"Jimmy is Cas' brother, and they have barely talked Cas keeps canceling on him."

"Dude's, busy," Dean said, "I barely see him sometimes."

"I know, but Jimmy text me the other day, Cas canceled saying he was tired and he was here if you know what I mean."

"That's fucked up," Sam said

"I'll talk to him, see what's going on," Dean said finishing his pie and cutting another slice

"Don't eat all of it!" Artemis scolded

Dean just smiled and ate another piece.

Police station

Cas walked in Hannah was waiting for him,

"So the guy is one of Michael's guy named Kenny O' Brian, low ranking only been popped twice on a B&E," Hannah said

"The question is what did he do to be skinned," Cas said

"Here's the really messed up part, he alive when he was skinned, the coroner confirmed there were clotting and some healing he was kept alive, this took time."

"How does one person do that to another person is beyond me."

"Anyways we know it was Alistair this is his signature, but we can't arrest him, we have no physical evidence tying him to the scene."

"Remind me not to get on this guys shit list," Cas said

"Don't worry, you are protected."

"What's that mean?"

"Dean, Artemis and Sam, they have an alliance he can touch anything that belongs to a Winchester, that includes people."

"Good to know."

Cas and Hannah were trying to come up with some way to get Alistair for this murderer when Artemis called,

"Leave him alone, you don't wanna cross him," Artemis said

"Art, I'm am doing my job."

"Well do a bad job, it would kill us if we lost you."

"I'll be careful, I promise," Cas said

"Good, now call Jimmy and hang out with him he just wants friends."

"Art, this is hard for me, he just…. And then his kind of judgemental about me being gay and I just don't know.."

"Cassie, listen to me this is hard for him too, he was tossed aside, his words not mine and it's hard on both sides, just think about it, ok?"

"Ok, I'll think about it, and Art I care about you too."

"Bye, Cas," she said, hanging up the phone.

Cas shook his head, placed his phone in his pocket,

"What was that about?" Hannah asked

"Nothing, Artemis just checking up on me," Cas told her

"About your brother?'

"Yeah, she wants me to make more of an effort with him, but I just don't know."

"Just go to lunch with him."

"I think I will try that way, Art will leave me alone."

"How does she know so much?'

"They are friends, he calls all the time."

"Awkward"

"Who you telling?"

Cas called Jimmy to set up a lunch for the next day, and Cas promised he wouldn't back out again.

Huntress

Sam dropped by to see Artemis it was rare that they hung out they were all close, but Sammy worked the weird hours, so it was rare that he had to stop by the club during the day,

"Hey Little Brother," Artemis said smiling

"Hey," Sam said

"What's up? You never come by during the day."

"Nothing, I just want to check on you, you know."

"I'm fine, Sammy, I promise."

"Art, it's ok if you are not, I know with Hannah and now Jimmy it's hard on you."

"Sam, I love you, but you don't know."

"Then tell me, come sis I know you better then you think."

"I'm scared, I'm terrified to get attached to anyone again, to let anyone in. I can't feel like that again."

Sam smiled, "maybe you just start as friends, and see where it goes."

"When did you get so smart?' Artemis asked

"Always have been," he said with a smile

"Go back to work, I have ordering to do for all the clubs, I swear someone is stealing"

"Why?'

"It seems like a lot of product, I swear I'm too nice."

"Don't you have a spell?"

'Of course, I do, but I never wanted to use it on the staff."

Sam shook his head, "Art if some is stealing from us, we need to know."

"Alright, let's find out," she said.

Dean was in the middle of a paint job when Artemis called him,

"Sis can I call you back?"

"No, get to the club as soon as you can," she said, hanging up.

"Ok," Dean said, looking at his phone.

He called Sam

"What's going on?"

"Art found out whos been stealing from her and she's not happy."

"Who is it?"

"Alfie"

"Are fucking kidding me?"

"Get here as soon as you can, she's a mess."

"I'll be there soon."

Artemis was pacing her office when Alfie walked in,

"Good morning, Miss, Sam," he said with a smile, Artemis looked at him, she smiled walked to him and grabbed him by the throat,

"Am I not good for you? Do I not pay you enough?" she asked through her teeth."

"Miss, I…"

"Do not fucking lie to me."

"Artemis, please," he said, trying to breath "Miss?"

"What's the fuck, Alfie?"

"I wanted to find out who they were first before I came to you and told you, I'm sorry I was stealing you can take my pay to pay you back, but I was coming to tell you today."

"Who are they?" Sam asked

"Some new guy trying to move in Raphael something I don't know, they were trying to recruit me, they wanted to see how far I would go, Miss, I would never hurt you, you are my family."

"Alfie, you should have come to one of us and told us, I would have let you go undercover for this when the next meet?"

"Tonight, I'm supposed to bring more booze and tell them the code to the house,"

"So they are going to try and take us all out?"

"Yeah, they don't know you are witches."

"Good boy, Alfie, I'm still pissed you stole from me."

"I understand, Miss."

"Go on, give them the house code we will be ready."

"Are you sure, Miss?'

"Yes, now go."

Dean finally made it to the club,

"What's going on?" he asked

"A new player," Sam answered

"I called Alistair, see if he knew what was going on, he was surprised said he would look into it," Artemis said

"So what am I doing here, you could have told me this on the phone, I was in the middle of something Artie."

"You're the head of this family thought you might wanna know the fuck is going on" she snapped back

Dean took a deep breath and rubbed his face

"Alfie?"

"Stealing to find out information, he didn't wanna come to us with nothing, they also plan to hit us at the house, they want the code to get in," Sam said.

"so we will be ready," Dean said with a smile

"This is going to fun." Atremis smiled.

Chapter 15

One in the morning was when they decided to break in, smash of the window alerted Dean, Sam, and Artemis to their arrival

"Amateurs," Artemis said looking at Dean

"They want us to know they are here," Sam said, Dean, nodded.

The men made their way through the house, they never saw what hit them Artemis drew her bow half silver, half gold-tipped arrow hit the man shoulder he backed into the wall a second arrow in the opposite shoulder pinned him,

"What the fuck? Where did that come from?" his friend yelled trying to pull out the arrow,

"Leave it!" he yelled squirming in pain

"Over here" Dean taunted

"No, over here" Sam called out, both men were confused

"Don't forget about me" Artemis teased,

"Where are you?" he yelled

"I'm right behind you" Artemis whispered,

"Roger, we gotta get out of here" the man pinned to the wall, said

"Shut it, Mark, we came to do a job I'm going to finish it now let's find the bitch," Roger said, pulling the arrow out of the wall.

"They are after me" Artemis whispered to Dean

"Stay close," Sam said she nodded they followed the men thought the house Artemis tucked between them.

"Where the fuck are they?" Roger said,

"I don't know, he said they would be here," Mark said

"I'm right, here douche bag," Artemis said shooting Roger in the arm and then the leg in rapid succession, and disappearing again, Sam and Dean started laughing appearing in front of the men, holding their guns to their heads

"Who sent you?" Dean asked

"We aren't telling," Roger said, Sam smiled

"Art"

"With pleasure," she said smiling a wicked smile, moving to slow until she right in front of Mark,

"Now, tell me the truth," she said, ripples appeared as she spoke

"Raphael sent us, he wants to take over your business', he wants your territory, he wants everything you have," he said

"Why, Artemis?" Dean asked

"The plan was to kidnap her, hold her ransom, kill the two of you at the drop and then she would be alone, she would need Raphael."

"Call him to tell him it's done, and then you are going to take us to him," Dean said

"What about this one?" Sam asked

"Call Cas, he can come to get him for breaking and entering, damage to property, and whatever else you can think of," Artemis said, "but first, tell me the truth" she whispered in Rogers's ear.

Artemis called Alistair to let him know she found out who was trying to push their way in, he said he was on his way over and was going to go with them to meet. Sam waited at the house for Cas and Hannah to come and collect the intruder.

"Sam, where is Dean?" Cas asked

"They had something to do," Sam said

"Like what?'

"Don't worry about it, the less you know, the better."

"Sam, I don't like this."

"I don't either, but it's important to stop it now before it gets out of hand."

"Have Dean call me."

Sam nodded.

Cas put Roger in the back of his car, the spell worked really well, he wouldn't stop talking.

Dean and Artemis went with Mark to meet this new player trying to make a move on them, Alistair was in the car behind them they didn't agree with the way Alistair handled things, but they had an alliance and messing with the Winchester meant he was being messed with,

They pulled up to a warehouse it was neutral territory, they got out of the car, Alistair followed,

"Artemis my dear, do you mind hiding me for a bit I wanna get a feel," Alistair asked

"Of course, Dean will be hidden too," she said.

They tied Artemis' hands and gagged her, she was enjoying it more than she probably should be,

"Mark where is Roger?" a tall man, African-American man asked

"He uh, he had to go pee, sir. This is Artemis" he said pushing her forward

"Artemis Winchester, I have to say Alfie did downplay your beauty when he described you to my associate, I'm Raphael," he said pulling the gag from her mouth

"What do you want?" she asked

"Everything," he said, "You and your brothers gone, Alistair gone. Michael gone, I want everything to be mine."

"Is that all?" Artemis asked, "tell me the truth, is that all you want?"

"No, I want you to be mine, get rid of that filthy club,"

"Too bad, I don't go for people who kidnap me," Artemis said he slapped her

"Keep it up, your making me wet" she smirked, he raised his hand again "I would if I were you" he smacked her again, this time it was Alistair who lost his cool and grabbed Raphael by the throat,

"Now, now did you really think we would let her come alone, she far too important," he said

"Alistair?" Raphael choked out

"In the flesh, you really shouldn't have put your hands on her, you wanna start a war between us is that it?" Alistair asked

"Yes,"

'Alistair growled, "did you order the hit on Artemis?"

"Yes, I wanted to scare her."

"She doesn't scare easy, but you do I can smell your fear, you know what I do to those who threaten me and mine don't you?"

Raphael nodded wide-eyed, he was shaking now

"He wouldn't make good boss, you haven't even done anything and he shaking," Artemis said, "Dean, what should we do?"

"Let Alistair have his fun, but I wanna piece you hit my sister, bruised her pretty face," Dean said smiling,

"Grab the rope," Alistair said to Artemis she nodded and handed it to him,

"Now I'm gonna show you the proper way to string up a pig."

"You two have your fun, I'll be outside, you know I don't have the stomach, and Alistair thank you, I'll send you an invite to the club bring your own sub and set up a room for you," Artemis said Alistair smiled and continued tying up Raphael.

Dean and Artemis headed home,

"Get anything else out of him?" she asked

"Nah," Dean said, the rest of the car ride home was quiet.

Cas was outside when they got home,

"Shit!" Dean said, "hey."

"Hey, you guys ok?" Cas asked

"Yes, Cas we are ok, I'm tired I'm going to bed," Artemis said

"See, ya later," Cas said

"What's up?" Dean asked

"Nothing just came to check on you guys, that guy was chatty Kathy, and then he puked his guts out, and forgot everything he told us."

"Spill your gut, it's Artie's favorite to use, it actually makes you spill your guts when it wears off," Dean said with a small laugh

"That's horrible."

"You would know, what do you think she used on you."

"She did?"

Dean nodded and smiled, "come on, I need a shower, and I'm tired," he said, taking Cas' hand, leading him into the house.

Dean checked on Artemis before heading to his room,

"I think it's cute you check on her," Cas whispered

Dean blushed a bit, "I know we are the same age, but she's my little sister I keep herself" he said

"Dean, I understand the three of you are close, it's something I wish I had"

"Then why do you keep canceling on Jimmy?"

"Not you too, I'm supposed to have lunch with him today."

"Are you going?"

"Yes, I'm gonna go, I'm don't know what to say to him, sorry our parents only wanted me, but they were horrible, so you didn't really miss anything?"

Dean just looked at him, "no, Cas you just talk to him about everyday stuff, save the heavy for another day."

"You are right," Cas said rubbing his hand over his face,

"I need a shower, coming?" Dean asked

Cas smiled and followed Dean to the bathroom.

Why did Cas agree to meet Jimmy? It's not that he didn't want to get to know his brother he just didn't know what to say to him, he felt bad knowing that his parents didn't want Jimmy, Cas was bouncing his leg up and down waiting at the table for Jimmy come in, he looked up when the bell chimed.

"Hey you got here first" Jimmy said

"I wanted to be early" Cas said

"How's work?"

"Good and you?"

"Fine, I guess I can't complain, can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is?"

"Have they stuck money in your bank account?"

"No, they have not why?"

"Well I was talking Artemis about rent and stuff, I was just venting and I check my account this moring and well…"

"She put money in there?"

"Yeah, and I wanna give it back"

"Just thank her, she won't take it back"

"Why would she do that in the first place?"

"The thing that I have learn about Art is she has a big heart, she doesn't wanna see anyone suffering or struggling it's why the community loves her so much, even all her flaws they still love her."

Jimmy nodded and picked up the menu,

"So your parents, we they nice?" Cas asked

"They were strick, church every sunday bible study, youth group, beatings if I got the bible quote wrong, you know the usual, you?"

"The same"

"Good to know it wouldn't have really mattered where I was"

"Dads a preacher, so it was worse when his boy didn't wanna be a preacher and is gay."

"what happened?" Jimmy asked

"he beat the hell out me, sent me to conversion therapy, and then when that didn't work, he kicked me out."

"Cas I'm sorry that happened to you"

"I can't change it, so I moved on I talk them occasionally,"

"I'm not anti-gay, just so you know I really don't care"

"That's good to know,"

"So the club, the other club Artemis said there are rules and I have to dress up I don't have anything to wear," Jimmy said a bit of panic in his voice,

"Don't worry I'm sure Art will send you something, also I'm surprised you agreed"

"I um, well I just…"

"You like her, like really like her"

"Maybe,"

Save by the waitress, they placed their orders, sat in silence for a few minutes,

"How bad is your crush?" Cas asked

"You are really asking me this?"

"Hey, it's fine if you don't wanna talk about it,"

"No, it's fine, she so.."

"Beautiful, amazing, kind, and terrifying?"

"Yes," Jimmy said with a laugh shaking his head

"She does that, actually they all do"

"How did you meet Dean?

"At the club, I was supposed to spy on them for the department, nothing ever came of it, and if they are doing anything illegal we can't find it"

"That had to be weird."

"You have no idea, i couldn't do it, Dean and I have this bond, I couldn't lie to him"

"Are you sure it wasn't a spell?"

"It anything Artemis is true to her word, she won't do it again."

The waitress dropped off their food, they talked about basic things for a while before Cas got a call from the station, he told Jimmy he will see him at the club and left.

When Cas returned to the station, everyone was running around,

"What's going on?" Cas asked

"Another body, flayed" Hannah said

"Alistair?"

"Yeah, definitely"

"I don't understand why we can't get this guy?"

"Because he is protected, friends in high up places" the Captain said

Cas shook his head and took the case file, he looked at the time of death,

"What?' Hannah asked

"Nothing, thought it was something but it's nothing"

"How was lunch with Jimmy?'

"Good nice, he didn't press about out parents and we just chatted, him and Artemis are getting close"

"What?" Hannah jealousy in her voice

"They are just friends that's all," Cas said looking at her

"But she and I we, were connecting I could feel it that night,"

"Hannah, do you like her?"

"Yes, a lot and I know we have history and I don't know what it is"

"Just relax, I'm sure it's nothing."

**Winchester House**

Cas walked in and headed to Dean's room, he was on mission to find out what happened the night od the break in and if Dean and Artemis had anything to do with the man they found flayed. Dean wasn't in his room so he headed to Artemis'

"Dean it's too tight, I can't feel my fingers" she said

"Hang on I'll loosen it" Dean replied, Cas knocked

"Hey," they said in unison and smiled they were breath taking

"What are you guys doing?"

"Dean is practicing his shibarian" Artemis said

Cas looked confused

"Japanese knot tying, it can be relaxing like a hug" Dean said smiling

"You practice on each other?" Cas asked

"I'm the only one that's honest if it's too tight or I can't feel anything" she said

Dean nodded, "better?"

"Perfect, these ones are pretty" Cas said

"What brings you by?" Dean asked working on the next knot.

"We found another body, flayed" Cas said

"That sucks, and is really gross" Artemis said

"Do you happen to know anything about it?"

"No, Cas we don't" Dean said working the rope around Artemis' legs

"I have to ask"

"Why are you asking?" Dean asked

"Well the time of death, was before you got home, and i just thought that maybe it was the other guy who broke in?"

""I don't know about that guy he took off after I shot him with and arrow" Artemis said "you gonna arrest me?"

"No, you can shoot some if they break in" Cas said

"Can we try this one night?" Dean asked

"On me?"

"No my other boyfriend, yes you"

"You'll like it, trust me, it's calming for me, I was having a break down" Artemis said

"Yeah I don't see why not" Cas said

"Awesome"

"I wanna see you tied up, I bet you'd be pretty" Artemis said

Dean gave here a look, "what it's not my fault your boyfriends hot,"

"You know there's another one of me" Cas flirted back

"I am aware, of your other"

"So you dropped some money in his bank account?" Cas said

"He said he was stressed and his job sucks"

"Hold still" Dean said looking at what he was doing

"I can't help, now I'm kind of horny" she said

"Too bad hold still"

"Cas, come sit so we can talk" Artemis said laying back on the bed

"Better?" she asked Dean, he nodded

"Back to Jimmy" Cas said

"Is he mad?"

"No, he wants to give it back"

"Dammit, I know it was too much I should have been more sublet with the amount"

"Done," Dean said stepping back looking at his handy work "how does it feel?"

"Nice,"

"When did you put money in his account?" Dean asked untying her wrists

"They other day, I know he wasn't ask but he needs it and we have it"

"What account?"

"My personal one"

"Woah,you didn't even do that for Hannah"

"Hannah has a good job and can make her rent" Artemis snapped back

"When are you moving in?" she aked Cas

"I don't know yet" he said

"Can you hurry up? I need some else here with me" she said

"Oh I see how it is, I'm not good enough anymore" Dean said

"You will always be my favorite" Artemis said smiling, Cas' phone rang.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later." Cas said kissing Dean and leaving.

**Chapter 16**

**Friday Night**

Artemis changed her outfit ten times before deciding on wearing a simple black cocktail dress, black sweater, and flats, she let Jimmy pick where they were going, he did ask her to go to dinner and this was still appropriate for the club after, she had sent him a suit to wear and a mask-lie Cas'.

"You look, good sis," Dean said

"Thanks, I'm nervous."

"You guys talk on the phone all the time,"

"I know, but this is different."

"Relax, you have been on dates,"

"Most end in sex, and we never see each other again."

"That's right."

"Cas coming over?"

"Yes, he is."

"You doing fun stuff or you gonna wait?"

"I might start and then make him wait; he seems to enjoy it."

"Kinky boy, I wonder if Jimmy is like that?"

"Yeah the most excitement he has seen, you dancing at the club."

"Good point but still those are always the freaky ones."

The doorbell rang,

"Remember, Meg is in charge."

"Ya, I know to go have fun," Dean said, waving her out of the room.

Artemis opened the door, Jimmy was standing there in the suit she sent him

"Wow," she said

"I was going to say the same thing," Jimmy said with a laugh

"Thank you."

"I didn't even say anything."

"No, but you were thinking it."

"Can you read my mind?"

"No, I can read your body language."

"Oh, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Jimmy insisted on driving, so they took his car Artemis told Ray they would call if they needed him,

"So where we going?" Artemis asked

"I'm not telling you," he said

"Well I kind of need to know, there are territories."

"You are fine; it's not too far."

"The Diner that's where you are taking me?"

"Yeah, you said you liked the burgers, we can go somewhere else if you want?"

"No, this is fine," Artemis said, smiling. Jimmy parked the car, they got out and headed in,

"Hey, Artemis the usual?" the waitress asked

"I think I'll let Jimmy pick what he wants first," she said

"Ok, let me know when you are ready."

"Thank you."

Jimmy pulled out Artemis' chair for her, she looked at him

"What?" he asked

"Nothing, it been a while since I have been on a date,"

"I thought this wasn't a date?"

"You know what I mean, it's nice."

"What do you normally get?"

"Bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a vanilla milkshake."

"Wow, my ex would have ordered a salad,"

"I figure if you are hungry, eat."

Jimmy looked over the menu, he looked up at Artemis she was looking around the room, she was beautiful not just her looks but her heart everything, the way she cared about her family, the neighborhood. Jimmy admired that about Artemis she was so sure of herself.

"What?" she asked catching him staring at her

"Nothing, I'll think, I'll have what you are having," he said

"Sounds good," she waved the waitress over and ordered.

"I never asked how did you get into the club scene?" Jimmy asked

"The night clubs were boring, so I opened a place that I wanted to go to and then we had two locations, they both are doing well."

"And the other club?"

"I got into it when I was in high school, Meg and I were together, and she was into it with an ex, we went to a few clubs they weren't that great, so I opened my own, you've never?"

"No, I always wanted to wait until I was married."

"Do you ever touch yourself?" Artemis whispered

Jimmy was taking a sip of his water and choked, he turned red

"I'm sorry, that wasn't very nice, I'm curious,"

The waitress placed their food in front of them, ask Jimmy if he was ok and smirked at Artemis, knowing she must have said something to Jimmy.

"No, it's ok, I have, I don't very often," Jimmy said turning away from Artemis

"You know it's normal, totally acceptable," she said taking a bite of her burger

"I know!" he said defensively

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous, it's my go-to."

"It's ok, I'm sorry too. It's always been something we don't talk about, and you are so open,"

"Are you sure you wanna come to the club? we don't have too, we can do something else."

"I wanna know, I wanna see what goes on."

Artemis smiled, "I like you."

"I like you too."

**Huntress Moon**

Dean and Cas showed up early to the club to help make sure everything was going smoothly, they had a tendency to slack if Artemis wasn't there, which was understandable she could be a bit intense.

"How's it going?" Dean asked Meg

"Ok, the new subs aren't listening to me, the new wait staff isn't listening, so ya know," she said

"Call everyone in here," Dean said, "and if they don't come right now they are to leave without pay."

Meg nodded and went to gather everyone, it's not that Meg couldn't handle the staff, she didn't want to fire anyone without Artemis' approval.

Everyone gathered in the bar area, they all shifted and looked around at each other,

"It has come to my attention that some of you aren't showing Meg the same respect that you show Artemis when she is here," Dean said

No one said anything they just looked at each other

"For those of you who do not know, Meg is Artemis' second in command, followed by Ruby and then Alfie, you respect them the same way you respect my sister, myself and Sam…"

"If you have a problem with that you can leave now," Sam said

"Also a small reminder Artemis does watch even when she's not here, so best behavior," Meg said "don't embarrass her,"

"Yes, Miss," they said

"Go get ready for opening, Artemis will be here later," Dean said.

Dean headed behind the bar, poured a drink for himself and Cas,

"It tough being boss," Cas teased

"You have no idea," Dean said

"Where is our sister? She always works" Sam said

"I forgot you haven't been home, she is out with Jimmy, they will be by later" Dean said

"Cool, glad to see she's moving on," Sam said

"Arts moving on?" Ruby asked

"We can only hope, she been hung up on Hannah too long," Meg said

"Give her a break, they were going to get married," Sam said

"We were what?" Hannah asked

"Oh shit," Dean said

"So we were together?" she asked

"You gotta talk to Artie, she'll be here later," Sam said

"I broke her heart, didn't I? I was horrible to her?" Hannah said looking a bit stunned,

"Yeah, you were." Meg said, "If Art wants to be mad, she can be mad, but I'm done lying about this."

"What happened?" Hannah asked

Meg sighed, "you and Art should talk about this, she needs to tell you what happened between you,"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember any of that" Hannah said

"That's the point of the memory stealing spell, she doesn't want you to remember," Dean said, taking Cas by the hand leaving the room.

Dean leads Cas to the room that they reserved, the red room he loved they always had the same place since Cas had told Artemis he likes it in there,

"I feel bad for Hannah," Cas said

"I do too, but it's something her and Art need to work out, Art regrets taking those memories anyways,"

"Then why take them in the first place,"

"She didn't a first, she waited but Hannah she was relentless, she wouldn't leave Art alone, hounding her for information trying to get anything she could,"

Cas nodded "I get it," he said,

"Now you and I are going to have some fun," Dean said smiling,

"What did you have in mind, sir?" Cas asked

"Get undressed, facing me, then I want you to get on the bed,"

"Yes, sir."

Cas started to undress "sir?"

"Yes, Cas"

"Why do we have to dress up? Most people walk around unclothed."

"Artemis likes the formality of it, I don't know,"

Cas nodded, finished undressing, climbed on the bed

"How do you want me, sir?"

"On your back, I'm going to tie your, wrists and ankles."

Cas laid flat on his back arms above his head, his cock twitched with anticipation, Dean smiled at him as he tied Cas' wrists, a quick kiss on Cas' forehead Dean moved down placing light kisses along Cas' sides, Cas laughed, Dean looked up,

"It tickled, sir," he said Dean continued moving down skipping his cock, Cas made a sighed, and Dean kissed kiss inner thighs, making his way to the rope at the end of the bed, Dean tied Cas' legs down spread and exposed. Cas loved every second of it, he loved all the attention Dean showered him with, Cas loved all the new things Dean does not only to his body but his mind as well,

"I know we talked about the possibility of wax play and I wanted to try it tonight,"

"Ok, sir," Cas said not sounding very sure

"What's wrong?"

"Just worried it's going to hurt."

"I would never do anything that would hurt in a way you didn't like, I promise."

"Green, sir," Cas said a little bit more confident this time.

"I'm using birthday candles, it's not as hot," Dean said reassuring Cas, they had talked about it a little bit but not a lot Cas was still a bit worried but how else was he going to find out if he liked it or not unless he tried it. Cas watched everything Dean was doing, Dean smiled at him as he lit the candle,

"Do you like it, sir?" Cas asked

"I do enjoy it," Dean said

He tilted the candle a small amount of wax dripped on to Cas' chest, he sighed it wasn't bad, warm and then hard, Dean smiled when Cas gave him a nodded Cas' cock hardened up more as Dean dripped more wax on him,

"Can we use a bigger candle, sir?" Cas asked

"Baby steps, you are doing beautifully for me," Dean said Cas blushed at the praise,

"Do you like it?" Dean asked

"Yes, sir, I like it a lot," Cas said cock har, standing at attention, Dean groaned rubbing his palm across his own cock hard in his pants,

"I'm going to cover you in wax and fuck your brains out," he said

"Please, sir, fuck me, make me cum, please" Cas started begging, he needed Dean to touch him anywhere it didn't matter where Dean put the candle out undressed, he stood back and looked at all the little wax drips coving Cas' chest,

"Fuck," he breathed out, he climbed on top of Cas, pressing his lips to Cas' kissing him hard, Dean reached for the lube sitting on the side of the bed. Dean lubed up two-finger and pressed them to his own hole, he moaned into Cas' mouth, Cas moaned back this was going to be good, Dean prepped himself, Cas was breathing heavy waiting for Dean to touch him, god! He wanted Dean to touch him. Dean finally lubed up Cas' cock Dean lined himself up, sunk down they both let out a hiss,

"Fuck you feel good inside me," Dean said bottoming out sitting on Cas, he looked up at Dean with lust blown blue eyes,

"Fuck, move please," he said trying to buck his hips up but he couldn't tied at the ankles Dean smiled, moved his hips in small figure eights,

"Mm, baby that feels so good" Dean moaned out continuing the move slowly, Cas was breathing heavy he needed more, he growled in frustration, and Dean bounced up and down just as slow as before,

"What's wrong?" Dean asked

"Please, faster sir" Cas whined out, Dean smiled, and moved a little bit faster but nowhere near as quickly as Cas wanted he tugged at the restraints, trying to get his hands, he needs to touch him, to feel him,

"Please, please, sir, please" Cas begged

"Please, what?" Dean asked

"I wanna touch you, sir, please."

"I don't think so, I like you like this, all tied up and begging to touch me," Dean said bouncing up and down faster getting Cas close to the edge and stopping, Cas let out a frustrated sigh when Dean stopped moving. Dean continued edging Cas for about ten more minutes before Dean himself couldn't take it anymore and needed to cum. Dean started moved faster fucking himself harder on Cas' cock, Cas was unable to say anything,

Dean could hear his name and please that was it,

"Cum for me baby," Dean said and with that Cas came hard, his eyes rolled in the back of his head as his back arched, he cried out and slumped down as Dean came across Cas' chest, Dean untied Cas' wrist rubbing them, kissing him, telling Cas what a excellent job he did, and how proud Dean was of him, Cas hummed with contentment and Dean untied his ankles and rubbed those too,

"Sleepy," Cas mumbled

"Water, and cookie first and then sleep for a bit, Artie should be here soon,"

"Mm, k" Cas said passing out.

Alistair showed up at the club the same time Artemis and Jimmy did, Alistair had some girl with him she looked worried,

"Artemis my dear, I didn't know you had a guest, I was hoping to play with you tonight," Alistair said pulling on the girl's leash

"You know, I don't like the way you play, to intense for me, but thank you for the offer,"

"Anytime, you wouldn't mind toning it down for you,"

"Alistair, are you flirting with my sister?" Sam asked spotting them

"Your charming and kind sister, yes, I am."

"I'll show you to your room, there's a bouncer outside the door and if you could keep the screams to a reasonable level this time, please?"

"Anything for you my dear," Alistair said, pulling his sub behind him.

Jimmy looked at Artemis, "I'll explain later, let's go to the bar" she said taking Jimmy's hand, he smiled her hand was soft not like Amialias hers were always a bit rough, and dry. The bar wasn't very full which was a good thing,

"Hey you made it finally," Meg said

"I'm not working tonight I told you that,"

"I know, but I have something to tell you, and if you wanna be mad at me for the rest of our lives I get it," Meg said

"What did you do?"

"Hannah overheard us talking about you and her kind of pieced a few things together, but I told her you guys were going to get married."

"Why the fuck would you do that?' Artemis yelled all the lights in the building surged

"Art, I swear... she needs to know, and you need to talk to her,"

Jimmy put his hand on Artemis' shoulder, she looked up at him

"Do be mad, she thought she was helping, and I think Hannah deserves to know what she did to you, maybe it will help?" he said

Artemis took a deep breath, Meg waited for the wrath to come,

"You are right, Meg next please just do what I ask, and I still love you, where is she?"

"She has been nursing that glass of wine since she got here," Meg said pointing to the table, Artemis nodded "get Jimmy whatever he wants, his off-limits for everyone," she said kissing his cheeking leaving behind a kiss mark, she walked over to Hannah, she looked up when Artemis got to her table.

"Hey, "Artemis said

"Hey, "Hannah said back, "how bad was I?'

"Oh Hannah, it wasn't until I asked you to marry me, you got mean,"

Hannah shook her head, "I wanna remember, please Artemis, please let me" she begged, Artemis took a deep breath leaned in a kissed Hannah, soft and gentle letting all the memories she took flood back in, Artemis pulled away, Hannah looked shocked,

"I'm so sorry, I… you did all that for me?"

"Yeah, I loved you, I still do, I think I always will, but you crushed me, you broke me, Hannah I can't forgive that,"

"I never found anything why would I do that to you, I wanted to be with you, we talked about everything, Missy I'm so sorry,"

"Please don't call me that, you… don't call me that" Artemis stood, "I have to go, I have a date" she walked away, leaving Hannah with her new/old memories of what they were.

"Wheres Dean?" Artemis asked

"In a room with Cas, last I hear they were busy," Ruby said mixing drinks and putting them on a tray, Artemis nodded she didn't wanna bother them

"Artemis, come on, let's go talk," Jimmy said she nodded he took her hand a lead her down the hall till they found an empty room, he shut the door, Artemis broke down, Jimmy wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight,

"I'm sorry," was all he said letting her cry into his shirt, the door opened it was Dean,

"I saw you... What happened?" Dean asked

"She gave Hannah her memories," Jimmy said not letting her go.

Cas came in behind Dean shirt untucked, hair messier than ever,

"Hey Jimmy"

"Hey, Cas"

"Artie, Sis, come here," Dean said, sitting on the couch, they were in the pet playroom,

Artemis looked at him and held her arms up, Dean picked her up she wrapped herself around him,

"I got you," Dean said petting her hair and holding her,

"What happened?" Jimmy asked

"I'll tell you another time," Artemis said pulling away from Dean

Dean looked at her, "she called me Missy,"

"Sis, I'm sorry, but don't let her ruin your night ok, she doesn't deserve you,"

Artemis nodded, "you wanna dance?" Dean asked

"Yes," she said

"Good, let's go," Dean said, smiling.

Artemis looked at Jimmy

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, it's ok?" he said reaching for her, she stepped closer

"It's ok to wanna touch me, I want you to," she said

"I'm still confused by what I am feeling,"

"Ok, you gonna watch?"

"Yeah, I like watching you dance."

"I do get naked here, just so you know."

Jimmy turned bright red, and looked away,

"If you want to stay in the room you can, I'm sure I can find someone to play with you,"

"No, I wanna watch," he said softly, she smiled

"Sit with Cas and Dean, or Sam," she said heading to the back,

Jimmy sat down next to Cas and Dean they looked over at him

"You know she gets naked?" Dean asked

"I know," Jimmy said rubbing the back of his next

"She's you spank bank, isn't she?" Sam asked as he sat down

"No, I… that's not,"

Sam laughed, "dude it's fine, we get it, but she is my sister, and you hurt her I'll kick your ass," he said with a smile,

White Snakes "Is this love" started, and Artemis made her way out, looking like she stepped out of a White Snake video, make every move look effortless, she smiled and winked at Jimmy when she took her shirt off, he blushed, Cas smiled he knows what Jimmy is feeling at this moment, he loved Dean and there was nothing that could tear them apart but Artemis had a pull and she knew how to use it when she wanted to, she teased Cas too, making her way across the stage, a few men catcalled her she didn't pay any attention to them, she was caught up in dancing, she made her way back to Jimmy dropping the last of her clothes in his lap before exiting the stage, everyone cheered.

Cas looked at Dean, Dean nodded

"We will see you later," Cas said following Dean back down to their room.

They made their way back to the room, Cas wanted Dean bad,

"Why do we watch here if we know what's going to happen?" Cas asked

"Because it's fun, and I know for a fact you like it," Dean said pushing Cas against the wall,

"I do, she's well, you know."

Dean nodded, capturing Cas' lips with his.

**Chapter 17**

Jimmy drove Artemis home, the car ride was quiet,

"What's with the creepy guy?" Jimmy asked

"That Alistair Smith, he's the head of the Smith family, we share a border."

"That's all?"

"I'm not going to tell you, so don't ask," Artemis said

"Ok," Jimmy said pulling up into the driveway,

"You coming in?"

"Yeah, I can't stay I have to work in the morning,"

"You can stay I'll get you up,"

Jimmy shook his head, this was a bad idea, he followed her into the house, and up to her bedroom.

"PJs," she said throwing him some sweats

"I really shouldn't stay, I got stuff to do and my cat,"

"Your cat will be fine, I'll get you up,"

Jimmy sighed and took the sweats, turned his back as Artemis undress

"You have already seen me naked," she said a smile in her voice

"I know, I'm just… I um well you are beautiful and well.."

"I have never had a person, not wanna do anything with me," Artemis said

"I do want to, I don't know what to do, I'm conflicted," he said sliding into bed closer to Artemis this time, she looked at him, Artemis took a deep breath, she scooted closer,

"Artemis, I really wanna kiss you,"

"Then kiss me,"

Jimmy leaned in an pressed his lips to hers, Artemis sighed placed her hand on the back on Jimmy necked, she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, Jimmy pulled away,

"I'm sorry," he said

"Jimmy, I told you it was ok."

"I know, but I shouldn't want you the way I want you," he said sitting up rubbing his face,

"Come lay down, please?"

"Why is this so hard?"

"Part is what you were raised to believe, the other part is biology."

"Screw it," Jimmy said kissing Artemis again she squeaks in surprise but kissed him back, this time it was rushed like he couldn't get enough, Artemis pulled away breath heavy,

"What do you want?" she asked

"All of you," he said she smiled.

**Huntress Moon**

Dean had Cas restrain to the spanking bench, Cas was moaning and begging,

"You are doing good little bee," Dean said using the paddle Cas enjoyed so much

"Thank you, sir," Cas said tears in his eyes, it hurt so well, he wanted more this was his favorite thing they did together being spanked which was funny because as a kid Cas hated being spanked,

"Sir, I'm close," Cas said moaning some more

"Go ahead little Bee cum for me."

Cas came hard, Dean lined himself up and sunk into Cas, they both groaned,

"So good, such a good Little Bee for me," Dean said slowly sliding in and out, Cas was too far gone to say anything his eyes were closed enjoying the feeling of Dean inside him, Dean changed the angle and started moving faster, pounding into Cas slapping his ass, all you could hear was the slapping of skin and breathy moans coming from the both of them, Cas came again crying out clenching around Dean which sent him over the edge, calling out Cas' name. Dean undid the restraints rubbing Cas' wrists, he smiled a goofy half-smile up at Dean as he was carried to the bathroom to clean up.

"Hey, you with me?" Dean asked

"Yeah," Cas said, "still floaty."

"Good, eat" he handed Cas a cookie and a water

"Little bee?"

"I think it perfect you love bees, only to start and during scenes,"

"I like it, ok so if you call me that I know what's going on."

"Yes, come, let's sleep."

"We can stay here?"

"Yeah, I key to lock up when we leave in the morning."

Cas followed Dean to the bed and collapsed Dean, smiled.

**Winchester house**

Jimmy and Artemis were still kissing, Artemis rolled him over so she could straddle his lap, Jimmy bucked up a bit trying hard not to move, he wanted to touch her all over, Artemis smiled when she pulled away,

"Why did you stop?" Jimmy asked sitting up against the headboard,

"Because, I don't want you to regret anything," she said still sitting in his lap

"I won't Artemis, I want this, I want you," he said

"How about this, we can kiss some more but keep our clothes on?"

"But, I'm, I want."

"I know what you want, but I want to take it slow," she said placing her hands on his face, he put his hands over hers,

"Ok, but it hurts a little,"

"We will take care of it, promise" she kissed him, ground herself against him, he moaned in her mouth, she smiled

"Oh, that feels good," he said, Jimmy moaned, and bucked his hips up, Artemis kissed down his neck still grinding against him, she sucked a bit on his collar bone knowing if she left any marks he could hide them under his shirt,

"Mark me, please."

"You sure?"

"Yes, please I wanna be yours, can I be yous?"

Artemis smiled, "tell me the truth" she whispered in his ear,

"I think you are the most beautiful person on the planet, not just physical but everything about you, the way you take care of everyone, not just your family, oh god that feels good, I wanted to be with you since you opened the front door, please, I'll do anything, you can collar me and whip me I think I might like that, I'll protect you, please say I can have you, oh jeez," Jimmy said as Artemis made her way down his chest

"That's enough," she said the spell wore off

"What was that?"

"I need to make sure, you weren't a cop," she said lifting his shirt kissing his chest,

"You could have just asked," Jimmy said

"Magic comes with being with me, along with other things," she said moving down Jimmy's body, he let his head flop back on the pillows, what she was doing felt amazing he can believe he waited so long to touch someone or have someone touch him,

"Jimmy, what is this scar from?" Artemis asked

"Oh um, my dad, he wasn't nice, he would beat me, and I fell on our glass coffee table," he said looking away from her,

"I'm sorry," she said kissing the scar on his hip, she stopped at the top of his waistband and looked up, he nodded she pulled his pants down, he lifted his hips, to help her,

"I thought we weren't going to do anything?"

"There's more to sex acts than just putting your dick in me, relax I got you," she said, touching his hard cock, he whimpered a bit, at her touch.

Jimmy moaned as she pumped him,

"Jeez," he said looking at her, "that feels amazing,"

"It's just a handjob, love, here," she said taking his hand and placing it on his cock,

"I haven't... Really done this let alone in front of someone" Jimmy said

"You gotta know how to please yourself, show me," she said

Jimmy blushed "hey if you wanna be with me sex is no longer taboo, it's open and free, like the sixties," she said, Jimmy laughed

"Ok, just give me," he said slowly stroking himself, "my hands rougher than yours,"

"I got the lube," she said hopping off the bed she ruffled through the drawer pulling out a bottle of cherry-flavored,

"This is for blow jobs, but it will work," she pulled some on the tip of his cock,

"Oh that's cold" he jumped

"Sorry, continue."

"Why can't you just do it?"

"Because you want me too, but I want you to do it, next time I'll do it, and you can touch me."

"Promise?" Jimmy asked picking up speed

"Promise,"

It didn't take long for Jimmy to cum, he was breathing heavy Artemis brought him a washcloth, a cookie, and water,

"It will help, eat the cookie, drink the water, and then we will go to sleep."

Jimmy did as he was told and snuggled close to Artemis, he was content with his arms wrapped around her.

Dean woke up to Cas slowly rutting against his leg, he acted like he was asleep, Cas kissed him on his cheek,

"Sir?" Cas asked

So that's what he wants this morning,

"Yes, little bee."

"I'm hard this morning, please."

"What do you want?"

"Will you spank me please, sir," Cas asked

"Already, but we just woke up," Dean said

"I need it, I wanted to touch myself, and you said not to, and I was rubbing against you,"

"Ah, well if that's what you want,"

"Yes, sir, please, with your hand."

"Of course, little bee, across my leg."

Cas scrambled out of bed still naked and hard, he laid across Dean's leg,

"So good," Dean said rubbing his hand across Cas' ass rubbing and spreading his cheeks,

"Please, sir" Cas begged

So impatient this morning little bee," Dean said landing smack on his right ass cheek and then rubbing it, Cas cried out, it was still sore from the night before, but he was really horny and he really, really enjoyed being spanked.

Cas moaned with every smack and eventually came hard and panting,

"On the bed all fours, ass up," Dean said grabbing the lube, pouring some over Cas, crack and rubbing the head of his cock against Cas hole,

"Please, sir fuck me," Cas begged

"So needy, my needy little bottom,"

"Needy for you sir only you, I love you, sir."

Dean didn't wait he pushed his way in and set a relentless pace Cas a moaning mess under him, Dean enjoyed this domming Cas more so than with anyone else it felt right, Cas didn't fight or try to take over a scene like some of Dean's other subs, he went with whatever Dean wanted, and Dean loved it,

"Little bee, cum for me," Dean said Cas came for the second time that morning Dean not too far behind him after a few more thrusts,

"I love you too," Dean said, kissing the side of Cas' head.

Cas woke up Dean wrapped around him, he was happy, he loved this feeling being with Dean, being dominated by Dean, being told what to do and how to do it, it didn't want to be in charge he would let Dean make the choices and he knew he would like all of them. Dean rolled over, opened his eyes Cas was looking at him,

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning, Dean," Cas said with a smile, "I have to got to work later."

"I know, I'll take you home first,"

"I have a few days off next week, I can move in if you still want me to."

"I still want you to move in, Cas I love you!" Dean said

"I love you too, I'm feeling insecure right now,"

"Why, what happened?" Dean sat up

"I really like being a sub, I don't want to be in control, and I know that that's something you need too, to not be in control and I don't wanna share you," Cas said hiding his face,

"I like domming you, more than I ever have anyone else, you are the best sub I have ever had, you listen beautifully, you tell me when things don't feel right, or you are just not into it, you are perfect, and I think I figured out away, so we both get what we need, ok?"

"Ok, so I don't have to share you, because I'll fight if I have too I will."

"No sweetheart you won't have to, come on I'll drop you off at home."

Dean and Cas drove to Cas' apartment, Cas sighed as he got out of the car,

"Hey, only a few more days and you won't have to come back here," Dean said with a smile

"I know, I just like being with you is all,"

"I'll see you later,"

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too,"

Cas headed up to his apartment Hannah was waiting outside eyes rimmed red, and puffy like she had been crying all night, Cas gave her a sad smile, opened the door to his apartment and lead Hannah inside, he shut the door and hugged her as she sobbed,

"I was so mean Cas, she was amazing so good to me and…"

"I already know, Dean told me,"

"I'll never get her back, I fucked up too bad,"

"Yeah, you did, why did you do that to her?"

"I was scared, I had a job to do, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her."

"And the real reason?"

"I was scared, she's so well you know, and I terrified me to get married and instead of telling her that I broke her heart,"

"And she took your memories, she didn't want you to live with it knowing what you did."

Hannah cried even harder the guilt of what she did weighing on her.

Cas let her cry until she couldn't anymore he called his captain and let him know they would be late they were checking on something,

"I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed there's food if you are hungry or some tea, make coffee," Cas said Hannah nodded and sniffed, wiping her eyes,

"You are a good friend, thank you."

"You are welcome."

Artemis drove Jimmy to work borrowing clothes from the ex-boyfriend drawer as she likes to call it, Jimmy was all smiles

"What do I call you?" he asked

"You call me by my name or Art, or Miss I don't care," she said

"I like Artemis, but I wanna nickname no one else calls you special for us,"

'You will think of something,"

"I had fun last night, not just when we got back to the house but the diner and the club,"

"Me too, I forgot how much fun it could be, just hanging out but we do need to talk about stuff you know what it means being with me and part of the family."

"I know, can you pick me up, I get off early today."

"Text me, I'll come, and if I can't, I'll send Ray."

"Can I have a kiss?" Jimmy blushed

Artemis put the car in park and leaned over Jimmy met her half way,

"I'll see you later," Artemis said, pulling away, Jimmy smiled and headed inside.

**Dean was home when Artemis got home,**

"**Sis, what's up?" Dean asked**

"**Nothing, Jimmy and I," she said **

"**Did you?"**

"**No, taking it slow with him, I may have learned that he wants me to collar him and whip him"**

"**You didn't?'**

"**I had to, I had to make sure that's all,"**

"**I'm happy for you, I'm glad you are moving on it's a good thing,"**

"**I know it is, it's hard to trust someone after,"**

"**Jimmy is not Hannah, he seems like a good guy, let him in."**

**Artemis nodded and headed up to her room to start her day.**

**Chapter 18**

**Dean and Artemis decided that date night in would be a good idea they had an entertainment room they rarely used, they had plenty of food Artemis, and Dean spent the day putting together snacks and dinner, **

**"Artie, do you think you made enough cookies, there's only four of us?" Dean asked popping one in his mouth**

**"They are still hot, and yes, that reason you and Sam always eat them while I'm baking," she said, taking out the last batch of cookies from the oven.**

**Cas and Jimmy showed up to the house at the same time **

**"I thought you moved in," Jimmy said to Cas**

**"In a few days, I got time off to move in," he said opening the front door, with his thumbprint,**

**"Fancy" Jimmy said **

**"It's hard to break in and if it's disabled the house has safeguards,"**

**"That's good to know," Jimmy said, follow Cas into the house.**

**Cas followed the scent of cookies until he found Dean and Artemis, **

**"Cassie, Jimmy," Artemis said excited, she hugged Cas, then Jimmy giving him a kiss, Jimmy smiled at her, **

**"What are you making?" Jimmy asked **

**"Snack and dinner," Artemis said**

**"I thought you had a cook?" **

**"We do, we gave her the night off, besides Artie and I know how to cook," Dean said**

**"We would make dinner for Sammy when dad was too drunk, or he wasn't home for days at a time," Artemis said **

**"I'm sorry that happened to you guy," Cas said **

**"I used to be mad about it, but I think I got over it when he died, and we got Sammy through law school," Dean said **

**"Enough sad and depressing, the food we got steaks, potatoes and roasted veggies for dinner, and for dessert well that's up to you there is plenty of choices," Artemis said.**

**They ate in the kitchen instead of the dining room since it was only the four of them,**

**"So Jimmy what exactly do you want from my sister?' Dean asked**

**"Dean, leave him alone," Artemis said**

**"It's ok I get it, Sam already said he would kick my ass if I hurt you, I expected this from Dean too," Jimmy said "I like her and want to spend time with her, whatever comes along with that, I'm not expecting to get married and have babies." **

**"You don't want babies?" Artemis asked**

**"No I do, at some point, I would love to have babies, but let's just see where this goes first, does that answer your question?" Jimmy asked**

**"Yes, it does," Dean said looking at Cas**

**"I just want hot sex," Cas said, smiling, Dean shook his head.**

**"That's all you want?" Artemis asked**

**"Well no, but it is one of the things I love," Cas said smiling at Dean **

**Artemis looked at him, "tell me…" Dean slapped a hand over her mouth, **

**"You promised," he said **

**She glared at him and sighed **

**"Were you going to make me tell the truth?" Cas asked appalled**

**Artemis shrugged Dean's hand still covering her mouth, Jimmy looked at her, **

**"Be nice, no making people tell the truth, it's not fair?" Jimmy said.**

**Artemis started to mumble behind Dean's hand, she licked him **

**"Eww gross Artie," he said pulling his hand away, **

**"You like it, and I am always nice and if you let me finish what I was going to say was tell me what else do you want. I don't know why you guys always thinking I'm going to use the truth spell," she said getting up from the counter putting her plate in the sink,**

**"Because you always do," they said in unison **

**"That was creepy," she said.**

**They headed up to the entertainment room, it was huge, one wall was a projector screen to watch movies or play video games, there were bean bag chair, recliners, sofas that looked like beds big enough for two people to cuddle on, it was a mish-mash of the siblings personalities, the walls had movie posters and comic book covers, **

**"All saints day, I loved these movies," Jimmy said looking around the room,**

**"Yeah I wanted to get the David Yarger statue from the comic book store, but Artie wouldn't let me," Dean said **

**"Why not?" Cas asked**

**"The thing is fucking creepy, they guys all mangled and gross, and says those stupid catchphrases," Artemis said.**

**"I think it would be cool," Jimmy said **

**"I think we should switch, you and Jimmy, Cas and me?" Artemis said wrapping an arm around Cas, he smiled at her**

**"As much as I love you, I love Dean more," Cas said**

**"Aww you love me?" she asked**

**"Of course, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Dean, or remembered meeting him. How did you do that? I'm mean you kissed Hannah to give her back her memories," Cas said **

**"Your ID, simple spell, it's easier to give them back them take them away, but I manage I only take what I need, it's why half the cops don't remember me,"**

**"How many?" Jimmy asked**

**"Um I lost count, but your captain is one of them, and I know just how kinky he is," she said with a half-smile,**

**"I don't wanna know," Cas said, putting his hands up.**

**"Are we watching a movie?" Dean asked**

**"I have a better idea and call me immature, but we have new players," Artemis said **

**"Artie no, what is it with you and truth or dare?" Dean asked**

**"Not truth or dare, Never have I ever I think will be more fun and I promise no magic." she said, "I know that's why you won't play truth or dare with me."**

**"You cheat, you use your magic to force the answers out," Dean said **

**"It is not my fault I was gifted with truth, and you have it too so don't like your so innocent you've used it too" she looked at him**

**"Fine whatever let's play," Dean said with a huff.**

**Artemis pulled out a bottle of whiskey and four glasses, **

**"I don't drink," Jimmy said **

**"I make it weak you won't even notice, besides this is more of a slow drunk, Meg, Ruby and I, we take shots," she said **

**"Is that why you are all passed out in random rooms?" Dean asked**

**"Yes at some point we get horny, but we end up passing out" she shrugged handing out the drinks, Everyone took a seat on the bean bag chairs or the floor, **

**"I am going to assume your version is different?" Jimmy asked**

**"Not really, if you have done it you drink, if not then you don't," Artemis said **

**"I'll go first," Dean said everyone nodded,**

**"Never have I ever, gone to church camp." **

**Jimmy and Cas shook their heads and took a sip**

**"My turn," Cas said, "never have I ever used a truth spell."**

**Artemis and Dean both took sips**

**"When?" Cas asked**

**"When we were younger I just my magic more often," Dean said **

**"My turn," Artemis said **

**"Never have I ever broke a sex toy while in use."**

**Dean shook his head an took a sip,**

**"What?" Cas asked**

**"In my defense, the swing was not properly attached to the wall."**

**"I guess it's my turn," Jimmy said, "um never have I ever gave a lap dance in public."**

**Artemis shook her head, "unfair, I do that nightly."**

**"Never have I ever, sexted," Dean said **

**"Drink up," Artemis said looking at Dean and laughing **

**They all looked at Jimmy when he took a sip, "what in like high school this girl sent me a picture of her boobs, I got in a shit load of trouble for it too" he said **

**"What happened?" Artemis asked**

**"That scare you were asking about," he said "**

**"I'm so sorry," she said climbing in his lap on the chair**

**"It's ok can't change it, "he said **

**"Never have I ever done pet play, not been master but been the pet," Cas said **

**No one drank, "really?" Jimmy asked**

**"I'm more into age play," Artemis said **

**"I don't know what that is," Jimmy said **

**"I'll show you one day when we get there." **

**"Never have I ever, gone to youth group," she said **

**Cas and Jimmy drank **

**"Are you trying to get me drunk?' Jimmy asked**

**"Maybe, I wanna see, lose Jimmy, not uptight Jimmy." **

**Artemis phone rang, **

**"Hey we said no phones," Dean said **

**"I know, but you know Meg needs to get a hold of me," she said answering the phone,**

**"Meg, I told you I'm not coming in tonight."**

**"You need to come and get you ex."**

**"Why?'**

**"She's shit faced, we cut her off, and now she's making a scene."**

**"Dammit this why I told you guys to not tell her anything, I'll be there in ten" she hung up**

**"What?" Dean asked**

**"I gotta go get Hannah, she's drunk and making a scene," Artemis said she turned o Jimmy, "I won't be gone long, I'm sorry."**

**"It's ok, go on," he said giving her a kiss**

**"Thanks, I'll be back," Artemis said leaving the room,**

**When Artemis got to the club, they had put Hannah in her office**

**"Missy, finally," Hannah said **

**"Hannah, what is going on?' Artemis asked**

**"I missed you, and I know I was a jerk, and I broke your heart, but please, baby, let try to mend it" she aid trying to kiss Artemis **

**"You are drunk, and you know my rules."**

**"Yes, I do know all of them, please Miss can we play?"**

**"No, come on we are going home, you ruined date night."**

**"Who?"**

**"Jimmy"**

**"Cas' brother, what's he got that I don't?'**

**"A penis, he's not a cop, he didn't destroy what was supposed to be a happy day, that for staters," Artemis said dragging Hannah out of her office**

**"Missy, please give me another chance."**

**"Let's go home, ok we can talk when you aren't drunk."**

**"Fine," Hannah said following Artemis out.**

**The drive back to the house was eventful, Hannah kept getting handsy with Artemis, she threatened to use magic to get Hannah to stop, but it didn't work they pulled up to Artemis house,**

**"I thought you were taking me home?" Hannah said **

**"I'm not leaving you by yourself, you are going to shower and then go to bed, and I am going to salvage my date," Artemis said**

**"Stay with me please, Missy, please."**

**"No, now come on," Artemis said putting the car in park and getting out of the car, she opened Hannah door she stumbled out,**

**"I love you, ya know, I really do Missy," Hannah said clinging to her.**

**"The boys were coming down the stairs as they walked in the house,**

**"Can someone help get her up the stairs and into the bathroom?" Artemis asked**

**Dean and Cas came down and got Hannah leading her up the stairs**

**"Guest room" she yelled after them,**

**Jimmy came down the stairs and looked at Artemis**

**"I'm sorry, she's a sloppy drunk, and I didn't wanna leave her alone in her house,"**

**"It's ok. go take care of her I'll be here, your brothers really cool and it's nice to hang out with mine" Jimmy said pulling Artemis to him, **

**"Art she's getting combative" Cas yelled**

**"I'm coming," she yelled back "I promise I will make this up to you."**

**"I know you will."**

**Artemis headed upstairs to the room they put Hannah said,**

**"You aren't Missy, I want Missy" Hannah yelled**

**"I'm right here, sweetheart, I'm right here," she said walking into the room**

**"Oh baby, come shower with me, please,"**

**"No, you know my rules, and you are a bad girl right now," **

**"Sorry, miss, it's been so long, please play with me."**

**"Get in the shower," Artemis said in a commanding tone**

**Hannah hung her head and went to the bathroom to shower.**

**Once Hannah was done Artemis helped dry her off put her in PJs and into the bed,**

"**Missy please stay for a few minutes, until I fall asleep,"**

"**I guess, let me check on Jimmy really quick I'll be right back" Artemis said **

"**Ok" Hannah said with a sniff, when Artemis turned around Hannah was passed out.**

**Artemis headed down to the kitchen to see what the boys were up too, **

"**Dude, I'm telling Artie makes the best cherry pie," Dean said cutting a piece and handing it to Jimmy, **

"**I don't like cherry pie," he said taking it**

"**Just try it!" Dean said .**

**Jimmy took a bit, "is there anything she can't do?" he asked**

"**There are a lot of things I can't do, sing, play baseball, a couple of others" Artemis said **

"**How's Hannah?" Cas asked**

"**Passed out, she's a bit of a light weight, I left a bucket, but Meg knows her tolerance so I'm sure she was cut off sooner then she would have like to be, I'm sorry I bought her back, I didn't wanna leave her alone"**

"**Artemis I keep telling you it's ok, you have a big heart and still care about her it's fine," Jimmy said, **

"**I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to head up,you coming?" Artemis asked**

"**Right behind you," Jimmy said.**

**They headed upstairs, **

"**Hey can see your playroom? I'm curious" Jimmy asked**

"**Yeah, of course" Artemis said leading him to her play room, **

"**Now you have to understand we have talked about kinks yet," she said opening the door,**

**The room was was pink, purple and huge twice the size of her bedroom, there was a huge four-post bed against one wall, the other side had a crib large enough to hold an adult, changing table, rocking chair, playpen, a tent for reading with pillows and blankets, the other side with the bed, had a row of whips and rope, canes. Cuffs, leather and metal were hanging up too. **

**A small four drawer dresser against the wall, **

"**You can open it" Artemis said sitting down on the bed, **

**Top drawer was full of anal plugs and beads, **

**The next was a dildos of various sizes, followed by, chastity devices, Jimmy picked one up and looked at Artemis,**

"**Do you wanna try? I don't like my boys touching themselves that's for me" she said,**

"**Yeah can I?" Jimmy said **

"**I thought you might like that, and these are all new, take your pants off underwear too,"**

**Jimmy stripped completely a little less shy this time, but still uncomfortable,**

"**You are not small even soft, let see I may have to get one custome made for you," Artemis said look at the different sizes, "can I ask why?"**

"**I just wanna know about all this and be part of it because this is all new and exciting, I'm tired of being scared of being punished by god," Jimmy said **

"**I understand but if you wanna do this there are rules and we take it slow, so this cage is the first step, you'll wear it everyday and I will take it off to clean you, you understand?" Artemis said closing the cage around Jimmy's cock, **

"**Yes, Miss" he said smiling**

"**You don't have to call me Miss yet" **

"**I want to," he said placing a hand on her face, she smiled up at him,**

"**Three days,"**

**Jimmy looked confused **

"**The cage" she said **

"**I can do that, but I do have to go to work and stuff"**

"**That's fine, no one should notice, unless they touch you and from no on only I get to touch you,"**

"**Yes, Miss."**

**Dean and Cas headed up to Dean's room,**

**"I can not believe Hannah," Cas said following Dean into his soon to be their room**

**"She did love Art is a guess," Dean said getting undressed, Cas did the same and climbed into bed**

**"Dean, why is your bed too high?" Cas asked**

**"I have toys and stuff under the bed, also there at restraints under there I needed it to me high," Dean said **

**"Can we use them?" Cas asked,**

**Dean smiled at Cas, "lay down," Dean said. **

**Chapter 19**

Hannah woke up with the worst hangover of her life, she knew where she was, she hardly remembers the night before, but she smelled vanilla and spice distinctly Dean, Hannah looked up, Dean was standing there with his arms crossed,

"How bad did I make a fool of myself?" she asked

"You tried to get in Artie's pants a few times, begged actually"

"If you knew what she could do you wouldn't fault me for that,"

Dean shrugged, "Come eat, Art wants to talk to you," Dean said walking away,

Hannah made her way down to the dining room, Artemis, Jimmy, Cas, and Dean were all sitting at the table, Artemis pointed to the food, Hannah nodded and filled up a plate, she sat next to Cas, he smiled at her.

"So what do you remember?" Artemis asked

"I remember going to the club to talk to you, you weren't there. I decided to have a few drinks an then not much after that not much, I'm guessing you came and got me?"

"Yeah I did in the middle of my date, good thing Jimmy isn't the jealous type,"

'Cas, Jimmy come on" Dean said standing up "we will be upstairs,"

Artemis nodded, the boys headed upstairs.

Hannah looked at her plate; she couldn't look at Artemis she was embarrassed, Hannah felt horrible about how she treated her.

"Missy I'm so sorry, I'm so embarrassed," Hannah said

"You should be, thank god, it was Meg working the bar, and not someone else, Benny bought you to my office to wait for me if it were anyone else they would have just thrown you out, this is why I took those memories, and I should have kept them," Artemis said

"No, Missy I'm sorry I embarrassed you, I deserve to live with the memory of the horrible thing I did to you, I do and I feel guilty and horrible, I… I guess I miss you, and it's my own fault, I could of had you and I threw you away, and I don't know how to fix it, or how to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry it sounds so lame."

"Hannah I can't trust you, you lied to me for two years, you never once said you were a cop, that's what I can't forgive, the lie."

"I should have told you, I do you love you, I did love you, I just thought my job was more important,"

"Catching the bad guy?"

"I know you aren't bad guys, and everything you do is to take care of the neighborhood,"

"I'm guessing that one memory hasn't come back yet?"

"What?'

"I have dirt on you, and you have dirt on me, you killed a man, I got rid of the body, it's the murder your captain keeps trying to pin on me," Artemis said

"Why would you do that?'

"Because I love you, I would have moved heaven and earth you, I was protecting you, you shot a man in cold blood, no magical influence because he insulted us, asked us to join in, I told you to ignore him, but he kept pushing so you pushed back, and he died, and I hid the body, and I send money anonymously to that mans family, so there's nothing you could do to say your sorry or fix it, you broke us and I finally moved on, Ray is waiting outside for you, I'll have your dress dry cleaned and sent to your house," Artemis said leaving the table.

Hannah watched Artemis leaving the room, she sat there for a minute, she should have just fucking told her, like Cas did with Dean.

Dean, Cas, and Jimmy went to Dean's room while Artemis and Hannah talked,

"Hey, um she's not gonna dump me is she?" Jimmy asked

"No, don't worry, she likes you" Dean replied

"Oh thank god" Jimmy breathed out

"Why do you think that?" Cas asked

"I don't know I guess after being cheated on, I worry,"

"If anything Art is loyal to a fault, man, she would never cheat on you, her thoughts are if you don't wanna be with someone tell them don't hurt them," Dean said

"Can I ask about the BDSM stuff, Artemis said we had to take it slow, but in truth, I'm tired of being a virgin," Jimmy said

"It's normal to take it slow ease someone in I take it you went to her playroom?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I wanted to see it,"

"And you have a cage on, so I take you agreed?'

"Yeah, I did."

"Then you won't have too much longer to wait," Dean said.

"Jimmy you in here?' Artemis called

"Yeah I am," he said smiling

"Come on, I need a distraction," she said pulling Jimmy from Dean's room

"Not too long at all," Cas said, laughing.

"You and me Little Bee, we are going to the playroom," Dean said

"Yes, sir," Cas said, heading out the door.

Cas entered the playroom he got undressed and knelt by the bench, Cas' cock twitched at the thought of what was to come, he loved not knowing what Dean was going to do next, what was going to come next, the door opened, and Dean walked in,

"So perfect Little Bee," Dean said smiling

"Thank you, sir" Cas replied pleased with himself that Dean was pleased with him,

"What should we do today, I got some new candles."

"Yes, sir please, can we do that again?"

"If that's what you want."

"Yes, sir."

"Ok up on the bed, on your back, do you wanna be tied?"

"Please, sir" Cas said placing his hands above his head

Dean groaned, he loved Cas, he loved being Cas' dom, and Cas was so fucking perfect.

Dean cuffed Cas' wrists to the bed and then his ankles, Cas moaned a bit as Dean ran his hand down his thigh, Cas was getting harder by the second,

"Look at you, hard already and we have barely gotten started," Dean said giving Cas' cock a slight tug causing Cas to hiss, but it felt good the pain was pleasure, Dean lite the tapered candle, waiting to the wax to melt some, Cas was panting waiting for the first drip of wax,

"So pretty little bee," Dean said rubbing a palm across his growing erection,

"Thank you, sir," Cas said as the first drip of wax landed on his chest, he sighed it felt beautiful warm and safe, Dean continued to drip wax all over him using up ninety percent of the candle, Cas was begging for Dean to fuck him, Dean just smiled at him,

"Don't worry little bee, we will get there, but first I'm going to put a cock ring on you, so you don't come yet,"

"Yes, sir," Cas answered, they had only used it once, and Dean was the one wearing it.

Dean slipped the ring around Cas' cock, he retrieved the lube from the drawer and lubed up his fingers kneeling between CAs' legs, he rubbed his finger around Cas' hole he really didn't need much prep they had had sex early in the morning, but Dean liked hearing all the pretty noises Cas made for him,

"That's it little bee let me hear all those dirty noises," Dean said sliding his finger in and twisting it cause Cas' to moan loudly and tug on his restraints, Dean added another finger and then another making sure Cas was nice and open for him, Dean slid in not stopping until he was all the way in, Cas was panting eyes shut, enjoying the feeling of Dean filling him up, Dean set a slow pace at first, after a few minutes he set a rough and hard pace plowing into Cas making him a moaning mess, incoherent sentences leaving Cas' mouth,

"You wanna cum, little bee?" Dean asked

"Please, sir, please let me cum" Cas begged,

Dean continued the punishing pace, he knows Cas was close he pulled the cock ring off,

"Cum now," Dean said and right on cue Cas came, Dean with him.

Artemis took Jimmy back to her playroom,

"Strip' she said, he looked at her,

"go on," she said smiling at him, he took a deep breath and took his clothes off

"Miss, are we going to yeah know?'

"Have sex?"

"Yes, that"

"I don't know yet, but I do enjoy seeing you naked."

Jimmy smiled, she was happy with him, "but we do need to work on your listening skills, in here I say doing something you do it unless it's on you hard no list which then I wouldn't expect you to do it,"

"What happens if I don't listen?'

"Most people like to be spanked, I know you were hit as a kid, so that might not be for you."

"It wasn't just when I was a kid," Jimmy confessed

"What?'

"Up until I left the house, my dad would smack me around, call me names, especially after amelia cheated I told my parents about it and my dad just told me no one would ever love me, I was worthless" Jimmy said keeping his head down, Artemis lifted his head to look at her

"None of that is true, you are not worthless, and you are loved, Cas, Dean and I, even Sammy we are your new family," she said kissing him

"You love me?"

"Um well I'm not saying it yet, it's too early to tell," she said reaching down and undoing his cage

"I thought you said three days,"

"You need to wash, and I said next time I would touch you, you could touch me."

"Oh yeah,"

"Come on, the shower is this way."

Artemis lead Jimmy to the bathroom, it was pink and purple too, Jimmy looked around, Artemis turned on the shower and got undressed Jimmy turned away,

"Hey it's ok to look at me, come here," she said Jimmy went to her, she took his hand placed it on her breast, his cheeks turned pink,

"They are soft, your skin really soft," he said

"Do you like it?"

"Very much," he said rolling her nipple between his fingers, she sighed took his other hand and placed it on her other breast, he played with her chest for a few minutes before the shower was warm. Artemis lead Jimmy into the shower, he smiled at her.

Artemis let Jimmy get in first, and she followed him, she grabbed the body wash, and wash rag, she lathered it up,

"Is it ok?" she asked, holding up the cloth, Jimmy nodded.

She started at his shoulders, working out all the knots, Jimmy sighed, relax

"That feels nice, no one's ever done this for me," he said

"Well you got me, and I like doing it," Artemis said.

Artemis finished washing Jimmy's body, she got the shampoo and hand him kneel so she could wash his hair, he hummed and smiled as she scrubbed his head,

"I wish I found you sooner," he said

"Me too."

Artemis rinsed his hair, washed herself up, got out of the shower wrapped in towels, and head back into the playroom.

"Um, Can I ask something?" Artemis said

"Anything" Jimmy replied

"Were you serious about the collar?"

"Yes, I wanna be yours, do you have one?"

"I have a day time one you can wear it's simple, and anyone who is in the scene will know, everyone else will just think it's a necklace," she said heading to the dresser,

"I never had a sub wanna be collared besides Alfie,"

"Does Cas have one?"

"I don't know, his still a bit shy about all of this, so I try to respect that about him, but I'm dying to know his kinks I'm not going to lie," she said with a laugh

"I don't know mine,"

"I know, and we will figure them out, but first I'm going to tell you my hard no's it's just stuff I don't want to be done to me, and I won't do to you, have you looked anything up?"

"Not really, I saw a few things, but then I saw bodily fluids and closed the computer,"

"Ok first I'm not into so don't worry, nothing other then cum, there are a few others, no blood and no breath play at least on me I don't like it, now if you wanna try it we can,"

"I don't think so,"

"I enjoy being tied up,"

"I would like to try that, and um blindfolded is ok too."

"I want you to look up some stuff you want to try, and we will talk about it ok?'

"Ok," Jimmy said, smiling.

Artemis sat Jimmy down on the bed, she kissed him, he sighed and relaxed into the kiss, Artemis slipped the collar around his neck it light and delicate, Jimmy pulled away, she smiled at him,

"Thank you," he said

"You are welcome,"

"Now, I'm thinking... That maybe we take your V card" she said climbing into Jimmy lap

"I like that idea," he said smiling Artemis kissed him pulling off her towel.

A few hours later, they headed down to the dining room for lunch, running into Cas and Dean,

"Nice collar," Dean said

"Thanks," Jimmy said

Cas looked at Dean "what if I want one?" he asked

"Then you can have one, I didn't think you would like it."

"Well I want one, I want people to know I'm yours,"

"Ok, after lunch," Dean said, taking Cas' hand leading him to the dining room.

They got their lunch and sat down

"How come we never see anyone?" Jimmy asked

"Part of the job, dad laid out the rules when we moved in," Dean said taking a bite of his sandwich,

Jimmy's phone rang he looked at it, he sighed and answered

"Hello,"

"Hi, Jimmy"

"What do you want, Amelia?"

"I wanted to talk to you, you know about what happened."

"You mean when you cheated on me," he looked at Artemis, she shook her head a motioned for the phone he handed it to her

"Hello, This is Artemis if you wanna talk to Jimmy drop but the Huntress later tonight he'll be there tell the bouncer I sent for you they will let you in and it's formal dress tonight," she handed the phone back to Jimmy

"Hey, you still there?"

"Was that the woman that owns that sex club?"

"Yes, it was"

"How do you know her?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you tonight?" Jimmy said, hanging up the phone.

"What is with the two of you and your Ex's?' Cas asked

"I don't know, but my ex is your partner," Artemis said

"I know I have to go to work tomorrow,"

"You know you could just be my kept boy," Dean said smiling

"Oh, Really?'

"Yeah, really."

"I don't think so, I like my job, putting the real bad guys away."

"If you change your mind," Dean said

"I'll keep it in mind," Cas said with a smile.

**The Huntress**

Once a month Artemis had a formal night at the club, it was black tie, the music was different it fancier than the other nights, Jimmy wasn't used to dressing up,

"You ok?" Artemis asked as they got into the car,

"Yeah, it feels weird," Jimmy said

"I felt the same way, you get used to it," Cas said smiling at him brother both of them sporting their day time collars under their button-up shirts,

"You look beautiful," Cas told Artemis

"Thanks, I don't wear this one too often, the slit goes up a bit high, but I figured why not tonight," she said

"Are you trying to mark what's yours?' Dean asked

"Maybe,"

"You don't have to worry, I don't want her back," jimmy said

"Sometimes I need to assert my dominance and tonight it one of those nights," Artemis said

"Ok, just don't truth spell her, please."

"You are no fun," she said with a pout

"Promise me?"

"I promise to play nice," Artemis said

Cas laughed, Dean just shook his head

"What?" Jimmy asked

"Nothing," Cas said.

They pulled up to the club there was a line outside already, the boys headed inside, Artemis made her way down the line trying her best to thank everyone for coming, she let the bouncer know that Amelia was coming and to let her in, she stopped and talked to Ruby, and Meg, they had everything handled, Alfie was waiting for her in her office,

"There's my sweet boy, you haven't returned any of my text, what's going on?' Artemis asked

"Um I uh, those guys what happened to them?'

"You know better than to ask those kinds of questions, Alfie,"

"I'm sorry I just, something is bothering me about the whole thing, why you guys? Why not Alistair?'

"We were all on the list, don't worry Alistair handled it Dean and I are in the clear,"

Alfie let out a breath, "oh good I was so worried about you guys,"

"I know, and if you had returned my text you would have known, how goes the prep for Halloween?'

"Awesome, we have a bunch of new members, and there's a few on the waiting list, and I have four background checks I am waiting for,"

"Thank you so much for handling that this year, keep it up and I'll bump you to a manager,"

"Really?'

"I don't see why not, you are more than capable."

"Thanks, Miss, um you are still my dom, right?"

"Of course, until you don't want me anymore,"

"Ok, I only ask cuz I spotted Jimmy has a collar,"

"Don't worry about that, you and I always,"

"Thanks, Miss I gotta check on my section,"

Artemis smiled at Alfie as he left, he was so sweet and so loyal.

Jimmy, Cas, and Dean were sitting at the booth reserved for them,

"Hey, relax," Cas said looking at Jimmy

"I didn't tell her I had a brother, and then Artemis is well a bit intimidating for her size, and I don't know, I don't want anything bad to happen," Jimmy said

"Well she cheated on you, right," Dean asked

"Yes,"

"Then, whatever happens, is on her, Artie will defend you, she won't embarrass you besides, she's in her club she won't do anything to jeopardize her rep," Dean said

"It's not Artemis I'm worried about, Amilia can be a bit of a drama queen," Jimmy said

"It will be ok," Cas said.

Artemis came out when the club opened, she made her rounds talking to people, making sure they were appropriately served, she finally sat down in the booth with the boys, Benny walked up to the table,

"A woman is saying you told her to come?" Benny asked

"Yes, I did, let her in please," Artemis said

"Alright, Miss," Benny said walking away

"I'm gonna need a drink," Jimmy said taking Artemis' and downing it

"Slow down, it will be ok."

Amilia head towards the table she was in jeans and a t-shirt,

"I guess show up in formal wear was a suggestion," Artemis said pouring herself and Jimmy a drink

"Play nice, Sis" Dean said she made a face

"James," Amilia said

"Amilia," he said

"This is my brother Castiel, his boyfriend Dean, and this is Artemis, my girlfriend, and Dean's twin sister," Jimmy said

"Nice to meet you all, when did you start drinking?"

"Last night," he said taking a sip of his drink,

"Can we talk alone?" she asked

"You can use my office," Artemis said, sliding out of the booth "next time if there is a next time, the dress code isn't optional."

Jimmy smirked, he put his arm around Artemis, Amelia followed them to the office, Jimmy rested his hand on the small of Artemis back as she walked into the office,

"It's secure and quiet in here," she said Meg came in

"Hey Miss, people are asking for a dance,"

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute,"

Meg nodded and walked back out,

"Come find me when you are done," Artemis said kissing Jimmy, he moaned slightly, Artemis pulled away, she walked out leaving Amilia and Jimmy alone.

Jimmy looked at her, "what do you wanna talk about?"

"James, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm so sorry I hurt you," Amilia said

"I have moved on, but thank you for the apology," Jimmy said

"James please, you can't be serious, her, she owns a sex club."

"I am aware, it's very nice, and you know she's upfront about everything."

"I didn't want to deceive you, I don't know what came over me, please I miss you."

"Amelia I moved on I like Artemis a lot, she's kind, she is selfless, Artemis takes care of the people she cares about, hell she's the one who made sure Cas and I got to know each other because family is important,"

"So she's perfect,"

"No she's not perfect and that's ok, but you, I was gonna marry you, I waited because you want me to be your first and I wanted you to be mine but you, you went and just gave it up to the first guy besides me to pay any attention to you" Jimmy yelled

"That's not fair,"

"No you know what's not fair, you being here, I'm with Artemis now, why are you really here?"

"Your dad sent me, he was worried, and I missed you."

Jimmy scoffed, "i lost my job, I had to take time off because he beat the crap out of me and now he's worried,"

"You aren't answering his calls, and when he saw you being dropped off by her,"

"So he knows where I am?'

"He is here, in town."

"Great, just go tell him I don't want anything to do with him," Jimmy said, leaving the office.

"James, I'm not done, Your father is outside, he wants to talk to you," she said

"I don't wanna talk to him," Jimmy said

"Please, stop this isn't you, she's done something to you, a spell she's a witch, isn't she?'

"You know what she has done something, she showed me that I am worth being loved, I make the rules, not anyone else,"

"Just come talk to him,"

"Fine, let me go tell Artemis," Jimmy said leaving the office and heading back out to the main floor,

Jimmy found Cas and Dean sitting at the booth, talking

"My dad is here, I what the fuck to do," Jimmy said finishing his drink and pouring another one,

"I'll find Artie," Dean said sliding out of the booth,

"You ok?" Cas asked

'No, he sent her, and he knows all about Artemis, Cas I feel like a little kid again like I'm in trouble or I'm going to get in trouble," Jimmy said breathing heavy,

"Sit down wheres whatever her name is?"

"Still in the office waiting for my dad and me,"

"Don't leave her in there to long, Art will be pissed if she tries to snoop."

"I didn't even think of that, shit, I don't know what to do."

Artemis came up tot the table

"I had Benny get your dad, go back to the office, he will be there, I'll keep watch," she said kissing him softly to calm him "breath I'm here, I'll keep you safe, I promise" she said, he nodded slid out of the booth and headed back to the office.

"What was that about?" Cas asked

"Don't tell him I told you, but his dad still hits him, and Jimmy doesn't fight back," Artemis said

"That's some bullshit," Dean said watching as Jimmy's dad walked past them to the office with Benny.

"Don't say anything to Jimmy, he didn't say to tell anyone, but I'm sure it's not something he wants everyone to know,"

"We won't Artie, Jimmy's a good guy, we will help keep him safe," Dean said

"Here let's watch," Artemis said, pouring the liquid into the glass.

Jimmy paced the office waiting for his dad to come in,

"James sit," Amilia said, "you are making me nervous."

Jimmy sat down in Artemis' chair, bouncing his leg up and down, Benny came in with his dad, Chuck Shurley, a short, grey-haired man who seemed kind but in truth was actually very cruel,

"James"

"Hello, father."

"You need to come back home, this is no place for you."

"I'm not coming back home, I'm happy here, I have friends, a new girlfriend, I found my twin brother I'm not leaving."

"The Winchester girl? No, no son of mine with date a girl like that, she's a witch, she's a harlot,"

"Do not speak about her that way," Jimmy said standing up

"What are you going to do about it?" Chuck asked stepping up, Chuck may have been shorter but he no less terrifying to Jimmy

"Stay calm, love, I'm here only you can hear me do need me? Answer in your mind" Artemis whispered in his ear, "yes, please" Jimmy thought,

"I asked you a question," Chuck said striking Jimmy across the face,

"There's no hitting allowed in my club," Artemis said walking into her office

"What are you doing back here?" Amilia asked

"I own the place I can be where I want," Artemis said

"This is a private conversation," Chuck said

"I thought I should introduce myself, I'm Artemis Winchester, and you are?'

"Chuck Shurley"

"It's nice to meet you, now, tell me the truth, why are you here?" Artemis said

" You promised," Jimmy said

"I promised not to do it to her, I never said I wouldn't to this asshole, now tell me," she said

Jimmy sighed; he wanted to know too.

"I came to bring James home because you are no good, you corrupt everything you touch, you are a harlot, a freak of nature, James belongs with Amilia a good Christian girl, she's willing to take him back, after all, it's his fault she cheated, if he had been a man instead of sniffling child she would have cheated, I wish we never adopted you."

"That's enough."

Jimmy left the office, "Nice, get out both of you and if you come near Jimmy again you'll forget who you are, and I'll lock you in a mental ward" Artemis said running after Jimmy.

**Chapter 20**

Artemis took a deep breath as she left her office to find Jimmy, Chuck, and Amelia behind her,

"I don't know what that was, but it's not how I feel," Chuck said

"Yeah, it is, truth spell, four little words and I know your deepest darkest secrets, now leave him alone, you too. How do you cheat on the man you were going to marry?"

"You've never cheated?" Amelia asked

"No, I have respect for my partners. And you didn't answer my question" Artemis said

Amelia took a deep breath, "I needed someone with a backbone, he is a damn child sometimes,"

"Did you ever think that maybe because of how he was treated? Jimmy just wants to be accepted and loved that's all, and the two of you are assholes, leave him alone," she said, walking to the booth.

"Have you seen Jimmy?"

"He ran out, what happened?" Cas asked

"His dumb ass of a father, I'm gonna go find him, make sure they leave," she said, walking away, Chuck and Amelia went up to the table.

"My sister asked you to leave," Dean said standing,

"I'm not leaving without James, his coming home," Chuck said

"James is a grown man and can make his own choices," Cas said

"You don't know him, he needs discipline a strong person to take care of him," Amelia said

"You met Art, right, trust me she's up to the task," Dean said smiling, "now I suggest you leave before she comes back in"

"We will be back," Chuck said, leaving Amelia following.

Artemis went outside to find Jimmy, she looked around and couldn't find him,

"Cole, did you see where he went?' Artemis asked

"I think he might be on the backside of the building, Miss," he said

"Thank you."

She headed around the building Jimmy was sitting there head between his legs breathing heavy,

"Jimmy?" Artemis asked softly, he looked up

"I'm... nobody… they didn't want me either" he said

"I want you," Artemis said

"Why?"

"Well for starts, you are kind, you are super hot, um what else, you are funny, smart and always willing to help, you go to work on your days off if they need you. Jimmy, you are an amazing human, you put up with me."

Jimmy laughed, "I like putting up with you,"

"It's cold, come on back inside, I told them not to come back we will see if they listen, but is there anything I should know?"

"They will be back, and I'm sure they will bring my mom,"

"Ok, come on, let's get a drink."

Cas and Dean made their way down to Artemis' office they wanted to have a little fun,

"Do you think she knows how often we do this?" Cas asked

"I don't think she cares," Dean said, pulling him into a kiss and shutting the door behind them.

Dean reached down and undid Cas' pants dropping to his knees unzipped, and pulled down Cas' pants and boxers, Dean looked up at him with lust blow eyes. Dean licked a strip from the base to the tip of Cas' cock, Cas gasped and ran his fingers through Dean's hair, he smiled.

Dean swirled his tongue around the tip, playing with the sensitive nerves, Cas moaned out Dean's name, he gasped when Dean took him further into his mouth, bobbing up and down, Dean had a lot of practice giving head and had trained his gag reflex to be nonexistent. Cas bucked his hips slightly trying to hold still, Dean popped off,

"You can move it's fine," Dean said taking Cas back into his mouth Cas didn't need to be told twice he grabbed Dean's head, Dean relaxed his throat and jaw as Cas pumped in and out,

"Oh shit, fuck I'm gonna cum," Cas said groaning as he came down Dean throat Dean sucking he through, taking everything down.

"If the two of you are done I would like to get into my office" Artemis yelled

"Sorry, sis, we are leaving now," Dean said, pulling Cas' boxers and pants back up. Dean opened the door,

Artemis and Jimmy were standing there, Cas blushed, and Dean shrugged, Artemis shook her head at them,

"You got a little, "she said pointing to the side of her mouth Dean wiped his mouth on the back of his hand,

"I don't wanna know how often you come in here, but next time let me know."

"Sorry, we just can't wait sometimes," Cas said

"It's fine, never mind, Jimmy, and I need a minute in here, and then we will be back out."

"Ok," Dean said, pulling Cas behind him.

Artemis sat Jimmy down on the couch in her office, he looked up at her gave her a half-smile,

"What do you need?" she asked

"I don't know, it was one thing knowing my birth parents didn't want me but to know my adoptive dad doesn't want me… how do I move past that?" Jimmy said

"I don't know, but we can find someone for you talk to about it."

"I just really just wanna forget about it for a while, will you dance for me?"

"Yeah, I'll dance for you, out there or in here?"

"Out there, you can pick the song."

"Come on, I know just the one to relax you."

Cas passed out in Dean's lap on the drive home, Jimmy wrapped his arm around Artemis he was a happy drunk, kissing her on the cheek, telling her how pretty she was, and how much he loved being with her, even though it had only been a few days, Dean laughed a bit, Cas was the same way when they were alone, and he was drunk, just wanted to be loved.

Dean half-carried Cas up the stairs, Jimmy was all over Artemis,

"Jimmy I said no, you too drunk and I have rules," she said

"But please, Miss I was a good boy," he said, Dean chuckled a bit,

"Night guys,"

"Night Dean," they said heading into the room

"The answer is no, and if you don't stop I'll add days to the cage, and we won't do anything at all," she said firmly

Jimmy sighed, "yes, miss" he unbuttoned his shirt, took the PJs Artemis was handing him, once changed him climbed into bed Artemis right next to him arms wrapped around her.

Dean and Artemis were in the dining room talking when Jimmy and Cas came walking in Cas hand his sunglasses on, and Jimmy was rubbing his head,

"Good Morning Drunkies," Artemis said, they both groaned

"Why did you let me drink so much?" Jimmy asked giving her a kiss

"Oh you fought me for the bottle," she said

"I didn't,?"

"You did, so hanger overall you, but I'm glad you didn't puke."

"Don't talk about puking?" Cas said rubbing his stomach

"Here drink this, it will make you feel better," Dean said handing him a bottle

"What is it?'

"Gatorade," Artemis said, "and a little magic."

"Ok, I gotta go to the garage, I'll be there all day," Dean said finishing his breakfast,

"I'll be at Huntress Moon we have new members so go over stuff with, and then, I'll be home. Where is Sammy? I thought he was coming home; the case is over and all."

"Last I heard, he was headed to Ruby's," Dean said

"I'll text her, Jimmy do you have to work today?" Artemis asked

"Yeah, I got the late shift deliveries, but I gotta go feed my cat and check on a few other things," Jimmy said

"And I will be at work all day, I got that case of the flayed body, we still haven't found out who he is," Cas said

"Ok, text me," Dean said giving him a kiss leaving,

"I gotta go too, I'll see you later," Cas said.

"Jimmy, you ok?" Artemis asked

"Yeah, I guess, it's just I like being here, and it sucks when I have to go home, other than my cat," he said

"I'm sorry, I have to talk to them first about you moving in ok we have plenty of rooms, or we can share"

"no, it's too soon, and I don't want you to get tired of me, I was just saying how much I get to see Cas, I get to know him better, it's nice to have friends and family who want me around," Jimmy said

"I'm sorry you had such a shitty childhood, believe mine wasn't a bed of roses either, you let me know what you need ok?"

Jimmy nodded, "now I have to go to work too, you have your car?"

"Yeah it's out front, I'll just follow you out, I gotta get my keys and stuff."

"Ok, I'll meet you at the front door."

Artemis was midinterview when Alfie interrupted

"I'm so sorry, Miss but there some guy out her yelling for you," he said

"I'm so sorry, this never happens," Artemis said to her new members

"It's ok things happen, we will see you in a couple of days."

"Thank you."

Artemis lead them out of the office and out the side door since a man was yelling the front, she looked at Alfie

"Let me guess, short, grey hair, blue eyes,"

"Um no, tall, bald."

"Fantastic, it's Cas' dad," Artemis said, heading out front.

"Zach, how can I help you?' she asked

"I wanna know what right you have, suing me?" he said

"I have every right according to my brother, you assaulted me, hit me in the face you aren't supposed to be anywhere near me,"

"Now wait here, I don't have that kind of money."

"That's not my problem, you should have thought about the consequences before throwing that bottle" Artemis turned to walk back into the club

"Please, I can't afford the lawyer fees, I.."

"Have a bake sale, figure it out, you are not my problem, you are a bigot, you came here called me names, you don't even know what goes on, you hit me in the face, and then you treat Cas like shit because he prefers men, so go, run back to church have them help you," she said storming back into the club bursting all the lights,

"Dammit, Miss" Alfie yelled

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, he pissed me off,"

"I have glass in my hand now,"

"I'll fix it, and then I'll call Cole to come help fix the lights."

"Miss, are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, I just keep thinking that it doesn't matter who Jimmy grew up with, they both are assholes," she said, picking the glass out of Alfie's hand.

"Miss, now that you are with Jimmy, where do I fit?"

"You are my sweet boy, and that's not going to change, we don't have sex, so there's really nothing for Jimmy to worry about, I told you this already."

"I know you did, I just worry, that's all, I love you Miss and not in a weird way."

"I love you too, what's going on?"

"Nothing I guess, I'm just feeling insecure that's all,"

"There you go all healed."

"Thanks, Miss, I'm going to start fixing the lights,"

"Thanks," she said, pulling out her phone calling Cole to see if he would come in and help.

Dean called Artemis at lunch to check in with her

"I'm fine, Cas' dad stopped by, and I blow out all the damn lights,"

"But you are ok?'

"Yeah, Dean I'm fine, just tired of dealing with drama, the last thing I need today is more drama."

"Then I won't tell you, he stopped by here too,"

"Jesus Christ, they guys an asshole, what did he want?'

"For me to talk to you about dropping the lawsuit."

"The man assaulted me, and besides I don't actually plan on taking his money, I want him to make monthly contributions to the LGBTQ plus charity of my choice."

"You're an ass, that's right to make the man terrified of gay people, donate to gay people."

"What better way to teach him a lesson?"

"I get it, I don't want him bothering Cas at work, or ever."

"I feel the same way about Chuck bothering Jimmy, I don't understand if he hates Jimmy so much why does he want him to go back home?'

"My guess and I'm just spitballing here, to control him, his ex said something weird, that Jimmy needed discipline and a strong person to take care of him, that makes me think she wasn't very nice to him,"

"You don't think she hit him too, do you?"

"I don't know Artie, but what I do know, is Cas is happy to have his brother in his life, and Jimmy is smitten with you, and there is something bizarre going on."

"I agree I'll have Sammy dig into Chuck and Amelia see what's up with them."

"You might not like what you find,"

"I happened to care a lot about Jimmy, Cas too and will not have that asshole bothering either one of them."

"Just keep it on the down-low."

"I will, I love you."

"Love you too, I'll be home late,"

**Chapter 21**

Artemis called Sam to have him look into Jimmy's past if anything he would be able to find something.

"Sammy," Artemis said watching her little brother come into her room

"Hey, Sis, so I did some digging, so get this Chuck Shurley is Carver Edlund."

"The guy who wrote the Supernatural books, you're joking. I loved those books, I think I still have them" Artemis said taking the file from Sam

"Yeah not only that but Jimmy and his mom have made many trips to the emergency room, Jimmy's had four broke ribs, a huge cut on his hip, and a bunch of other injuries for clearly being beaten," Sam said

"I know about the one on his hip, I saw the scar, this is such bullshit look this is last on about two months ago that's when he moved here,"

"Hey, I'm kinda worried, I know what happened at the club."

Artemis looked at him

"You aren't the only one with divination skills."

"I know I'm just surprised you actually used the magic that's all,"

"I don't want anything to happen to him, he is Cas' brother, and Cas is family, Jimmy is clearly in love with you, I don't want you hurt again,"

"Thanks, Sammy, that means a lot,"

"Dad was an asshole, but he stopped, right?'

"Yeah, he came home shit faced, started smacking Dean around, and I kicked him in the nuts, I told him if he laid a hand on Dean or me again I would kill him."

"Wow, I had no idea,"

"Yeah well someone had to stand up to him."

"What are we going to do to help Jimmy?' Sam asked

"I wanna move him in, but I don't know if that's what he wants."

"I'm fine with it, the house is huge, and I'm sure Dean and Cas will be fine with it too."

"I'll talk to him again," Artemis said, handing the file back to Sam to put away.

**Police station**

Hannah was waiting for Cas when he walked in,

"Good morning Hannah,"

"Morning Cas, WE haven't gotten anywhere with the body, but the big meeting for the three families is coming up according to my informant," Hannah said

"Good to know, but they are just meeting, that's not illegal," Cas said

"No, but the stuff they discuss is," she said

"What are you getting at?"

"We send the informant in with a wire, or something like that"

"They will check for listening devices."

"Then we get some spy type of stuff, we need to take a least one of these families down," she said

"And this newfound crusade as nothing to do with Art giving you back your memories?"

"No, it's about Michael and Alistair, they are the ones that need to be taken down, and if the Winchesters are there, well that's not really my problem."

"Not your problem, you do realize that that is the same attitude that you had and broke Art's heart,"

"This isn't about her, this about what right, we can't have a man running around flaying people," Hannah said, walking away.

The Captain called Cas into his office,

"You know you can't be apart of this," the Captain said

"I know, it's a conflict of interest," Cas said

"I wanted to be sure you knew that they haven't said anything to you?"

"No, and Dean wouldn't put me in that position or choosing between him and the job."

The Captain didn't say anything,

"You can not inform them about this if you do, you will be fired and could possibly go to jail."

"I am aware, I like my job, but I won't lie to Dean or Artemis,"

"We won't tell you anything,"

"Sounds good," Cas said standing to leave

"How are things with your brother?"

"Good, really, good. Jimmy is with Artemis, so I get to see him a lot,"

"That's good. I'm glad you have a family."

"Thanks, Captain," Cas said, leaving the office.

Cas headed back to his desk when Hannah came running up to him,

"Your father is here, and he is pissed,"

"Great," Cas said, heading to the front.

"Castiel I need you to talk to that girl," Zach said angrily

"And what girl would that be?" Cas asked

"Artemis, she is suing me,"

"You know I don't care and it's her right, she can do what she wants,"

"Castiel, I can not afford to be sued."

Cas shook his head, "what was, is you always told me? There are consequences for your actions, well, this is yours. Deal with it yourself" Cas said walking away

"You will not speak to me that way, I am your father" he yelled

"You may have contributed to my existence, but you were not a father, oh, and thanks for letting me know I had a twin!"

"How do you know about that?'

"He found me, and he is dating Artemis."

"Great, does he know?"

"That you didn't want him?"

"Yes,"

"Yeah, he knows."

"I would like to talk to him,"

"Find him yourself," Cas said, walking away.

Cas sat down at his desk,

"Come on we got another body," Hannah said

"Great," Cas said, following Hannah.

_"You were supposed to make sure they never found each other"_

_"I can't help what James does in his spare time."_

_"Now they are both dating a Winchester."_

_"I am aware."_

_"What are we going to do?'_

_"Nothing, for now, I'll be in touch."_

**Winchester House**

Artemis was in the kitchen when Dean walked in with Sam,

"Hey guys," she said

"Hey go get this," Sam said, "Zach is trying to get out of the lawsuit claiming he was not of a sound mind."

"Can he do that?" Dean asked

"I don't think so I gotta look it up,"

"Anything to get out of it," Artemis said, shaking her head.

"Don't forget, we have a family meeting this weekend?" Dean said

"I know, Alistair booked the hotel this time," Artemis said

"And on that note, I'll be in my room," Sam said, he didn't need to know what they were up to,

"I weird feeling," Dean said

"Weird, how?"

"That something is going to happen."

"We will be extra careful and take precautions."

"Make a few hex bags,"

"You gonna help?"

"Yes I'll help," Dean said, heading to the pantry to get what they needed.

While making the hex bags, Artemis asked what Dean thought about Jimmy moving in with them,

"I don't care, that's up to you he is your boyfriend," Dean said

"I think I'll talk to Cas when the hell is he moving in?" Artemis asked

"Tomorrow, I have movers going to get his stuff. Otherwise, he will never get moved in.

"Finally, I'm happy you guys are together I like him,"

"You think he's hot,"

"Yes, but he's awesome, he loves gardening with me, he likes doing stuff with me your last boyfriend wouldn't even talk to me, let alone hang out with me."

"I'm glad you guys get along. Hopefully, Jimmy and I will have some stuff in common,"

"I know you guys like some of the same movies, his taste in music isn't that great, he likes burgers."

"Who doesn't?" Dean asked Artemis smiled, "He is a lot like Cas, a bit of a homebody, likes to read, drinks tea and coffee."

"It's funny they grew up apart, but ended up similar," Dean said

"Nature vs., nurture debate, I think nature won with them," Artemis said with a laugh.

**Family Meeting**

Artemis, Dean, and Alfie pulled up to the hotel, a

"You ready to learn?' Dean asked

"Yes, sir," Alfie said smiling

"The first lesson, get the bags," Artemis said handing the keys to the valet,

"Next time I'm driving," Dean said taking Artemis' hand

"Did you die?"

"No"

"Then what's the problem?'

"Nothing," Dean said, shanking his head.

Artemis checked them in Alfie had a separate room from Deana and Artemis, He went to his room after dropped off Dean and Artemis bags.

"There's something up with him," Artemis said sitting on the couch

"Yeah, he seems a little too excited," Dean said, pouring them both a drink.

"Thanks"

Dean sat next to Artemis on the couch

"What are we doing?" Dean asked

"Dinner, and then meeting in the morning."

"I don't know why I have to pretend to be in charge," Artemis said

"It better this way you know that," Dean said

"They don't respect me, cause I'm not a man."

"Michael and Uriel don't respect you, Alistair does and in the truth that's the only one that matters,"

"You have a point, sometimes I only think it's because I can take back the magic,"

"No, it's because he knows what badass you are,"

"Sometimes it's all too much."

"Talk to me what's going on?"

"I don't know, things just feel off, Jimmy, his dad, and ex showing up. The whole thing with Cas' dad, Hannah, she keeps texting me,"

"Ok, first we get Sam to do some lawyer stuff to protect Jimmy, Cas' dad well that will work itself out, and Hannah she loves you, and she feels like shit, you gotta show her you moved on."

"Why do you always make sense?"

"Because I am the oldest," Dean said, kissing the side of her head.

There was a knock on the door,

"Alistair," Dean said when he opened the door

"Hello, Dean, where is your sister?'

"I'm here," she said

"Hello, my dear, I have some sad news about your boy," Alistair sid

"What, boy? Is Jimmy ok?" Artemis asked pulling out her phone,

"Not that one, the blonde one."

"Alfie, what about him?"

They headed down to dinner, Alfie right next to Artemis she put an arm around him and pulled him close

"Love you," she said

"I love you too, Miss," he said

"Now no talking, just listen," Dean said

"Yes, sir."

Alistair pulled out Artemis' chair for her,

"Thank you," she said

"You are welcome," he said eyeing Alfie,

"Dean, how have you been?" Michael asked

"Good, thank you, and you how business?'

"Not as good as yours, but it's doing well, the health inspector has it out for me, how do you always pass?" Michael asked

"I shut things down if it's not clean," Artemis said

"Artemis," he said

"Hello Michael," she said with a smile

"How are you?"

"Fine thank you, and I can speak with the health inspector if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary," he said

"If Dean had offered would you have accepted?" Alistair asked

"Maybe, women should not be in charge of families they are weak and emotional," he said

"I'll show you weak," Artemis whispered Dean, he smiled at her

"I'll talk to them for you," Dean said, looking over the menu.

"What are you going to order?" Artemis asked

"I don't know, Alfie?' Dean asked

"I think I'm going to get some pasta," he said

"I thought you weren't eating carbs?" Artemis said

"I really want pasta, not eating carbs is hard," he said

They nodded,

They all placed their orders, the waitress brought wine for them,

"Did you hear about the bodies?" Uriel asked

"What bodies?" Artemis asked

"The flayed ones there found three so far, Kenny was one of them,"

"That's horrible," she said "I wonder what they did to piss someone off,"

"I wasn't speaking to you," Uriel said

"You will respect Artemis, she higher up than you Uriel," Alistair said

"Yes, but she shouldn't be."

"And why is that Uriel? Because I have a vagina and not a cock?"

"That's one reason,"

"You will respect my sister as head of my family, I won't let you disrespect her," Dean said

"Let's not fight not all of us have magic," Michael said.

The waitress brought the food,

"I heard your house was broken into," Michael said

"It was, we took care of it," Dean said

"I'm sure you were handy with your bow?" Alistair said

"Of course I was, I only wish that one hadn't runoff," she said

"Why a bow?' Uriel asked

_"Stupid ass, _my namesake is the goddess of the wild hunt she uses a bow, my dad taught me when I small, I took to it better than a gun,"

"_He has no idea what you are talking about, he has no idea who Artemis is," Dean said _

"What are you speaking?' Michael asked

"Greek," Dean said

"Technically it's ancient greek, another gift," Artemis said, "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Not really, I'm not big on greek mythology," Uriel said

"She is not a myth," Artemis said defensively

"Calm little one, he meant no disrespect to your goddess, did you, Uriel?" Alistair asked

"There is only one god," he said, Artemis stood up a bow and quiver full of arrows formed on her back

"Artie don't he's not worth it," Dean said placing a hand on her arm,

"Impressive, we aren't even halfway through our meal, and you have pissed her off," Michale said, "we meant no disrespect."

Dean touched Artemis,

"_Sis, sit down they don't know anything, put your bow away, you can shot him another time."_

_"I wanna shoot him now,"_

_"I know, but we have other things to deal with."_

_"Fine, one more stupid ass comment, through the shoulder."_

Dean smiled,

"How do you take orders from a woman?' Uriel asked

"My sister had bigger balls then you," Dean said sipping his wine,

Alistair started laughing,

"I wouldn't mess with them, she is deadly without the bow," he said "Now, down to some business,"

"Yes, we should sweep for bugs first," Michael said, "would want any roaches."

"No, or rats," Artemis said looking over at Alfie he was looking around the room, Artemis looked at Dean he gave her a slight nodded, she grabbed Alfie by the throat and slammed him into the closest wall,

"Miss?" he asked

"Do not lie to me again, I took you into my home, I gave you a safe place, and this is how you repay me?" she yelled letting go of him,

"Miss, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't make me do it, are you Hannah's informant? If you lie to me…"

"It, well she, I swear I never told her anything Important,"

"You didn't tell her where we were meeting?'

"I had to give her something, she said she would arrest you, I swear, Miss."

"She has nothing on me to arrest me, Sammy would have gotten me out you know this! Stop lying I don't wanna do it but I will,"

"No, Miss, please, I'm sorry she wants them," Alfie said pointing

"Alistair is the reason we are where we are today, we keep him safe, he keeps us safe," Dean said fuming

"He flayed a man," Alfie said

"What do you care?' Alistair asked

"You flayed my boyfriend, the love of my life," Alfie said with a thick voice

"Who?" Artemis asked

"Teddy, remember him? He sweet, the kind. He always looked out for me. One day he was gone, I found out that he had somehow offended your son and you killed him, so sick son of a bitch,"

"I remember him, he stole from my son, a costly Rolex watch and a few thousand dollars," Alistair said stepping up to Alfie,

"You stupid, stupid, child," Artemis said, "you jeopardized all of us, for a guy."

"And you cursed Hannah," he yelled

Artemis shook her head, and looked at Dean, he sighed and pulled her to the side

_"You can't let him get away with it, he was trying to get them arrested, but we are here too,"_

_"I know what should I do?"_

_"Let Alistair have him, this way no one else will betray us."_

Artemis nodded "Do what you want with him," she said looking at Alistair,

"RED, RED, RED" Alfie yelled, the police stormed in.

Hannah pulled Artemis and Dean to the side

"We aren't here for you," she said "go up to your room,"

"Alfie?" Artemis asked

"He is coming with me."

"Did you really curse me?'

"You broke my heart," Artemis said, walking away, Dean right behind her.

Cas didn't care that he wasn't supposed to be there he could let anything happen to Dean or Artemis they were his family, he ran in as they were heading to the elevator,

"Oh thank goodness, I couldn't tell call or text they would have known," Cas said

"It's ok," Dean said Artemis was crying

"What happened?' Cas asked

"Alfie is Hannah's informant, stupid brat ratted on us," Artemis said

"What are you going to do?" Cas asked

"I don't know yet."

**Chapter 22**

Artemis went back down to talk to Alfie she needed to know why he would betray them,

"Missy, you can't," Hannah said.

"Please, I need to know," Artemis said.

"You were going to hand him over to Alistair,"

"It keeps all of us safe, including you, so yeah I was doing what I had to."

"Fine, but nothing is to happen to him."

"Whatever I need to know."

Hannah took Artemis to where Alfie was,

"Miss, I'm so sorry, this wasn't about out," he said, falling to his knees.

"You stupid boy, of course, this is about me, don't you understand? There are rules, and if you don't know the rules, you can't play the game." Artemis said. Alfie looked confused

"Miss, I don't understand," he said

"I know, little boy, I know, now you never will. This boy the love of your life, why don't I know who he is?"

"He was before you found me, we were going to get married."

"You were fourteen how old was he?"

"Twenty- five,"

"This whole time you could have told me, and you didn't, why?"

"I didn't want you to know, I could handle it,"

"Look at you now, no home, no job, no family. Can you still handle it?"

Alfie looked at her with tears in his eye,

"Miss, please don't leave me, please," he begged.

"You know what happens when you betray us,"

"Miss, please, I.."

"Good luck, Alfie, hopefully, he never finds you." She said, walking away.

Alfie was yelling for her to come back, how sorry he was, he made a mistake.

"Happy with yourself?" Artemis asked Hannah "His death is on your hands,"

"I didn't, he wasn't supposed to get caught," Hannah said.

"And he did, so now what? Like we don't have people in the department, we all do, we always know Alistair's man saw Alfie talking to you that's how he knew."

"Shit,"

"Yeah," Artemis said, walking away, she headed back upstairs to her room.

Dean and Cas were hanging out in the room when Artemis came back in, she was sniffing, Dean gave her a smirk, pulled her in for a hug,

"I can't believe he would do this to us," she said.

"I'm sorry, Sis," Dean said, letting go. Artemis rubbed her face, she looked up at Dean,

"I think I'm just gonna go home."

"Don't leave, stay with us." Cas said."

"I kind of wanna be alone right now."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you at home," she said, grabbing her bags, heading out the door.

Dean sighed and looked at Cas,

"Are you ok?' Cas asked.

"I don't know, anyone else…"

"How did you find out?"

"Alistair's inside man, saw Alfie talking to Hannah."

Cas walked to the couch Dean was sitting on and stood behind him rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I would have told you that she hand an informant, but I just found out myself. I had no idea it was Alfie."

"Cas, why do you wanna stay on the force?"

"I like my job, solving the puzzle of who did it, why did they do it? How was it done? I'm part of the occult division, and we haven't seen half of what Art does anywhere else, and you brought her back from the dead, that was crazy. No spell, no sacrifice, you just touched her."

"Yeah, we are special like that," Dean said.

Cas walk around the couch and sat in Dean's lap, he was shorter than Dean but not by much, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, he squeezed him close,

"Why are you always asking about my job?' Cas asked.

"I just don't wanna, put you a tough spot," Dean said.

"You aren't, I promise. If I wanna, quite I will."

"I think I need a distraction, Little Bee."

Cas smiled, "yes, Sir." Cas stood, waited for Dean to tell him what to do.

**Winchester House**

Jimmy met Artemis at the front door, he didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head. She didn't need words; she needed comfort, and Jimmy wanted to be that for her. Artemis opened the front door Sam was coming down the stairs,

"Hey, Sis," Sam said.

"Hey," she said, not smiling.

"What happened?"

"Alfie, he has been snitching to Hannah about Alistair and Michael, they were arrested."

"Oh shit, Are you ok?"

"No."

"Let's go up, and I'll draw you a nice hot bath. After we can cuddle and watch a movie, eat some junk food." Jimmy said.

"Wheres Dean?" Sam asked

"At the hotel with Cas. I just wanted to come home," She said.

"Ok, I'll go see what I can do for Alistair."

"Thanks. Sammy."

Artemis and Jimmy headed up to her room, Jimmy headed to the bathroom to start the bath. He looked around and found some bubbles, pouted them into the water, he walked back into the room, took Artemis by the hand. Jimmy helped her undress, undressed, he held his hand out to help Artemis step in, he sat down, Artemis sat in front of him,

"This is nice," she said."

"I'm glad, you need to be pampered," Jimmy said.

"Thank you, really I know it's late,"

"Anytime you need me I'll be there for you."

"About the Halloween ball, you are coming, right?"

"Yes, I already requested the day and the next day off,"

"What do you wanna go as?"

"I don't know yet, I was hoping we could go matching,"

"Like a couples costume?"

"If that's ok, I never really got to do anything for Halloween as a kid, and then as an adult, I just figured it was too late," Jimmy said.

"You never went trick or treating?"

"No, my parents said it was the devil's holiday."

"You know it's not right?'

"Yeah, I know that now," Jimmy said with a small laugh

"I will think of something for us," Artemis said, turning around.

She looked at him,

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I wanted to look at you while we were talking, what else weren't you allowed to do?"

"All kinds of stuff, couldn't have sleepovers, or go to sleepovers, I think part of that is because my dad didn't want anyone to see the bruises."

"Dad could wait to dump us off or leave for days at a time. Come back shit faced, and start in on us."

"My dads a drunk, he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Jimmy… Why did you hit him back? I'm not judging,"

"He is my dad, you should hit your parents no matter what, and I figured there was really no point."

"I kicked my dad in the nuts and told him I would kill him if he touched us again, never hit us again."

"I'm not as brave as you, I don't know I think part of me thought I deserved it."

"Want me to wash you?" he asked done talking,

"Yeah, I would like that," Artemis said, handing him the washrag and soap.

**Hotel Room**

Dean had Cas tie him to the bed using the ties he had packed for the meet and Cas was enjoying making Dean squirm under him,

"That it's Little Bee, just like that." Dean moaned

Cas was in between Dean's legs, eating him out, Cas was enjoying all the sounds coming from Dean.

"I need more, come on Little Bee, fuck me," Dean said

"Do you want, lube, sir."

"No, I'm good."

Cas lined himself up, slammed into Dean he didn't wait for Dean to say anything before he started moving, Dean was grunting, so was Cas.

"Fuck Little Bee, I'm close, harder."

Cas thrust harder, trying not to cum, to have Dean cum first,

"I'm.." Dean said.

He came across his chest, Cas right behind him, Cas leaned forward, kissed Dean while he untied Dean's wrists.

"Fuck that was amazing," Dean said.

"Thank you," Cas said, smiling.

Cas went to the bathroom came back with a warm wash clothe, wiped Dean's chest down, laid next to him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him close,

"I love you, I'm so glad you walked into the club that night," Dean said.

"I love you too, and I'm glad I was assigned to spy on you," Cas smiled up at Dean, he smiled back, leaned down and kissed Cas.

**Chapter 23**

**Halloween**

Artemis had a surprise for everyone only a few people knew about the one she could trust with a secret. She could hardly keep it in Artemis was so excited,

"What is up with you?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, excited you know I love Halloween," she said.

"You are up to something, aren't you?"

"Maybe, you gonna love it.'

"Hey what did you decide on for a costume?" Dean asked

"Buttercup and Wesley, you and Cas?"

"Spartan warriors."

"How did you talk Cas into that?'

"I promised something extra special tonight."

"You dirty boy, I'm gonna go start getting ready. Let me know if you need help Jimmy should be here soon," Artemis said

"I'll send him up."

Dean finished up what he was doing when Jimmy showed up, Cas was coming down the stairs,

"Hey, Jimmy," Dean said.

"Hey," He said back.

"You okay?" Cas asked

"Not really, my dad and Amelia showed up again."

"Man, I'm sorry, Artie's waiting for you upstairs," Dean said

"She won't tell me the costumes,"

"I'm not telling," Dean said

"I don't know," Cas said

"I guess I'll find out," Jimmy said, heading up to the room.

Cas looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow.

"What did I do?" Dean asked.

"You could have told me the costume is just underwear and a cape," Cas said.

And sandals."

"It's cold outside."

"I'll keep you warm, besides we will be inside and knowing Artie, she'll dance, and you'll be dragging me to a room," Dean said with a smile.

"You owe me," Cas said, pointing at Dean."

Dean smiled and headed upstairs.

Jimmy knocked on Artemis' door she yelled to come in,

"Love, you don't have to knock," she said, smiling at him."

"Habit I guess, umm I question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Can I call you Emi?' Jimmy asked blushing a bit.

"I like that, it's cute, yeah you call me that."

"Cool, so costumes, what are we going to be?"

They all made their way downstairs to head to the club Sam was joining them,

"Wheres your costume?" Jimmy asked

"Oh, Sammy doesn't like Halloween, he threw up on a girl in sixth grade, and it ruins every Halloween after," Artemis said

Sam scoffed, "it was embarrassing," he said.

"We never went back to that town, I don't understand why you can't get over it?" Artemis said

"Emi, leave him alone, if he doesn't like Halloween it's fine," Jimmy said.

"Thank you," Sam said.

They all headed to the SUV waiting for them,

"You gonna stay in there, Cas?" Artemis teased.

"Funny," he said

"I'm just saying, you aren't small. It's kind of what I imaged anyways," she said.

Jimmy looked at her. "You thought about Cas' junk?"

"I thought about yours the first time I saw you," she said with a shrug.

Sam and Dean were laughing

"Why are you laughing?" Cas asked

"The both of you... You should know by now Arts picture you naked," Sam said.

"And for the record, this was before we got together," Artemis said kissing Jimmy on the cheek, he looked at her

"Jimmy I promise, besides I'm going to assume that you both pretty much look the same naked."

"You do know we are two different people?" Cas said.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying…" Jimmy covered Artemis' mouth.

"She will lick you," Sam said.

Artemis licked Jimmy's hand, "can we please let this go?" she asked.

"I guess," Jimmy said, kissing her.

When they pulled up to the club the line was already around the block every one loved being there on Halloween, they never knew the theme until they got there, the only rule as far as costumes went, no full masks.

"Sis, what is this?" Sam asked

"Well, Jimmy never got to have the full Halloween experience as a kid, we did I made the theme haunted house it was a last-minute change," Artemis said

"Emi, you did this for me?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, it's never too late."

"You amaze me."

"You turned the club into a haunted house?" Dean asked.

"Hell yeah, I turned the club into a haunted house, we never really use the top floor, so you have to go through each room, each room is something different. A little show or whatever they have planned the top floor is for privacy, don't worry. I put all your favorite toys in your room, Sammy you too. But first," she said, handing Jimmy a pumpkin bucket, "we are going trick or treating."

"Art, I can't believe you did all this," Sam said, looking around.

"I don't think it's right, besides who doesn't love free candy," she said

Cas was just as excited his Halloween experience was much like Jimmy's he just never told anyone, Artemis looked at him and handed him a matching bucket.

"Really?" Cas asked

"Go trick or treating with your brother," she said, smiling.

After Jimmy and Cas had their fun going room to room collecting candy, they went through the haunted house, Jimmy was a little scared he didn't know what to expect. Artemis held on to Jimmy, Cas held on to Dean, Ruby joined them with Sam,

"Art, do you know anything about the rooms?" Ruby asked

"No, I left that up to Meg, but I didn't tell her there was no touching and nothing that will scare people bad. The last thing I need is a lawsuit," she said.

The moved deeper into the club, Jimmy jumped when a skeleton popped out at them, Ruby screamed, everyone laughed

"I hate stuff like this," Ruby said.

"You should have told me, I wouldn't have had you do this," Sam said.

"It's okay," She said smiling, Artemis made kissing noises at them

"Mature," Dean said Artemis shrugged

"I think it's cute," she said.

They made their way through and ended at the bar,

"I have to admit that was kind of awesome," Sam said.

"Thank you, Sammy," Artemis said

"Thank you, for doing this for me," Jimmy said

"You are welcome," she said, kissing him.

"You are dancing tonight, right?" Cas asked

"Yes, Cas. I know how much you enjoy it."

"Who wants a drink?" Dean asked

"I think we all need one," Cas said.

More people made their way in laughing about the jump scares in some of the rooms, Alistair came in with Alfie on a leash, he was covered in bruises and whip marks,

"Alistair, I'm glad you could make it," Artemis said, not looking at Alfie.

"I wouldn't miss this. I have to say it was one of your best ideas," Alistair said.

"Thank you, your room is upstairs, has your last name on the door. You can take it off when you are in there," she said.

"Thank you, my dear. Come," Alistair said tugging on Alfie's leash.

Alfie looked at Artemis with pleading eyes, but there was nothing she could due even if she wanted to, he belonged to Alistair now. She shook her head at him, he put his head down and followed Alistair up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"No, I don't know what's worse," she said, downing her drink, placing the cup on the bar.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I'll be okay. This is his own fault. Come on let join our brothers," she said, pulling him to the table.

Dean looked up at her, "I'm okay," she said before he could say anything, he nodded

"So, what song tonight?" Sam asked

"Witchy Woman or I put a spell on you, I haven't decided. I might do more than one dance." Artemis said

"Don't do too much, you know Alistair's game, don't let him get to you," Sam said

She nodded and watched the people make their way in some were laughing. Others weren't amused. Artemis got up to go make her rounds talking to people answering questions.

"She's no okay, is she?" Jimmy asked

"No, she plays it off," Dean said.

"What can I do for her?"

"Truth, not a whole lot. Art she needs to do things on her own, she has always carried the weight of everything, she will come to you." Dean said

Jimmy nodded and watched Artemis make her way around the room, talking to almost everyone.

"I'm gonna dance," Artemis said when she got back to the table,

Cas smiled, "let's go," he said

Jimmy looked at Cas, "excited?' Jimmy asked

"Hey, I don't know if you have ever had sex after watching, but it's amazing," he said.

When they got to the room for dancing, Meg directed them to a specific area in front of the stage,

"This is going to be good," Dean said smiling

"Do you know what song she picked?" Jimmy asked

Everyone shook their heads.

The music started "Witchy Woman" by The Eagles, Artemis smiled, she moved with the music, focused on Jimmy and Cas. Jimmy watched eyes fixed on Artemis she was amazing to him, always perfect when she danced. Cas was amazed at how much he enjoyed watching her dance, the first woman to ever make him hard, and he loved her for it. Once she was done, Cas dragged Dean to their room, hardly able to keep himself in his costume.

Dean smiled at him,

"Told you," Dean said.

"Shut up, take that cape off and get on the bed," Cas said

"Yes, Little Bee,"

Dean took his cape off, and his sandals climbed on the bed

"The two of you are going to be the death of me," Cas said climbing on top of Dean, capturing his mouth in a kiss. Dean moaned a bit,

"I think I wanna spank you, for not telling me about these costumes," Cas said.

"Please Little Bee," Dean said, smiling.

"Across my lap," Cas said.

"Little Bee are you okay?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm okay."

Dean smiled, laid down across Cas' lap.

"Use the paddle please, Little Bee, like I showed you," Dean said.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'll use the paddle," Cas said.

Dean had shown Cas how hard, how soft and in-between on using the paddle, they were working their way up the impact play Dean was more advanced then Cas when it came to his own kinks, but Cas was excited to learn what Dean liked, Cas took a deep breath and came down with the paddle, Dean moaned a bit,

"A little harder please," Dean said.

Cas' next swing was a bit harder

"That's it, Little Bee."

Cas smiled please with himself; he brought Dean pleasure. Cas was a bit surprised that he was getting hard paddling Dean, he wanted to do more,

"Sweetheart, your ass looks so pretty all red," Cas said, running his hand down Dean's ass, Dean hissed.

"On the bed," Cas said grabbing the lube

Dean got on all fours, Cas lubed him up as well as himself and slid in.

Cas set a quick pace, he pulled Dean up so he could kiss him. Dean was moaning, Cas was giving him praise,

"You are so fucking perfect, I'm so close," Cas said

"Me too, oh fuck," Dean said. A few more thrust, they both were cumming with a groan, Cas pulled out, laid next to Dean.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked

"I'm better than okay," Dean said, smiling, "How are you?"

"I'm good, I enjoyed that a lot," he said, turning his head to hide his smile.

"I could tell, there's some soothing cream on the dresser if you don't mind grabbing it."

"Oh yes, I'll get it and take care of you," Cas said, getting off the bed, he grabbed the cream Dean turned over.

Artemis and Jimmy made their way up to their room when she was done dancing, Jimmy could believe how lucky he was. Being with Artemis she was amazing and kind, Amelia never really did anything for him that was special, but Artemis changed the whole plan of the club just for him, he needed to think of a way to thank her. Artemis smiled at him when she opened the door,

"I know we haven't really talked about kinks because you don't know what yours are, I thought tonight if you wanted to, and you can say no, I could cuff you to the bed," Artemis said.

"That's fine with me, I have wanted to try it," Jimmy said.

"Awesome, get undressed, and get on the bed."

There was a knock on the door,

"What?" Artemis yelled

"I'm sorry, but it's important," Meg said

"Yes," Artemis opened the door.

"Hannah is here, with Chuck, they are here for Jimmy."

Artemis looked at Jimmy he was still dressed,

"Let's go see what's going on," she said heading out the door, she knocked on Sam and Dean's doors, shouting it was family business, they both came running out half-dressed,

"Hannah is here with Chuck for Jimmy," Meg told them,

"They have no legal grounds, don't worry," Sam said, heading down in front of them.

Sam stood tall knowing his height intimidated people,

"Sam we are here for Jimmy, we have a court order," Hannah said

"Can I see it?" Sam asked

Hannah handed him the paper, Sam read it over

"This says Jimmy is mentally unstable, that's not true," Sam said

"I'm not going with you, I'm an adult," Jimmy said.

"You have too, it's court-ordered," Hannah said

"Sammy?" Artemis asked

"She right, but I can get it overturned in the morning, don't worry Sis," Sam said

"I don't want to go with you I left for a reason," Jimmy said

"Love, go, I'll get you back I promise," Artemis said, giving him a kiss.

Jimmy nodded, Artemis glared at Chuck who was smiling.

"Missy I'm sorry," Hannah said

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Artemsi said

"SIs, come on," Dean said, taking her hand.

"This is bullshit," she said following Dean back to his room,

"Cas are you decent?" Dean asked opening the door,

"Hang on, okay," Cas said. "What happened?"

"Chuck got a court order to take Jimmy back home like his a child," Artemis said.

"I'm so sorry," Cas said.

"I'm gonna go back down, I'll see you guys at home," Artemis said, leaving the room.

**Chapter 24**

Sam went to the courthouse the next morning with a copy of the order for Jimmy. Sam knew there was no way this was legal they had to have paid someone off to get this, he was going to find out.

Artemis was drunk by noon, dancing to White Snakes "Here I go again."

The staff called Dean to come home and take care of his sister, she was yelling at everyone, something she never did, when Dean got back all the staff was waiting in the front hall,

"You guys, ok?" Dean asked

"She's furious, sir," the maid said

"And drunk."

"Ok, everyone go on home, you'll still get paid," Dean said, "where is she?"

"In the ballroom."

Dean headed to the ballroom, Artemis was in there sway with a bottle of whiskey,

"Leave me alone," she said not turning around

"You gonna share?" Dean asked

"Get your own," she slurred.

"Come on, please?"

"Fine, only a little." she handed him the bottle "and no cutting me off," she added almost falling over.

"This isn't just about Jimmy is it?" Dean asked

"Nope, I thought she was gonna keep him safe, but as, of course, she let us down, she just worms her way in and fucks up your life. Fucking bitch, she knew, she… she knew he was sweet… I fucking hate her, and Chuck and Zach, and Dad!" she said taking the bottle from Dean,

"Upstairs," Dean said

"I don't wanna, I wanna stay here, and be drunk."

"Well I'm going back to work, try not to get alcohol poisoning,"

"Fuck you," she yelled.

The song changed to "Ain't no sunshine."

Dean shook his head and called Sam,

"Dude, please tell me you got something," Dean said

"I got it, but it's going to take a few days, how's Art?"

"She's shit faced, I don't think I have ever seen her this drunk, and it's not just about Jimmy, she lost Alfie too."

"I know, I work on it, and Alfie I think I can work something out with Alistair. I know he betrayed us all of us but no deserves.."

"yeah, I think Art thought he would just kill him."

"I'll figure it out, take care of our sister, I got everything else."

Dean hung up, he headed back to work Artemis called him,

"He's gone, why?"

"Sammy is working on it, he will be home soon."

"I… Dean I love him,"

"I know you do, I promise he will be home soon, why don't you go lay down and take a nap ok?"

"Nope, not till Jimmy comes home,"

"Ok, Sis, I'll be home later."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too."

Two hours later Cas called Dean.

"Hey, Sunshine"

"You need to come and get your sister, she's in the drunk tank," Cas said trying not to laugh

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wish I were, she came to the police station, hammered."

"I'll be there soon."

Dean saw Ray outside the station

"You brought her?"

"She said either I drove or she would, and you know how she gets," Ray said

"Ok, you can leave. I got her," Dean said.

When Dean walked in the Cure "Lovesong" was blasting through the station, Dean shook his head, it was a neat little trick Artemis could do, make music play where ever she was, Hannah, met Dean first,

"You know this is your fault?" Dean asked

"I know," Hannah said, "the desk officer put her in the tank, I'll take you back."

Dean headed back with Hannah Artemis was alone in her cell, but the guys in the cell next to her were watching her dance.

"Hey enough of that," Dean yelled, Artemis turned, looked at him, she spotted Hannah.

"You were supposed to protect him!" she yelled,

"What are you talking about?' Hannah asked

"Alfie, you dumb bitch, do you, do you know where he is?"

"No, he disappeared, I figured he got scared and ran off."

"He's with Alistair, he's keeping him," Dean said

"Shit!"

"Yeah, you see what you did? He's a sweet boy, he was my sweet boy, and you took that," Artemis said with a thick voice, "I wanna go home now."

"Hannah?" Dean asked.

Artemis pushed the door open and walked out.

Artemis fell asleep in the car on the drive home, Dean lifted her out of the vehicle,

"I miss them," she mumbled

Dean didn't say anything, he carried her to the bedroom and tucked her in.

Sam came home with some good news, Artemis was still asleep.

"Please tell me something good, I had to pick her up from the police station," Dean said.

Sam shook his head, "that bad?"

"She was hammered by noon."

"Ok I talk to Alistair, he said we could have Alfie back on one condition,"

"And that would be?"

"Art lets him use "Huntress Moon" without a membership," Sam said

"What else?" Artemis asked, walking into the kitchen where they were talking.

"That's it," Sam said

"Tell him fine, I don't care," she said drink some water. "I'm moving Alfie back in. Clearly, he can't live on his own," she said, heading back up to her room.

"I'll go get Alfie and handle everything, just get Jimmy here, Arties, not the only one who is upset," Dean said, pulling out his phone.

Sam went up to check on his sister, he opened her door,

"Sis?"

"I'm fine," she said

"I don't think you are, and I wanted to tell you that I'm working on getting that order revoked," Sam said.

"They won't let me talk to him, he exes answered, said Jimmy doesn't want anything to do with me, no that my spell wore off."

"You know that's not true," Sam said, sitting next to her on the bed.

"It still hurts, even if it's not true."

"I got Alfie back, I'll get Jimmy too, I promise."

"Thank Sammy, I'm going back to sleep."

"Call if you need me."

Dean made his way to Alistair's, they patted him down, not that they could see or feel anything, Dean had a cloaking spell just like Artemis.

"Dean," Alistair said

"Alistair,"

"What did your sister say?"

"She said it was fine, come when you want, but her rules inside the club still apply,"

"Of course, I wouldn't wanna ruin her reputation. I understand this was not Artemis asking for him back that it was you and Sam asking?"

"Yes, she knows what he did, and she has her own way of punishing,"

"It's a good thing Sam called I was about to kill him, he was getting on my nerves with att the crying and begging."

"Happy to take him off your hands."

Alistair waved to his guard, he brought Alfie bound and leashed,

"You betray us again, I won't spare you," Alistair said

"He betrays us again I'll kill him myself," Dean said taking the leash

"Say hello to your sister."

Dean lead Alfie to the car,

"Sir,"

"Don't, do you have any idea how hard this is for Art. Any fucking idea?" Dean yelled

Alfie jumped, "I know I fucked up."

"You are moving back into your old room, you can't be trusted not to do stupid shit."

"Yes, sir."

They pulled up to the house Sam was leaving,

"Don't fuck up, I won't be able to save you again," Sam said.

"Yes, sir." Alfie said.'

"Go take a shower, and then go see Artie," Dean said.

Alfie nodded and went into the house

"This is going to bite us in the ass, you know that right?" Dean said

"It might, it's might not, we will have to wait and see," Sam said.

Alfie went up to his old room it still had a bunch of his stuff in it, Artemis said in case he came home one day, he took a shower and headed to Artemis' room, he knocked on the door, she yelled to come in. She was laying in the bed drinking whiskey,

"So he let you go?"

"Yes, Miss," Alfie said putting his head down.

"Come here," she said patting the bed, Alfie went to her not really knowing what to expect.

"You are moving back in, I'll have movers get your shit. No leaving with out my permission, any friends will come here and I will always be watching you, you can have your job back, you'll check in while at work, every half hour, if you don't there will be consequences."

"Yes, Miss, may say something?"

"No, I don't want a half assed apology. Go back to your room, I'll get you a new phone in the morning."

"Yes, Miss," Alfie said leaving the room.

Dean went to check on Artemis she was laying on her floor music blasting,

"Artie" he yelled.

"What?" she asked the volume going down

"You ok?"

"No, Jimmy's still not here."

"Sam is working on it."

"I know, I know," she said sitting up taking a drink.

"Give me that, you are going to kill youself." Dean said taking the bottle

"No, that's mine."

"Not anymore."

"You're mean, and bossy."

"And you are drunk, come on in the shower and then we are going to eat."

"Where is Cas?"

"He is at work."

"Is he ok?"

"Well he is upset too," Dean said turning on the shower.

"Get in, i'll get your clothes,"

"I don't wanna," Artemis said sitting on the floor.

Dean took a deep breath she was such a brat when she wanted to be,

"Artemis Theresa if you don't get your ass in that shower right now, so help me I will spank you and you will not enjoy it," Dean said hoping the use of her middle name would show he was done taking her shit.

"I like to see you try, Dean Campbell." she snapped back

Dean shook his head, he picked Artemis up threw her over his shoulder and headed to his playroom. Dean was not kidding about spanking her, she was being a brat and that's what she need, Cas was coming up the stairs,

"What the hell is going on?" he asked spotting Dean carrying Artemis to the playroom.

"She's being a brat, and needs a good spanking and not in a sexy way," Dean said Artemis was swear and told him when she was sober she going to curse him,

"Hey Art," Cas said

"Hey Cassie," she said smiling at him, "can I have a hug?"

Cas look at Dean,

"Fine." Dean said putting Artemis down, she ran to Cas and jumped on him,

"Hey, it's going to be ok," Cas said holding her tight, "you smell like a bar, come on let's go take a shower." Cas carried her back to her room, he turned on the shower, Dean watched as Cas took care of Artemis,

"You gotta get undressed, Dean and I will be right out here, ok?"

"Ok," Artemis said through tears,

"He will come back to us, he will."

Dean and Cas left the bathroom, Dean pulled out some PJs and set them ont he bed,

"She wasn't this bad after Hannah," Dean said

"This is different, Chuck took Jimmy," Cas said

"I don't know what to do for her, I thought Alfie being back would help but she banished him to his room,"

"She'll be ok,"

Artemis got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself. Dean and Cas were still in her room,

"Do you need help?" Cas asked

"No, I'm going to lay down," she said climbing on her bed.

"We will be in our room if you need us, do you want me to send Alfie in to cuddle with you?" Cas asked

"Yes."

Cas smiled, Dean went and got Alfie.

**Jimmy's parents house**

Jimmy had been locked in small closet since he got to him parents house, he didn't know how long he had been in there. When Jimmy was a kid his mom would put him in there if he was being bad, his first memory of that closet was when he was five, he had dropped a cup it broke, she yelled at him about how clumsy he was who was going to pay for a new cup? Tears feel as Jimmy remembered how much time he spent in that closet, he was only allowed out to go to the bathroom if he was lucky, when he got older they put a bucket in there with him.

"If I open this door, are you going to behave?" Chuck asked through the door.

"I just wanna go home, dad please," Jimmy said.

"You are home, that place is not your home," Chuck said walking away

Jimmy kicked the door, it was solid there was no getting through it but her tries anyways. His mother opened the door and slid some food in shutting the door quickly so he couldn't get out, Jimmy's heart sank he was never going to see Artemis or Cas again.

**Winchester House**

**3 weeks later**

Meg had finally had it, yes it was her job to take over when Artemis wasn't there but enough was enough.

"Get your ass up, you need to go to work," Meg said opening the curtains.

"No, go away," Artemis said pulling the covers over her head.

"It smells worse then a bar in here, when was the last time you showered, or changed your clothes?"

"If it's that bad then leave me alone."

"You weren't this bad after Hannah, what is going on?"

"This is different, this is worse."

"Because you didn't break up?"

"Yeah, they took him away."

"Have you sobered up enough to use your magic to talk to him?" meg asked

"No, I don't wanna make him more sad."

"I'm sure he won't be sad, now get your ass up, eat some food, and talk to your boy."

"What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Sweetie that is not true, he loves you, even if he hasn't said it, Ass out of the bed."

**Chapter 25**

Cas wasn't doing any better then Artemis, he was going through the motions of the day, get up, eat, go to work come home, that was Cas' day, Dean tried to help, but there wasn't much he could do to.

"Cas, come one we are going out," Dean said, pulling Cas from the bed.

"I don't wanna go out, I'm tired," Cas said

"Please?"

"How much longer?"

"I don't know, Sams, working on it. He wants to make sure everything is in order."

"Where are we going?"

"To the club, Artie actually went to work today," Dean said

"Ok, I'll get dressed."

The club was still closed when Dean and Cas showed up, but they could hear music playing, Benny shook his head as Dean and Cas walked in.

Artemis was dancing in the middle of the club not nearly as graceful as she usually was, "Cream" was playing,

"I thought I was bad," Cas said looking at Dean

"Artie, turn it down," Dean yelled

"Fuck off, it's my club," she slurred and fell over.

Cas and Dean rushed to help her up,

"Cassie, you came."

"Dean dragged me out of the house," he said.

"I'm sorry, he did that to you, wheres by the bottle? Ha, I said by, my bottle."

"No more," Dean said, picking her up, "you need to pull yourself together."

"Shut up, Dean. if you knew what I did you'd be drinking too."

"Cassie, come on, let's have a drink."

"Art, no more, what would Jimmy think, if he saw you right now?" Cas said

"Welp, Cassie, Jimmy's locked in a Harry Potter closet, so I don't know what he is thinking."

"What are you talking about?" Cas and Dean asked

"Oh I didn't tell you, I can't talk to him he's too far away but I can see him, they shoved him in the closet, and from the looks of it, not the first time this has happened," she said getting a bottle from behind the bar pouring a drink for Dean and Cas,

"Now you know why I'm drinking, there isn't shit I can do, they will know it was me."

"Sis, why did you tell us?" Dean asked

"We can't do anything, it all has to be Sammy's way, three months his been gone, locked in that fucking closet."

"I need another drink," Cas said, grabbing the bottle.

"Bring the bottle, I'm going to sit down," Artemis said.

Cas grabbed the bottle and followed Artemis so the table, Dean stayed to talk to Meg,

"Did she tell you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah the other day, she was curled up with the cat," Meg said.

"I'm gonna talk to Sam, this is insane."

"How Cas doing?"

"Shitty, but better than Artie."

"He came out tonight that's a step," Meg said.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm going to make sure they don't drink themselves to death."

"Good luck."

The club opened, people came in Artemis stayed int he booth drinking she didn't walk around to talk to people, she didn't want to talk to anyone,

"Miss, they want a dance," Meg said

"That's nice," Artemis replied

"Come on, up this is your thing, get your ass out of that booth and do your job," Meg said

"Fine, you want me to dance," Artemis said stumbling out of the booth.

She walked over the men,

"Who wants a dance?" she asked

"We all do,"

"Go sit down."

Meg sat the men down in the chairs, it was quiet for a few minutes,

"Ain't no sunshine" started playing, Artemis moved more graceful then Cas thought she would be as drunk as she was, you could feel the sadness in the air,

"Dean, we should stop her," Cas said

"Leave her, she needs to work through it," Dean said

Dark blue, black and red swirled in the air as Artemis danced, the men sat up straighter, trying not to let the dance affect them when they were done Artemis walked away song still playing.

Artemis headed to her office, she shut the door laid down on the couch.

Cas walked in, Artemis sniffed,

"I don't wanna talk about, she said

"I know, but can you show me? I wanna see him,."

"Yeah, I can do that."

Artemis sat up and took the cup from Cas, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, she focused on the container, Jimmy's face popped up, he was crying still in the closet,

"Oh brother," Cas said, "we can't hear him?"

"No it's like a bad connection, his too far, I keep trying, but I get pieces, and I don't know if he can hear me."

Dean came in looking flushed,

"Sammy just called he got what he needs to get Jimmy home."

"Are you serious?" Cas asked

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm serious," Dean said, smiling.

Cas grabbed Dean and kissed him,

"I'm gonna go, clean up when you are done, and there's a new bottle of lube in the drawer," Artemis said.

Cas walked back to the couch, pulling Dean behind him, he pushed Dean down on the sofa, straddling Dean's lap.

"Thank you," Cas said pressing his lips to Dean's,

"For what?" Dean asked, pulling away.

"Putting up with me, all these months."

Dean kissed him, "I don't think I would be any better if it were Sam or Artie."

Cas slid down, so he was kneeling in front of Dean, Dean smiled down at home. He placed a hand on his face, Cas smiled, unbuttoned Dean's pants, Dean slid down a bit, so his butt was on the edge of the couch, Cas smiled, pulled out Dean's cock from his pants, taking him into his mouth,

"Oh shit, your fucking mouth is amazing," Dean said.

Cas hummed sending the vibration up Dean's cock, he took Dean all the way down choking a bit, listening to Dean moan a swear was making Cas hard, he pulled his own cock out of his pants and started stroking himself.

"Oh Little Bee, that feels so good, fuck."

Cas bobbed faster and stroked himself faster,

"Shit I'm gonna.," Dean said cumming in Cas' mouth he swallowed it down, cumming himself after Dean.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Dean smiled

"Come on, let's go see what Art is up to," Cas said, smiling at Dean.

**Court Day**

Artemis and Cas were so excited just to see Jimmy they got to the courthouse early, Dean was smiling at them, Artemis finally stopped drowning herself in a bottle of whatever she could find, and Cas was actually smiling today. Sam showed up after them,

"So get this, the court order was signed by a retired judge, and the doctor is a regular general practitioner, and before you ask why it took so long I had to get copies of everything and some places were slower than others," Sam said

"Thank you, Sammy, for doing all this," Artemis said

"Hey, he's family, and we don't give up on family."

Chuck, Amelia Jimmy's mom, and Jimmy showed up, Jimmy looked terrible.

He was pale, dark circles under his eyes, looked like he had lost a few pounds, Sam grabbed Artemis so she wouldn't run to him,

"You can't yet, but you can talk to him no one will know," Sam whispered.

"Hey, love," she said, "just think it, remember?"

Jimmy smiled, "hey Emi, I miss you."

"We miss you too, Sammy got all the stuff to bring you home."

"Oh, thank god."

"What are you smiling about?" Amelia asked

"Nothing," Jimmy said

"What is she doing?" Chuck asked

"Nothing dad," Jimmy said, putting his head down.

They all made their way into the courthouse, they sat a little bit down the hallway from Jimmy and his people,

"Emi, can you hear me?'

"Yeah, I can hear you."

"I don't wanna go back to them, please don't let them take me,"

"I won't, love, I promise."

Jimmy had a tear running down his cheek,

"What are you crying for?" his mother asked, "be a man!"

"Sorry, mother,"

"Don't be sorry, I can't believe I raised such a loser," she stood and walked away,

"You are not a loser," Artemis said. Jimmy just looked at her.

They were finally called into the courtroom, the judge happened to be the one that Sam plays golf with they have known him since they were kids getting into trouble.

"Sam, it's good to see you," the judge said

"Hello your honor," Sam said

"Artemis, it's been a while, how have you been?"

"I'm ok, thank you for asking, and yourself?"

"I've been good, thank you."

"Tell your wife I say hello, and I have some cookies for her."

"That's very kind of you, now what brings you kids in?"

"This your honor, James is my sister's boyfriend and DT. Novak's brother. His adoptive parents, his father, in particular, have been harassing him into to going back home, when he said he was happy herewith, my sister, his life here, they went and had a court order made up stating that James was not of sound mind," Sam said.

The judge nodded looking at the papers,

"This judge is retired, going on three years now, and doctor?" he asked

"General practitioner, and has no records of ever seeing James," Sam said.

"James I am sorry this has happened to you, you are free to live where you please," the judge said.

"Thank you, your honor," James said

"And as for you Mr. Shurley, you should be ashamed of yourself, just because he refused to come home, kids are supposed to leave," the judge said

"She used he witchcraft on him, made him join her sex cult corrupted my little boy," Mrs. Shurley said

"My sister did no such thing," Sam said

"I know she is big on consent and free will. I have known that girl since she was how old were you?'

"15 your honor," Artemis said.

"She has never abused her craft or anyone, but you, you abused the system, and I can't let that go, bailiff take Mr. Shurley into custody." the judge said, "everyone else is free to go."

"Wait you can do this," Amelia said

"Miss, I suggest you keep quiet, or you'll join him."

Amelia sat down,

"You are dismissed."

Jimmy grabbed Cas and hugged him,

"I missed you," Jimmy said with a thick voice

"I missed you too," Cas said,

"Hey Jimmy, I'm sorry it took so long," Sam said

"It's ok, thank you for proving it was all bull shit," Jimmy said

"Jimmy, we missed you," Dean said hugging him

"Emi," Jimmy smiled down at her, he placed a hand on her face, she turned and kissed his palm,

"Love," she said "let's get you some food,"

As they left the courthouse, Amelia stopped them,

"I want you to know Jimmy, and I made love, and it was an amazing spiritual experience," she said.

"For who?' Artemis asked, Dean and Cas laughed, covered their mouths,

"James and me, it was beautiful, he enjoyed every second of it. He also told me it was better with me." Amelia said

"I doubt that," Sam said, "you need to leave."

Amelia smirked and walked away.

"Emi, I swear.."

"Jimmy it's ok, really we can talk about it later," she said

Jimmy nodded.

They got into the car that was waiting for them, an eight-seater.

Jimmy and Artemis sat in the back, Dean, and Cas in the middle and Sammy in the front,

"Sam, thank you again," Jimmy said.

"Hey you are family," Sam said

Jimmy smiled.

They went to the diner for lunch, Jimmy was nervous it was the first time in three months he had been in public,

"Love, are you ok? We can go home," Artemis asked

"No, I'm ok," Jimmy said.

Jimmy opened the door, the waitress greeted them; they sat at a table big enough for all of them.

"The usual?' the waitress asked

"Yes, please, Jimmy?" Artemis said

"Yes thank you,"

"We will have the same," Dean said

"Sam?" the waitress asked

"Nothing for me, I have to head to work," he said, "I'll see you guys at the club?"

"See you at home," Artemis said, looking at Jimmy.

Sam nodded and left.

After they ate they got back into the car,

"Can you drop me at home?" Jimmy asked

"About that, we talked to the landlord, we had to move you out, and I was worried about Checkers being alone, so she's been rooming with me, you have your own room," Artemis said

"I guess that makes sense, thanks for taking care of Checkers for me."

"I love animals."

"You hunt."

"I still love animals, and what was I going to do? leave her, she misses you too."

Jimmy nodded and sniffed, the rest of the car ride home was quiet.

Jimmy followed everyone to the front door,

"Shit, I gotta go to work, we found that other guy that broke in, he is dead." Cas said

"Ok, see you later," Dean said

"I'll call, Jimmy I am happy you are home," Cas said hugging him

"Thanks" Jimmy said.

Artemis took Jimmy to her room first to see Checkers, she meowed at him and rubbed her face against him,

"I missed you too," he said to her,

"You are down the hall next to Alfie, I wasn't sure," Artemis said.

"Thank you, for everything, will you show me?"

Artemis nodded and head down the hall to Jimmy's room, she stopped at Alfies door, he was supposed to be at the club doing inventory, Artemis could hear him in his room, she shook her head

"I'll deal with him later," she said opening Jimmy's door.

The bed was made and all of his stuff was set up,

"I didn't wanna leave it the boxes, but I also didn't wanna assume you would stay."

"Emi, it's fine, thank you," Jimmy said.

"I'll let you shower, I have to go deal with Alfie."

"When did he get back, I thought…'

"Sam, he brought both of you home."

Artemis left Jimmy's room, opened Alfies door,

"What the fuck? Who are you?" the guy yelled

"Who the fuck are you? I own this house," Artemis said

"I'm Anthony," he said

"Alfie, you are supposed to be at the club."

"I know i'm sorry, but Anthony called and I was horny," Alfie said

"Go to the club now, and you are in trouble."

"Yes, Miss."

Artemis shook her head as they left, Alfie was pushing it with her.

Jimmy looked around his room, and smiled he was happy to be out of that closet away from his parents and Amelia, but he was scared they would find a way to get him back.

**Chapter 26**

Jimmy sat on the edge of the bed, Checkers curled up next to him, he sighed stood and went tot he bathroom, all of his bathroom stuff was in there, along with towels, he turned on the shower when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, when you are done if you wanna talk come to my room," Artemis said.

"Ok, I'll be done soon," Jimmy said

"Ok, I'll be in there," Artemis said feeling like a dork not know what to say

"Can there be snacks?"

"Yeah, snacks I can do."

Artemis headed to the kitchen, Dean was in there making a snack.

"Wheres Jimmy?" he asked

"Taking a shower," Artemis said, pulling things out to make snacks.

"I thought the two of you would be all over each other."

"I think it's a bit overwhelming, after all these months."

"Giving him space?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do, I mean all I wanna do his hug him and tell him not to worry, but I don't know if that what he wants."

"Give him time, who knows what they did to him, besides locking him in the closet and starving him."

Artemis nodded, "thanks, Dean, for putting up with me."

"Oh, you mean being shit faced the last three months?"

"Yeah, that."

"Anything for you, luck you I can heal. Otherwise, your liver would be shot to shit."

Artemis shook her head,

"We will be in my room."

"Have fun."

Artemis head back up the room tray of snacks in hand, Jimmy was in her room when she walked in,

"Hey, Love. Did you have a nice shower?"

"Yeah, I forgot how awesome your water pressure is here."

"Only the best, Dean's a princess when it comes to his showers," Artemis said, setting the tray of snacks on the bed, Artemis step to Jimmy he pulled back,

"I'm sorry," Jimmy said seeing the flash of hurt across Artemis' face

"It's ok, love," she said

"No, it's weird, I want to be close to you, I want to touch you, but I.. everything is just too much."

"Love, you were locked away for three months in a fucking closet, I don't know what else they did to you, but I'm sure it wasn't nice. I tried to talk to you, but even my magic has limits, but I could see you," Artemis said putting her head down,

"I watched them, I saw.." tears running down her face.

Jimmy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Tears running down his face,

"I love you," Jimmy said

"I love you too," Artemis said.

Dean was waiting for Cas to get home, watching a movie, Cas texted him.

CAS: I won't be home.

DEAN: what's going on?

CAS: got a break in the case.

DEAN: be safe, call me.

Two hours later Hannah called,

"What do you want?" Dean asked

"It's Cas, he was hurt, you need to come to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"He was shot."

"I'm on my way."

Dean hung up and ran to Atremis,' room

"Artie it's Cas," he yelled, the door swung open.

"What happened?"

"He was shot we gotta get to the hospital,"

They followed Dean down the stairs and out of the house, Dean's mind was racing to the worse possible thing that could happen, Cas was dead. Dean knew it something terrible had happened,

"Dean slow down, he's ok," Artemis said

"I can't lose him, Artie," Dean said

"I know," she said, placing her hand on his.

They pulled into the parking lot Dean ran across the parking lot, Artemis and Jimmy followed.

Dean went to the desk

"I'm looking for Castiel Novak," Dean said

"I'm right here," Cas said as the nurse wheeled him out

"What happened?"

"I'm fine, just a shoulder wound."

"What the fuck happened?"

"We went to talk to the people we thought may have killed the guy that broke in, and well they started shooting," Hannah said

"I see you are fine," Dean snapped

"Dean, don't be like that," Cas said.

"We should take this outside," Artemis said.

"Jimmy glad to see you are home," Hannah said with slight annoyance in her voice,

"Yeah no thanks to you," Jimmy said, walking to the car.

Dean wheeled Cas outside, everyone followed. Dean was pissed the lights around them flickered, his magic swirled around him.'

"Dean you have to calm down," Artemis said placing a hand on his shoulder,

"Where the fuck were you?" Dean yelled at Hannah.

"Right there, getting shot at too," she snapped back.

"You are supposed to watch out for him,"

"What did you want me to do?"

"Can we go home?" Cas asked

"Yeah. we can go home," Dean said, pushing Cas to the car.

"Missy, I'm sorry," Hannah said

"I know you always are," Artemis said

"That's not fair."

"You know what you act like everything is about you, guess what it's not. Do you have any idea what they did to him? Do you have any idea what it would do to both of them to lose Cas? No, you don't, because you only think about yourself."

"Coming from the woman who came into the police station shit-faced yelling at me, or spent, the last three months so drunk she didn't know what day it was, but I'm the selfish one, I love you Missy, but he is no good for you."

"Are you serious?" Artemis walked away, to the car.

"Emi, you ok?" Jimmy asked

"Yes, I'm ok," she said, getting into the car.

The ride home was quiet; they all went to their separate rooms.

"You should have told me that's what you were doing," Dean yelled once the door was closed.

"I'm sorry, we just wanted to talk to the people."

"Cas, do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"You love me?"

"Yes, I love you, and it would kill me if anything happened to you,"

"I love you too, and I'll be more careful."

"No, you need to quit."

"I'm not quitting because I got shot."

"Anything could have happened; you are lucky it was the shoulder," Dean yelled

"Stop yelling, I'm not quitting, I'm on leave," Cas said.

"Yes, you need to quit, you don't need that job."

"Dean listens to me, it's not happening."

Dean rubbed his face with his hands and sighed

"I need a drink," Dean left the room

Cas standing there.

Artemis and Jimmy were listening to Cas and Dean argue,

"Oh that's not good," Artemis said

"Cas loves his job," Jimmy said we shouldn't be doing this.

"You are right if they wanna tell you they will." Artemis said.

"So Hannah?' Jimmy asked

"What about her?"

"Did she try to get you back?"

"No, not that I remember, I was pretty drunk these past few months."

Jimmy place a hand on her face, she leaned against his hand enjoying his touch. Jimmy sighed hen she place her had over his.

"So did Amelia and you?"

"Not that I wanted to, she was hoping to get pregnant, but if you can't keep it up."

"You have never had that problem when we.."

"I know, but I enjoy it with you, and I don't love her anymore, I don't want anything to do with her. It was horrible, and degrading."

"I'm sorry."

Jimmy sat down on the bed, covered his face with his hands,

"Are you mad?" Jimmy asked

"Not at you," Artemis said taking his hands away from his face,

"Why not me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

There was knock on the door,

"What?" Artemis yelled

"I need to talk to you," Dean yelled.

"Dean, Jimmy and I are talking."

"Sis, I need you, right now."

"Emi, it's ok, go on" Jimmy said

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Artemis kissed Jimmy and followed Dean down to the kitchen.

Dean took a deep breath poured two glasses of whiskey slid on to his sister,

"I need you to convince Cas to quit his job."

"No, that's up to him."

"Sis, come on, please, you can do it. I can't alone you know that."

"How can you ask me that? You know I don't use that spell anymore." Artemis said heading out of the room.

"Artie please, I can't, you know the spell, just give it to I'll do it myself."

"No, you know what happened the last time we used that spell."

Dean sighed,

"What is this about?" Artemis asked

"What if it was Michael's family that shot Cas, we would have a war."

"I know this, but this is Cas' choice, I won't make that choice for him."

"I know, I'm sorry I asked," Dean said

"Go just be with him, talk in the moring, now I'm going to go take care of Jimmy."

Dean followed Artemis up to their rooms, Dean took a deep breath before opening the door, Cas was laying on the bed watching a movie, he looked over when the door opened. Cas patted the bed, Dean laid down next to him,

"I love you, and I can't lose you," Dean said "if it was Michael's family or Alistair's, we would be at war right now."

"I know this and that the risk I take with my job. I love my job, please don't make me choose."

"Ok I got it, I won't,"

"And no magic."

"Ok."

**Chapter 27**

"Alright Little Bee, what do you want?" Dean asked.

Cas' shoulder had finally healed enough that Dean was willing to play with him in the playroom and no a moment sooner. Two weeks, and a little help from Artemis he was almost healed completely, he and Dean had never gone this long without having sex. Cas was sure Dean was punishing him for not being more careful.

"Tie me up, spank me, do what you want to me, sir; please," Cas said. standing naked in front of Dean, he smirked,

"Is that what you want Little Bee, you want me to tie you up and spank you with the paddle?" Dean asked.

"Yes, sir, please," Cas replied.

"I don't know, you've been bad lately. Artie told me you a bit of a brat while she was helping you."

"I'm sorry, sir, my shoulder was sore, and it wasn't Art's fault. please, sir, I need you to touch me, please."

Dean sighed," I have a better idea, on the bench. Color?"

"Green, sir," Cas said, getting on the bench while Dean rummaged through the drawers until he found what he was looking for.

Dean came back, ran his hand down Cas' back. Cas sighed and relaxed on the bench again, Dean smacks his ass hard. Cas yelped, Dean chuckled a bit and did it again, Cas moaned a bit getting turned on more. He heard Dean shuffling around behind him, strapping his ankles to the bench, and then his one wrist,

"I don't want you to strain your shoulder, I'm leaving this one undone, ok?"

"Yes, sir, thank you."

"How does it feel?"

"Ok, a little sore,"

"Let me know if it's too much, I'll stop."

"Yes, sir."

Dean knelt behind Cas, rubbing his ass, placing small kisses on each cheek before smacking him, making Cas jump. Dean teased Cas a bit spreading his ass cheek, then slapping his ass, he gave a small lick, making Cas whine. Dean was sloppy getting Cas' hole nice and wet before he lubed up the vibrating plug. Dean slid it in Cas gasped when Dean turned it on to the lowest setting, Dean grabbed the paddle and smacked Cas' ass. Cas was hard his cock leaking the plug wasn't very big, but the vibration was energetic, and the smack of the paddle the weight of it moving Cas forward he loved it, almost as much as when Dean fucked him rough.

"Please, sir, please," Cas begged

"Please what? Little Bee," Dean asked

"Please fuck me, sir."

"A little bit more, you can do it, don't cum, not yet."

"Yes, sir," Cas said, this is what Cas hated being edged, but he also loved it, the anticipation was the worst, but Dean always took care of him,

"Stop, sir, I'm close," Cas said squeezing the vibrator and trying not to cum.

Dean laughed a bit and turned the vibrator up, Cas cried out and swore,

"Fuck, shit, please, please," Cas begged

"Ok, Little Bee," Dean said he was already undressed lubing himself up. He leaned on top on Cas' back and kissed just below his ear. Rubbing his cock in the crack of Cas' ass, Cas moaned as Dean turned the vibrator off and pulled it out, shoving himself in.

"Oh fuck," Cas cried out as Dean started slamming into him,

"You like that, Little Bee?"

"Yes, sir."

"You like it rough when I use you? Such a slut."

Cas didn't know what to say for some reason having Dean call him a slut made him wanna cum hard,

"Yes, sir, I'm a slut for you. Use I'm yours."

Dean grunted as he moved faster,

"Shit, fuck, I'm close, please," Cas bit out.

"Cum for me," Dean said.

Cas came hard, he almost blacked out. Cas could hardly hear Dean talking to him,

"Cas are you with me, open your eyes."

Cas smiled a bit and opened his eyes,

"That was amazing, Dean, I love you."

"I love you too, come on and get cleaned up."

**Huntress**

Artemis was sitting in her office going over payroll when Jimmy came in,

"Hey Love, I wasn't expecting you," she said, standing up to give him a hug.

"I know, I'm sorry, should I have called first?" Jimmy said

"No, you don't need to call first."

"I was wondering since I don't have a job and I'm bored at the house,"

"You want a job?"

"If you have anything, it's ok if you don't, I'm sorry," he said walking to the door

"Actually I was going to ask you when I got home if you could go over the books for the clubs, I hate doing it, and the taxes need to be done," Artemis said looking sheepish.

"I would love to," Jimmy said, smiling.

"Good, I have everything on my laptop, and the paper receipts are in the filing cabinet, and of course I'll pay you," Artemis said

"You don't have to pay me, I just want to get out of the house," Jimmy said, looking at Artemis' laptop.

"The cabinet is open if you need anything out of there, I have to do some inventory, Meg is upfront, I'll be in the storeroom. Thank you for doing this."

"Thank you for letting me do this," Jimmy said, looking up.

"I'll leave you to it," Artemis said, leaving her office.

Artemis headed down to the storeroom, Alfie was supposed to be there to help, he hadn't shown up yet,

"In the store, I haven't even fucked in the storeroom," Artemis said watching Alfie and Anthony scramble to pull their close on.

"Sorry, Miss," Alfie said

"You know we have an actual club for sex, you couldn't wait until later?"

"No, we couldn't," Anthony said.

"Was I speaking to you, boy?" Artemis said.

"No, sorry," he said.

"Do you wanna work tonight?" Artemis asked Anthony.

"Yeah, doing what?"

"I need someone to pour drinks."

"Awesome what time?"

"Get there at two I have paperwork, Alfie brings him and all that he needs."

"Yes, Miss."

"And finish the inventory, Anthony can help you."

Artemis went into her office, Jimmy was deep in thought working on the numbers,

"That bad, love?" she asked

"No, actually you have the most organized books I have seen in a long time," he said, with a smile.

"So," she said, sitting in his lap, "tonight, did you wanna play or just hang out?"

"Would it be ok if I thought about it? It's not that I don't want to, I'm still..."

"Love, you don't have to explain, that's perfectly fine,"

"I'm sorry," he said.

Artemis kissed him, he deepened the kiss this time, for the last couple of weeks they haven't had sex and Jimmy shy away when Artemis kisses him. She talked to Dean about it, and he said it's because of what happened at his parents and to give him time.

Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck, turned, so she was straddling his lap, Jimmy placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer, he moaned when she pulled his hair a bit knowing he enjoyed it, he pulled away.

"I gotta finish this," he said.

"Talk to me," she said.

"It's nothing, I'm fine,"

"Love, please, I'm not going to get mad, it seems like every time we start you pull away, and I need to know if I did something."

"No, Emi, it's not you. I promise it's not you. I just, I'm having a hard time after Amelia and I.."

"I get it, it's ok," Artemis said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"No, it's not, I'm pushing you away, and I'm worried you are going to leave me."

"I'm gonna leave because we aren't having sex, I love you for more than you skills in bed."

"I know, it's just a worry I have."

"I promise you it's not gonna happen."

Jimmy smiled and kissed her lightly, "I really do need to finish this."

"Fine," Artemis said, getting up off his lap, "I am going to go clean something and let you work, let me know when you are done."

"Ok," Jimmy said, looking at what he was doing.

**Dean's playroom**

Cas was cuddled up next to Dean on the bed, loving all the attention Dean was giving him, it was funny how much Cas enjoyed being with Dean these last few weeks he always thought that he would get sick of being around his partner if they spent too much time together but with Dean he wanted to spend every minute of the day with him.

"Dean, if I was to quit my job, would you get tired of me being there all the time?" Cas asked

"No, I love having you around, and I don't have to worry about you being shot or kidnapped," Dean said.

Cas sat up on his elbow and looked at Dean.

"You really worry about that?"

"Yeah, Cas, I do and so does Artie."

"I guess I'm so used to no one really caring that I never thought about it."

"Well get used to it, we care about you."

Cas looked at Dean,

"I think I might quit, I like being here, and I'm sure if I too bored Art can find me something, and I'll get to spend more time with Jimmy."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I think so, it's not the same anymore to many flayed bodies, and I know who it is and I can't do a damn thing about it."

"Yeah, it is pretty gross."

"Have you ever seen it happen?"

"Once, when Artie and I were younger, our dad worked for Alistair, I don't really remember a lot, but I do remember the guy screaming and Artie throwing up."

"That awful."

"So, tonight, do you wanna play before we get there?" Dean asked clearly done with talking about the flaying of people.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I thought you could wear that plug."

"I like that idea."

"This is going to be fun."

**Huntress**

"Where is your boy?" Meg asked

"In the office doing the books and taxes," Artemis said.

"Are you gonna give him that job? I know how much you hate it."

"I was thinking about it, he was an accountant before he delivered pizza."

"I would be nice to have someone full time on it," Meg said

"I know I was thinking the same thing."

Jimmy came out looking for Artemis, she and Meg were having a drink in a booth,

"I'm done, and your taxes have been filed, anything else I need to do?" Jimmy asked

"No, thank you, wanna head home?"

"Sure, I brought my car, so I'll meet you there.

"Ray drove me this morning, so can I get a ride?"

"Yes, you can have a ride."

Jimmy shook his head as Artemis went to grab her stuff so they could head home.

**Chapter 28**

Cas shifted a bit while getting dressed, he never thought that he would enjoy having a plug up his ass while getting ready to go to a BDSM club, his whole world has changed since he met Dean, he loved how his life had changed for the better.

Dean came up behind Cas, wrapped his arms around his middle and kissed his neck, nuzzling along his hair line,

"I have a question," Dean said, kissing below Cas' ear.

"Yes," Cas answered, taking a deep breath, loving the way Dean was kissing along his neck.

"How would you feel about a different collar?"

"What kind?"

"I was thinking a soft leather, with a medallion with my name on it."

"Can I pick it out?" Cas asked turning around looking Dean int he eye's.

"Yes, you are the one wearing it."

"Then I would love to wear your collar."

Dean smiled at him, Cas loved the way that smile made him feel, warm and safe. Cas was happy when Dean was happy.

Dean pressed the plug making Cas gasp a bit, he did it again, Cas' cock twitched a bit.

"That's not fair," Cas said.

"No, but you do enjoy it," Dean said smirking.

Artemis knocked on their door,

"Hey. Sis what's up?" Dean asked

Artemis took a deep breath,

"I think Jimmy's going to break up with me," she said sounding sad.

"Why do you think that?" Cas asked.

"I don't know, I know he went through a lot, I'm not pushing him, but I have this feeling," she said with a sigh.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I bothering you guys aren't I?"

"No, you are fine we were getting dressed," Cas said.

"Emi, are you in here?" Jimmy asked walking into the room.

"I was just talking to them," she said with a smile.

"Well,I was going to get ready and I wanted to know if I needed my mask?"

"Yes, but I can make it like ours if you want."

"No that's ok I like mine," Jimmy said giving her a kiss, pulling her behind him.

"I think you should talk to Jimmy," Dean said to Cas.

"Why me?" he asked, pulling his shirt on.

"He is your brother and I think he might listen to you. If I do it it's coming from Arties brother it's different," Dean said.

"Good point, I will talk to him later," Cas said turing away from the mirror and looking at Dean, "I never thought I would wear a nice suit this often."

"Get used to it, I know we didn't really do anything for the holidays last year but normally Art goes all out,"

"She was sad, I get it, I was too," Cas said sighing when he walked to.

The plug was just short enough that he couldn't really get any friction.

"You'll be ok," Dean said smirking sticking the remote in his pocket.

Artemis and Jimmy were waiting down stairs for Cas and Dean so they could all leave together.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Dean asked

"I'm supposed to DM, and bar tend but i got Alfie's new boy to tend to the bar so that just leaves answering peoples question," Artemis said.

"So a normal night for you," Dean said reaching into his pocket, Cas gasped.

"You ok?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes I'm good," Cas said.

"I know that look," Artemis said, with a smile.

When hey got to the club, Dean, Cas and Jimmy headed inside. Artemis stayed to talk to the people waiting outside.

The Boys headed to the bar, Meg and Sam were talking,

"Hey, little brother," Dean said

"Wheres Art?" Sam asked

"She is outside, talking to people," Cas said.

"Why does she do that? Talk to everyone?" Jimmy asked

"She wants them to know she appreciated their memberships and they are loyal to Art because she makes sure everyone is taken care of or talked to." Sam said.

"That makes sense, she's definitely one of a kind" Jimmy said, smiling.

"That's very true," Hannah said coming up behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asked.

"I came to check on you, you weren't answering my calls," she said.

"I have nothing to say to you," Cas said

"Come on, Cas we have been friends for how long?"

"Take this somewhere else," Meg said, waving her hand.

Cas pulled Hannah down to an empty room and closed the door,

"What are you doing?" Cas asked.

"I came to see Missy, and you, I was worried," Hannaah said shrugging.

"Look after the last time we talked I think it's best you just stay away."

"Cas, I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I was just saying I'm a better choice for Missy then Jimmy, he has a lot of family issues that she doesn't need to get wrapped up in," Hannah said.

"I love Art, she's like a sister and Jimmy is my brother, they are happy, stop trying to ruin them, you had your chance with her, let her move on," Cas said opening the door.

"You know I can't do that, I want her back," she said.

Cas shook his head and headed back to the bar.

Artemis was sitting ing Jimmy's lap when they walked back in,

"I'm gonna take your card," Artemis said, spotting Hannah.

"I haven't done anything, and pay," she said

"Whatever," Artemis said turning her attention to, playing with his hair.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Hannah said walking away.

Cas was trying not to let on that the vibration had kicked up a notch,

"You better not cum," Dean whispered, and then kissed Cas' cheek.

"I'm trying not to," Cas whispered back.

"Maybe we should have put a ring on."

"Yeah maybe."

Artemis smiled looking at them , she knew what was going on as much as she wanted to say something, she didn't want to embarass Cas.

"You room is ready," she said.

"Thanks," Dean said taking Cas by the hand and leading him down the hall.

Dean closed the door behind them and click the remote again,

"Oh, fuck," Cas said breathing heavy,

"Little Bee, get undressed," Dean said

"Yes, sir."

Cas got undress as quickly as possible, he was so close as Dean switch the vibrator off, Cas breathed a bit lighter.

"Always so good for me, Little Bee." Dean said, kissing Cas.

"Please, sir." Cas sid

"Stand at the end of the bed."

Cas did as he was told, excited to see what was going to happen next but also kind of scared.

Dean came back with some rope smiling.

"Really? Sir." Cas asked

"Yeah I think we are ready," Dean said.

He had been waiting until Cas was a bit more comfortable with things before doing Shabri with him.

Cas was so excited,

"You have to tell me, if it's too tight or things are going numb,"

"I promise, sir."

"That's my good Little Bee, arms at your sides."

Dean wrapped the rope tying intricate knots,

"Ok?"

"Yes, sir, it feels nice."

Dean smiled.

Cas was enjoying the feeling of wrapped in the rope, it was relaxing and turning him on his cock hard and leaking, Cas whined a bit.

"Don't worry Little Bee, I'll take care of you."

Dean finished tying Cas up, "look at how pretty you are," Dean said.

Jimmy and Artemis made their way to their room,

"Are you going to break up with me?" Artemis asked

"No, I'm not. Why do you think that? Jimmy asked

"I know you went through a lot and everyone process different but I don't know, you've been more distant and I know I haven't.."

Jimmy cut her off with a kiss she melted in to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why," Jimmy said between kisses.

"It's ok," Artemis said, back.

Jimmy smiled at her when he pulled away,

"I have been wanting to ask you, if you would get me a new collar, they took my other one and I didn't know how to ask."

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought that you. I'm an idiot."

"No, it's my fault too, I should have just asked you."

"Do you want a different one?"

'No, not yet, I like the one you gave me. I like being yours."

Artemis smiled at Jimmy happy to know they were ok.

**Chapter 29**

"And the answer is no!" Dean said standing and pacing the room

"Come on, please, I wanna try it, and if I don't like it we never have to try it again," Cas said, stopping Dean from pacing.

"I'm not electrocuting you, do you know who insane that sounds?"

Dean was not having this conversation anymore, Cas had brought it up over dinner the night before, and Dean said he would think about it, he thought about it, and he just wasn't sure about it.

"It's not on anyone hard no list," Cas said trying to get his way.

"You're going to use that against me? How did you even find out about this?"

"The internet you can find all kinds of kinky shit, all so I may have ordered it already."

"You didn't? Cas you didn't discuss it with me first."

"I thought if you saw it, you'd agree,"

"What is it?"

"It's a few things, but the one I wanna try first is an electric whip."

"You are serious about this?"

"Yes, please, and I got a few other things but this first."

"Fine, you tell me right away if you don't like it."

"I promise."

Cas' package finally came, and he could hardly wait for Dean to get home from work so they could try it out.

"Why are you so excited?' Jimmy asked as he made his way to the fridge to make some food.

"My package came," Cas said, watching what Jimmy was doing, "will you make me one too?"

"What package? And yes," Jimmy said, pulling out more bread for sandwiches.

"Just something new for Dean and me to try."

"Oh, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can, we are brothers."

"The whole dom/sub thing, do you like it?"

"Yes, I like it a lot, there's this feeling that I have never felt before, I don't know how to describe it. I feel safe and cared for, but it's more than that," Cas explained, "why do you ask?"

"Emi and I went haven't had sex in a while."

"Whynot? From what I hear she seems like she's good at it," Cas said, raising his eyebrows.

"It's not Emi, it's me, I just after everything, I feel like I don't deserve to be touched by her," Jimmy said, handing Cas his food.

"Have you talk to her about it?"

"No, I don't know how?"

"Just tell her, she thinks you wanna break up."

"We talked about that already, I don't wanna lose her."

"Keep it up and you will," Cas said, taking his sandwich and heading up to his room.

Dean and Artemis were meeting with Michael about a deal of moving drugs through their territory, Dean was apprehensive about this meeting, he wasn't sure why they had to meet at a warehouse in the middle of Michaels territory for the meeting, but they had prepared.

"You ready?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, you already told him yes, I don't know why we gotta meet with him," Dean said.

"Formality," Artemis said.

They both took a steady breath and headed inside, they didn't have security like Michael and Alistair, they never saw the point of someone else taking a bullet for them, the only protection they had was for the clubs and when new shipments came in.

Michaels security was waiting outside. A tall, skinny guy seemed to nice to have work for Michael.

"Hey guys, Nice to see you again, I'm just gonna pat you down if that alright?"

"Yeah Garth it's fine, why do you work for Michael? You seem too nice for this kind of job," Artemis asked

"Pay is good, I got a little one on the way," he said patting down Dean.

"Congrats," Dean said

"Thanks, man. Michael is waiting for you inside."

They headed inside, Artemis laughed a bit.

"_What?" Dean asked_

"_Nothing, just Garth," she said _

"_I know we should send him something for the baby."_

"_We should."_

Michael was yelling at one of his people when they got closer, they could hear what he was saying.

"Michael it's not my fault the police took the drugs."

Michael smiled and punched the guy.

"Go get cleaned up and you better have my money the next time I call on you."

Michael turned when Uriel nodded to Dean and Artemis,

"Sorry you had to see that," he said, holding out his hand.

"It's fine," Dean said, shaking his hand.

"We have seen worse," Artemis said, giving Michael a hug.

"I'm sure you have when you worked for Alistair," he said.

"Why are we here?" Artemis asked," I already said it was fine."

"Yeah you did," he waved his hand.

Uriel came forward with a couple of suite cases.

"What's this?" Artemis asked.

"Your profits," Michael said.

"You could have just sent it," Dean said.

"I know, but then I would have been able to show you this," Michael said.

One of his henchmen dragged a bloody and bound Hannah out.

"What the fuck is this?" Artemis asked

"You see, she's been snooping around, and I don't like it," Michael said.

"So what are you going to do?" Dean asked Artemis looked at him.

"I'm going to kill her, but I wanted to see your face first. I thought you may have sent her, but I'm pretty sure you didn't."

"You kill her you start a war," Dean said

"That's the plan," Uriel said, pulling his gun.

Artemis knocked an arrow and released it before Uriel's first shot rang out, Dean grabbing his sister and ducked for cover, he looked at her she cast the cover spell allowing them to move without being seen, Michael came around the boxes.

"Your magic won't save you," he said.

"I'm over here," Artemis teased, running behind Hannah.

Dean was distracting Uriel, he was shooting blindly at nothing.

"I'm behind you," Dean whispered

Uriel yelled in frustration

"When I tell you, run," Artemis said to Hannah.

Hannah gave a slight nod, she stood still.

"Now." Hannah took off to hide.

"Come on. This is not how we do things," Michael said, getting frustrated.

Artemis hit Uriel with an Arrow in the knee, and another in his shoulder, Dean, ran next to his sister.

"_Wheres Hannah?" Dean whispered._

"_Over there," Artemis said nodding._

"_We need to take them out."_

"_You take Uriel, and I'll take Michael," Artemis said._

Dean nodded, a shot rang out Uriel looked stunned, he looked at Michael, and then down at his chest, the blood tricked out a small hole in his suit, he dropped to the ground.

Artemis got Michael in the throat, he dropped. Artemis knew where to hit to make him suffer, just for a second, severing his spinal cord.

She looked at Dean she the rest of Michaels family, they didn't do anything,

"Whos next in line?" Dean asked as Artemis went to check on Hannah.

"Hey, you ok?" Artemis asked

"Uh, I'm, I was hit," Hannah has moved her hands from her side.

"I can fix it," Artemis said, moving Hannah's hand.

"Missy it's not working," Hannah said, coughing

"No, no I got it, just hang on, DEAN."

Dean came running over,

"Can't, I don't know, it's not working," Artemis said tears in her eyes.

"I got it," Dean said, laying his hands on Hannah.

"Dean's it's ok, they won't let you, I know it's…. It's because of what I did."

"NO, shut up," Artemis said, trying to heal her again.

"Missy please, it's ok, really."

"No, no, Hannah please," Artemis said this time tears falling.

"I'm cold, I love you," Hannah said before she stopped talking.

"Nonononononononon, NO," Artemis yelled.

"She's gone," Dean said

"Bring her back, you bring her back," Artemis said, hitting Dean, "bring her back." she broke down.

Dean held her close,

"We gotta go, the cops are coming,"

Artemis nodded.

When they got home, the station had already called Cas, he was pacing the front. He looked at Artemis,

"What happened?" he asked

Artemis shook her head, Dean took a deep breath.

"Michael set us up, all of us," Dean said

"I tried to heal her, I did. Why didn't it work?" Artemis said.

"I don't know, Sis, I don't," Dean said

Artemis heading up to her room.

Dean shook his head, he didn't know how to help Artemis, Cas was crying. Dean wrapped his arms around him and held him while he cried.

"We tried, Cas I swear we did," Dean said."

"I know, Art, still loves her, I know she would try everything to help her," Cas said, wiping his tears.

"I'm gonna go lay down," he said, heading up the stairs.

They heard a crash coming from Artemis' room all the light bust, and the power surged,

"Shit," Dean said as he ran to Artemis' room.

She was through anything she could get her hands on, the only thing untouched was her alter, lamp on the floor shattered, table knocked over, everything a mess,

"Hey, hey, it's ok," Dean said, grabbing her, "where is Jimmy?"

"He had to go to the club to check the books," Cas said

"Call him, please, I know she was your friend too," Dean said.

"I'll call him."

"Why didn't it work?" Artemis asked

"I don't know, Sis, I really don't, come on, my room with Cas," Dean said, carrying her, Cas following behind.

"Cas?" Artemis said as Dean set her on the bed.

Cas climbed in on the other side and held his arms out, they cried together.

**Chapter 30**

Jimmy found Dean in the kitchen what he got home,

"Where is she?' he asked

"Asleep, Cas is with her," Dean said.

"What happened? Emi said simple meeting, nothing to worry about," Jimmy said sounding upset and worried.

"It was supposed to be, someone set us up with Michael, they sent Hannah," Dean shook his head, "stupid I should have known."

"How could you have known?"

"I'm the head of this damn family, I'm supposed to keep them safe, all of them," Dean yelled throwing his glass, making Jimmy jump.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Jimmy said softly.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's Artie, we tried to heal her, we tried so hard and it didn't work," Dean said.

"I'm sure you both did, but…" Jimmy stopped talking.

"Sometimes it's just peoples time to go," Apollo said.

Dean put his head down,

"You got any of those cakes?"

"Yeah right here, Artie made new ones. So it was Hannah's time?" Dean asked handing the god one of his special cakes.

"It was to late, the bullet ripped through her liver, there was nothing anyone could do," Apollo said. "Tell your sister, to forgive herself."

"Yes," Dean asked.

"Ya know sometimes it's just time for people to go," Jimmy finished.

"I know," Dean said.

Artemis was cuddled up next to Cas when Jimmy and Dean walked in. Cas put his finger to his lips so they wouldn't wake Artemis, he moved her slightly she grabbed his shirt.

"Jimmy's here," Cas said.

"Jimmy?" Artemis asked

"Hey,Emi, I'm right here," he said.

Artemis held her arms out, Jimmy scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, he stroked her hair as he carried her off to their room.

"How you holding up?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I'm sad, and angry. I'm worried about Art, she loved her a deep dark part of her heart was hidden away for Hannah," Cas said shaking his head.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' middle pulled him into a hug, Cas sighed and melted into Dean.

"We will find who told Hannah we were meeting with Michael," Dean said

"Dean, let the police handle it please,' Cas said.

"I can't you know that, this is war. Some declared war on us, I can't let it go."

"I can't lose you," Cas said holding on to Dean tighter.

"You won't, I promise.

Jimmy sat down on the bed in his room, Artemis still wrapped around him snuggled as close as she could get. She didn't wanna let go, if she let go it meant she would have to talk about it and that was last thing she wanted to do right now.

"Emi, you want me to draw you a bath, you have blood all over you," Jimmy said

Artemis shook her head, she sniffed. She didn't want to wash Hannah off of her, it would really mean she was gone and there was nothing she could do about, she tried so heard to heal her, to save her.

"You gotta get washed up, I'll take a bath with you," Jimmy said running his hands up and down her back.

"I.. Ok," she said, "carry me?"

"I'll carry you."

Jimmy carried Artemis to the bathroom, she had wrapped herself around him and wouldn't let go, he managed to turn the water on with her still wrapped around him.

"You gotta let go, you gotta get undressed."

Artemis sighed and unwrapped herself Jimmy, she didn't make a move to get undress, Jimmy smiled and pulled her shirt over her head, he knelt down, untied her shoes, Artemis held his shoulders while he took her shoes off on at a time, followed by her pants, panties and bra. Jimmy undressed quickly, he help Artemis into the tub.

Jimmy grabbed the wash clothe and body wash. He poured some soap on to the rag and took Artemis' hand she pulled away, Jimmy took a deep breath.

"Why not?" he asked

"I can't wash her away," she said with a thick voice.

"You aren't washing her away."

"It feel likes it, she gone and I didn't tell her I forgave her," Artemis said fighting the tears, she looked at Jimmy.

He didn't know what to say that didn't sound like he was trying to dismiss her feelings or what she was trying to say.

"Emi, I wish there was something I could say, to take the pain away," Jimmy said taking her hand and kissing it.

"I'm sorry, you know I love you, Right?" she asked.

"I know and I also know that you loved Hannah, and it's ok to still love her."

"Thank you."

Artemis let Jimmy wash her up, wrap her in a towel when they got out.

When she walked into the room her phon went off,

ALFIE: Miss are you home?

MISS: yeah I'm home.

ALFIE: I'm coming up.

Alfie walked in,

"Does no one knock?" Jimmy asked, walking back ito the bathroom.

"Not in this house," Artemis said, "what is it Alfie?"

"I know who set up Hannah," he said

"That was quick, who was it?'

"Lucifer, he has men in Michaels family."

"So do you, that's my good boy, you may earn back you spot as my favorite," she said smiling a sad smile at him.

"Artemis I am sorry about Hannah," he said.

"I know, I'll be ok," she said, holding out her arms.

Alfie let himself be wrapped in her arms, as tough and take no shit as Artemis was she was still soft and sensitive, Alfie knew this it was one of the things he loved most about Artemis.

"Be my good boy and find out everything, but be careful I can't lose you again."

"Don't worry about me, I learned my lesson."

Artemis nodded, and waved him off. Jimmy came back out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around him, he went to the dresser, pulled out PJs for the both of them.

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes like it normally does, Jimmy held the night grown up, she took it and pulled it over her head, got into bed. Jimmy got in behind her, wrapped his arms around her.

Cas and Dean moved to the play room so Cas could show him what had come in the mail, before they got the news about Hannah.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked, looking the horse whip over.

"Yes, I am sure," Cas said annoyed.

"Don't get attitude with me because I don't wanna hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I'm just…"

"I know," Dean said pulling him into a hug.

"I wonder if anyone called her brother?" Cas said.

"I guess we will find out."

Dean till wasn't sure about this but he was a bit curious about. They were laying in the bed watching a movie when Dean came up with a compromise.

"I will do what you want but if only i get to feel it first, I have never done it but Artie has," Dean said.

"What?" Cas asked

"The whip I want Artie to use it on me fist or show you how to do it. I'm not comfortable doing some thing to you that I haven't done to myself."

Cas sat up and looked Dean.

"Are you serious? You try it," Cas asked more excited then he intended.

"Yes, I'm serious, but we will have to wait, until Arties.."

"No, I can wait, Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

**Chapter 31**

Artemis had planned Hannah's funeral every detail. Hannah didn't have much family both parents had died before they had met, she did have brother Gabriel that Artemis had never meet and Hannah had mentioned a few times.

Artemis had called him, he said she could do what she wanted Hannah and him weren't really that close but he would be out for the funeral.

"Emi, we gotta go," Jimmy said poking his head into her room.

"I just need a minute," she said not looking at Jimmy.

"You said that ten minutes ago, we have to go now."

Artemis took a deep breath not ready to face the fact that she has to say goodbye. Jimmy took her gently by the hand, lead her down the stairs.

They headed to the funeral home, the car ride was quiet no one said anything, Cas gave Artemis a soft smile. The whole police station was there when they showed up, they all knew who paid for everything but know one said anything,

"Are you Artemis?" a short, man with light brown hair and whiskey brown eyes asked.

"Yes I am," she replied.

"I'm Gabriel, Hannah's brother, I just wanted to say thank you for doing all this and hosting the wake. We weren't close, I should have called her more."

"I'm sorry," Artemis said.

"It's not your fault, she was cop and she died a cop," Gabriel said, walking away.

Artemis shook her head, and sighed. Everyone kept telling her it wasn't her fault, that sometimes people died it was a natural order of thing, she wondered, why have the ability to heal if she couldn't heal people who were dying?

They did the viewing and followed everyone to the cemetery. Artemis was trying her hardest not to cry, but she couldn't help it.

"How did you know my sister? I know who you are," Gabriel said.

"We dated for a while and she broke my heart," Artemis said.

"And you still did all this for her?"

"I still loved her," Artemis said taking a seat.

Cas introduced himself to Gabriel,

"Where were you?" Gabriel asked

"On leave, I was shot in the shoulder, I was set to go back yesterday," Cas said.

Gabriel nodded and took a seat next to Artemis.

The priest said whatever it is they say during a funeral, Cas wasn't paying attention he was thinking about Hannah and how much fun they had together, most of the time it was boring stake outs and paper work but other times it was fun, they got alone amazing, she was his best friend and now she was gone and he did know how to process that just yet.

"I have something to say," Cas head himself saying

"Are you sure?" Dean aksed

Cas nodded and stood in front of everyone, he took a deep breath.

"As most of you know Hannah and I were partners for the past year and a half. She wasn't just my partner she was one the best friends I had ever had, she help me through things I didn't even know I had to deal with. Hannah was funny and smart, she love music and teased me because I didn't know half of what she listen to but she made me listen, I'm going to miss her." Cas said going to his spot next to Dean.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him close.

Gabriel was next talking about their childhood and how he and Hannah had drifted apart in adulthood and his biggest regret is not calling her more, she was stubborn and kind, he said his goodbyes wiping his eyes and taking a seat.

Artemis had planned to say something say good byt to her, tell Hannah she forgave her, but she couldn't. She couldn't stand she was staring off at Alistair and Lucifer, he was smiling the both of them were smiling, Alister tapped his watch. Six months it had been six months and he was due for a magic recharge.

Dean placed and hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go talk to him," Sam said, "you say goodbye."

"Tell him to meet us at the club," Artemis said.

Sam nodded as he went to talk to Alistair and Lucifer, Artemis took a deep breath and stood, she walked to the podium.

"As most of you know Hannah and I were together for a while, she um, she was something else. We bonded over our love of Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks. I loved her, and she well she loved me in her own way, Goodbye Hannah, and I forgive you." Artemis said choking back tears.

She sat in her chair Gabriel took her hand and squeezed.

Once Hannah was in the ground they left the cemetery, heading to the club for the wake. Artemis had planned everything she had extra booze and food to cover everyone. She sighed as they got in the car Jimmy next to her, he kissed her cheek she smiled at him. Part of Artemis felt bad for Jimmy she was crying over her ex and he was there, holding her, telling her it was going to be ok that pain would fade, eventually.

Cas broke the silence in the car,

"What does Alistair want?" he asked.

"He wants my magic," Artemis said looking out the window.

"You can't give it to him, they killed Hannah," Cas said upset.

"And he doesn't know that i know." Artemis said with a wicked smile across her face.

Cas knew that smile she got the same look before she played a trick on Dean or caused some kind of trouble.

They pulled up to the club Sam had left before them to open up, for the people who got there early, she opened the wake to everyone in the neighborhood. Most didn't know Hannah and the ones who did offered condolences and how sorry they were that she had passed.

Alistair showed up with Lucifer as everyone was leaving, they needed to shut the club and get it ready for the evening.

"Artemis, I'm sorry for your loss," Alistair said sounding sincere.

Artemis looked at him and then Lucifer,

"You want a dance?" she asked.

"I do not, but my son would love one."

Artemis looked at Jimmy he gave her a slight nod, he took Cas by the hand and dragged him to the office, Benny locked the club door.

Dean grabbed a chair for Lucifer, Artemis whispered to Cole what song to put one, he looked at her she told him to just do it.

"Edge of Seventeen" blasted through the speakers, Artemis moved carefully working her magic as she moved careful making her way to Lucifer, Dean shook his head know what she was doing, this was Hannah's song, and she was using to get back at the man who set her up to die.

"Does you Daddy know what you?" Artemis whispered in Lucifers ear.

His face turned white, "how do you know?" he whispered back.

"I know everything, and you declared war," Artemis said bow forming on her back, she knocked and arrow before Alistair could protest.

"Did you know?" she yelled.

"No, not until we got here, he told me," Alistair said.

"I don't believe you."

"Cast the spell use your truth," Alistair said.

It was Dean who used it this time, he never really used his magic but he wanted to know who had set them all up.

"Tell me the truth," Dean said."Did you know that Lucifer set Hannah up?"

"No, I didn't know until this morning, he didn't even know that I knew."

"Why did you do it? You knew what it meant?" Artemis asked Lucifer.

"You are weak I was hoping you would let you emotions get in the way and they would kill you too," Lucifer yelled.

"Stupid, boy, she can take all of it everything we have," Alistair yelled.

"Not if she's dead," Lucifer said, he stood and pulled his gun from his waist band.

Meg was quicker from behind the bar, the shot rang out, hitting him in the shoulder that held his gun. He screamed wrathing in agony as he tried to dig the bullet out. Meg came out from behind the bar, she stood next to Artemis gun at her side, John had taken her to gun range and taught her how to shoot, because if she was going to be friends with his daughter she should be able to defend her.

"Don't let them kill me," Lucifer said looking at his father.

"I'm not going to kill you," Artemis said smiling that wicked smile that meant she had something much better then death planned fro him.

"Artemis, he didn't know what he was doing," Alistair said.

"I'm sorry are you asking me not to punish him?" she asked.

Alistair looked at her, she smiled, tilted her head, the smile faded as she drew all of her magic out of his body for the last eighteen years she had been giving it to him every six months.

"We had a deal," Alistair yelled.

"Yes, and your son broke it," she said the magic swirling around her making her eyes glow and electric green.

"It feels so much better having all of my magic, you know that agreement was with my dad more than it was with me, it should have ended the day you killed him."

"You stupid girl, you have no idea what you have done," Alistair bit out between his teeth.

"Oh I know, but who has all the magic now?" she taunted.

"Artie enough," Dean said

"Sorry, brother," she said backing away.

"I should have known," Lucifer said.

"What?" Alistair asked

"She's not in charge, he is."

"You are not wrong," Dean said with a wicked smile, "you hurt my sister."

Cas and Jimmy could hear the screaming from the office, they looked at each other.

"Emi's got a bottle of whiskey in here somewhere," Jimmy said opening the desk.

"Why do you call her Emi?"

"I like it, everyone calls her Art or Miss, I wanted something that was mine."

"I think it's cute and sweet," Cas said.

They drank in silence for a while,

"What do you think they are doing to them?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't wanna know, and I'm glad I resigned the other day," Cas said

"Wait you quit? You love being a cop,"Jimmy said

"Ye, but I can't be with Dean and keep having the captain ask me if they are doing anything illegal, and as a cop be obligated to tell I can't live like that," Cas said pouring himself another drink.

He never told Dean that the captain was still asking him to keep tabs, Cas never told anything, besides he didn't know anything. Artemis, Dean and Sam kept everything between the three of them, they spoke in greek when talking about family business, know one knew what they were saying, it kept everyone safe plausible deniability is what Artemis said.

Forty-five minutes later Meg came into the office to get them, she told them Artemis and Dean had headed home and they need to meet them at the house.

Jimmy and Cas looked at each other when they got in the car, Ray greeted them with a nod and shut the door behind them.

**Chapter 32**

"You know I have one of these," Artemis said, she swung the whip through the air.

"You do?" Dean asked

'Yeah, Alfie likes it," she said

"See, other people like it," Cas said

Dean shook his head, Artemis started laughing,

"Are you going to help or not?" Dean asked.

"Of course I'm going to help," Artemis said, "I enjoy a good whipping."

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"I will never do it to you unless you ask," she said kissing him.

"Can we get this over with, before I change my mind," Dean said.

"Fine, shirt off," Artemi said.

"I gotta get to the club it's payday," Jimmy said.

"Thank, Love," Artemis said.

Jimmy smiled and headed out. Dean pulled his shirt off and braced himself on the footboard of the bed, he was breathing heavy, Artemis laid a gentle hand on his back,

"I'm ok," Dean said.

"Relax, if it hurts too bad tell me, I'll stop," Artemis said.

"I know."

Artemis didn't give any warning, the whip cracked across Dean's back,

"Oh, son of.." he said as she came down again, hard but not too hard.

"You ok?" Cas asked carding his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Yeah, you gotta feel it," Dean said smiling, "Artie I'm done."

"Ok," she said handing him the whip.

"What's the verdict?" she asked

"It's acceptable," Dean said smiling at Cas.

"Will you show me?" Cas asked Artemis.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"It's totally fine."

Artemis left the two of them alone and headed to Alfie's room to talk to him.

Dean smiled at Cas, he directed him to take his clothes off and get up on the bench. Cas did as he was told kneeling on the bench, excited to try something new, excited that Dean enjoyed it.

Dean moved around the bench cuffing Cas running his hands down Cas' back as he moved around him, praising Cas calling him a by his nick name, and Dean touched the whip to Cas' ass he jumped. The feeling hot and stinging but amazing, Cas' cock got hard after the second strike.

"Little Bee look at you getting hard, you like that?" Dean asked

"Yes, sir, I love it," Cas replied.

Dean rubbed his hand over Cas'ass, Cas moaned rutting against the bench trying to get some friction on his cock. Dean chuckled a bit and whipped him again Cas cried out in mix of pain and pleasure. Cas head the moved of clothed behind him, he felt the coolness of the lube they used, he was so far gone he almost didn't feel Dean sliding into him.

Dean grunted and panting, Cas was moaning he was close so close, he felt so good he couldn't say anything, Dean must have been able to tell that he was close, Dean changed his angle and started slamming into. Cas came with a moan, and Dean not do far behind him with a grunt.

Dean undid the cuffs rubbing each joint, he lifted a extremely limp Cas off the bench, headed to the bathroom.

"Hey, you with me?" Dean asked smiling.

"MM" Cas replied, wrapping around Dean's neck "that was amazing."

"I glad you enjoyed it, I think that's the deepest you have ever gone into subspace."

Cas nodded in agreement slowing working his way back to himself.

Dean started the bath and lowered himself and Cas into the bath. Cas

snuggled close, feel very content in Dean's arms.

After their bath Dean laid Cas in the bed, he smiled Cas was still a bit out of it, he whined when Dean let go.

"Don't worry, I'm just turning off the light," Dean said.

"Ok," Cas said pulling the blanket up around himself.

Dean slid into the bed pulled the blanket up around himself wrapped his arms around Cas, they both fell asleep.

Artemis headed to the club to hel get it ready for the night, Jimmy's car was in the parking lot she smiled, he was so happy to be doing something he loved and not delivering pizza. Artemis stepped out of the car smiling to her self happy.

"I'm glad to see you are happy," Amelia said, walking up to Artemis.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked.

"You broke up my family."

"No, you broke up your family, you cheated, you tortured Jimmy and you are here bothering me, why?"

"I wanna see Jimmy," she said

"You can't and this is breaking the restraining order, so I suggest you leave before I call the cops," Artemis said.

"He'll come back to me," she said storming off.

Artemis headed into the club, Alfie was sweeping swearing about how the closing serves never fucking sweep before they leavel, Meg told him to stop complaining and get it done. Artemis laughed a bit watching them interact with each other.

"Hey Art," Meg said.

"Hey, wheres Cole?" Artemis asked

"I'm the office talking to Jimmy," she replied.

Artemis nodded and headed to her office. Cole was sitting across from Jimmy talking, Jimmy looked up when the door open.

"Hey Emi, what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"I came to see if you wanted to eat and I need to get stuff ready," she said.

"I would love to but Dean asked me to do the books at the garage when I was done here," Jimmy said.

"Ok, well next time, I'm going to head out to the bar and check some stuff. Cole why weren't you at the door?"

"Sorry, Miss, Jimmy and I were talking."

Artemis nodded and stared at him, "I'm going," Cole said getting out of the chair.

Jimmy smiled at Artemis, she sat in his lap and kissed him,

"Amelia was outside," she said.

"I know, I saw her, she tried to talk to me," he said

"Did you call the cops?"

"No, I just ignored her, I'm not giving her what she wants and that's to break us up and I will not let that happen," Jimmy sid running he hand up and down her leg, she played with the little tuffs of hair on the back of his neck, she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, jimmy smiled against her lips.

Jimmy pulled away,

"I love you," Jimmy said

"I love you too."

"Aww isn't that sweet," Amelia said from behind them, Cole coming up behind her trying to pull her out of the office.

"You can not be here," Artemis said, "It's ok Cole."

"You need to come home, you poor mother,"

Jimmy didn't answer he picked up the phone and called the police.

"I suggest you leave," Artemis said."Your you'll join Chuck in jail."

Her eyes flashing electric green showing off all the power she had that in truth she was still trying to control, not that she would tell anyone she couldn't control it. Amelia scoffed and walked out.

"Emi?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm ok," she sid smiling.

"Ok, I gotta head to the garage, I'll see you later," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Hey did you really call the cops?" she asked

"No," he said with a smile.

Jimmy headed to his car, he pulled out his phone and texted Dean.

**Jimmy: I'm worried about Emi.**

**Dean: What's going on?**

**Jimmy: She seems to be having a hard time controlling the magic.**

**Dean; I'll check on her, and make sure she's ok.**

**Jimmy: Thanks Dean.**

Dean sighed looking at his phone, and smiled when he looked over at Cas curled up in a ball next to him sex hair even messier than normal, Dean slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, he was trying to figure out how tho talk to Artemis about the amount of magic she had running through her now eighteen years of lost magic flowing back into her all at once, they never thought of what would happen recieving that much magic at once.

"Dean?" Cas called.

"Hey, Sunshine, how are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"I'm good, really good. We need to do that again," he said with a toothy grin.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Cas snuggled close to Dean when he got back into the bed,

"What's wrong?" Cas asked looking up at him.

"Jimmy is worried about Artie, i told him I would talk to her."

"About the magic?" Cas asked

"Yeah, she'll be ok."

Cas nodded an kissed Dean's chest and slowly worked his way down.

**Chapter 33**

Dean and Cas hand been together a year, it hadn't felt like they had only been together a few months, Dean was talking to Artemis in the kitchen what Sammy walked in.

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked.

"Will you help me ore not?" Dean asked.

"With what?" Sam asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," Dean said taking a beer out of the fridge.

"Ok I news about Chuck, and Zach," Sam said.

Sam had told them that Zach was still holding up the courts trying anything to get out of paying to the charity that Artemis had chosen stating he was not in his right mind, but the courts not buying it.

Chuck was set to be released on bail, Sam had try to stop it but there wasn't anything that he could do to stop it, Dean and Artemis shook their heads. It was bullshit after everything that asshole put Jimmy through and they were letting him out, the power surged through the house, Sam placeas a hand on Artemis should, he promised Chuck would go to jail for what he did to Jimmy.

Cas was lounging in the bedroom searching the internet for new things for him and Dean to try, when the though hit him.

He headed to the playroom opened the door, he was giddy with what he was setting up for Dean their anniversary was in a few days, this was just to kick it off a year, he and Dean had made it a year. Cas was so happy he found someone who was kind and gentle with him but could be rough and tough when he needed to be.

Cas texted Dean an told him to meet him in the playroom in five minute, calling Dean sir so he knew what to expect kind of.

Cas undressed folded his clothes and knelt by the bed, he breath picked up a bit with anticipation, he was excited. Cas calmed his breathing he heard the door open and Dean walk in.

"What's this Little Bee?" Dean asked

Cas smiled like always did when Dean called him Little Bee, he held up the collar Dean had him pick out that had come in the mail a few days ago.

A soft blue leather that matched Cas' eye perfectly, lined with soft fur a silver medallion that had Dean's name on it.

"You want me to put it on you?" Dean asked

"Yes, please sir," Cas said.

Dean smiled down at Cas, took the collar from his hands placed a hand on Cas' face tilted his head up. Dean helped Cas stand, he placed the the collar around Cas' neck placing two fingers under the collar making sure it's not too tight.

"How does it feel?" Dean asked

"Good, sir," Cas said with a smile.

"Have things planned?"

"Yes, sir."

Artemis was putting the final touches on the decorations when Jimmy showed up, he was wearing the new blue suit Artemis had made for him he smiled at her and made his way over.

"You need help?" Jimmy asked.

"Nope just finished, I need to get changed everyone should be here soon," Artemis said, smiling.

"Do you need help with that?"

"Yes, you can zip me up."

"Is that all?"

Artemis laughed and pulling Jimmy by his tie back inside.

The party was perfect it was the end of summer the final bloom for the flowers in Artemis' granden the last of the fruit still hung on the trees, the bees buzzing collecting pollen.

The breeze was warm as Cas wandered through the orchard, he loved being in Artemis' orchard it was large but not to large, it smelled faintly like apples, Dean came walking up behind him.

"I love it out here," Cas said thoughtfully

"I know, that's why Artie and I wanted to have the party here and not at the club," Dean replied smiling.

"Thank you, this is the best anniversary party I have ever had, and I have what I have wanted my whole life,"

"What's that?"

"A family."

Dean smiled as Cas turned to walk further into the orchard,

"Hey," Dean called.

As Cas turned to Dean he was down on one knee holding a small box, Cas just looked at him, tears started streaming down his face,

"Don't cry yet, I haven't said anything," Dean said with a small laugh.

Cas nodded and walked closer to Dean,

"You know I'm shit with words but, Artie helped me with this," Dean took a deep breath steading himself, Cas smiled at him.

"Cas, I think I fell in love you the first time I saw you, when Artie had Meg bring you to the table the first time you were in the club, you were honest with us, and I swear it was like the world stopped, I have that feeling every time I wake up next to, I love you so will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Dean finished.

Cas nodded, like his head was going fall off if it wasn't attached to his neck,

"Yes, yes," Cas said hugging Dean.

"Here," Dean Said pulling the ring out of the box and slipping it on to Cas' finger,

Simple silver band with small spheres all around etched inside was,

"To my Little Bee, Love always Dean."

After lazily kissing in the orchard they made their way back to the party, Artemis was sitting in Jimmy's lap laughing at something Sam said, Ruby in the chair next to him smiling, Meg mixing drinks.

It was perfect, Cas thought to himself, this right here he discovered was what he was looking for his whole life.


End file.
